Reaching for The Moon
by Peking Noodle
Summary: AU fic in which some things change and some remain the same.Max and Logan and lots of shipper fun and games.
1. One if By Air

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**Disclaimer: **I guess I'm supposed to do one of these even though it seems like Fox threw Dark Angel out with the trash and Mr. Titanic is off becoming the next Jacque Cousteau or whatever…anyway I don't own them but I couldn't stand them whining around because they wanted to play so I took pity on them and on myself..

**Authors Note:  **Hey this is fun. Let's see guess I need to say something here…ummm…this is an AU fic in which some things have changed and others will remain the same. I don't have a clue as to how long this thing will be… it may go on and on and on…sometimes I don't know when to stop and besides see above – I can't stand whining and these guys are really really really good at that. They only shut up when I write about them. Oh yeah. This never would have even been written without my wonderful fabulous muse China Doll who has been pushing and prodding me about it.  Takes a deep breath. So here goes nothing…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:  One if by Air**

_In which the stage is set for our hero and heroine.****_

**July 2015, A Learjet somewhere in the air above Coeur D'Alene, ****Idaho**

"It's time to fasten your seat belt, sir." 

The single passenger on the luxuriously appointed Learjet looked up at the attractive blonde flight attendant with a crooked smile. "I thought I told you to call me Logan, Marnie?"

The woman smiled back at him smugly. "That was when I was taking a…break…from my work duties, sir."

Logan Cale smiled at her but refrained from picking up on the obvious invitation in her look and tone. "I'll let you get back to work then."  With that obvious dismissal, he turned back to the laptop he had been engrossed in only moments before.

"Your seatbelt." Marnie reminded him.

"Oh right. Thanks." He fastened the buckle and quickly went to work shutting down his computer. The whine of the engines changed and the plane banked, as the pilot made his approach to the landing strip.

Marnie waited a beat but when no invitation to sit next to him was forthcoming, she headed off to the cockpit to strap in with the other two crew members.  Before she left she let her eyes wander over the man who was now turned sideways on the soft sofa that lined one side of the cabin, looking out the window at the landscape below. His hair was a dark blondish brown color, cut into short spikes and he had a two or three day growth of stubble. His most striking feature was his eyes. Like his hair their color defied description, varying between blue and gray, but it was their intensity that caught and held those who he favored with a look.

Marnie remembered those eyes looking down into hers not long before when she had shown him the virtues of the king sized bed in the plane's sleeping quarters. She had felt like she was the only women in the world at that moment…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Outside of ****Coeur D'Alene, ****Idaho******

The limousine that had met Logan Cale at the airport turned into an inconspicuous road off of the main highway.  Roughly paved and narrow it wasn't the kind of road one would expect to lead anywhere significant. About a mile in it changed. The paving smoothed out and the road widened. Vistas opened on either side and in the distance one could occasionally see what appeared to be large mansions. They traveled down this road for a time and then turned into a driveway. Large white gates opened smoothly to allow the car access and Logan saw that they were gliding smoothly down a tree lined strip. Several miles in the trees thinned, and as they rounded a turn, a magnificent mansion appeared in front of them.

Visible in the distance, the tall mountains of Idaho made a dramatic backdrop for the gleaming white house which was surrounded by lush greenery.  Logan felt like he had somehow been transported from the Pacific Northwest into turn of the century British Colonial India. The house was huge, two stories high, and wide verandas wrapped around both stories.  A circular driveway snaked to the front steps where several servants stood, obviously alerted to his imminent arrival. 

The car stopped and the driver came around to open the door. Logan's luggage was already being unloaded from the trunk and another servant attempted to take his laptop case from him. Logan pulled it back with a smile.

"Nope. I'll keep that, thanks anyway."  He started to turn to look around him but a familiar voice interrupted, and with a grin he looked up to see his friend and mentor Nathan Guevara hurrying down the short flight of steps to greet him.

"Logan. Welcome to my humble abode." Nathan dispensed with formality and enveloped Logan in a bear hug. He was an impressive figure of a man, big and burly, muscular rather than fat. His height easily matched Logan's own 6'2", although Logan was lean and wiry rather than overtly muscular like his host. Nathan had a short beard and his dark hair showed streaks of gray.

Logan caught his breath at the enthusiasm of Nathan's embrace and stepped back laughing. "Whoa. You forget your strength my friend. Knocked the breath out of me."

"It's been too long, Logan. My enthusiasm runs away with me. Come now, come inside. You need to refresh yourself. I'm sure the flight was boring."

Logan smiled at his quick thought of Marnie. "Not at all, Nathan. Actually I found it quite…entertaining." 

Nathan looked at him narrowly and then laughed, shaking his head. "Which flight attendant shall I have mooning over you for the next weeks and days? Logan, some day you'll have to settle down and stop leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake. Being the devil with the ladies is well and good for a young boy, but, my friend, you are now a man with a man's responsibilities."

A shadow crossed Logan's face at the last and for a moment he looked almost dangerous, not the carefree young man he had so far appeared to be.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Nathan. The day will come. But in the meantime can I help it if the ladies won't leave me alone? Who am I to disappoint them?"  He had changed back into the smiling sophisticate but Nathan hadn't missed that quick flash.

Nathan threw an arm around Logan's shoulders and led him up the stairway into the house. "Come, you must meet my Annette."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Unknown to the two men, a pair of eyes had watched the entire meeting from the balcony above.  The young girl looked down at herself as the two men walked into the house, taking in her dusty jeans and somewhat grubby t-shirt.  Her brow wrinkled in thought and she turned and headed inside through an open pair of French doors, calling for her maid as she went.

A middle aged maid quickly appeared in a doorway of the bedroom the girl had entered. She held a hangar in one hand and a dress in another, clearly interrupted in the act of putting away the piece of clothing.

"Yes, Miss Linetta?"

"Anita, I need my blue sundress. The royal blue one with the tiny straps. Have you found it yet?"

"No."

"Well find it and make sure it's pressed. I'm taking a shower and I want to wear it when I come out." With that the girl was gone through another doorway, dropping the clothes she was wearing in a trail behind her as she went. The maid raised her eyebrows wondering just what mischief her headstrong mistress was about to get up to, as she picked up the trail of clothes and then went to look for the desired dress. "…and don't call me Miss Linetta. My name is Max," came from the bathroom making Anita smile fondly.

**TBC…**


	2. The Eyes Have It

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: **Do I need to do this for every chapter? Thanks to those who reviewed! I wasn't sure how much interest there still was in Max and Logan fics but** China Doll insisted there was so that's why I'm posting this.  Don't worry ****Dark Phanton there's lots of this coming. I won't leave you hanging. I hate that myself. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: The Eyes Have It**

_In which our hero and heroine meet for the first time…_

Logan and Nathan walked leisurely up the steps and into the cool entrance hallway of the house. After the bright sunshine outside, the hall seemed dim, despite the crystal chandelier that hung above and sent sparkling flashes of light off of the travertine marble floor.  

A tall slender woman walked forward to greet the two men as they entered. She was elegantly dressed in beige silk pants and a cream silk blouse, with expensive but discreet jewelry around her neck and wrists. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back into a French twist showing off diamond studs that sparkled in her ears. Holding out both hands she smiled warmly, "Mr. Cale. It's a pleasure to welcome you to our home. Nathan has spoken so much of you, that I quite feel that I already know you."

Logan took her hands in his and leaned down to kiss her lightly on both cheeks in the continental fashion.  "Please call me Logan. Mr. Cale is much too formal."

"And you must call me Annette; I know Nathan would like that."

Nathan stood by beaming as his wife and young protégée clearly hit it off. "Our guest is surely in need of some refreshment, my dear," he hinted broadly.

Annette smiled at him and replied calmly, "There are refreshments waiting outside on the patio. If you hadn't delayed him on his way in, we would already be there." 

Nathan just smiled and followed as Logan walked by his wife's side, following her lead to the patio. "Where is our daughter, Annette? Is that lazy little minx still lying in her bed?"

"Nathan, please. What will Logan think?" Annette scolded gently. Turning to Logan she explained, "Our daughter arrived home yesterday from summer session at her boarding school. You know young girls. They like to stay up all night listening to that noise they call music, and talking on the phone to their friends, and then they sleep all day. I'm sure she'll be down to join us shortly." 

Despite her words and Nathan's, it was clear the pair doted on their daughter. Logan privately thought that the girl was probably completely spoiled and impossible, but mentally shrugged since she wasn't his problem. 

When they arrived on the patio, Annette gestured to Logan to have a seat. The round table shaded by a large umbrella, was set with sparkling glasses filled with ice and a platter of fresh fruit and assorted cheeses. A maid arrived with a tray bearing sweaty pitchers of lemonade and iced tea, along with small dishes containing sprigs of fresh mint and slices of lemon. 

Nathan looked at the tray and a brief frown touched his forehead. "Logan, would you prefer some wine or spirits?"

Logan shook his head, "Not at all. The lemonade looks wonderful. You know me, Nathan. I've never been a hard drinker."

"No, you haven't my friend. Unusual for a man of your upbringing I would say." Nathan responded thoughtfully.

Once more a flash of darkness passed across Logan's face. "The examples my father and my Uncle Jonas set were enough to make me think twice about that. One thing I have to thank them for, I suppose." 

Annette looked curiously at him, detecting the slight tinge of bitterness in his voice, but before either she or Nathan could respond, there was the sound of heels clicking across the patio. All three of them turned to see a vision bearing down on them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Max heard the sound of a strange male voice speaking to her parents as she descended the curving staircase. She focused in a bit more on that voice, but instead of catching the words she was suddenly keenly aware of the voice itself. It was calm and had a husky quality to it that she found intriguing. Her father always spoke in a hearty bluster, and the instructors at her school all had dry pedantic voices suited to the old men that they were. This voice was…sexy. It almost sent shivers down her spine. She wondered briefly why her father had this man here, in their home. For as long as she remembered, he had never invited a business colleague to stay with them. This one was not only staying, he was going to be there for a week. She had teased that information from the young servant who had carried his bags upstairs. 

Max smiled. The guest was older than she was, probably in his late twenties but she didn't care. Boys her own age, at least the few she had met, were silly and boring.  Max was only fifteen but she felt much older than even her closest friends at school. They were all about the latest rock star hot boy, giggling and gossiping when the school gardeners looked their way. Max didn't know exactly what she wanted in a male but it was something more than good looks and hulking muscles. This friend of her father's looked like a good candidate to test her newfound female skills on. Keeping that thought firmly in mind, she took a breath and stepped out onto the patio, the full skirts of her sundress flaring around her.

A tall handsome man rose from his chair and turned to face her. She looked up and she stopped, frozen in her tracks as her eyes met his. If her father hadn't come forward to envelop her in a hug, she thought she might have stood there forever staring into those eyes while the world came to a grinding halt around her… 

**End of Chapter Two …TBC…**


	3. You Can Call Me Max

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**Chapter Three:  You Can Call Me Max**

_Our heroine tries her wings and our hero makes a promise…_

Logan gulped at the sight that met his eyes as he turned in his chair to face the house. 

He instinctively rose with Nathan to greet the new arrival, but his actions were pure instinct.  He felt like he had just taken a punch to the gut. 

The young girl, no, young woman, approaching was a vision in blue. She didn't share her parents' height, reaching only 5'6" at best, but that didn't detract from her in the least. Her hair was dark and thick and fell in a shimmering waterfall of soft waves around her face and down her back. She was wearing a full skirted dress of royal blue, held up by the tiniest of straps, baring her shoulders and arms to the kiss of the sun. The blue of the dress set off her skin, which was a light creamy mocha in tone. The dress was not cut inordinately low, but it emphasized her full breasts and tiny waist.  She wore a simple gold locket around her neck and a tiny gold chain on her left ankle that sparkled as the sun caught it. The anklet drew Logan's attention to her perfect legs, which were further set off by the strappy sandals on her feet.

Despite her physical perfection it was something else that held him transfixed. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, framed by thick lashes, but it was what he saw in them that held him captive. They were not the eyes of a fifteen year old girl. There were hidden depths in those eyes, a knowledge and even pain, that this girl of all girls should certainly not know. Looking into those eyes Logan felt the world screech to a stop around him.

Nathan hurried forward and caught the girl in a hug. "It's about time you pulled those lazy bones out of bed, nina. Come, kiss your mother and then meet my young friend, Logan Cale. He will be our house guest for this week and I will expect you to help your mother in seeing that he is well taken care of."  

The girl glided over to her mother and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. "Good morning, Mama."  Standing straight she turned to be introduced to her father's guest.  As she did, her eyes met his once again and she took a breath. She had never seen such eyes before in her life. They were blue, but it wasn't the color that struck her. It was something else, something in them that struck a chord in her. A deep rooted knowledge and pain, well hidden but still there. 

Nathan looked at his daughter curiously. She was normally in complete control, poised and calm but she appeared to be suffering a sudden attack of shyness as she looked at his guest.  He quickly moved to make the introductions.

"Logan this is my daughter, Linetta Maxine. Linetta, this is my very good friend, Logan Cale." He paused then continued, "Logan, my daughter prefers to be called Max or Maxie and her friends indulge her, but Annette and I are old fashioned and we call her Linetta. The choice is yours."

Logan took a breath and smiled down at the girl. "Enchante, mademoiselle." He was surprised he had managed to get the words out at all. "The choice is not mine, but that of your lovely daughter."

Max smiled up at Logan as she addressed her father, "Oh I like him, Papa." She then gathered herself together and inclined her head regally at Logan, enjoying the little game they were playing. "My choice is Max."

"Very well, Max." Logan smiled back and pulled out a chair for her. He seated her then sat back down himself. The maid returned and filled Max's glass with lemonade and soon the four were chatting comfortably. At Annette's signal, a light luncheon was brought out and served, and Logan soon felt completely at home.  

When he finished his lunch, he leaned back and observed Max as she talked with her parents. They were clearly wrapped around her fingers, but to his surprise she didn't appear to be the spoiled brat he had expected. She seemed much older than her fifteen years, calm and poised but with a hint of mischief peeking out of her dark brown eyes as she teased her father gently.  Logan had a hard time keeping himself from staring at her, and he finally tore his eyes away and turned to look out over the gardens that stretched from the patio. 

His attention was drawn back as Max and Annette pushed back their chairs preparatory to rising, and he quickly jumped up and pulled out Annette's chair for her. Max had already risen from her own chair and stood watching in amusement. 

"If you'll excuse us Logan, Linetta and I need to see to her clothing since she's only just arrived home." Annette was saying.

Logan smiled, "I'll look forward to seeing you again later." Max smiled back flirtatiously and turned quickly, sending her shimmering waves flying and her skirts swirling around her legs, and then she was gone. 

Nathan watched the byplay with a knowing look in his eyes, and smiled in satisfaction.

Logan dropped back into his chair and took a gulp of his lemonade. 

"So what do you think of my Linetta, Logan?"

Logan hesitated, but then plunged in. "Your daughter is probably the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, Nathan. I hope you're prepared to beat off the young men who will certainly be coming around after her before she gets much older."

Nathan laughed, "Why do you think I send her to an all girls school back east? My Linetta is not for the local boys. She will need someone who is worthy of her, and until the proper time comes I will keep her safe. You are the first one of my friends or associates she has ever met. Tonight will be her first adult party and it will be here, in her home, where her mother and I can keep watch over her. You better than most, know what a jungle this world has become. A man in my position needs to be very careful and guard his treasure carefully. My Annette and my Linetta are my treasure, worth more to me than all my billions, and the man who tries to harm either one of them will regret it."

"You don't need to worry about me, Nathan. Beautiful as your daughter is, I promise you that I would never think of harming her in any way. And I give you my word that I would gladly join you against anyone else who tried."

Nathan looked seriously at Logan. "You think I don't know that? If I thought you would hurt my daughter you would not be here in my house as my guest. Even our great friendship would not stand in that case."

"I'm honored that you trust me, Nathan. That means the world to me coming from someone who I look up to as I do you. You're what I wish my father had been."

"And you are the son I never had, Logan. But enough of such solemnity. You are not here for business. This is a vacation for you. You must relax and enjoy your time here."

"Thank you Nathan. I certainly intend to. But if there is a party tonight I need to go up to my room for a bit. Is there someone who can show me the way?"

"Of course, my friend." Nathan signaled with his head and a young man came to the table. "Show Mr. Cale to his room and be sure he gets whatever he needs."

Logan followed the young man from the patio. As he left, Nathan raised his glass to his retreating back in a toast, and softly said, as he smiled to himself, "To you my young friend. I think perhaps you are the one who needs to take care, not me."

**End of Chapter Three…TBC…**


	4. Dinner Is Served

**Chapter Four: Dinner is Served**

_Our hero begins to wonder what's afoot…_

Dinner that evening was a formal affair for twenty-four. The guests were all personal friends of Nathan, carefully selected by Nathan and Annette for their daughter's first formal adult dinner party. With the exception of Logan, all of the men were married and their wives were as coolly elegant and poised as Annette. Most were of an age with Nathan and Annette, although there were two couples in their mid-thirties.

At cocktails before dinner, Nathan had steered Logan around the room with an arm around his shoulders, introducing him to his friends personally. Logan was amazed at the warmth and graciousness he encountered from these people, so different from the self absorbed, social climbing ways of the wealthy circles he had moved through in Seattle.

During cocktails, Max remained at her mother's side, and Logan had only glimpsed her briefly from across the room. He was thankful for that. His reaction to her earlier had shaken him more than he wanted to admit, and he had wondered afterwards if he was turning into some kind of a pervert.  Max was only fifteen to his twenty-seven and he had never had any interest in, or attraction to, a girl so young before.  On careful thought he had decided it had simply been an aberration. She had been trying out what were probably newly discovered skills at flirting, and he had simply reacted without thought. Probably because he was tired from his recent intense work schedule, and the flight to Coeur D'Alene. Max was sweet and young and beautiful and he would think of her as a younger sister. 

At dinner Logan found himself seated at the right of his hostess. He was somewhat surprised to find that he was evidently the guest of honor.  As the guests were seated he looked up to find that Max was sitting across the table from him. This was his first look at her up close and once again he was stunned by his reaction. The dress Max was wearing was simple, almost demure. It was made of a rich cream colored lace with a modest scooped neckline and small puff sleeves. The color set off her skin and dark hair and the soft fabric clung to Max's body as she shifted in her chair. Max wore very little makeup, just a touch of lip gloss and a faint hint of eye shadow, and her hair was loose and fell in soft shiny waves around her face. Logan thought once again that he had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. He wondered what she would be like in a few years when she reached full womanhood, and could only surmise that she would be nothing short of stunning.  

Logan realized that Annette was speaking to him, and he turned to answer her question. After speaking to her for a moment, he turned to the woman on his left and proceeded to charm her for some time. He deliberately kept from looking at Max again during the dinner, determined to banish the strange reaction he was having to her.

After dinner Nathan invited the men into his library where cigars and brandy were served, while Annette shepherded the women guests away with her to freshen up and relax for a bit before the men rejoined them. Logan felt once again like he had been transported to another world, a world long vanished, where grace and charm were the norm.  A world that was a far cry from the dog eat dog world he lived and worked in every day. He was amazed that Nathan could shift so easily between the two worlds, since he knew from his own experience that Nathan was an extremely sharp and successful businessman in the broken post-Pulse world that was the reality they all lived in.

When the men rejoined the ladies, Logan excused himself and found his way outside to wander through the gardens for a while. Pleasant as all of this was, he couldn't shake the feeling that Nathan had a reason, other than his stated one of getting Logan to take a vacation, for inviting him here now. They had done business together for five years, and this was the first time Nathan had invited him into his personal world.  Logan's thoughts drifted back to when he had first met Nathan Guevara…

_Twenty one year old Logan Cale, newly graduated from Yale with a degree in journalism  and an idealistic desire to use it to make the world a better place, had returned home to Seattle after the Pulse only to be met with disaster. After the Pulse, his father and uncle had not been able to keep Cale Industries, the source of the family's wealth, solvent.  His uncle had retreated into the solace of the bottle while his world crumbled around him, but __Logan__'s father had taken a more drastic step. He had blown his head off and left his body to be found by his wife. She had died shortly after, in an auto accident on a foggy night. The other driver had been drunk and had driven head-on into the car she was driving. __Logan__'s only consolation had been the assurances of the medics on the scene that she had died instantly without any pain. _

_Desperate to keep some portion of the family business going, Logan had found himself waiting in the lobby of Guevara Inc.  He had been surprised that he had gotten in to see the legendary Nathan Guevara and even more surprised when Nathan had readily agreed to back him. Over the years they had done various deals together and __Logan__ had gradually brought Cale Industries back to a position where he could turn it over to his cousin Bennett,  and the Cale family could be provided for. Logan himself took nothing from the company. He had an expensive penthouse that he had inherited from his grandmother and a trust fund that served his needs well enough…_

Logan looked up to see that his walk had returned him back to the patio where he had lunched earlier with Nathan and his family. One of the doors to the house stood open and he decided that he had better rejoin the party.

**End of Chapter Four…TBC…**


	5. Check & Mate

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Five: Check and Mate

--------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Logan gets a lesson in chess…

The room he entered was a charming sitting room done in shades of yellow and blue. The lighting was subdued giving an air of warmth and coziness. As Logan began to cross the room, he heard a soft rustle and turned to see that Max was sitting in a window seat. Her legs were curled under her, and she silently looked up at him with those dark brown eyes. 

It would be impolite to ignore his host's daughter so Logan smiled and walked over to where she had risen from the seat. 

"How are you enjoying your first dinner party, Max?"

She frowned at his question, "Was it that obvious that I've never attended a formal party before? Mama will be upset with me."

Logan hastened to reassure her, "Not at all. Your father told me earlier or I never would have guessed."

"Oh. That's better then. It's just because my parents are old fashioned. They think I'm still a child but I am fifteen you know."

Logan smiled down at her. "You're positively ancient," he teased. "Shall I fetch your cane?"

Max wanted to be annoyed with him but she couldn't be. She felt an odd thrill at being alone with him in the room. She looked up at him realizing again how tall and handsome he was in his formal evening dress. She was enjoying the fact that she was here, flirting with this sophisticated man. She couldn't wait to tell her friends at school. Logan was so much better than the rock stars and movie stars they all idolized in magazines. He was real and here and she had another six days to enjoy his company.

Logan knew he should leave, but he found himself unwilling to end this interlude. He told himself once again to think of Max as a younger sister and he forced his eyes away from the lush curves that her soft cream dress so clearly revealed. 

Max looked at Logan wanting desperately for him to stay a bit longer, but she had exhausted her repertoire of flirtation. Her eyes went around the room and she spotted a chess set. She picked up one of the pieces and looked at Logan with a challenge in her eyes. "Do you play?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but I haven't had much time for it in the last few years. I'm probably very rusty."

"Would you like to have a game then? I may not be up to your level but it might be amusing." Max hoped he would agree.

Chess seemed an innocuous pastime and Logan didn't really want to leave Max just yet, so he smiled and agreed and they sat down to play. Within five moves he knew that she was not only up to his level, she was beyond it. She was also flirting with him, not too overtly, but enough to break his concentration. He wondered if it was deliberate or if she was really the innocent she appeared to be.

Deciding he needed some distraction of his own, he gently returned her flirtation, being careful to keep it suitable for a fifteen year old girl, and he was rewarded when after an hour of play, he succeeded in gaining Checkmate on her. He was amazed that a young girl had given him such a tough game and he looked at her curiously wondering who had taught her to play. 

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

Max hesitated for a moment and a shadow seemed to cross her face. As quickly as it had come it passed, and she smiled at him, "Maybe I was just lucky." She didn't seem to want to expand on that and Logan let it drop.

Logan looked at her suspiciously. "Max, you are a little devil. You let me win that game."

Max smiled innocently at him. "Why would I do that?" Before he could reply she stood and he followed suit. "We need to go back to the other guests. I'm surprised my parents haven't come looking for me already."

Logan escorted her back to the main salon and as they entered, he looked down to see that Max was once again, simply a beautiful young girl. The enchanting young woman who had flirted with him over a chess game had vanished.

Annette came over to them and Logan smiled at her. "Madame, your daughter has just given me a chess lesson."

Max frowned at him. "You already knew how to play."

Logan teased, "Ah, but I learned not to play you again. You're too good for me."

Max laughed at that, "He thinks I let him win, Mama."  


Annette laughed as well, and took Max off to say goodnight to their departing guests. When they finished Max started up the stairs but halfway up, she turned and looked down at him, "Good night Logan." He could have sworn he saw her wink.

****

End of Chapter Five…TBC…


	6. Poetry In Motion

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**Chapter 6: Poetry in Motion**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In which __Logan__ finds out there's more to Max than meets the eye…_

Max's dreams that night were of a tall handsome man who smiled down at her as he gently teased her over a game of chess.  She never really slept much, and dawn saw her out of her bed, dressed in loose shorts and a tank top. She silently left her room by way of the French doors that led to the second floor veranda. She walked quietly along it until she came to a point where a tree spread its branches within five feet of the railing. She clambered onto the railing and with the ease of long habit she jumped lightly across to a two footed landing in a convenient crook of the tree. From there she quickly made her way to the ground.  

Unbeknownst to her, someone else was awake at the early hour. As she passed his doors, Logan caught a glimpse of movement on the veranda. Curious as to who might be up so early he went to his doors and was in time to see Max leap to the tree. Logan wondered what she was up to that she needed to sneak out of the house, and making a quick decision, he went to the closet and pulled out a pair of casual slacks and a polo shirt.

Once Max was on the ground, she spread her arms wide and stretched deeply, enjoying the early morning solitude. She took a moment to center herself and then spent a few minutes making sure that all of her muscles were well stretched out. Satisfied with that, she launched into a series of exercises. Her movements were graceful and fluid and seemed to be a combination of several martial arts styles

After she had run through the stylized movements and poses of her routine she stopped a moment for a breath.  When she had rested, she resumed her exercise but this time there was nothing slow about her movements. Athleticism was the predominant theme of this set as she executed a series of flawless handsprings and cartwheels. She continued with several astonishing leaps upward, somersaulting as she came down from each one, and her final move was the highest leap of all. She executed a perfect half twist at the peak and landed lightly on both feet. An Olympic gymnast would have envied her grace and power. There was a very faint sheen of sweat on her face and bare arms, but her breathing was light and even, as if she had barely exerted herself.

She dropped into a cross-legged position on the soft grass, which was still wet with the morning dew, and closed her eyes, enjoying the physical satisfaction that she always received from her exercise routine.  She was just about to let herself fall backwards to lie on the grass when the sound of soft applause caused her eyes to snap open. 

Logan was standing leaning against one of the second floor railings. He smiled down at her as she looked up in surprise.

"Bravo." He called down to her, being careful not to raise his voice loud enough to wake those who might be sleeping.

Max flushed slightly, embarrassed at having him see her in one of her more unladylike moments. She knew her parents preferred her not to display her considerable athletic abilities to outsiders, and that was why she took care to confine them to times and places where the chance of anyone seeing her was slim. She had been careless this morning but in her favor, was that fact that her parents had never before had a houseguest for her to worry about.

Deciding that she should brazen it out with Logan, she grinned up at him. "Why don't you come down here and join me?" she challenged. He looked around for stairs leading down, but she shook her head mischievously.

"There are none outside. You could to go in and come down that way," she paused, "but of course you might wake my parents if you do."

"Or I might…?" Logan queried.

"You could always come down that tree as I did." She didn't really expect Logan to take her up on it and her mouth dropped as he easily stepped up onto the wide railing. Unlike Max, he didn't jump directly on to the tree, but instead used the advantage his height gave him over her, to reach up and grasp a strong branch that overhung the veranda.  He easily swung himself over to the tree and within moments he stood over her, laughing at her surprise.

"I've escaped my own house a few times in my checkered past," he explained. "Although my adventures were usually at night, and not nearly as harmless as yours."

Max laughed at the thought of a young Logan sneaking out of his house in the dead of night to get into whatever kind of trouble young men did. "Why do I think that girls may have been involved?" she guessed.

"That would be telling, and a gentleman never kisses and tells." Logan teased back, enjoying this fresh young girl more than any of the cool sophisticated women who were his normal companions.

Max laughed and Logan once more felt a strong jolt of awareness of her. The easy open happiness on her face as she leaned back and turned it up to the sun was enchanting.  He dropped to a sitting position next to her and Max gave into impulse, falling backwards to lie stretched out in the grass, enjoying the sun's warmth on her tired muscles. Logan could have almost sworn he heard her purring.

"That was amazing. What you did," he ventured. "Have you had many lessons?"

Max kept her eyes closed and replied vaguely, "I had a few when I was young, but my parents say it's just a natural talent that I seem to have. It's nothing special."

Logan regarded her thoughtfully. "A lot of people would be thrilled to have that kind of talent. Have you never competed?"

Max sat up and looked at him in alarm. "Oh no. My parents don't think that would be appropriate." She waited a beat, "In fact, if they found out you saw me, I'd be in trouble. It isn't exactly what a lady does."

Logan smiled reassuringly, "Then it will be our secret. Not even the pain of death will drag it from these lips."

Max giggled, although she felt a tingle shoot through her belly as his words caused her to look involuntarily at his mouth. A thought crossed her mind of what it might feel like to have him kiss her, but she quickly banished it.  To Logan she was a little girl, the daughter of his good friend and she knew, without him saying it, that he would never abuse that friendship.

Logan was looking at her curiously, wondering what had suddenly caused such a serious expression to cross her face but before he could ask, she sat up and was back to her smiling self.

"Would you like some breakfast? Cook knows I come out early and she always has something wonderful ready about now. There'll be plenty for two."

Logan hesitated but was unable to resist the pull of those big brown eyes looking up into his. "Lead on then."

Max jumped to her feet and without thinking, reached out for his hand as she might do with a close friend. Logan paused slightly but then shrugged, letting her grip his fingers and pull him along with her.  

As they walked casually along holding hands lightly, Max chattered about her school and her friends. Logan half listened as he let his mind wander to the display he had seen earlier. Despite Max's light words and his apparent acceptance of them, her abilities were extraordinary. He wondered exactly how she had learned some of the movements she had made, as they spoke of intense training, not some casual long ago lessons given to a young child.

They were about to reach the kitchen entrance when Max suddenly stopped.  A bright blue butterfly was perched on an open flower and she paused to admire it. As she looked down her hair fell forward, baring the back of her neck to Logan's eyes.  He frowned at what he saw there. Across the base of her neck Max had an unusual tattoo. It almost looked like a bar code.  Before he could study it closely, Max straightened, tossing her head as she did so, and her hair fell back into place. Logan quickly averted his gaze as he wondered what escapade she had gotten into at that exclusive eastern school of hers, which had resulted in her marring her lovely skin that way.  

He thought of asking her but before he had a chance they reached the kitchen door, and Max hurried in to be embraced by the smiling cook. The moment was lost and Logan decided he would think more about what to do before he brought the tattoo up to Max, or possibly to her parents.  The delicious scent of waffles and fresh coffee further distracted him and soon the two were enjoying the wonderful breakfast Max had promised, as the cook beamed at them both.

**End of Chapter Six…TBC…**


	7. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written one of these in a while. That's cause I usually don't have much to say besides my story.  A few notes: (1) Some of you have said you'd like longer chapters. I could do that but then I probably couldn't update daily. I figured you'd rather have some every day rather than long waits in between.  (2) I hope this isn't dragging out too long – since this is an AU I've felt like I needed to set up some background so maybe there is not as much action as some would like. There will be action later I promise.**

**Anyway I'm happy people seem to like this. It's fun to write and I hope it's fun to read. I know these characters aren't exactly what they were in the real DA universe but they are what they might have been if things had gone a bit differently for them.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven:  Do You Want to Know a Secret?**

_In which Max tells __Logan__ a secret…_

After that first day, Logan made it a point to get up early and join Max each morning, watching her as she did her exercises. She invited him to participate but he laughed and refused, telling her that basketball and track were more in his line of athletic endeavors. She tried pouting and cajoling but unlike her parents, he resisted all of her blandishments.  That was a new experience for Max and it only added to his intrigue for her.

When Max finished each morning, they would stroll to the kitchens laughing and talking companionably along the way. Cook had a delicious breakfast ready every morning and they enjoyed breakfast together before each went off to the rest of their day, 

Logan suspected that Nathan knew about their early morning meetings, but since Nathan didn't bring it up, and he had promised Max his silence, he never mentioned them himself.  His days were spent playing golf with Nathan and different friends and associates of his. Once or twice Logan had the feeling that Nathan was treating him almost as an heir apparent to his business interests, but since it was never openly brought up, he dismissed it as nothing. Much as he respected and admired Nathan, a career as a businessman was not in Logan's future plans and he preferred to avoid any awkward discussions with Nathan for as long as he possibly could.

Max joined her parents and Logan each night for dinner, each time wearing a different dress, each one beautiful and expensive and appropriate to her age and social position. She behaved flawlessly, exactly as a well brought up girl in her position would be expected to. Logan knew however, that underneath there was a different girl, one longing to break out of her restrictive mold.

Each morning after her exercise, they would talk as she rested and cooled down and Logan learned quite a bit about Max as much from what she didn't say, as well as from what she did say. Most of the conversations were Max interrogating him about what she called the "real world". Her parents' wealth and position had insulated her from the more unpleasant post-Pulse realities but she knew they existed, and she was intensely curious about what it was like to try to make one's way in the new world that was America post 2009. She made Logan tell her about how people lived and what they did to survive in the broken, often brutal world outside.

The day before Logan's last, he described to her what some sections of Seattle were now like, and how the people in them lived in old city buses and abandoned truck trailers. When he finished he looked at her with a smile. "You've spent the last five days making me tell you about things, without telling me much about yourself. My turn to ask questions."

Max closed her eyes, as she lay back and shrugged. "You see my life. When I'm not here I'm locked up in that convent my parents send me to back east."

Logan thought back to her odd tattoo and probed a bit. "You can't tell me you don't have some deep dark secrets that your parents don't know. I was a prep school boy myself, Max. Despite everything they tell the parents, no school manages to keep their students completely locked up."

Max sat up and looked at him thoughtfully. "Well…do you promise not to tell? My parents would kill me if they found out."

Logan drew a cross across his chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die." His face was completely serious as their eyes met. Max hesitated a moment, searching his eyes, while she decided what to do.

She took a breath, "My friend and I snuck out of school once and went shopping, in a real mall where real people go and I bought…" She stopped.

Logan looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"A black leather jacket. And boots. And black jeans and a black T-shirt." 

It wasn't what Logan had expected to hear, but she looked so proud of herself that he couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like an outfit for a biker chick, Max."

Max beamed. "I know. My friend's brother came to visit her once and he had a Harley. The headmistress let him take a few of us for rides around the campus."

Logan waited for her to continue.

"He thought I was cute or something," Max went on, oblivious to Logan's reaction to that understatement. "He showed me how to ride it and he let me drive it. If my parents ever found out they'd kill him. But I'm gonna have a bike one day and wear my leather and ride around on it." The last was said defiantly and Logan had no doubt that Max would someday do exactly as she said.

"You have to promise you'll give me a ride, Max. That's my price for keeping your secret," he teased her. Max grinned at the thought of driving a bike with Logan perched behind her, his strong arms wrapped around her as they sped through the night, and she felt her cheeks heating up. To cover her reaction she jumped up and started for the house. "I'm starving." 

Logan uncurled himself from where he was sprawled out on the grass, and rose to his feet, following behind her. Despite himself, his thoughts strayed to thoughts of the girl in front of him arrayed in tight jeans and a black leather jacket, her long dark hair flying free in the breeze as she roared off on a motorcycle. He mentally reprimanded himself and thought that it was a damn good thing he was leaving in a day.  It was getting harder and harder for him to remember her age.  He needed to get back to Seattle and his current girlfriend, to get his mind back to where it needed to be and away from thoughts about a beautiful fifteen year old who would have her pick of young men her own age in another year or two.

* * * *

That evening at dinner Logan's plans to avoid Max as much as possible for the remainder of his visit suffered a serious set back. He arrived in the salon where the family met before dinner to find no Annette there and a Nathan who was obviously preoccupied.

"What is it my friend?" Logan asked.

"Logan, would you mind terribly if Annette and I left you tonight at dinner and afterward? Annette has received word that a close friend was in a serious auto accident and may not live out the night. She is waiting outside for me to escort her to the hospital."

"Of course you must go, Nathan. Don't worry about me." Logan assured him,

"I will ask Max to be sure you are entertained while we are out. Perhaps you might want to play some chess with her. Or you may prefer to watch some movies in the theatre – Max can find you whatever you would like."

Nathan was clearly distracted, and Logan reassured him as he guided him to the door. "Max and I will be fine here. Your daughter is as gracious a hostess as your lovely wife is. Go, Nathan."

"Max should be down at any minute. Please explain to her and let her know that she is to act in her mother's place tonight." Nathan was out the front door with those words, and Logan returned to the salon to pour himself a glass of wine as he waited for Max to arrive.

**End of Chapter 7…TBC…**


	8. Behind the Eight Ball

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Behind the Eight Ball**

_Our hero teaches our heroine how to play pool and learns a lesson of his own in the process…_

About fifteen minutes after Nathan had left, one of the servants came to the salon and asked Logan to come with him. Logan wondered where Max was, but he complied and followed the man down a hallway to a room he had not yet been in. The man opened the door and ushered Logan in, and then closed the door behind him as he left. 

Logan looked around to see that he was in an elegantly appointed poolroom. The walls were paneled in a rich dark wood and the pool table sat pristine in the center of the room, a set of balls already racked for play.

A bar ran the length of the back wall of the room. Logan walked over to it and saw that there was a large platter of sandwiches on it, along with various hors d'oeuvres and finger foods.  He helped himself to a piece of cheese as he wondered what was up. As he walked over to look out of the windows which made up an entire wall of the room, he heard the door open and close softly. He turned and caught his breath at the sight that met his eyes.

Max stood in front of the door, looking both shy and defiant at the same time. Instead of one of her usual demure dresses, she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black T-shirt that rode up to display an inch or two of golden skin above the low cut waistband of her jeans. To complete the outfit she had on a pair of boots and a black leather jacket.

Logan just stared at her, for once caught without words. Max looked far older than her fifteen years. Not only that, she looked like anything but a sheltered young miss. She looked dark and dangerous and…hot.

Max looked back at him, and then took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Max?" Logan finally managed to get out.

Max giggled. "I don't have the motorcycle yet but I wanted to wear my outfit tonight. I'm tired of always dressing up. Are you upset at me?"

Logan laughed, "Not at all, Max. I was just surprised." He told himself that she was just a little girl playing dress up and that she really had no idea of the effect of her attire on him.

"You won't tell will you? I wanted to have a night to do something kids my own age do. You know, the ones in the real world. I hope you don't mind that dinner isn't formal?"

"I don't mind at all." Logan smiled at her. He reached over and placed a sandwich on a small plate and handed it to her.  

Max beamed back at him confidingly. "This is my night to be a bad girl. Would you do something for me, Logan? There's something I was hoping you'd teach me."

Logan almost choked on a mouthful of food, as her words brought images to his mind of what exactly she wanted him to teach her. He drew a breath, and told himself that as the adult he was the one to keep things under control.

"What exactly did you want me to teach you?" he asked warily.

"To play pool. Papa won't let me learn – he says it isn't something ladies do."

Logan couldn't help laughing out loud in relief that Max's idea of being a bad girl was to learn to play pool. "Max, I will be more than happy to teach you to play pool. Finish your food and we'll get started."

When they finished eating, Max took off her jacket as Logan explained the rules of eight ball to her. He walked to the wall and picked out a cue for himself and one for her, and the lesson began.

A short time later Logan wondered why he had ever thought teaching Max to play pool would be harmless. She was a good pupil with a natural ability, but the teaching was harder than he would have thought.  In order to show her how to hold the stick and shoot, he stood behind her and put his arms around her, hands over hers, as he showed her the correct way to hold the stick. He tried to keep his mind on what he was doing, but his unruly body had other ideas, reacting strongly to Max's close proximity. 

Logan had taught girls to shoot pool in the past, but other games had also been part of the object and they had known that. Max was different, and he quickly stepped back away from her as soon as she had her hands in the right place on the pool cue.

Max turned and shot him a look which he could have sworn was annoyance but he passed it off. Until she seemed unable to hold the stick properly for the next few shots, thus forcing him to once again stand with her and show her. The third time it happened, he swore she giggled as he stepped up to her, and he knew he was right when he stepped away and caught her with a smug smile on her face.

Max caught him looking at her and looked a bit abashed, but she proceeded to hold the stick properly after that as she made her shots. She got better and better and soon Logan decided it was time for a real game.  

Once the game started, Logan's natural competitiveness took over and he found himself trying to hold back so as not to beat Max too badly.  He won the first game by a few shots and they took a short break for drinks, a beer for Logan and a coke for Max, before starting a new game. 

Logan let Max break and she made a few shots before it was his turn. She sent him a mock pout. "Now you're going to run the table aren't you?" 

Logan could have easily done so, but he deliberately missed a shot to give her another chance. Max shot him a look and then proceeded to throw in a new trick. She deliberately chose a shot that required her to come around in front of where Logan was standing. The cue ball was in the middle of the table and Max leaned over the table as she stretched out to reach it. 

Logan gulped, as her tight jeans seemed to get even tighter, revealing every curve of her backside as she leaned across the table.  He didn't even notice when she made the shot until she turned around and shot him a triumphant grin. 

He almost felt like he was blushing as she slanted him a knowing look and then swept her eyes up and down his body. Logan gritted his teeth as he told himself that she was only fifteen and couldn't possibly have any idea of what she was doing to him.

"Logan?" 

He looked up to see that Max was standing and waiting. "I missed. Aren't you going to shoot?" Her hands were on her hips as she struck a pose that drew his eyes to her tiny T-shirt and what was contained in it.  

Logan swore to himself as he went to the table and proceeded to miss an easy shot. 

Max shot him a look as she sauntered over and made her last few shots to win the game.  Bad girl pose suddenly forgotten, she turned to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him as she celebrated her win.  Logan's hands came up to her waist automatically, and he found himself staring down into a pair of dark brown eyes. 

There was a sudden silence in the room as their eyes met and Logan started to lower his head to hers. His lips brushed hers, but as they did, he recalled where he was and who she was, and he pulled back abruptly dropping his hands and stepping away from her. 

"Good night, Max." His voice was harsh and without giving her a chance to answer, he turned and strode from the room leaving Max staring after him, her hand on her lips where his had so briefly touched.

**End of Chapter Eight…TBC…**


	9. Shadows of the Past

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Shadows of the Past**

_The plot thickens…_

Logan spent a restless night, tossing and turning in his bed as he berated himself for what he had allowed to happen in the poolroom that night.  He couldn't even use the excuse of alcohol; two beers were much less than he normally handled with ease. He decided that he would avoid Max the next day. With his departure scheduled for early the following morning, that left him with only a little over 24 hours to get through.

Max for her part, spent her night dreamily reliving those moments in the poolroom with Logan. When her maid had informed her about her parents' departure, she had decided on the evening on impulse. She had seen it as her chance to play at being a normal teenager for once, rather than her parent's cotton wrapped treasure.

The look in Logan's eyes when he had first seen her in her black outfit had sent shivers dancing down her spine, and had encouraged her to try her wings more than she had originally intended. The feel of his strong arms around her as he showed her how to shoot pool, and the way she had caught him looking at her through the course of the evening had gone to her head, and she knew she had gone way beyond the line. Still, the feather light touch of his lips on hers had been worth it. Her first kiss. She wished it had lasted longer but it was more than she had really expected to get from Logan and she would treasure it for always…

* * * * 

Logan rolled over and looked at his clock. It was past the time he normally joined Max for her exercises, but today he was going to pass on that pleasure. He couldn't take a chance after what he had done the night before. He rolled over and tried to sleep some more, before he realized that something had awoken him.  He sat up and looked around and was startled to see Max perched on a chaise lounge across from his bed, knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around them as she quietly watched him.

"You didn't come down," she accused him.

Logan was suddenly conscious of his bare chest, and he pulled she sheets up from where they had slipped down when he sat up so suddenly. "I didn't think it was wise, Max."

She just looked at him and waited.

Logan sighed. "Max, about last night. I owe you an apology. I was way out of line.I had no right to do what I did. You're young and you don't understand, but your father would kill me if he knew what had happened. I betrayed his trust."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Max, no. I'm angry at myself. You're wonderful and beautiful but you're fifteen years old and I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you could be my father, Logan." Max was suddenly angry. "I know you're twenty seven but I don't care. Boys my age are dumb and silly. You're perfect."

"Max, I'm flattered. But in a year or two, the boys your age will grow up and you'll wonder what in the world you ever saw in me. You owe it to yourself to wait it out and then you'll laugh over this. I promise you, you will."

Max stood, "If that's what you think, you're not nearly as smart as I thought you were, Logan Cale. And you don't know anything at all about me."  With that she turned and left the room by the open French doors closing them with a sharp snap behind her.

Logan sighed, even as it briefly crossed his mind that he had locked those doors the night before. Before he could wonder further, there was knock on his door. He put it out of his mind as he called out, "Come in," and the servant assigned to him entered with some freshly laundered clothing.

* * * * 

After dinner that evening, Nathan invited Logan to join him in his study for brandy and cigars. Max had been distant during dinner and had excused herself as soon as they finished. Annette was still concerned about her friend and had excused herself as well, leaving the men on their own.

"So tomorrow you leave us, my friend." Nathan observed as they sat in silence sipping their brandy.

"This has been a wonderful week, Nathan and I can't thank you enough for inviting me to your home."

"Nonsense. We've enjoyed having you here. I hope you will come again soon."

Logan hedged, "You know what life is Nathan. It's difficult for me to take a few days away, much less a week."

Nathan looked at him shrewdly, as if aware that Logan wasn't being completely forthright with him. "I'd like to tell you a story my friend. It's a story that up until tonight only Annette and I and Linetta know. But I think perhaps, it would be good for someone else to know it. Just in case…"

Logan looked at him, curious as to what he might have to say, and Nathan began to speak.

"My wife cannot have children, Logan. Not now, not ever." 

Logan started to interrupt, but Nathan motioned him to silence as he told the story…

_"It was January of 2009, and I was bringing my wife back from __Denver__. She had just had a third miscarriage, and I had taken her to a specialist there who was supposed to be the best with those kinds of problems. Unfortunately the prognosis was not good. There was nothing to be done, no cure, no treatments. Our only recourse was adoption. _

_"We were driving together in our SUV and it began to snow.  Our hotel reservations for the night were far ahead and the snow grew thicker and harder, slowing us down. Soon it was full dark and we were still driving. There was nowhere around to stop, so I knew we had to keep going.  We were not far past Gillette, __Wyoming__ when I saw headlights ahead, facing us on the right._

_"I drove up and pulled over to see that a car had evidently skidded on the snow and had smashed head on into a tree. It was an old car and the man and woman inside of it were clearly very poor.  They were also dead.  The back door of the car was torn off. I don't know why I looked further, but something made me walk up the road a bit and that's where I found her._

_"A little girl was lying in the ditch, almost completely covered in snow and wrapped in a threadbare woman's sweater. She was shivering with cold and barely conscious. I picked her up and carried her back to my car. Annette tried to warm her up as I looked around some more, but there was nothing else to find. When I came back to the car and pulled out my cell phone to call the police, Annette stopped me. _

_"'Nathan, they're dead aren't they?' she asked. I nodded to her. 'If you call the police they'll come and take her away with them, won't they?' She meant the girl._

_"'What are you saying, nina?' I asked her, although I already knew. _

_"'Nathan, it's like she was sent to us. Look at the poor thing.' The girl was indeed a poor thing. Her hair was shaven, I guessed to cure an infestation of head lice, and she wore a ragged smock under the sweater. Her legs and feet were bare. There were also bruises on her body. I think those were what made up my mind for me. The thought of someone abusing a helpless young girl angered me. _

_"'We could raise her as our own, Nathan. We could make sure no one ever hurts her again.' Annette was pleading with me and I had no heart to say no to her. We would be rescuing the girl from a bad situation, and we had the money to take care of her as she deserved._

_"'Are you sure? This isn't just emotion from…'_

_"'Nathan, she is my daughter. She was sent to me. I know she was.' Annette was determined and I gave in. We left the scene without calling the police and brought the young girl home with us.  We were going to adopt her, but in June of 2009 the Pulse hit and all of the records were wiped out. It seemed to me like it was a sign. I arranged to have new records created,  showing that Annette had given birth to a daughter in 2000 and from that day on she was our natural born daughter…"_

Nathan fell silent.  Logan thought for a moment and then ventured a question. "Why not just adopt? Why go to the trouble of forging the records?"

"Before I adopted, I ran a search of my own just to be sure that there was no family looking for the girl. I found out that the people in the car had no children. At the same time, I ran across rumors of a search for some children who had run away from a foster home outside of Gillette. It seemed to me that Linetta had to have been one of those children. Maybe she had hitched a ride with those people in the car, or maybe she had simply come across it and stolen the sweater to keep warm. She doesn't remember exactly what happened.  I believe she was abused and simply refuses to remember. 

"Anyway, I knew the foster care system. Annette was deeply attached to Linetta and I did not want to take a chance of some parent showing up and trying to take her away from us. The Pulse was the perfect opportunity to make sure that would never happen, so I took it."

Logan sensed there was something more. "Why are you speaking of this, Nathan after all this time? Why to me?"

"Because I think there may be more to Linetta than I ever guessed. I have kept in touch with some contacts in the Wyoming area ever since we found her, although they have not known the reason for my interest. Recently more information about those runaways was passed on to me. The rumor is that they were orphans that the government was doing some kind of medical experiments on. To identify them, they each had a mark put on them, almost as the Nazis did to their concentration camp prisoners."

Logan guessed what he was going to say before he did. "Her tattoo. The barcode?"

"You saw it? You are observant my friend. Linetta knows she must keep that hidden. She was careless." Nathan frowned.

"She doesn't know I saw it. It was the smallest chance that I did. Don't reprimand her."

"There is no harm this time, but she must be more careful. The recent stories I have heard worry me. You see the government was not only using those poor children; after they ran away they continued to look for them to bring them back. And I fear they are still looking for them today, six long years later."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Logan, you promised me the other day that you would never harm my daughter. I need to ask you for a further promise."

"Nathan, I will do whatever I can."

"I am worried about Linetta and these new stories. I fear that if something were to happen to me she would be alone in the world, without any protection. I trust you as a son, Logan and I am asking you to promise that if it becomes necessary, you will protect my Linetta from those who may wish to do her harm."

"Nathan is there something specific you know?"

"Not at all. But I am a man who prefers not to leave things to chance. I invited you here to see if you were what I thought you were, and I am satisfied that you are a man of principle and honor. If you say you will look after my daughter, then I know you will do it."

Logan's guilt over what he had allowed to happen the previous night weighed on him even more heavily as he listened to Nathan's words. "I may not be the right person for this, Nathan."

Nathan looked at him intently and Logan had the feeling that he knew exactly what had happened the night before. "I know that you will never allow yourself to harm my daughter, no matter the provocation. You must not expect perfection of yourself, my son. We all may make small mistakes but if we learn from them no harm is done in the end." 

Nathan turned to pour more brandy and Logan thought he heard him whisper "…and my daughter could tempt a saint, heaven help us all." Nathan waited to let Logan digest his words and then asked once again, "Will you do this thing for me?"

Logan couldn't refuse in the face of Nathan's insistence. "I could do no less. You helped me when no one else would, when I was a young boy with the weight of his entire family on his shoulders. I promise, Nathan, I will do whatever becomes necessary to make sure no harm comes to your daughter. Word of a Cale."

Nathan smiled with satisfaction and the two shook hands. "I will sleep easier knowing that in need Linetta can call on you. Thank you my son."

Logan nodded and sipped his brandy. "Will you tell her about this?"

"Linetta does not know about the possible threat. I prefer that she not know at this time. So I will not tell her now. But I will arrange that if she needs help, she will know to come to you." 

The two men finished their drinks and their talk turned to other less serious matters as they whiled away the hours before they each went up to their respective beds.

**End of Chapter Nine…TBC…**


	10. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**A/N: This is a long chapter to sort of wrap up Part One of this story.  I thought of breaking it into 2 parts but it didn't make sense that way. This is not the end of Max and Logan's adventures…it's only the beginning. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 10: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

_…is it really goodbye or only until we meet again?_

Logan arose early the next morning but there was no thought of joining Max. His flight was scheduled to leave early as he had been away from Seattle for too long already. Annette had planned a breakfast for him with the family, so as soon as he was showered and dressed he headed down to join them. 

The food was good, but somehow those other breakfasts shared with Max in the kitchen had been better. Logan played his part at breakfast, but he couldn't help thinking of what Nathan had disclosed the night before, as his eyes rested on Max. She was quieter than normal, and while she was friendly enough there was a reserve in her manner when she spoke to Logan.

All too soon, breakfast was over and the limousine was waiting outside for Logan. Nathan and Annette rose to walk him to the door.  Logan leaned over intending to kiss Annette lightly, but she turned it into an embrace, hugging him hard and whispering in his ear. "I know Nathan told you. Thank you for your promise, Logan."  Logan hugged her back realizing for the first time how much she reminded him of his own mother.

Nathan gave Logan one of his customary bear hugs, and then shook his hand heartily. "If you aren't back here by the holidays, I'll be sending someone to fetch you."

Logan looked around, meaning to say goodbye to Max, but she was nowhere to be seen. He felt an odd sense of hurt but quickly suppressed it. He knew his words to her the day prior had been harsh, and it was probably just as well for her sake that she seemed to be keeping her distance from him.

Nathan and Annette had re-entered the house and Logan was about to climb into the back of the limousine, when a small whirlwind tore down the steps and grabbed him in a strong embrace. He found himself holding an armful of Max as she hugged him fiercely. Logan laughed and gently freed himself after a moment. "That's certainly a goodbye."

Max looked up at him, "I'll miss you. Come back to see us soon." Her words were nothing out of line, and even her hug had been regarded with amused fondness by the staff, who were obviously used to her exuberance. But, unseen by anyone else, her hand found his and she pressed something into it.  Without looking down at their clasped hands she whispered to him, "Remember me." Before he could respond, she was gone as quickly as she had arrived and he was seated inside the limo as it pulled away from the steps.

* * * *

The return trip to Seattle was different from the trip out had been. This time there was no young female flight attendant to distract Logan. When he asked the young man who was present about her, he learned that Nathan had given her a long weekend and he was filling in for her for the day. He briefly wondered about the coincidence but decided it was nothing more than that. Logan was sure that Nathan had no interest in or care for his personal liaisons.

He hadn't looked at what Max had slipped into his hand while in the car, not wanting to risk the chauffeur's curious gaze, but once they were in the air he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small envelope. When he tore open the flap a wallet sized picture fell into his lap. He turned it over and as he had guessed, it was of Max. Her hair framed her beautiful face, and she smiled up at him with all of that sparkle and zest for life that she had in abundance. She had signed it as well and the two words touched something in him that he had thought was long dead. _Love, Max. S_he probably wrote the same thing on all the pictures she gave to her friends but that didn't matter. He smiled as he took out his wallet and carefully placed the picture behind another one. For some reason he didn't want casual eyes seeing it, even though he preferred to keep it close to him.

* * * * 

From her vantage point on the veranda, Max watched the limousine pull away, and she sighed. She had wanted to ask Logan if she could have a picture of him but she knew he probably didn't have one with him, and she bet he wouldn't give her one anyway. He was clearly determined that he was too old for her, and thought he was acting in her best interests. Max knew differently. She knew she was different from all of her friends and she knew no ordinary boy her own age would ever understand her. Logan did, even thought she had accused him otherwise. Besides, Logan was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on in her life, and she wanted him for her own.

Max could be patient when the prize was worth it, and she had decided that Logan was very definitely worth the wait. In a few years she would be grown up enough that he couldn't brush her off as a young girl anymore, and would have to acknowledge her as a woman. She thought of how she would have her motorcycle by then. She would surprise him one day as he walked down a Seattle street, by pulling up next to him and offering him a ride. She hadn't missed his reaction to her black leather and she fully intended for him to see her in it once more when he couldn't run away from her.

The thought that another woman might snap Logan up before Max had her opportunity briefly crossed her mind but she pushed it aside. If that happened, Max would take care of it …somehow. In her mind Logan was already hers, and woe betide anyone who got in her way.  Max smiled to herself in satisfaction, and headed off to the gardens to find a spot where she could daydream about Logan without any interruptions.

**Sea**** **Tac****** **International****** **Airport******: Several hours later**

Logan strode out of the small private aviation building in the section of the airport that catered to corporate and private jets. A uniformed porter followed with his luggage on a handcart.  Waiting at the curb was a fire engine red Ferrari convertible, complete with a beautiful redhead leaning against it.

Logan smiled at her, "Thanks for coming to pick me up, Val. Nice car."

"It's daddy's new play toy. I thought you'd like it." Valerie smiled up at him as she raised her face for him to kiss her. Logan complied, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. Valerie pouted. "Is that all I get after a week away?"  She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for more.  Logan kissed her more thoroughly, but then reached up and gently pulled her hands down from around his neck. 

"The world is watching, Val. You coming up when we get to my place?"

Val shot him a sexy smile. "Is there something worth coming up for?"

Logan looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "You can ask that? I'm insulted." He held out his hand and Valerie dropped the car keys into it. Logan tipped the porter who had been observing their by-play with interest. 

The man smiled at the amount of the tip and winked at Logan before he walked away, after sending a knowing look in Valerie's direction. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * * * 

**Fogle**** **Towers****** Penthouse A**

Logan lounged in the rumpled bedclothes, hands clasped behind his bed. Valerie was showering so he had a few moments to himself. Physically he felt replete, and he told himself that this was all he had needed.  His untoward reaction to Max had simply been the result of physical needs too long denied. Since he had turned twenty-two, he hadn't gone for more than a few days without a willing woman in his bed, and his body had simply been looking for what it was accustomed to. That bizarre attraction to a fifteen year old girl had been a basic physical reaction and nothing more. At least he knew he wasn't turning into a pervert. 

The sound of the water stopped, and a few minutes later Valerie walked out wearing a fluffy robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a teasing finger down Logan's bare chest. "Nice to know you missed me, Logie."

Logan caught her hand and returned her smile, "Nice welcome home, Val."

Valerie pulled her hand away and rose from the bed. Logan watched her as she walked over to the small bar in the corner of his room and poured herself a shot of scotch. "Isn't it a little early for that, Val?"

She turned to face him, glass in hand, and gave a brittle laugh. "It's never too early for a celebration. I missed you. Want some?"

Logan shook his head and frowned as he watched her down the scotch in two quick gulps. Valerie looked up and saw the frown. She pulled the towel off of her hair and let it fall, and walked toward the bed, pulling her robe open as she did. When she reached the side of the bed she let the robe drop and stood smiling down at Logan. 

"Time to celebrate some more…" she whispered as she allowed him to pull her back into the bed with him.

Logan banished a sudden thought of shining dark hair and flashing brown eyes as he pulled Valerie to him. He made himself forget soft sweet lips that tasted faintly of cherries rather than scotch, as he began to make expert love to Valerie…

**Coeur D'Alene****Airport****: Two Months Later**

"All the luggage is loaded sir." 

"Thank you." Nathan pressed a tip into the porter's hand and climbed the stairs to the luxurious cabin of the Guevara Industries Boeing Business Jet. His wife and daughter were already inside, strapped in and ready to go. Nathan smiled at them as he seated himself on the couch next to Annette. "We're off my dears."

The flight attendant closed the doorway and swung the latch closed as the engines revved.  The plane began to taxi down the runway and within moments was in the air.

Annette smiled at Max. "Sweetheart, you're going to love Switzerland."

Max looked back at her uncertainly, "It's so far away, mama. I'll miss you and Daddy when you leave me there."

Nathan smiled at her, "You'll be so busy the time will pass before you know, and you'll be back home with us again."

"But why do I have to go to a school that's so far away?" Max was pouting now. "I won't even get to come home for holidays anymore."

Annette frowned at her and exchanged a glance with Nathan. "It's the best thing for you right now, Max. Things are very uncertain in the States and we want to be sure you're safe until things settle down again." 

Nathan nodded and Max realized that they were determined on this course. There would be no appeals. She sighed and settled down to look out the window and dream about a tall blonde man with laughing blue eyes…

**End of Chapter Ten…TBC…**


	11. Back to The Future

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

________________________________

**Chapter 11:  Back to the Future **

_In which the road is about to take a sudden twist…_

Seattle 2020:  Fogle Towers 

Logan pushed back from his computer in annoyance as the buzzer from the lobby sounded insistently, signaling either a delivery or a guest.

"Bling can you get that?" he called out. "Bling? Damn." He remembered that he had sent Bling out on an errand and he hadn't yet returned.  He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the intercom unit on the wall. 

"Cale here. What is it?"

"Sir, there's a package here for you at the desk, and Miss Bartlett is waiting to come up." The voice of the doorman sounded faintly metallic over the intercom. 

Logan sighed, "Give Miss Bartlett the package and send her up, Johansson." Without further pleasantries he snapped off the intercom and went over to shut down his open files. Ashley was an airhead, interested only in fashion and in being entertained in the manner to which she was accustomed, but he still didn't want her catching a glimpse of his work. Never could tell when she might repeat something she shouldn't, without knowing what she was saying.

When the door chimes sounded, Logan was already there and he opened the heavy wooden door, giving a practiced smile to the tall slender blonde.  He leaned in to give her a brief welcoming kiss as he smoothly extracted the Express letter she held in one of her perfectly manicured hands. As always, she was dressed in the height of fashion, her short skirt and high heels designed to draw attention to her long perfect legs. Ashley was model thin, almost boyish and her overall impression was one of cool elegance. Logan liked his women that way. Sophisticated, poised, and not too bright. After his hellish marriage to Valerie he was careful to pick girlfriends who had no more interest in a real involvement than he did. They used him to further their goals and he used them to perpetuate his image as a dilettante playboy around town. 

"What brings you here now, Ash?" he inquired casually, careful to hide his annoyance at her intrusion. 

"Logan, it's an absolute crisis. You simply have to escort me to the Dillinger's party tomorrow night."

"Why do I have to do that?" His voice was quiet and Ashley missed the irritation in it.

"Because James Ford of Ford Modeling will be there and I need to meet him. This could make or break my career. I know you know him; you went to school with him. You have to introduce me." 

"Ashley, I told you I couldn't make this party a week ago."

Ashley looked at him pleadingly. Then in a change of tactics she glided over to him. 

Standing close she ran one red tipped finger up his chest teasingly. "You know I'll make it well worth your while." She pulled him down for a kiss and her tongue darted teasingly over his lips, even as she rubbed herself suggestively against him. Logan felt his annoyance at the interruption melting as his body responded to her proximity.  The Express envelope in his hand fell to the floor unnoticed as his hands came up to pull her hips hard against him.

An hour later, Logan stood buttoning his shirt as Ashley watched from his bed. "So are you taking me to the party, Logan?"

He sighed. It was time to move on from Ashley. Her demands were growing, and he detected a certain air of possessiveness recently. He decided he'd take her to the party, put in a pitch with his old friend for her, and that would be the end of Ashley. There were plenty of her type around, all looking to be arm candy for a presumed wealthy Seattle socialite. He'd have a new one within a week.

Smiling he turned to her, "I'll pick you up at eight. But right now I have an appointment.  
Let yourself out, sweetheart." Walking to the bed he leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her upturned mouth.  Then he turned and left the room and a few minutes later, the apartment. 

**Somewhere in ****Idaho******

Max shivered as she sat alone in the small cabin. There was a fire going in the fireplace, but that was the only source of heat. There was no electricity here and no central heating. Outside the snow was thick on the ground. She was well supplied with firewood and food supplies but she was not used to being alone.

Since coming to live with the Guevara's, Max had become accustomed to the constant presence of servants only a push button away. Now she was completely alone in this desolate place as she waited for Logan to come for her. 

Only a month ago, she had been safe and pampered and getting ready for graduation from her exclusive Swiss finishing school.  But then had come the day that had changed her life.  The headmistress herself had come to her in the middle of the night, awakening her from sleep and motioning for her to dress and follow her silently. Max had followed her to a back door of the school where a small beat up car had been waiting.

"You must go to your father." The headmistress had whispered placing an envelope into Max's hand.  Max had opened it and read the few words in her father's handwriting.

_Linetta, you must go with the person who waits for you. Do not ask questions. You will receive more information as it is needed. Your mother and I love you. All will be well, nina. I promise you._

The car ride had been followed by a trip in a decrepit private plane, and then by one in a larger one. Finally she had ended up here in this small deserted cabin. Each step of her trip had ended with her being handed an envelope with directions from her father. The final one had been simple and direct.

_Wait here for __Logan__. He will explain it all to you._

So she sat and waited and wondered when he would come.

**End of Chapter Eleven…TBC…**


	12. Deus Ex Machina

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12:  Deus Ex Machina **

_Nathan calls on __Logan__ to keep his promise…_

When Logan returned from his meeting several hours later, Ashley was gone. Bling had returned from his errand and then left for the day. Logan went straight to his computers, intending to load the disk that had been the object of his afternoon trip. When he pulled out his chair, the Express letter that he had forgotten earlier was sitting on its seat. Bling must have retrieved it from the floor and placed it where he knew Logan wouldn't miss seeing it.

Swearing at himself for allowing Ashley to distract him earlier, and hoping that the letter hadn't been all that critical, Logan picked it up and ripped it open. A sealed envelope fell out of the package into his hands.  There was a single word written on the front in a handwriting he was intimately familiar with. "Nathan," he breathed to himself as he ripped open the letter.

_Logan, my son,_

_If you receive this letter you will already know that I am dead. I have taken precautions in getting this to you, in order to make sure it cannot be traced or followed. The people who are after me are extremely dangerous, and I do not want them coming after you. Five years ago you made a promise to me. One we have never spoken of since. The time has now come for you to make good on that promise. _

_If they have gotten to me, it means that Linetta is in grave danger. For it is her they are really after. I have hidden her away from them in a place I do not think they will think to look but time is of the essence. You must get to her and take her with you to __Seattle__. No one must know who she is - the name Linetta Guevara must be forgotten completely. It must be as if she never existed.  I have established an identity for Maxine Felina, an heiress from _Europe___, and that is the name she must now use. _

_To aid in the deception I have settled a large trust fund on Linetta in her new identity. The fund is in excess of $100 million and it will eventually go to her husband. No one will connect the wealthy European heiress with Nathan Guevara, especially since few even knew I had a daughter. I know this is a great thing I ask of you, but my daughter must be protected by any means necessary and you my son will not hesitate to do so, I know._

_My plan has the virtue of hiding Linetta in plain sight. Secrecy and dark places can be discovered. Those who deal in those things will not think that I would place her openly in a place such as __Seattle__, which is so close to _Idaho___. That will be her greatest protection. Linetta still knows little of her background and she knows nothing of this plan. I have sent you more information on where she comes from under separate cover. I will leave it to you to tell her what you think is best about her past,  and about how you will protect her._

_As to where you may find her.__ If you think hard you will know. _

_I have faith in you, my son and I know you will not fail me. Please destroy this letter after you have read it - is for your eyes only and it must not fall into the wrong hands. That would be deadly for both Linetta and you. _

_Nathan_

_On a more personal note, I have sent you my first edition of Edgar Allen Poe's short stories as I know you are a fan. When you read them think of me. You have made me proud of you __Logan__; you are truly the son Annette and I never had.  _

Logan set the letter down as he tried to absorb its contents. He remembered back a month, to his shock and grief when word had come that Nathan's corporate jet had crashed in the Rockies on a trip back from the east coast. There had been no survivors. Both Nathan and Annette had been on the jet as well as several Guevara executives and their wives. Since the crash Logan had been attempting to locate Max, but his efforts had met with little success.  It had been almost as if she never existed. Now he knew why. Nathan had arranged it that way. 

But now he had to find her; that was clear. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Bling, I need you to come over here tonight. Can you make it? Great." While he waited for Bling he turned to his computer and typed in the commands that would pull up the information he had gathered on Nathan Guevara and Guevara Industries.

 * * * *

Bling looked up from the letter Logan had given to him to read. "Talk about complications, Logan. What are you going to do?"

Logan laughed harshly, "What can I do, Bling? I gave him my word, and I always keep my word." His voice softened, "Besides, Nathan helped me when no one else would, when the world was collapsing around me. I owe it to him to help his daughter."

"Yeah but man, you aren't exactly in the safest position yourself. There are plenty of people gunning for Eyes Only. This could be putting this girl from the frying pan into the fire. If your friend knew what you really are I doubt he would have asked you to do this."

"Bling, he knew. Read that last sentence. The letter is for my _eyes only_. Nathan never used words to mean only one thing. That's his way of telling me he knew, and he still expected me to keep my promise."

"So you're really going to bring this girl to Seattle?"

"Nathan's plan makes sense. No one will expect his daughter to be out in the open that way. They'll be thinking he hid her away, somewhere far from Idaho. I've looked over the documentation he created for her background and it's as good as anything I could have done myself. I'm done with Ashley so the timing is good. Max can take her place with me, at least in public. Everyone knows I only escort the beautiful but dumb ones, so that will give her some additional cover. At least until I can figure out a long term plan."

Bling shook his head. "So why'd you call me over?"

"I need you to man the Informant Net for a few days while I go and get her. There's some stuff going down that I can't afford to miss."

"You know where she is?"

"I think I do. The clue is in his postscript. Nathan knew I was no particular fan of Poe but he also knew I'd know what he meant by it."

"I'll bite – what did he mean?"

"Read _The Purloined Letter and you'll know." Logan tossed a small volume at Bling. "I'm out of here tonight. Hold down the fort and expect me back in a few days. Do me a favor while I'm gone – get her set up with the necessary identity papers. The information is in a file on my computer." He hand Bling a photograph, "Here's a fairly recent picture."_

Logan picked up an overnight case that was sitting by the door, and slung it over his shoulder. In his other hand he held his laptop case. Bling just shook his head as he watched him head out the door.  Then he looked down at the picture he held in his hand and he let out a whistle. A picture of a raven haired beauty dressed in a formal gown looked back at him. "Not only rich but beautiful. Logan I think you're going to have your hands full," he chuckled to himself.

**End of Chapter Twelve…TBC…**


	13. Uninvited Guests

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen:  Uninvited Guests**

_Our hero and heroine finally meet again…_

Logan had no trouble leaving Seattle. The Sector Passes identifying him as Michael Eastman, traveling salesman, had barely rated a glance from the cold and bored Sector patrols. The trip from Seattle to Nathan's estate in Idaho was normally five hours, four for a fast driver, which Logan was. But this time he couldn't take any chances of being stopped, and to further complicate matters, there was snow on the roads.  So he had been driving for almost seven hours in the Aztek he had borrowed from Bling, before he finally came to the side road that led to Nathan's estate. 

He turned onto it cautiously, thankful for the Aztek's four wheel drive.  The car's headlights cut a beam of light through the pre-dawn darkness and he drove carefully on the snowy road, not wanting to have a run in with a deer or worse.

As he came out of the woods that surrounded the first few miles of the road he could make out a few lights scattered in the distance, the only indications of the estates that surrounded him. He came to the gates that led to Nathan's, but instead of turning into them he kept going.  A glance to the side revealed a black Hummer parked behind the gates and several sentries standing guard. Logan had expected as much and was careful not to slow down as he passed by.

A mile up the road he flipped off his headlights and pulled to the side. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles which he put on. Then he drove slowly forward, searching the woods to his left carefully. Finally he found what he was looking for, and after checking his rearview mirror to be sure no one was behind him, he carefully turned left onto an almost invisible road. He drove forward a few hundred yards and stopped. Climbing out he opened the trunk of the Aztek and took out a portable snow blower. He walked back to the road and used the blower, which was surprisingly silent, to blow fresh snow over the tracks the Aztek had left when he pulled into the side road. When he was satisfied that no one would notice that a vehicle had pulled into the woods, he returned to the Aztek and stowed the blower back in the trunk, then got behind the wheel and started forward once again.

* * * *

Max was worried. She had been waiting for weeks now and she was afraid that something had gone wrong and Logan wasn't coming for her after all. Her food supplies were running low, and soon she would have to take the ax that hung on the cabin wall and replenish the pile of firewood that was stored in a shed in back of the cabin. Her father's instructions had been clear, but she decided that it was time to do something for herself.  Since Logan didn't seem to be coming to her, she would go to him. She decided she would leave at first light. 

Her departure from the academy had been too fast for her to pack any clothes and there had been no extra ones here at the cabin. Max looked down at herself. She had on a pair of black wool pants and a black turtleneck sweater. At least it had been cold when she had left Switzerland, so she also had a down parka, gloves and warm boots to protect her against the outside temperatures. She still needed something to carry food in, and her small purse would never work, so she set to work searching the cabin and finally came up with an old canvas bag. It would do since she had nothing better to use.

Max was too restless to sit still until the morning, so she pulled on her outdoor clothes and headed outside.  It was dark in the woods, and since the cabin windows were covered with blackout curtains no light shone from them. She walked out to the small shed where the firewood was stored and filled her arms with logs before heading back to the cabin. As she drew closer she sucked in a dismayed breath. A car was parked in front of the cabin and the door was ajar.  That alone wouldn't have bothered her, but her ears picked up the sound of another vehicle approaching slowly through the woods. 

* * * *

After what seemed like forever, Logan spotted the black shape of a building looming in front of him. He pulled the Aztek to a stop in front of it and stepped out. He looked around but all seemed quiet as he climbed the few steps to the cabin door.  When he raised a hand to knock softly, the door swung open in front of him. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun he had stowed there, and then carefully slipped into the cabin. A quick glance around the single room told him it was empty. The fire still burned strong so he knew it hadn't been that way for long. A small woman's purse lay on the wooden table and he walked over to it and dumped out the contents. A quick search through the wallet yielded a photo id for Linetta Guevara, which he threw into the fire. Logan made sure there was no other identification in the wallet, and then he returned it to the purse.

Max must be close by he decided. She wouldn't have left in the middle of the night, so he figured his best bet was to wait for her to return from fetching firewood or whatever she was up to. He was heading over to the sofa when he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside.  Cursing, he headed for the door, gun held at the ready. When he reached the door he cracked it enough to peer out and as he had feared, a Hummer had pulled up next to his car.  Two military types climbed out and were looking over the Aztek. Logan looked around,but there was no other way out of the cabin and nowhere to hide for long. He made sure the safety on his gun was off and slid it into his pocket as he opened the door and stepped onto the small porch.

Both men had pulled guns and turned toward the cabin. "Good thing the Colonel was testing out that new heat signature tracking stuff tonight. Caught  this engine signature a mile back." one of them commented.

"Think this is maybe where the girl is?" asked the other.

The first shrugged, "Could be or could just be some crazy hunter. Gotta check it out though." 

The two were almost at the foot of the steps before they saw Logan standing in the doorway. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he said smoothly.

"Identify yourself." The one who appeared to be in charge demanded.

"Name's Michael Eastman."

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

"I've come here for years to do some deer hunting whenever I can get away from the little woman," Logan winked. "Fellow who owns this place gave me a key and an open invitation years ago. Nathan Guevara – you work for him?" 

"Nathan Guevara isn't here and you're trespassing. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us while we check out your story." 

Logan slid his hand into his pocket and began to pull out his gun. Before he could complete the motion, all hell broke loose. A figure in black dropped to the ground from a tree branch above the two men. As they turned in shock, the figure spun and kicked out with incredible speed, sending both of their weapons flying. The rest was a blur in the darkness to Logan, but within seconds both men were lying unconscious on the ground.  The dark figure lightly ran up the steps to the cabin and Logan stepped back from the door to let Max enter. 

Logan just stared at her, as he remembered watching her move through her martial arts routine five years earlier. He had loved to watch her, but had never really pictured her actually using those skills with such deadly speed and strength.

"I've been waiting for you forever. What took you so long?" she asked, not even breathing hard, as she looked up and gave him a dazzling smile.

**End of Chapter Thirteen…TBC…**


	14. Gone in Sixty Seconds

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**______________________________**

**Chapter 14: Gone in Sixty Seconds**

_In which our hero and heroine engage in a bit of thievery…_

Logan stared down at Max as he took in the changes in her since he had last seen her five years earlier. She had been beautiful as a young girl, but now he could only describe her as stunning. He couldn't exactly place what the physical differences were, but she was undeniably a woman now.  Even dressed in a simple black sweater and pants, and wearing no makeup, she took his breath away.

Max was studying Logan as openly as he was her.  She had thought he was handsome five years earlier, and he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. But there was a different air about him now. He seemed harder and there was an air of danger and ruthlessness that hung over him. She hadn't missed his motion toward his pocket to what she assumed was a gun. The charming sophisticated playboy she had known had changed into a man with a mission. Max knew all about those kinds of men and what they were capable of. 

"How long will they be out?" Logan broke the silence as he glanced towards the two unconscious men.

Max shrugged, "Not sure."

"I don't want to stick around to find out. Get your things and let's get out of here." Logan was all business. 

Max appreciated the need for haste, but she wouldn't have minded a bit more of a hello, maybe even a friendly kiss. "Only thing I have is my purse. A girl on the run doesn't exactly have the luxury of matched luggage," she quipped. "Not to mention that I just ruined my manicure."

Logan looked at her, wondering if he was going to have to deal with a spoiled society miss on the trip to Seattle, but she had already gone into the cabin.  He busied himself while she was inside, and when she came out it was to find that he was using a can of gasoline to soak the cabin's wooden walls.

"Drag them back where they'll be safe." He instructed her brusquely and she complied wordlessly.  When he finished, Logan glanced back to be sure she was out of range and took a box of matches from his pocket.  

"Get in the car and turn it around," he instructed her, not even bothering to ask if she could drive.  Max did as he asked and then slid into the passenger seat. She turned around in time to see flames eating their way up the cabin walls, and then Logan was in the driver's seat and the Aztek was heading away.

"Did you have to burn it down?" she asked mildly.

"There was no time to scrub it for prints, and I didn't want to leave any proof of who was there. Those goons will remember Michael Eastman, but they never saw who knocked them out, and I was in shadow so they don't know my face."

"They saw this car." Max pointed out.

Logan frowned, "My carelessness. We'll have to get rid of it. Guess I'll be buying Bling a new car."

"Who's Bling?" Max asked.

"The person I borrowed this car from. A Lamborghini wouldn't have exactly been the best car to take over the river and through the woods, not to mention it does tend to stand out a bit."

Max laughed at that, and Logan looked at her and smiled in spite of the seriousness of their situation. When they reached the main road he turned in the opposite direction from the main gates to Nathan's estate. "I don't suppose you know if this road leads anywhere?" he asked her.

"I'm not an idiot, Logan" Max was stung by his assumption. "Follow this for about five miles and we'll come out onto a two lane road. That will take us back to the highway."

"How far from there to Coeur d'Alene?" he asked. "We need to get rid of this car quickly."

"Turn here." Max suddenly directed as they came up on another estate driveway. Logan obeyed as he looked into the rear view mirror to see what she had spotted.

Max laughed. "There's no one back there, but I think I know where we can get another car." 

Logan followed her directions and soon enough they came to another estate home. This one was completely dark and appeared deserted.  They followed the driveway around to a large garage in the rear.

"The Gilberts always go south for the winter." Max explained as she jumped out of the Aztek. Before Logan could ask what she was planning, she had gone to the garage where she quickly punched numbers into a keypad. One of the doors began to rise revealing  a black Cadillac SUV parked inside.  Logan watched bemused as Max ran in, and within minutes had the engine running and had pulled it outside. 

He pulled the Aztek into the garage in its place. Max came to help and within a few minutes they had transferred everything from the Aztek into the SUV.  Logan took a small screwdriver and quickly unscrewed the metal plate with the Aztek's identification number from the dashboard. He reached into his bag and pulled out another plate, which he attached in its place. He also pulled out a package of paperwork, which he left in the glove compartment. After he took one last look to be sure nothing had been left in the Aztek, he climbed out and locked its doors then walked over to where Max waited in the SUV.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Max Guevara." He gave her a long look and she felt a shiver as their eyes met. 

"I could say the same thing about you, Logan Cale."  

Their eyes locked and this time each of them was suddenly intensely aware of the other, seated as they were so close to each other.  Logan's eyes dropped to Max's lips and she felt a tingle of anticipation.  But then he gathered himself together and looked away, and the spell was broken.

"We need to get out of here. Even with a different car we don't want any friends of those two back there, stopping us and asking us questions that we don't want to answer." He switched on the headlights and pulled away from the house.

They reached the highway with no problems and Logan set the car to a comfortable cruising speed.  He seemed to relax as the day grew later with more cars on the road, and there was no sign of pursuit.

Once he was satisfied they were not going to be followed, he directed Max to look in his bag for an envelope with her name on it. She found it and spilled the documents in it out into her lap. "What are these, Logan?"

"Your new identity. Linetta Guevara never existed. Put those identity papers in your wallet and then read through the background your father created for you. Memorize it. Your safety depends on you knowing it."

"Where is my father, Logan?"

He glanced over at her in surprise as he realized that she didn't know about her parents. His voice softened. "We'll talk about that later. Right now I need you to study those papers. 

"Where are we going?" Max persisted. Something in his voice told her what she didn't want to know about her parents, so she let it drop for the time being.

 "I'm taking you home with me for now. We'll figure out the rest as we go." With that Logan reached for his cell phone and punched in a number. "Bling? I found her and we're on our way.  I need you to arrange to return a car and pick up yours.  No, I don't want you doing it. This has to be arms length, no connections back to you or me.  If it can't be done you can start picking out a new car." He listened a moment and then laughed shortly. "See you soon."

**End of Chapter 14…TBC…**


	15. I Think I Do For Now

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN:** _This is a long chapter, kind of a double – I might not be able to post tomorrow night so I thought I'd give you something to hold you over for a day just in case. ****_

**_______________________________**

**Chapter 15:  I think I do…For Now**

_In which the best laid plans go oft astray…_

Once Max had memorized the information about her new identity, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as if she was resting. She didn't want to think about her parents, but deep inside she knew the truth.  After only a few minutes had passed she couldn't stand it any longer, so she opened her eyes and looked at Logan.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

Logan was silent as he concentrated on the road ahead.  That was all the answer she needed, and she turned aside, not wanting him to see the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max." Logan paused as he glanced over at her, then went on, "I know it doesn't help, but I loved them too."

Max was silent as she tried to hold in her tears.  She closed her eyes and then she felt Logan reach over and gently squeeze her hand.  That was the last straw, and the tears began to stream down her face. 

Logan let out a soft exclamation, and the next thing she knew he was pulling the SUV over to the shoulder. As soon as it stopped, she felt strong hands on her shoulders and he pulled her into his arms. She buried her head against his chest as he patted her back soothingly, as if she was a child. She cried for a few minutes, but then she took a breath and tried to pull herself together. 

Logan was still holding her and she didn't really want to move. She felt safe for the first time since her journey had begun. It was ironic that she had dreamed of being in Logan's arms ever since she was fifteen, but now that she finally was there, it wasn't what she wanted at all. She would rather have her parents back, waiting for her at the end of this trip.  

Logan noticed that she had stopped crying and he pulled back a bit, taking one hand and tilting her face up to look at him. Even in tears, Max still managed to be beautiful.At the same time she looked like a lost little girl.  He smiled at her and gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "What can I do?"

Max tried to smile back at him. "Just being here for me is enough, Logan." She was about to say more when Logan's cell phone began to beep.

"Hello?" He answered and listened for a minute. "You're sure of that? Damn. That's a complication we didn't need.  No we're almost there, just stopped for a few minutes for a break. Thanks for letting me know. I'll figure it out. Is everything else okay? Good. We'll be there when we get there. Don't feel like you have to wait for us; just come over in the morning."

He clicked off the phone and sat lost in thought. Max was grateful for the respite, and she used the time to compose herself. After a few minutes, Logan looked over at her.

"Are you okay to keep going?" 

"I'll be fine." She gave him a brave smile. 

Logan didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything more, simply started the car up and pulled back onto the highway.  They traveled in silence for several more hours, with only one stop to grab a quick lunch. When they were close to Seattle, Logan pulled the car over once again. 

"Max, I need you to climb in the back and get on the floor. There can't be a record of you at this checkpoint."  

Max was too tired to argue, so she simply did as he asked, curling into a small ball on the floor behind his seat and letting him place a blanket on top of her.  Logan arranged his overnight bag so it was hanging off the seat over the blanket, making it appear that there were several pieces of luggage stowed there.

"Will you be okay for a little while?" he asked her.

"Just go on and get this over with," was her muffled response. Logan smiled in spite of himself as he climbed back into the driver's seat.  They drove for about ten minutes and then Max felt the car stopping.

"Identification." A brusque voice demanded. There was a rustling of papers as Logan handed over his pass. Then there was silence for a moment.

"Open the back door."

Max felt the car rocking as Logan climbed out. A blast of cold air hit her as he opened the door next to her, and she froze, not daring to move, afraid to even breathe. There was a grunt and then the door slammed. Once again the vehicle rocked as Logan slid back into the driver's seat.

"You're clear." 

"Thanks, officer." Logan answered and the car began to move slowly. After a few minutes he said to her conversationally, "Don't move yet. We're almost there."

Max grimaced and continued to wait patiently. 

The car sped up and then turned onto another road. Max could hear the occasional roar of jet engines. Finally the car stopped, and Logan once again climbed out. He opened the back door and pulled the blanket off of Max. Then he reached down a hand to help her climb out of her cramped position.

Max stepped out of the car and straightened up. "Ouch. My foot went to sleep."

She held out her left leg and shook her foot, trying to restore circulation. Then she looked around. They were at an airport. There was a corporate jet on the runway not fifty yards away, and a private aviation building in front of them.

Logan was speaking to her and she turned to him to listen. "Here's the story, Max. You've just arrived in Seattle to visit me from a vacation in Japan. I came to pick you up – we met in Europe last summer and I invited you for a visit." He handed her a flat blue booklet. "Here's your passport. We have to do it this way, because I couldn't arrange passport stamps to show you entered the country from Europe on such short notice. I'll escort you to customs and they'll pass you through and stamp your passport. Here's the paperwork showing you just arrived on a charter plane. The tower records already confirm the plane's arrival."

Max took everything Logan handed her without a glance. "What about luggage?"

"That's already been sent ahead." He looked her over critically. "You better brush your hair. Do you have any makeup in that bag of yours? Miss Felina, Heiress Extraordinaire, certainly wouldn't be caught looking like a bedraggled waif." he teased.

Max made a face at him as she pulled out a brush and ran it through her tangled mass of hair. She rummaged in her small purse and pulled out a container of lip gloss, which she proceeded to apply. Logan gulped as he watched her finger dip into the pot and then smooth the gloss slowly over her lips. The lip gloss emphasized their fullness and made them look moist and inviting. Logan found himself wanting to taste them, to see if they were as soft as they appeared to be.

Max ignored him while she was applying the gloss, but then looked up at him with a small smile "Will that do?"

"Let's go." Logan took her arm, annoyed at himself for his reaction to her. He reminded himself that she was a complication that he couldn't afford in his life. The objective was to get her settled somewhere safe, and then get on with his agenda. Max was not part of that agenda and never would be. 

He led her around to the front of the building and pulled out a set of car keys. A silver Lamborghini was parked in the lot and he led her over to it. He opened the passenger door and Max climbed in, then he closed it behind her and went around to the driver's side.  The powerful engine surged to life, and then settled into a soft purr as Logan pulled the car out and headed for the main terminal building.

Halfway there they came to a small building set next to a gate that barred the road. Logan looked over at Max. "Customs will be in here. You ready?" 

She looked at him and nodded.  Logan pulled forward to the gate and stopped and waited. 

The door to the building opened and a man stood silhouetted in it. He waved to them to come in and Logan came around to help Max from the car.  Together the two walked over to the building and entered the open door. 

The customs officer was now seated at a desk. "Are you Mr. Cale?" he asked. Logan nodded and handed the man a sheaf of papers. He sat there for a moment looking them over.

Finished he frowned and looked at Max. "This is Miss Felina I assume? This may present a small problem."

Logan frowned, "You should have been expecting her."

"Have you been in a cave or something?" His look at Max made clear exactly what he thought that something might be. "I'm surprised they even let her plane land. What with the trouble and all." Logan looked at him expectantly and the customs officer continued. "The terrorists. Some of those Indian-Asian whatever's set off a bomb in LA earlier today. The international border is closed to everyone who isn't a citizen, indefinitely.  I'm not supposed to let anyone through. Private Aviation was notified this morning. Where you been?"

"I was on the road and I came straight here to pick up my guest. There was no one at Private Aviation; they must have left for the day." Logan lied smoothly. "I'm sure you can arrange to let her through. Look at her – does she look like a terrorist?"

Max gave the man a vacuous smile and cuddled up to Logan, "Aren't they going to let me visit you, baby?" She pouted prettily, "I have to get to a shower already. I'm such a mess from that long trip. Planes are just soooo exhausting." 

The man eyed her appreciatively, but then shook his head. "I'd lose my job if I let her in, Mr. Cale. I only got six months left before I retire and I can't take the chance. If her flight had landed before the directive came down, I might could get away with it but it didn't, and its arrival time is on logged all the records."

"If you can find a way, I might be able to make it worth your while." Logan suggested.  

A sly look came into the man's eyes. "There might be a way. But it would be expensive."

Logan waited with a cynical look on his face. 

"Let me make a phone call." The man turned and was on the phone for a minute. He turned back to them with an oily smile. "The guy who can fix this is on his way."

Max and Logan exchanged glances and Logan shrugged. Ten minutes later a second man entered the building. He shrugged out of his coat and looked at Max and Logan and then at the first one. "This the happy couple?" 

Logan frowned.

The man continued, "Let's get this done. Got your identity paperwork?" he asked. Logan handed him their papers. He looked them over for a minute. "This'll cost you. Her being a foreigner and all."

"How much?" Logan had his wallet out.

"$5,000 for the ceremony, another $5,000 for the paperwork. But then you're all legal."

"What ceremony?" Max demanded.  

"The wedding ceremony. It's the only way I can let you into the country. You marry him and everything's nice and legal. No more problems," the first man explained.

Max just stared at him at a loss for words.

"Hold on just a minute…"Logan began.

"Look buddy, you want me to stamp her in, that's the only way I do it." The first man rose and pulled Logan to the side, away from Max. "When you get tired of her you put her on a plane, go to the courthouse and divorce her. No big deal. People do it every day," he whispered, leering at Max. "Pretty piece like her's worth spending a few bucks, and I'm sure you can afford it." 

Logan hesitated, but then he shrugged.  He walked over to Max and said to her sotto voce, "We don't have much choice. It'll just be some legal mumbo jumbo and I'll straighten it out once we get out of here. We can't afford to make a scene. Go along with it."

Max stared at him but she was still too exhausted from the emotions of the day to argue. 

Logan leaned down and kissed her lightly keeping up the charade, and then pulled her over to stand in front of the second man.

"Money up front."  The man held out a grimy hand.

Logan handed him some bills. He counted them and then peeled off half, which he gave to his friend.  He motioned to Max and Logan to stand in front of him, and quickly mumbled some barely intelligible words "…power vested in … military command of…I now pronounce you… man and wife."

He walked over to the desk and filled out, and then stamped, a few forms, which he handed to the customs officer. The first man took out another stamp and stamped the forms. He turned around and placed them in an old copy machine, which hummed and whirred for a few minutes before spitting out a second set, which he handed to Logan. 

Then he stamped Max's passport and handed it to her. "That's it. Congratulations." His eyes swept over Max, undressing her. 

She had turned away and didn't even notice but Logan did, and he quietly said to the man. "One word of this and you won't be seeing that retirement you're looking forward to. And keep your eyes off of her." Logan's voice held a quiet menace and the man flinched backwards. 

Without another word, Logan wrapped an arm around Max and led her from the building. The gate was now open and he wasted no time getting them into his car and pulling away. 

Max finally seemed to regain her voice, "Logan was that real back there?"

He looked at her, "It was legal."                             

Max was silent.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He reassured her, even as he wondered how in the world he was going to straighten out the mess they were now in.

**End of Chapter 15…TBC…**


	16. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**_______________________________**

**Chapter Sixteen:  It's Getting Hot in Here**

_In which temptation rears its head…_

The ride to Fogle Towers was a silent one. Logan's mind was racing over the events of the day as he tried to find a way out of the situation they now found themselves in. Max stared out of the car window taking in Seattle, and trying not to think at all.

The silence continued as Logan parked the car in the garage, and came around to let Max out of the car. Making an effort he smiled down at her, "I'd get your luggage but…"

Max tried to smile back, unsuccessfully searching his face for a clue to his emotions. Then she quietly followed him to the elevator. Logan punched in a code on the keypad, and when the doors opened, the two stepped inside. The doors closed with a soft swoosh and they were alone in the small car. Max looked up at the numbers above the doors, watching them change as if her life depended on it, as the elevator ascended.

"They'll do it by themselves, you know." Logan teased her trying to lighten the atmosphere.  Max looked at him, startled out of her abstraction.  She caught her breath as she realized once again how handsome he really was, especially when he gave her that slightly crooked smile of his. Despite all of the tangled emotions raging inside of her, she smiled back as she felt herself relax slightly.

The elevator reached the penthouse and the doors slid open. Logan took a set of keys from his pocket and opened the heavy wooden door in front of them. Max stepped inside and looked around at the beautifully furnished apartment. The décor was elegant and modern, and she could tell at a glance that it was extremely expensive. 

Logan had walked ahead and glanced into a doorway to his right. He stopped and turned back to her. "Guess Bling went home for the night. I'm afraid you're stuck with just me for company."

Max sighed. "You know what I'd love more than anything?"

Logan looked at her. "What?"

"Some clean clothes and a hot bath followed by some food not out of a can."

"I can do something about that. If you don't mind making do for tonight that is. Tomorrow you can hit the stores and replenish your wardrobe." Logan was walking down a hallway, and Max followed him. "My bathroom is more comfortable than the guest one." 

He turned into what was clearly his bedroom, and walked over to a closet. He walked into it and emerged several moments later holding some folded clothes which he handed to Max. "I don't really have anything your size, but these are clean and you should be able to make do for tonight."

Max took what he handed her and followed him into a luxurious bathroom. There was a large shower enclosed in frosted glass walls, and a double sink. Best of all was a huge tub equipped with whirlpool jets. Logan had already turned on the hot water and the tub was rapidly filling. He rummaged in a cabinet and turned to her in triumph holding out a container filled with a pink powder. "Bubble bath, milady?"

Max didn't want to know who had left it there; she was just happy to have it so she smiled at him and took the container, pouring some into the tub and watching the water begin to foam.  Logan hesitated a moment and then reached out to gently ruffle her hair. "Welcome to my home, Max."

Max felt a shiver slide down her spine at his casual, yet somehow intimate touch.

"Thanks, Logan." She was immediately conscious of where they were, and of the bedroom with the king size bed, waiting just outside the door.

"I'll let you enjoy your soak. Take your time." He smiled at her once more and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. "If you toss your clothes out here I'll wash them for you tonight," he called through the door as an afterthought.

Max stood staring after him. She sighed and then quickly undressed. Following his instructions she cracked the door and let her clothes drop outside of it. Then she slipped into the tub. 

* * * *

 Logan stood in his bedroom after he left Max to her bath. After a few minutes the door cracked and she dropped her clothes out. When the door was closed he walked over and picked them up from the floor, trying not to think about the feminine undergarments that were included in the small pile.

He heard a soft splash as Max climbed into the water and despite himself, his mind wandered to thoughts of her, naked in his bathtub, only a few feet away.  He'd managed to keep his mind mostly focused on finding her and getting her to safety for the past twenty four hours, but now that the immediate danger was past he found other thoughts slipping past his iron control. Thoughts of delicate hands sliding a soft sponge over long slender legs…

"Stop it." He chastised himself and forced his errant thoughts away from picturing rosy tipped breasts caressed by gently lapping water… He looked down and saw that his hand was on the handle that would open the bathroom door. Just then the sound of another splash sent him running for cover, out to his kitchen and away from the innocent temptress who was so close yet so far.

* * * *

The hot water felt wonderful to Max after making do with lukewarm showers in the primitive cabin for weeks on end.  The soap bubbles gave it a silky feel as she sank down so that only her head was above the water, enjoying the feel of it washing over her tired body.  She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift… She thought of strong hands with long fingers squeezing out a soft sponge and then gently beginning to wash her tired limbs.  Those same hands moved from her arms to her feet and then made their way up her legs, gently washing and then massaging away her tiredness. Intense blue eyes stared down into hers and sensuous lips caught her gaze as they lowered toward hers…

Max's eyes opened with a snap at the sound of knocking on the bathroom door.

"Max? Are you okay in there? Max?" Logan was calling out to her. 

"I'm fine." She managed to call out, blushing at the memory of her thoughts. 

"I was afraid you fell asleep and drowned," he called out. "There's food here if you're hungry."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be out in a few minutes." 

"Don't take too long, it'll be cold."  She heard his footsteps leaving the bedroom as she climbed out of the tub. There was a large fluffy towel ready to hand, and she dried herself off before slipping into the clothes Logan had provided.

* * * *

Logan turned from lighting the candles on the elegantly set table when he heard Max padding down the hallway.  She came into view and he felt a shock run through him.  He had found a pair of soft cotton shorts with a drawstring waist and an old t-shirt that had shrunk in the wash, for her to wear.  The shorts had obviously been too big in the waist even with the ties, so she had rolled the top over to hold them up and they rode low on her hips. The t-shirt was too long but she had dealt with that by tying a knot in the hem, pulling it tight around her slender waist.  Between the shirt and the shorts, several inches of golden skin peeked out.  Despite her petite size, Max was well endowed, so she managed to fill in the shirt nicely, and the shorts only reached mid thigh leaving her slender legs available to his gaze. This was no fifteen year old girl who was standing here, barely dressed, alone in his apartment with him, she was a woman, and Logan was never more aware of that fact.

 * * * *

Max walked out to the dining room and stopped as Logan turned to face her. His blue gaze swept over her body and she felt herself growing warm as he stared at her. She felt a tingling low in her stomach and her cheeks felt heated. Her eyes dropped to his hands and she blushed as she remembered her thoughts in the bathtub.  Fifteen year old Max had had vague daydreams of soft kisses and gentle caresses. Five years later her thoughts were not nearly so innocent and it was more than kisses that danced through her mind.

Logan cleared his throat, "You must be starved." _I know I am, and it isn't for food._

"Famished." _He's looking at me as if he'd like to devour me…and I wouldn't mind._

Logan pulled out her chair and Max walked over and sat down in it. His hands brushed her shoulders as he pushed it in, and Max shivered.

"Are you cold?" he was immediately concerned. _I could warm you up if you want me to…_

"A little," she prevaricated. _You could warm me up if you want to…_

Logan walked over to a control on the wall and adjusted it. "I should have given you something warmer to wear." _Like a full length robe so I wouldn't be so tempted._

"I'm fine." _Maybe I should have put on that robe I saw hanging in his bathroom_.

Logan sat down in his own chair and proceeded to fill Max's plate for her.  She took it from him and when their fingers brushed she felt a spark jump between them. She looked away and then picked up her fork and began to eat. Logan followed suit and there was silence as they both concentrated on their food. 

When she finally put down her fork and looked at him he was smiling at her. "Had enough?"

Max looked at her empty plate and blushed. "I guess I was really hungry. And that was delicious. Thank you."

"Cooking is a hobby of mine. I'm glad you enjoyed it." _I enjoyed watching you eat it._

"It was wonderful." _Just don't ask me what it was._

Max started to stand up and gather the dishes but Logan shook his head. "Leave them."

"Are you sure?" 

"You've had a rough time. Let me pamper you a little bit." He stood up and taking her hand pulled her up and led her into his living room where he pulled her down next to him on the sofa.

Max noticed that he was giving her that smile again, the one that made her insides melt. She smiled back shyly. Then her expression changed to one of concern.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"What are we going to do? About what happened before…at the airport."

Logan shrugged, "It's just paperwork. As long as no one knows about it, I think I can make it vanish. If it doesn't exist, it never happened. I have some ideas and I'll take care of it in the morning. Don't lose any sleep over it."

Max looked at him doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

"Max, I'm a magician with computers, if I say so myself. Things will be fine. I promise."

She gave him a look, "I hope you're better with computers than you are at chess."

Logan gave her a mock glare, "Why you little…" Without thinking he reached over and began to tickle her.  Max gasped and tried to wiggle away but he grasped her wrists and pulled her back.  Neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but suddenly his lips were on hers as he did what he had wanted to do ever since watching her apply her lip gloss hours earlier. Max didn't resist. Her lips were soft under his as she melted into his kiss.

Logan bit gently on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, and with a sigh Max opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were in her hair, holding her captive as his tongue gently explored her mouth. Max felt herself falling, floating down a tunnel, as her body began to come alive for him.

Logan finally pulled back from her, and the two stared into each others eyes. He started to lower his head to kiss her again but they were interrupted by the shrilling of the phone. 

Max jumped at the intrusion of the outside world, and sat silently watching as Logan rose and went to the phone. Unbidden the customs officer's slimy words went through her head, "… _pretty piece…worth a few bucks_." 

Logan hung up the phone and turned back to Max, only to see her practically running down the hallway. "Good night, Logan" trailed behind her as he heard the soft slam of the guest room door.  

**End of Chapter Sixteen…TBC…**


	17. Hands in the Cookie Jar

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**____________________________**

**Chapter Seventeen: Hands in the Cookie Jar**

_In which the proverbial s*** hits the fan…_

Max spent a restless night in Logan's guestroom. At first she had been half afraid and half hopeful that he would follow her to continue what they had started, but when moments passed with no sign of him, she began to relax. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She had been in love with him since she was fifteen years old but she didn't deceive herself that he felt the same way. What had happened had been nothing more than hormones talking. Max had a feeling that if things had progressed to their natural conclusion, it would have been the worst thing in the world for what she hoped for with Logan. Sleeping with him would be too easy, and what he expected from women. Max was not going to be one of Logan Cale's play toys. She wanted more from him, and she was determined that she would get it. Strategy was her forte. Logan wasn't exactly a military objective but she could adapt, and he wasn't going to know what had hit him by the time she was through.

She glanced around the room, but there was nothing there to give her any clues about what kind of a man Logan Cale really was. It was a simple guest room, as elegantly furnished as the rest of the apartment, but impersonal.  There were no pictures or knick knacks, other than things some designer had probably sent over with the furnishings.

There was a connecting bathroom but it was not nearly as elaborate as the one she had made use of. There was no whirlpool in this one, only a shower and single sink even though the countertop was marble and the fixtures a gleaming brass. She opened the cabinet above the sink and found it stocked with all of the products that one might find necessary – soaps, shampoos and hair care products, razors and shaving creams, tooth brushes in their packages, and toothpaste. Again, there was nothing that seemed personal or even as if it had been used. It might have been an expensive hotel bathroom.

When she returned to the room she idly opened the drawers of the bureau but they were all empty. It was the closet that finally revealed a clue about Logan's life. She opened it up only so she could know that she had been thorough in her reconnaissance of the room, a habit engrained in her since childhood.  Instead of the empty hangars she expected to see, several garments hung there. Women's garments.  

She pulled out a hangar and ran her hands over a long pink silk gown. It was clearly meant for lounging at home, not for outerwear. The gown was simple, almost like a slip, with a plunging neckline and a back that she guessed would dip slightly below the wearer's waist.  The fabric was the softest silk and Max guessed that wearing the gown would feel almost like wearing nothing at all. Not to mention that the fabric was so fine that it was nearly transparent. She held it up to herself and the hem trailed inches on the floor indicating its owner was taller than Max. Making a face she hung it back up and looked over the other garments hanging there. There was a robe that clearly was the match to the gown, a short black cocktail dress, a pair of light blue slacks, and a sheer white blouse with a silk camisole that went under it. The slacks were too long for her but the blouse appeared as if it would be too tight; its owner was obviously not only taller than Max but thinner, at least in the bust line.

Max closed the closet with a snap. All she could think, was that it was lucky the phone call had come when it had. Logan was clearly involved with someone. No woman left clothes at a man's place if she wasn't there to use them, and these clothes appeared to be here in the event that whoever she was, was with Logan and needed to change in order to accompany him out without going back to her own place. Or if she decided to spend a cozy evening here with him after some event they had attended together.  

Max supposed she should be grateful that at least the cosmetic products in the bathroom appeared to all be new and sealed. She guessed that Logan had forgotten to check the closet and move the clothing out while she was bathing earlier.  She yawned and she realized that she was tired. She never needed much sleep, but she hadn't had any for a few days now and it was catching up with her. She glanced at the gown in the closet, but she refused to wear another woman's clothing especially something like that. Instead she stripped off the clothes Logan had given her earlier and climbed into the bed, pulling the soft cotton sheets and blankets up over her. Within moments she had dropped into a restless sleep only to dream of blue eyes staring into hers and warm lips exploring her mouth…

* * * * 

Logan stood staring after Max. His first instinct was to go after her. His blood was still racing through his veins, and the taste of her was permeating his mouth. His body was screaming for more, urging him on to continue what they had started and take it to its logical conclusion.

He had actually taken several steps toward the guest room when sanity returned. He remembered who she was and his promise to Nathan. Lust was replaced with anger and self disgust. He was supposed to be rescuing her from her ordeal and helping her deal with the loss of her parents, and all he could think of was getting her into his bed. He shook his head wondering what in the hell was wrong with him. He never let himself be ruled by his physical wants. He enjoyed women but his emotions were never involved, and he made sure to keep complete control over his relationships. In one day Max had managed to turn his ordered world upside down, a knack she had possessed since she was only fifteen years old. 

He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his computers. He wasn't tired and he needed a distraction from thoughts of Max and what he would like to do to and with her. Bling had said he had left him a few messages about his current Eyes Only investigation and now was a good time to read them. He was going to have to be careful what he did when Max was around, so he might as well take care of business while she was asleep.  He thought about dealing with the paperwork from their "marriage" at the airport earlier but decided that that would be an easy task and one that he could openly do in front of Max the next day. Soon he was buried in files as he read what his informants had sent him, and began to plan out how to obtain the last bits of information he was going to need to blow the current investigation wide open with a Streaming Freedom Video cast.

* * * *

Logan was in the kitchen the next morning preparing breakfast when he heard the door open and close, and Bling's familiar footsteps.

"I'm in here," he called out and Bling changed direction and came into view. He was holding a folded newspaper under one arm and he had an unholy grin on his face.

"Morning, Logan." He greeted him cheerfully. "How'd the rescue of the fair maiden in distress come off?"

Logan looked at him puzzled by the air of suppressed amusement that Bling was positively radiating.  "One small glitch, but nothing I can't take care of."

"When do I get to meet her?" Bling asked still holding in some kind of amusement.

"What's the joke?" Logan asked him.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Bling asked him. "Part of the plan I wasn't privy to?"

"Bling, what are you talking about?" Logan was getting impatient. 

"Don't blame me for not getting you a gift." Bling tossed the newspaper down in front of Logan. Logan glanced at the name of it and looked away.

"Since when do you read the Weekly World News?" he asked in disgust. Then the headline registered and he turned back to the paper, a look of complete shock on his face.

**SEATTLE**** SOCIALITE WEDS EUROPEAN HEIRESS!!! SECRET LOVE MATCH EXPOSED!!!**

screamed out at him from the headlines. Underneath it was a grainy picture of him with an arm around Max helping her into his Lamborghini at the airport. Beneath that was a picture of him taken at some society event and a separate picture of Max, He recognized her picture as one Nathan had inserted into the background files he had created for Max. It was the same one he had shown to Bling two nights earlier.

"Oh my god," was all Logan could get out.

"Gotta hand it to you man, when you say you're gonna create a cover you go all out. So when do I get to meet the blushing bride?" Bling wasn't letting up. 

"Damn it Bling, it was all a mistake. They closed the border and it was the only way I could get her through. I was going to make the paperwork vanish today. That slimy bastard at the airport must have recognized my name and decided to make a few more bucks by selling the story to this rag."

"Yeah well, it's all over the society section of the other papers as well, so I guess he made some bucks from them too. No way can you pretend it didn't happen."

Logan continued to stare at Bling. 

"Look at it this way. You wanted a cover for her, you sure got one. No one's gonna connect her with anyone but you now. Give's you time to figure out what to do with her."

"Yeah I guess so." Logan started to say more but the doorbell chimed and Bling went to answer it.  Logan heard voices and footsteps coming from the front door. Then he realized that the second voice was a female one and it didn't sound happy. "Omigod. Ashley. Her party…" he groaned.

Ashley made a dramatic entrance into the kitchen, eyes shooting out sparks. "How dare you stand me up?" she stormed over to Logan. Bling raised his hands behind her back as if to say "I wasn't about to get in her way" and Logan glared at him.

Logan stepped back from the blonde's tirade and glanced around as if looking for some kind of support. Instead his eyes met a pair of snapping dark brown ones.  Max stood there holding something pink in her hand and glaring at Ashley.

Ashley followed Logan's look and took in Max, dressed once again in Logan's t-shirt and boxers, legs and feet bare, and hair tousled as if she had just climbed out of bed with a lover. Her mouth dropped open.

"Did you happen to forget something last time you were here?" Max asked her sweetly as she tossed the pink thing at her. It landed on Ashley's head and she spent several sputtering moments untangling herself from it.

"Logan Cale you are a two timing cheating bastard." Ashley took the pink thing and threw it at Logan, then turned and stormed out. Logan found himself enveloped in yards of clinging pink fabric and frantically pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. When he finally freed himself and looked around, it was to see Bling doubled over in laughter, the newspaper lying face up on the floor its incriminating headline glaring at him, and Max nowhere to be seen.

"Man oh man, you sure know how to handle women…" Bling managed to get out between chokes of laughter.

Just then the smell of burning pancakes hit both of their noses and the smoke detector went off. "Clean it up." Logan directed curtly as he turned and fled to the peace and quiet of a hot shower.

**End of Chapter Seventeen…TBC…**


	18. When In Doubt Regroup

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**____________________________**

**Chapter Eighteen: When in Doubt…Regroup**

_In which our beleagured hero looks for a lifeline…_

When Logan finished his shower and opened his bedroom door, he could hear the murmur of voices coming from the kitchen.  He headed in that direction and heard Max's laughter, followed by Bling's.  When he entered the kitchen he found Max sitting at the counter with a plate in front of her. She was laughing at something Bling had just said.

"Hey, Logan," Bling greeted him.  Max stiffened but then turned to him with a smile.

"Good morning, Logan," she said her voice dripping with sweetness. Bling took one look at her face and Logan's, and quickly excused himself. 

"I'll be in the computer room if you need me, Logan."

"Be there in a few, Bling. Why don't you get started with pulling up those files we were working on day before yesterday." Logan instructed him,outwardly calm and in control. Inwardly he groaned to himself as he watched Bling's retreating back. He'd been around enough women to know what Max's tone of voice meant. He was in a deep, deep hole and he had better figure out a way to climb out of it fast, or his life was going to be a living hell. 

"Morning, Max." He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee, buying time while he thought rapidly.  Shopping. That would do it. Females loved to shop and spend money. He'd take her shopping. Better yet, he'd send her shopping with another female. A day of spending all kinds of money, and doing whatever it was that females did together, was sure to put her in charity with him. He even had the excuse of her having no clothes.

"So Max, I was thinking. We need to get you clothes." His eyes went to the slender legs that were curled around the legs of the stool she was perched on, and his mind wandered to thoughts of those legs curled around him… 

Max was looking at him, as if he had gone insane. Maybe he had. Maybe she was driving him there. "Clothes, Logan? You're worried about clothes? We're plastered all over the headlines and all you're worried about is my having clothes? You told me last night that what happened was no big deal and you were going to fix it today. Now you want me to go shop for clothes? What happened to fixing the mess we're in?"

Logan was stung by her response. Dozens of women would give anything they had to be married to him, and all she could do was call it a mess? He'd screwed up his entire life to help her out, and _she was mad at _him_? Deliberately he ran his eyes over her body, taking in her perfect little feet, moving up her legs, past her tiny waist to her perfectly proportioned breasts, clearly outlined under his t-shirt. When he reached her face he was gratified to see that she was flushed. "If you're happy with what you have to wear, I certainly have no complaints, sweetheart."_

Max met his stare and tossed her hair back refusing to give an inch. "Oh were you thinking I might go buy myself some pink silk? I'm not a pink kind of a girl, Logan.You'll have to look to Ashley for that, I'm afraid." 

At the reminder of the morning's debacle, Logan sighed and his temper vanished as quickly as it had come. Max had been through a lot, and he couldn't blame her for being on edge. He reached over to push a piece of her hair back from her face and tilted up her chin. "I'm sorry about this morning, Max. Ashley is past history. Forget about her. And I _am going to fix what happened, I just don't know how yet. Friends?"_

Max wanted to stay angry at him, not only because of Ashley and the newspaper, but because she knew she needed to keep her defenses up. Anger was a good way to do that. She wasn't about to melt all over Logan the way he was clearly accustomed to. But when he gave her that look, she found her anger vanishing, replaced by something else. She stared up into his eyes, unconsciously running her tongue around her lips which felt dry.  Logan's eyes dropped to her lips at the motion, and suddenly the atmosphere was charged, the way it had been the night before… 

"Logan?" a new female voice called out. Max jerked back from Logan, wondering how in the world her lips had gotten so close to his once again, and glared at him. How many women did the man have dropping into his place all day long, anyway?  Logan didn't notice her glare, because he had already turned and was hugging the female who had entered the kitchen. Another blonde, Max noticed. What was with Logan and blondes, she wondered. 

Logan turned keeping his arm around the blonde and grinned at Max. "Max I want you to meet, Kendra." He noticed Max's look and quickly added, "my _cousin, Kendra."_

Max refused to acknowledge the sense of relief that washed through her at the word cousin. The girl was already hurrying over to Max, talking a mile a minute.

"Max, I'm so glad to meet you. I just had to come over as soon as I saw the papers. I'm so excited. We all thought Logan would never get married again after Valerie, and then he goes and practically elopes with you. It's just so romantic; he must really have fallen hard. I can see why now that I've met you. Mother is livid of course but she's never happy unless people do what she tells them to so don't worry about her…"

Kendra kept going and Max looked at Logan helplessly. He just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey Ken, time out." Kendra finally stopped for a breath, and he spoke before she could start again. "Now that you're here I need to ask you a favor. The airline lost Max's entire set of luggage and she has no clothes to wear. Think you could take her out today and get her new clothes?"

Kendra glanced at Max and a knowing look came over her face when she saw what she was wearing. "If you're really sure you want me to." 

Logan just gave her a look and she subsided. 

"Logan, I can't exactly wear these out to shop." Max pointed out to him, drawing his attention once more to her attire. Her, no his, shirt had ridden up revealing a bit more skin and his mind started to think about how it would feel to lean over and drop a kiss right there… 

He dragged his eyes away from her with an effort, aware of Kendra's interested gaze and managed to say, "Your clothes are washed. They're folded on top of the washing machine. Let me show you."

Max hopped down from her stool and followed Logan out of the kitchen. He handed her the clothes and she started to head back to the guest room to put them on, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Better go into my bedroom. Kendra is a sweetheart but anything she knows, all of Seattle will know," he said softly.

Max flushed at the reminder of the role she needed to play and headed into his room to dress, leaving Logan to entertain Kendra.  The minute the door closed behind her she was faced with the expanse of Logan's king size bed facing her. That led to thoughts of the night before and Logan's lips on hers…

With a muttered curse she turned away from the bed, and fled into the bathroom where she could safely dress. While she was out maybe she ought to see if they still sold such things as chastity belts. If Logan kept looking at her like he wanted to have her for breakfast, lunch and dinner, she didn't think her resistance to him was going to last very long. And it didn't look like he had any resistance at all, if the vibrations she'd been getting from him all morning were any indication. It was no part of Max's plan to fall easily into Logan's bed even though she had no objection to driving him crazy, wanting her to.

Once she was dressed and her hair was brushed out into a gleaming fall of silk, she squared her shoulders and headed out to the other room. Logan might think she was going with Kendra to buy herself a typical society girl wardrobe but he had another think coming.

She giggled to herself as she thought about the fun that was ahead. By the time she was done Mr. Logan Cale wouldn't know what had hit him. And he certainly would be over his ridiculous fascination with blondes…

**End of Chapter Eighteen…TBC**

  
  



	19. Shop 'Til You Drop

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------******

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19: Shop 'Til You drop**

_A shopping trip, some girl talk and a surprise in store for our hero…_

Max decided that she liked Kendra. True the girl never stopped talking, and true, her major topic seemed to be discussing the physical attributes of every good looking guy that she spotted (or the talents in bed of her many boyfriends) but she made Max smile. Max hadn't had much of that in her life in the last month and so Kendra was a breath of fresh air. 

It was a good thing Kendra liked to talk, and mostly answered her own questions, because Max hadn't had a chance to ask Logan how exactly they had met. Kendra gave her the answer within moments of them getting into the elevator together.

"Anyway I think it's just the most romantic thing I ever heard. Your wicked guardian and all, I mean, forbidding you to see Logan just because he was an American. It was just so clever of Logan to have you come here from Japan so that your guardian would never guess and then to marry you like that, before anyone could do anything to stop it…" Kendra sighed. "It's almost like a fairy tale or something. But I never would have thought Logan would be so romantic." She looked at Max and hastened to add, "Not that he isn't, romantic I mean. It's just that he's always been kind of a …I mean when it comes to girls he's…" She stopped dead remembering who Max was.  
  


"An arrogant bastard?" Max laughed. "I know that. One of his girls was over this morning. Ashley something or other." She made a face at the thought of the blonde.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "She's a spoiled little bitch who's just been using him for his money and connections. Sort of like Valer… Um, I mean she's not very nice."

"Who's Valerie?" Max asked. Intelligence was necessary when planning one's strategy and this was the second time Kendra had mentioned that name.

Kendra looked at Max and sighed. "You'll have to know sooner or later, and I guess Logan didn't tell you. Valerie's his ex-wife. They were married for two years and then she walked out on him."

"Why?" Max couldn't imagine anyone walking out on Logan, at least not if it was a real marriage, which she assumed the one to Valerie had been. She wondered why her parents had never told her about it.

"She was, probably still is, a complete alcoholic. I never did understand why Logan married her. I think it was his whole save the world thing. He thought he could save her from herself or something. Believe me no one could save Valerie from anything, not even Logan."

"His save the world thing?" Max keyed in on another new aspect of Logan. She'd find out more about Valerie later, but it didn't seem like she was anything much to worry about.

"Logan thinks he should be out saving the world. The family business almost went under after the Pulse, and Logan saved it pretty much single handedly. Once it was okay again he turned it over to my brother, Bennett, to run. He doesn't even take any money from it. I think he lives off a trust fund our grandmother left him or something."

"So how is that saving the world?" Max was determined to keep Kendra on track. This might give her something to use in her campaign to make Logan see her as something more than just a pretty face and hot body.

"He writes these newspaper articles or something. All about how corrupt the world has gotten to be since the Pulse and how it can be made better. And he goes to all these charity events. Not just to be seen like most of the people there. I think he really does care. Stuff like that."

Interesting. So Logan was a journalist, and not a businessman as she had thought. She wondered what that had to do with what he had told her about being a magician with computers.  There was definitely more to Logan than his playboy, socialite surface appearance and she was going to find out what it was. 

They had hit the stores with a vengeance by now, and Kendra had happily helped Max replenish her "lost" wardrobe.  Max had agreed to buy some clothes that she could wear to society events, since Kendra had assured her that as Logan's wife she would certainly be accompanying him to not a few of those. When they finished with that, Kendra dragged her into a store called Victoria's Secret and started picking out undergarments for Max.  Her taste ran to lacy and tiny, and Max protested, never having worn things quite like that. 

"Max. You are on your _honeymoon_. No man wants to see plain cotton undies when he's undressing his wife while he's in the throes of passion. _This_ is what he wants to see." She held up something lacy and tiny and black. Max wasn't even sure what it was. "This will drive him crazy. And _this." Max gave up protesting Kendra's choices, only insisting on adding a few practical sports bras and soft cotton bikinis. She didn't have to wear the other stuff and Kendra was exhausting to argue with. _

She drew the line when Kendra held up something pink.

"No. No pink." 

Kendra considered a minute. "Yeah you're right. But you have to have a sexy negligee. It drives men crazy to see their woman not quite naked." She tilted her head and considered Max. "Black or white. Those are good colors for you. Or maybe…" She dove into a rack and came out holding a silky red garment which she held in front of Max. "Red is definitely your color. When Logan sees you in this he'll be your sex slave for sure."

"Kendra!" Max felt herself blushing. Of course the thought of Logan as her slave was certainly tempting…

"Max. Listen to me. The man is amazing in bed, which you, of course, already know. I've heard it from half the women in Seattle. You don't want to be _his_ sex slave. So you need something to even the odds. _This_ will do it, so stop arguing with me."

Max gave up and handed the credit card Logan had given her to Kendra. She rationalized that there were enough practical garments included to suffice. The other stuff could go in a drawer and no one needed to know about it, least of all Logan. Kendra arranged for their purchases to be sent on to Logan's, just as she had the previous ones and turned to Max, ready to head back, but Max stopped her. "I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere that sells clothes to ordinary people."

"What kind of clothes?" Kendra was puzzled.

"Jeans and t-shirts and leather jackets. I want a black leather jacket." Max declared.

Kendra looked at her and giggled. "Who would have thought. You being this rich heiress and all. I know just the place. Logan will kill me, but it'll be perfect." She lowered her voice, "I shop there all the time but I can't let my mom or brother know. They expect me to be Miss Perfect Prissy Debutante. What's the fun in that?"

Max smiled at her, and soon they were in a tiny little shop on an obscure street. They walked out with several bags of clothes since this shop didn't run to delivery. Max had decided to wear some of her purchases and was happily clad in a tight black t-shirt and low cut jeans, topped by a black leather jacket. She felt freer than she had in years and she couldn't wait to see Logan's face when he spotted her in the garments. 

"So is that it?" Kendra asked. Max was about to say yes, but then she stopped dead in her tracks and walked away. Kendra followed her with a confused look on her face.

Max was standing next to a black motorcycle that had a FOR SALE sign taped on its windshield. The bike was all gleaming chrome and shining black. Max ran a reverent hand over it.

"Max?" Kendra walked over, puzzled at Max's fascination with the bike.

"It's mine." Max whispered.

"You have a motorcycle?"

  
"This is mine. It's been waiting here for me." Max turned and headed into a doorway as directed by the FOR SALE sign. Within minutes she was back, followed by a young man dressed completely in black leather with multiple tattoos and piercings.

Kendra stood in shock as Max proceeded to charm him into selling the bike to her for much less than the price on the sign.  Her mouth dropped when Max opened her shoulder bag and pulled out a wad of bills. The biker counted them up and then handed her a set of keys. "Dig it babe. See ya around."

"For sure." Max agreed. 

"Max what are you doing? Logan is never gonna let you have a motorcycle."

"Logan isn't my keeper." Max wasn't listening.

"He's your husband. Max, what are you doing?" 

  
Max had started the bike and was gunning the motor with an expression of bliss on her face. "I'm taking my baby home, Kendra. Hop on."

"Can you even drive this thing?" Kendra gingerly climbed on behind Max.

"Hang on." Max was off with a roar and Kendra held on for her life, wondering what in the world Logan was going to have to say about this. Then she started to laugh. It seemed to her that her cousin Logan had finally met his match. 

**End of Chapter Nineteen…TBC…**


	20. Lace & Leather

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: **Thanks to China Doll for the inspiration of what is going to be happening in the next few chapters.  ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty: Lace or Leather?**

_Logan__ gets an eyeful…_

Logan heaved a sigh of relief when Max and Kendra left the apartment. Once he was sure they were gone, he headed in to the computer room. 

Bling looked up from where he was working, but said nothing as Logan dropped down into his usual chair and began to open up his latest investigation files. The two men worked in silence for a while and then Logan leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath as he stretched out his legs and arms.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go in personally to get the final information I need to prove Harrison Ratburn has been embezzling from the Save the Space Needle campaign. The stuff I got from the latest disk is good but it doesn't directly name him."

"How you planning on doing that?"

"There's a fundraiser for the campaign in two nights and it's being held at his house. I have an invitation to it somewhere. I'll slip into his study and, according to my informant, the proof I need is saved on his personal computer."

"So you going take Max with you to this shindig?" Bling asked.

"Take Max? Why would I do that?" Logan asked in honest confusion.

"Because if you don't, everyone's going to be wondering why you aren't showing off your new bride. Not the least your Aunt Margo. You know she'll be there."

Logan groaned. "I have to take her don't I?" 

Bling just looked at him and nodded. 

Logan thought a moment and then smiled. "It shouldn't be a problem. Max knows how to handle herself at these kinds of affairs. I'll just introduce her around, get her settled and slip off to get the disk. She'll actually be a great diversion. Everyone's going to be too interested in her to notice me." 

Bling just raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. "On another matter, Logan, what are you gonna do about your marriage? You promised Max you'd straighten it out."

Logan sighed, "That was before the tabloids got into the act. Even Eyes Only can't do much to fix that. We may have to just wait it out for six months or so. Then when everyone forgets about us, we can get a quiet divorce."

"So you and she are going to live here together pretending to be married for the next six months?" 

"Why not? There's a guest room. Max can use it. It's not like anyone but you would ever know."

"You're seriously going to go without a woman for six months, Logan?"

Logan shot Bling a look. "It's not like I don't have some self control, Bling. I'm not some eighteen year old who's at the mercy of his raging hormones."

"Man, since I've known you, you haven't gone more than a week without having a woman in your bed. Unless you plan on Max being there while you two wait it out?"

"Max isn't like that… we aren't like that…I wouldn't do that to her…" Logan floundered.

Bling just laughed at Logan's discomfort. "This is gonna be interesting. By the way you ever figure out who it is who's after her anyway?"

"The information Nathan said he was sending never arrived." Logan frowned. "Looks like I'm going to have to do some of my own digging."

"Any idea of where to start?"

Logan thought a moment, "Gillette, Wyoming. Nathan told me something about finding Max near there and about some government program that he thought might have been involved. And she has an odd tattoo on the back of her neck. A barcode…" 

* * * *

Max and Kendra had made it back to Fogle Towers without any incidents and Max had talked the garage attendant into letting her into the garage. Kendra directed her to the spot where Logan's car was parked, and Max slid her motorcycle into a space next to it.  

Within moments they were in the elevator, laden with their bags, on their way up to the penthouse.  When the doors opened and they stepped out Kendra put out a hand to stop Max before she hit the door chimes.  She pulled out a hairbrush and handed it to Max who quickly ran it through her tangled hair. Then she straightened her leather jacket and with a wink at Kendra pushed the button. 

Bling opened the door within moments and the two girls breezed in, dropping their bags next to the door.  Max turned to Bling with a smile letting him see her outfit, and he let out a low whistle and then gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Bling, is it Max and Kendra?" Logan came around the corner and stopped dead at the sight of Max.  She had struck a pose that seemed oddly familiar and then it came back to him in a rush. A long ago night, and a beautiful fifteen year old dressed in black leather asking him to teach her to play pool.  That same fifteen year old teasing him mercilessly, and that forbidden whisper of a kiss.  

Now that fifteen year old was grown up and even more beautiful than she had been then. She was old enough for real kisses and more. She was also technically married to him and living here with him in his apartment. They were going to be spending long nights alone together …

"Logan?" Max was talking to him. He took a breath and tried to gather himself together, looking around for Bling and Kendra. At least they were there. For the present anyway.  He'd deal with later, later. "If you're looking for Bling and Kendra they left. Kendra said she had to get home, and Bling said something about being allergic to raging hormones. I think maybe he had a doctors appointment."

Logan just stared at her in disbelief then turned and walked away before he did something he knew he'd regret. Something like grabbing Max and kissing her senseless, and then carrying her into his room where he'd spend the rest of the night making love to her.

"Logan?" Max stood there staring after him, and then a small smile formed on her face. She looked down at herself. Kendra might think that silk negligees were the key to a man's interest but there was definitely something to be said for black leather…

**End of Chapter Twenty…TBC…**


	21. Saving the World Starts at Home

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle ****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One: Saving the world starts at home

__

A test of willpower for our intrepid hero…

At first, Kendra and Bling just looked at each other in the elevator on the way down. Then they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw her in that outfit?" Bling gasped between guffaws.

"Logan's whipped – he just doesn't know it yet. I can't say I'm sorry to see it. He may be my cousin but he deserves what Max is going to do to him," she giggled.

"You're not gonna get any arguments from me." Bling agreed. "He's gonna fight it."

"I give him two weeks at best." Kendra declared.

"Logan's stubborn. He'll last at least a month."

"Bet on that?" 

"You got it. Fifty big ones?"

"Bling, you're a man after my own heart. Done." Kendra smiled at him flirtatiously running her eyes over his well-toned physique. "You wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow night would you? There's a stunt contest at this bar I know in Sector Five…"

* * * * 

Logan avoided Max for the rest of the evening, keeping to his computer room, and telling her to order out for dinner to be delivered. When the Chinese food she had selected arrived, he told her to go ahead and eat hers since he wasn't at a stopping point.

When she finished her meal, she breezed into the computer room and leaned a hip against Logan's desk. He quickly closed the screen he was working on and looked up at her, his expression carefully polite. 

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, Max," he responded unable to bring himself to be rude to her. He concentrated on meeting her eyes, assiduously avoiding looking at the several inches of exposed skin above the waistline of her low cut jeans. Not an easy task since her position placed that tantalizing expanse right at his eye level. "You need something? 'Cause if you don't I'm really kind of busy."

"Kendra told me you're a journalist. Do you have a deadline to meet or something?"

Logan grasped gratefully at that excuse. "Or something. So if you don't mind I need to finish this up tonight." 

"No problem." She agreed cheerfully but she didn't move_._

If he leaned over just a fraction he could kiss her right there, just above her cute little belly button…He dragged his wandering eyes back up to meet her amused glance.

"I forgot to tell you we're going to a charity fundraiser tomorrow night. It's a formal affair for the Save the Space Needle Foundation."

Max wrinkled her brow, "What exactly are we saving the Space Needle from?"

Logan wasn't too sure of that himself. "Oh you know -- decay, disintegration, acid rain. It's a Seattle cultural landmark after all." _Now that sounded unbelievably pompous, good job, Logan._

Max tried to look interested and involved. "Definitely an important part of saving the world."

Logan just looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised at that one and she smiled at him. 

__

Okay, Max so that wasn't exactly one of your best attempts but damn he's giving you that look again. Like he wants to start nibbling away at you…Control, girl. Remember the pink silk…

Max smiled and reached over to ruffle his spiky hair. "Thanks, Logan. For having me here, and for the clothes, and for everything." She turned to leave him to whatever he had been doing; somehow he couldn't quite remember what it was. 

__

Control, Logan. You can do this. You aren't eighteen. Just because you want to put your arm around her and pull her close while you run your tongue over every inch of that exposed skin… 

Logan smiled. "You're welcome. I'm going to eat and head for bed. Do you need anything before I go?"

Max was suddenly seized with a spirit of mischief. She looked disappointed. "Oh."

Logan was immediately concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you'd be up for a while longer. I was hoping I could borrow your tub again for another long hot soak. That was so incredibly relaxing the other night. Almost as good as a full body massage." She stretched. "Shopping is so exhausting."

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from her as her shirt rode up even higher than it had been and pulled tight across her bust as she stretched her arms over her head. Thoughts of long hot sensual soaks and full body massages drifted through his head. "Um…sure. I'm going to be a while. Take your time."

Max shot him a look, "Are you positive? I wouldn't want to keep you out of your bed." Her voice was soft and he could have sworn there was a slight emphasis on the last sentence.

Logan clenched his hands at his sides a motion Max didn't miss. "I'll be fine. Go ahead," he managed to get out.

She smiled at him once more and then walked casually by him on her way to her room to get her nightclothes. She brushed his arm as she passed, and it was all Logan could do to not reach out and stop her. He watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away, and then with a muttered exclamation he headed for the kitchen to take care of at least one appetite, even if it wasn't the most pressing one.

****

* * * *

The next evening

What was it with women? Logan looked impatiently at his watch as he waited for Max to emerge from his room. She had once again commandeered his bath, relegating him to dressing in her room. Maybe he ought to just turn the damn room over to her and move into the guestroom himself. He was about to head in and forcibly drag her out, when he heard his door opening. He turned to look and his mouth dropped open as a sudden surge of heat rushed through his body. 

Max looked incredibly elegant and poised and…hot. She was wearing a midnight blue strapless evening gown that hugged her curves until it reached her knees, where it flared out into a soft bell. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of the top of the dress. Surely it wasn't supposed to be cut quite so low. Another inch and her nipples would be exposed for the world to see. Not that there wasn't already enough exposed…

Max walked up to him and twirled in a circle. The back was cut to slightly below her waist revealing an expanse of smooth golden skin. 

"Do you like it?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm speechless," he said in all honesty. Telling her that the dress seemed to be missing a bit of fabric in the front and back wouldn't go over too well he decided. He would just have to make sure he stayed close to her this evening to make sure there were no accidents that might embarrass the poor girl. That top looked like it would only take a touch to cause it to slip right down…

"Logan what are you doing?"

He looked down to see that his hand had started towards the top of her dress. "Oh, just pushing this piece of hair back is all." He found a stray hair of hers and patted it into place. Then he looked a bit more closely and frowned. "You need some jewelry."

Max shrugged. "I didn't think of that."

"Hang on." Logan left her standing there and walked into his bedroom. He was back in a few minutes holding out a gold choker with a large blue sapphire set in the center. "It was my mom's. I think she'd like you to wear it tonight." Max looked at him but made no move to take it.

"I can't put it on myself, Logan." She pointed out.

He moved behind her and reached around her to place the choker on her neck. Max reached back and lifted up her hair baring her neck to him as he fumbled with the clasp. She still had that odd tattoo and on a sudden impulse Logan ran a finger over it once he had fastened the necklace. Max shivered when he did so and he smiled at her reaction to his touch suddenly feeling a bit more in control of things.

"How come you never had that removed?" he asked.

Max was facing away from him, "Oh no reason. Maybe I will sometime." 

Logan had the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him and he remembered what Nathan had told him about Max's past. "Your father told me some things about you, Max. About how he found you and about the foster care program."

Max whirled to face him her eyes showing alarm. "What else did he tell you?" she demanded.

Logan was surprised at her reaction. "Not much other than that they were still after you and he needed me to protect you. Problem is that I don't exactly know who or what I'm protecting you from. Do you know, Max?"

Max turned away to pick up an evening bag that she had set down on a table. "No. No I don't. Aren't we going to be late?"

"Max." She turned to meet his eyes. "We're going to talk about this more later. I can't help you if I don't have all the facts."

Max gave him a bright smile and then turned and swept ahead of him to the door. Logan groaned as all rational thought once again fled. He had a feeling this was going to be a long evening. It was a damn good thing he was a mature man of the world who wasn't afflicted with out of control raging hormones like some men…

****

End of Chapter Twenty-One…TBC…


	22. An Evening At The Ball

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 22: An Evening at the Ball**

**_After all what are a few drinks among friends…_**

Logan had been right. It was an extremely long night. From the moment they had walked into Ratburn's palatial estate home they had been surrounded by the crème de la crème of Seattle society. It seemed that everyone wanted to meet the mysterious European heiress who had snatched up Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

Max took it in stride, sparkling and charming even the most jaded Seattle matrons. Except for Logan's Aunt Margo. Kendra had warned him that she was on the warpath. It seemed that she felt it had been most inconsiderate of Logan to keep the heiress to himself, when her own son, Bennett could certainly have used a wife, not to mention the millions that came with Max.  

Logan succeeded in keeping Max away from her for most of the evening. Unfortunately events conspired to foil his carefully crafted plans to whisk Max away whenever Margo loomed near. The two were standing alone for a brief moment and Logan reached out to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Max's non-monetary assets, the ones that were so richly highlighted by that dress (or lack thereof) had garnered more than a few looks from his hormonally challenged friends. He was exhausted from glaring at them in silent warning to keep their distance from his innocent charge. So it was no wonder that he needed champagne to keep his strength and resolve intact.

"Logan how many glasses of that have you had?" Max looked at him askance.

"Haven't been keeping track. Oh shit. Max stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back." Logan quickly ducked behind a convenient potted palm and skulked along the wall. When Max looked to see what had spooked her so attentive escort, she saw a vision in pink descending on her. 

"Why, its Max, isn't it?" Ashley cooed to her in dulcet tones. "I thought Logan was just here?"

Max smiled insincerely at Ashley, "I think he suddenly felt ill."

"Ill? I've never known Logan to get sick that easily and you know we're very, very close…friends. Intimate friends in fact." The blonde cooed.

"The color pink makes him nauseous." Max smiled at Ashley and then turned and walked away leaving the blonde choking on a mouthful of her drink. 

When she turned she almost ran into a middle aged woman. She seemed faintly familiar but Max was sure she had never met her. The woman looked her up and down and gave her a frigid smile. Just then Logan miraculously reappeared at Max's side.

"Aunt Margo. I've been avoi…um looking for you all night. I wanted to introduce Max to you. She's my…" He began only to be cut off midsentence.

"I know exactly who she is." Margo responded in frigid tones. "You would think that the family might have been informed of your rather sudden marriage by you rather than by the tabloids." She pointedly looked at Max's waistline as she spoke, her implication clear. "But when one marries Euro trash, I suppose there is a certain reluctance to introduce her to one's nearest and dearest."

Max smiled sweetly at the woman, even though every instinct begged her to reach out and strangle her. Logan could have almost sworn he heard her hiss, but then she replied dulcetly, "Oh but Logan's nearest and dearest knew about the planned marriage long ago. What did you say your name was again?"

Margo spluttered and turned tail. Logan stared open mouthed at Max who gave him an innocent look. "I'm sorry .I'm just so bad with names," she apologized to him.

Just then the clock struck eleven and Logan remembered the objective of the evening. Getting those files from Ratburn's computer. He had lost track of it in making sure that Max was not left to her own amongst these ravening wolves of Seattle society. He looked around and sighed in relief when he spotted Kendra. He waved frantically to her, and she made her way over to them.

"Max you look ravishing." The two girls hugged. Kendra turned and looked at Logan. "You clean up pretty well, but you really do need to shave once in a while. Whisker burn can be extremely painful." She looked pointedly from Logan to Max and he choked on his champagne, while Max appeared to be fascinated by the unique species of silk palm she was standing next to.

"I need to go um, use the facilities. Ken, can you stay with Max?" Logan ventured. When Kendra nodded he pulled her aside and whispered, "For gods sake make sure that dress stays where it should be and _do not_ leave her alone." With that he was off leaving a stupefied Kendra staring after him.

She turned to Max and giggled, "I think he likes your dress."

* * * *

Logan had no trouble finding Ratburn's study. The computer was in the middle of the desk, exactly where one would expect a computer to be. He walked casually over to it and reached down to flip on the switch. And fumbled. Logan Cale, computer hacker extraordinaire, actually fumbled with the on switch. This couldn't be happening to him. 

Five, no six, okay maybe eight, glasses of champagne were nothing to a man with his ability to handle his liquor, he assured himself.  He gathered himself together and managed to get the damn machine to turn on.  Soon it was happily humming away and his fingers managed to key in the right commands, despite the conflicting instructions from his champagne soaked brain. Next thing he knew he was looking at the file he wanted. He stared at it for a moment and then remembered, he was supposed to copy it onto a disk. The disk. Where had he put the disk? Oh right, his inside jacket pocket. 

Logan managed to pull it out and insert it in the proper place. (At least _something was being inserted in its proper place. That wasn't happening too much in his life these days.) Soon he had copied what he needed. At least he hoped he had. It would certainly be unfortunate if instead of Ratburn's financial records, he had managed to get his list of fantasy baseball statistics. Logan remembered seeing a file with that information in his perusal of the computer. He had looked at it out of curiosity, and he really hoped the man was better at stealing money than he was at picking ballplayers. If he wasn't, Eyes Only's dramatic take down of him would be anti-climactic._

He had dropped the disk into his pocket and turned off the computer when the door to the room began to open. Logan looked around frantically but there was nowhere to hide. Two burly men strode in followed by none other than Harrison Ratburn himself.

* * * *

Max was getting restless. Surely it couldn't be taking Logan this long. Of course, he _had_ drunk an awful lot of champagne. Every time one of his friends had come over to meet her, Logan had grabbed a glass of champagne and drained it. And he had a lot of friends or so it seemed.

"Kendra, I need to powder my nose." Kendra was happily ogling a fine specimen of a cocktail waiter and paid her little heed. "You don't need to come. I'll be right back."

Kendra nodded absently as she smiled up at the waiter and asked his advice on just which canapé he recommended.

Max quickly slipped into the hallway and looked around. Her keen ears heard muffled voices a little way down the hallway. She silently glided along the wall until she came to a closed door. It was dark in this part of the house and there was no one to see her, so she stood there quietly and focused in her hearing.

"What do we do with him, boss?"

"It seems our friend is a bit nosy. I doubt he's done anything but I don't believe in taking chances. Mr. Cale is about to suffer an unfortunate accident. Seems he drank a bit too much tonight and…oh well. It must run in the family." 

"You won't get away with this, Ratburn." Logan's voice answered. 

"Oh, but I will. And it has the added bonus of leaving your oh so lovely and so rich little wife a grieving widow. I'm sure she'll be grateful for the advice and assistance of a man of the world to assist her in her grief."

Max didn't wait to hear anymore. She reached down and turned the handle of the door. It didn't turn. It was locked. She looked down at her dress and swore to herself. An evening gown wasn't exactly the place to carry some of her more useful tools. Sighing she reached for the handle once more and after a quick glance around she gave it a hard twist. The lock popped open with a snap and Max flung open the door and stepped into an empty room.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two…TBC…**


	23. What's That Light at the End of the Tunn...

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-three:  What's That Light at the End of the Tunnel?**

_Please_ _tell me it's not an oncoming train…_

Max looked around the empty room.  There was no sign of anyone, but she knew she had heard Logan's voice in here just seconds before she forced open the door. She was about to turn and leave to search elsewhere when a cool breeze blew across her exposed flesh.  Her head snapped to the windows. Sure enough one of the draperies was blowing inward. She quickly ran over to it and found a slightly open French door behind it.  She was about to step outside when her foot kicked something on the floor, and she bent over and picked up a mini computer disk which she slipped into the bodice of her dress after a moments hesitation.

When she emerged outside she focused in her vision as she scanned the area in front of the house. There. Three men were placing a fourth into the back of a black sedan. Max glanced around to be sure there were no observers, and then reached down and ripped her dress off at the knees, allowing her more freedom of movement. In a blur of blinding speed she dashed across the expanse of curved driveway and ended up crouching behind the car.

"What are we going to do with him, boss?" one of the men was asking. There was silence for a moment and then the sound of keys being tossed through the air.

"Take these and get his car. It's the silver Lamborghini. Follow us to the railyards."

While they were speaking Max had managed to force open the car trunk, and she quickly climbed inside of it, closing it behind her. Within moments the car's engine started and they moved smoothly away from the house.  Max could hear the sound of the Lamborghini purring behind them. She also heard the grinding of its gears, and winced at the thought that the goon driving it clearly had no idea of how to treat a precision piece of machinery.

* * * *

Inside the limo Logan sat with his hands tied behind him.  He stared at Ratburn stonily.

Ratburn handed an open bottle of champagne to his second thug. "Dump it on him," he instructed and the thug complied, soaking Logan in the liquid. 

Within moment they arrived at the Seattle freight yards. The moonlight cast an eerie glow over the mostly abandoned buildings and rusted tracks.  The hulks of old engines rusted on no longer used sidetracks.

"What are we doing here?" the thug in the car asked.

"Mr. Cale unfortunately imbibed a bit too much champagne tonight. He got lost driving home and his car, with him in it, ended up stalled on these tracks. In approximately ten minutes the 12:26 AM freight will come barreling right through his car and him. Such a sad, sad story."

"No one will believe it." Logan spat out.

"I'm afraid they will. After all there is that rather unfortunate example in your own family of your Uncle Jonas and his fondness for the bottle.  And you were certainly seen to be enjoying my champagne tonight very openly. Not to mention that you positively reek of alcohol, my dear boy. I don't know what your game was in my study but I'm not a man to take chances. Besides, I never did like your father. He cost me quite a bit of money many years ago. So this is in a way my posthumous revenge on him. Don't worry, I'll be sure your little wife is well taken care of." 

Ratburn nodded his head and the thug in the car opened the door and yanked Logan out after him. Ratburn climbed out the other side and directed the placement of the Lamborghini across the tracks. Once he was satisfied he pulled out another bottle of champagne. "Open his mouth."

One of the thugs pulled back Logan's head and held his mouth open while the other poured more champagne down him. Logan was forced to swallow or drown.  None of them noticed the trunk of the sedan slowly opening and the small figure slipping out of it and melting into the shadows. 

Satisfied that his stage was set, Ratburn directed his men to knock Logan out and place him in the car, slumped over the wheel. Then he checked his watch and nodded in satisfaction. "Five minutes. Let's depart the scene gentleman. We don't want the engineer to catch sight of us here."

* * * *

Max had heard the entire conversation from inside of the trunk. When the car stopped she used the inside latch to pop the trunk, and she carefully slid out of it, making sure she wasn't seen. Two men had just finished placing an unconscious Logan into the Lamborghini.  Ratburn was climbing back into his car. The men were finished with Logan, and Max was just about to launch into an attack, when there was the sound of a freight horn in the distance.  The thugs scrambled for the car, and before she could get to them, they were gone. 

Max looked down the tracks and her keen eyes saw a faint light in the distance. Without wasting any more time, she ran to the car and pulled on the driver's handle. The door was locked.  

The horn sounded again, closer this time. She could see Logan in the car, but he was out cold and not about to help her open the door.  She sighed at the thought of another ruined manicure and then smashed her fist through the car window.  Reaching down she unlocked the door and flung it open. 

The light of the approaching train was getting closer and closer as she tried to get a good hold on Logan. He stirred and mumbled slightly. She managed to get a grip under his arms just as the headlights of the train that was almost upon them illuminated the entire inside of the car.  Max yanked hard and they both flew backwards away from the car, carried by the momentum of her motion.  Max quickly rolled Logan over and threw herself on top of him, shielding him as best she could. There was the shrieking of brakes as the engineer spotted the car on the tracks. That was followed by a grinding of metal and debris flying as the train tore through the car and then dragged its remains along the tracks for several hundred yards before coming to a halt.

* * * *

The engineer of the train climbed out and studied the wreckage around him. 

"Any sign of anyone in that, Jonesy?" called out his fireman."

The engineer shuddered at the thought. "Who could tell? Better get on the horn and call the cops, Casey. Damn it all anyway. We were even ahead of schedule tonight. That's blown all to hell now."  He continued to mutter as he climbed back into his engine to wait for the authorities to arrive.

* * * * 

Max dragged Logan into one of the many abandoned sheds that dotted the train yards. She sat on the floor, and cradled him in her arms as he slowly regained consciousness.  He reeked of champagne and his tuxedo was torn and soiled from where they had rolled on the ground.  Other than that, he appeared uninjured, except for a few scratches on his face and hands. When she was examining his hands, she noted how long and supple his fingers were and her thoughts drifted to those hands cupping her face as he kissed her a few nights earlier. She wondered how they would feel playing gently over other parts of her body and remembered Kendra's description of him as "amazing in bed". She felt her face heating at the thought.

When she looked up it was to meet a pair of blue eyes that were steadily staring at her.  "Max? How did you get here? Last thing I remember was Ratburn trying to drown me with his cheap champagne. What happened?"

"You almost got in the way of a freight train."

He looked at her trying to focus through his champagne induced haze. "Oh, okay." 

Something didn't seem right but he couldn't seem to concentrate on that now. He'd figure it out later.  His gaze fixed on her soft lips only inches away from his. He reached up a hand and gently pulled her head down to his, wanting to taste those lips once again. He knew in the back of his mind that there was a reason that this was a bad idea, but the thought faded as their lips met. He let himself drown in the sensations that swept over him as she returned his kiss.

Max couldn't tear her gaze away from Logan's eyes. He was clearly feeling the effects of the champagne he had drunk that evening, but his eyes were still mesmerizing her. When he pulled her head down to his, she knew that this was a very bad idea, but at the touch of his lips on hers, all rational thought fled. She sighed as she allowed herself to sink into his kiss. 

When they finally came up for air, Max found herself lying back on the floor of the shed with Logan stretched out full length over her.  

Logan dipped his head and began to trail kisses down her neck.  He continued on down to the skin above her dress, and then using his teeth, he gently pulled down the bodice of her dress. His tongue made long leisurely sweeps over the gentle swells of her breasts, each time getting closer to the nipples that were now hard little peaks. 

Max was sinking into a soft sensual languor at the sensations that he was creating in her body. She didn't want to ever move from where she was, didn't want him to ever stop touching her. She felt moisture pooling between her legs as Logan took a nipple in his mouth and began to make gentle love to it. A soft moan escaped her lips and she moved restlessly under him.

Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the shed. The two jumped apart and Max scrambled to her feet, pulling up her dress. Logan followed more slowly, still shaky from the alcohol in his system.  

Max was looking out the door of the shed. "It's the police. Guess they came to investigate the accident. We better blaze."

Logan obligingly followed her lead as she took his hand and pulled him out of the shed and into the depths of the railyards.  He looked over to where the remnants of his car was surrounded by a small group, and suddenly he laughed.

Max turned to look at him. "Shush. We don't want to have to explain what we're doing here. What's so funny anyway?" 

"Looks like Cinderella's coach turned into a smashing pumpkin…smushing pumpkin …something pumpkin." He looked at her with a grin, but then he frowned, "What happened to the rest of your dress? Didn't it use to be longer? Not that I'm complaining, princess." He reached over and tried to pull her into another kiss. 

Max sidestepped him easily. She rolled her eyes and pulled him forward. "Let's go Prince Charming. You need to get home and sober up, and this girl wants to get out of these clothes and into her bed."

Logan started to say something about being at her disposal to assist her with the successful accomplishment of her stated objectives, but a sharp look from Max penetrated his fog, and he shut his mouth with a snap.  Max put her arm around his waist to guide his steps and the two set off into the soft moonlight. 

**End of Chapter Twenty-three…TBC…**


	24. NinetyNine Bottles of Beer on the Wall

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**_______________________________**

**Chapter 24: Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall**

_A long walk home for our intrepid hero and heroine…_

Max wasn't quite sure how she managed to get Logan home to Fogle Towers that night.  Fortunately he wasn't a mean drunk, but he certainly was an amorous one. Every block or so, he attempted to stop and make out. She kept refusing and pulling him along with her, but come the next block he would try again. She had to hand it to him for persistence.

As they walked, she kept her arm around his waist to steady his steps, but she had to keep slapping away his hand which kept dropping below her waistline.  When he discovered that he could slide his fingers below the waistline of her plunging dress, she had had enough.  She came to a dead halt after she grabbed his hand from where it had found its way.

Turning to face him, she gave him her best drill sergeant glare. "Logan that is _enough_."

He just gave her one of his patented smiles. "C'mon Max. I wasn't doing anything …much."

She tried another tack. "Logan, do you want my dress to stay where it belongs while we walk home? Or would you like me to give all of Seattle a peep show?"

He looked at her for a moment as he tried to process what she had said. "What about when we get home? Will you give me a peep show?" 

Max looked at him thoughtfully. If she got him home she was sure she could deal with him. Almost sure anyway. "We can talk about it there." 

He smiled smugly and started to lean in for a kiss, "Seal the bargain," he breathed against her lips.  

Max pulled back quickly and held out her hand. "Seal it with a handshake, Logan."

He frowned but complied. Max sighed in relief as they started out once more and his hands stayed (mostly) where they belonged.  She actually thought they might make it home without further incident, but then Logan spotted a gaudy neon sign and stopped dead.

"What now?" Max was getting exasperated.

"I'm tired. I need to rest. You do too." Logan was already at the door of the Blowfish Tavern. He pulled out his wallet and paid the burly bouncer who stepped aside to let him enter. Logan reached back for Max, but the bouncer blocked her way.

"Sorry buddy. No females allowed except the working ones already inside."

Max sighed in relief but Logan had already pulled out his wallet again. He peeled off several bills and the bouncer hesitated a moment. Logan handed him one more and he stepped aside and waved them in, leering at Max as Logan dragged her past him.

Inside the air was thick with cigarette smoke and the music was almost deafening.  Max saw immediately what the bouncer had been talking about.  Men filled the tables and sofas that the bar was furnished with, scantily dressed females strolled about clearly looking for customers, and others performed lap dances for their patrons. 

Logan pulled Max over to an empty table and held up two fingers to a harried looking cocktail waitress, who wasn't wearing much more than the lap dancers. Max dropped into a chair next to him, but another bouncer appeared from nowhere and gave her a narrow stare. "You're either working or you're out of here." Max stood up and was about to let him know exactly what she thought of that idea with a well placed kick, but as she drew her leg back Logan took the opportunity to grab her hand. He caught her off balance and she fell back onto his lap.

"No problem buddy." Logan winked at the bouncer and once again a bill appeared from his wallet. Just then the waitress arrived with their drinks, and an altercation broke out across the room between two drunken patrons who wanted the same dancer at the same time. The bouncer hurried to deal with it, leaving the two alone.

Logan's arms were securely around Max and he was nuzzling her neck once again. She tried to wiggle free and he lifted his head up and looked at her with a grin. "You gonna give me a lap dance princess?" She glanced over and her eyes met those of the bouncer. 

Turning to Logan she hissed, "You are so gonna regret this tomorrow, Logan Cale." With a smile plastered on her face she ran her hand through his hair and then softly down his neck. "Drink your drink and we're out of here. Unless you want me to put on a show that I guarantee you won't like."

Something in her voice must have penetrated his sodden brain because he reached out and obligingly picked up his glass taking a swig of whatever it contained. "You better do more than just play with my hair, princess. Our friend is about to head back here." He shot her a triumphant smile.

Max's temper got the better of her at that. Nathan could have told Logan that Max in a temper was not a pretty thing, but he had never seen the need.  Before he could stop her Max stood up from his lap. She reached down and hiked the hem of her dress above her knees and next thing Logan knew she was straddling his lap. 

"You want a lap dance, Logie?" Her voice was soft and Logan smiled at her happily, placing his hands around her waist. Max reached up and used her hands to spread her abundant hair out in a fan as she leaned into him. Using her hair as a shield from prying eyes she ran her tongue over his neck. 

Logan smiled happily. Suddenly he jumped. "Ouch. You bit me." He gave her a hurt look.

Max just gave him an innocent stare as she leaned backwards, letting his hands support her as she arched her back. Logan stared hungrily at the cleavage revealed above her bodice by her position. He leaned forward, drawn magnetically by that succulent flesh. Before he knew what had happened, Max straightened up and her head _accidentally bumped his. Logan felt dizzy and his hands dropped from her waist as he reached up to rub his abused forehead. _

"Oh Logan, I'm sooo sorry. Maybe I better get you home to look at that." Max rose from her place on his lap, and took his hand pulling him out of his chair. Logan was still seeing stars and didn't resist as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet throwing some bills on the table for the waitress before she hurried him out of the club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was fairly subdued for the rest of their trip choosing to sing_ Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer to pass the time as they walked. Max was happy to let him since it seemed to be keeping him harmlessly occupied. She heaved a sigh of relief when they entered the lobby of Fogle Towers. _

"Small car accident," she breezily called out to the doorman on duty, whose jaw almost hit the floor at the sight the two of them presented.  "Seattle really does need to mark their railroad crossings better." The doorman stared as he hurried over to hold the elevator door open for her to guide Logan into it.

"Nixty-sine bottles of beer on the wall…" Logan sang off-key as the astonished doorman gaped at his normally sophisticated and suave resident.

The doors of the elevator slid closed and Max let go of Logan. He leaned back against a wall and started to slide down it, still softly singing to himself. Max sighed and grabbed him before he ended up on the floor. Logan let himself fall forward. Max found herself pressed back against the opposite wall, with Logan leaning his weight against her. He took the opportunity to start kissing her neck again, while his hands happily roamed down her sides. 

Max grabbed his hands and started to pull them up, only to find that he had somehow gotten hold of the hem of her dress, and it was rising with his hands. At the same time his mouth was making its way down her neck to the top of her dress. She remembered what he had done with his teeth in the rail yard shed, and she had a feeling that she was about to give him that peep show he had wanted.  

His lips and tongue were making it hard for her to concentrate, but she pulled herself together and yanked his hands away from her dress hem. Unfortunately the fabric wasn't designed for the abuse it had already suffered, and she heard a ripping noise. She looked down and suppressed a squeak of alarm. The side seam of her dress had opened all the way to her waist, affording Logan a clear view of one of those lacy little things Kendra had insisted she buy. He reached out a finger and hooked it into the narrow strap that curled around her hip.

Luckily for Max's remaining attire, the elevator reached their floor and the doors opened with a soft ding. Logan was distracted and Max seized her chance to pull away from him without losing any more of her clothing, as she dragged him out of the elevator.

"C'mon Romeo. We're home." Logan tried to grab her again but she ducked away and gave him a seductive look. "Don't you wanna do this in a more comfortable place?"

Logan brightened at that "My bed is extremely comforshable...comfora…it's soft."

They were inside by now, and Max closed the door behind them with a sigh of relief. "Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll just slip out of this dress and be right there."

Logan looked at her and leered, "Don't you want me to help you? I'm very good at helping slip clothes off."

"Yeah, I noticed that." She sighed. "Wait in your room and I'll surprise you."

"Surprises are good," he agreed. Max watched in amusement as Logan made his unsteady way to his bedroom. When he reached the doorway he smiled back at her. "Don't be long. I have a surprise for you too."

"I just bet you do," she muttered as she headed to her room. She fully intended to be wearing more clothing before she made any more attempts to deal with him that night. Something along the lines of a suit of armor.

She wasn't going to bother with him again, but her conscience got the better of her. The thought of him passed out on the floor all night didn't quite sit right, so she finally padded softly down the hallway just to take a peek. 

When she cracked open the door of Logan's room there were no lights on. Lucky she had cat's eyes and could see in the dark, she thought. She was relieved not to see Logan collapsed on the floor. Instead he was sprawled face down across the bed and soft snores reached her ears. She smiled and tiptoed over to where he lay fully clothed. 

"It'd serve you right if I left you like this," she mused to herself even as she was pulling off his shoes and socks. That done she eased him out of his jacket and then rolled him onto his back so she could undo his shirt. His tie had been lost somewhere between the train and the tavern. Shirt disposed of she looked at his pants for a moment. With a sigh, she decided her humanitarian mission clearly dictated that she remove those as well. He was going to ache in enough places in the morning, might as well make him as comfortable as she could for the remainder of the night. It wasn't like she had any curiosity about what lay beneath his expensively tailored clothes after all. Not one bit.

The pants were quickly disposed of and her task was done. Boxers were perfectly fine to sleep in, they would have to do. Actually they did very well… _Control yourself, Max._

Logan continued to snore softly as she stood and looked him over with a slight smile on her face. His chest was chiseled without being overly pumped, and it was lightly furred with golden hairs that narrowed into a V leading to …_don't go there… She moved her gaze to his legs. They were long and well muscled. She wondered if he was a runner.  His stomach was flat and his arms were toned. She nodded in approval. Logan definitely kept himself in shape.  Suddenly she was seized by an urge to lean down and run her tongue over his chest. She hesitated but then remembered that he had certainly not hesitated earlier when the situation was reversed._

She placed her hands on either side of him and leaned in for a taste. His skin was smooth and firm and had a slightly salty taste. Max smiled to herself at her daring. Suddenly she was aware of a faint change in his respiratory patterns, and when she looked up it was to see a pair of blue eyes looking back. He had a smug grin on his face as his hands came up and pulled her on top of him. "Took you long enough," he said before his mouth was on hers. Max kicked herself mentally. She knew better than to do what she had done. Never trust a sleeping dog. 

Logan's kiss continued, and she felt herself falling once again into that spell he seemed to be able to weave around her so effortlessly. She didn't know what would have happened, but suddenly the arms around her slackened and she pulled back from his lips. Logan gazed at her happily but then his eyes closed and he started to snore again.

Max used the opportunity to jump up. Looking down at him, she smiled in spite of herself. She dropped a kiss on his forehead and quickly left the room before her inebriated Prince Charming could rouse again.

**End of Chapter Twenty-four…TBC…**


	25. The Morning Aftermath

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Morning After**

_In which our hero suffers his just desserts and our heroine makes a new friend…_

Logan groaned and rolled over.  His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and as for his head…it felt like a crew of jackhammer wielding construction workers had taken up residence in it.  He carefully opened his eyes, and was relieved to see that at least his bedroom drapes were closed and the room was dim. Not that he had any memory of closing them.  He glanced down at himself and frowned. He didn't have any memory of undressing either.  

Muddled pictures of trains and Ratburn warred in his mind with other images. Max lying underneath him on the floor of a shed and kissing him hungrily, Max looking up at him and calling him Prince Charming with a laugh in her voice, Max giving him a … lap dance?! That last had to be some kind of hallucination.  That and memories of him serenading her with _Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall_.  Not to mention memories of him attempting to rip her dress off of her in an elevator.  He sat up in a sudden panic, and then dropped back down as the top of his head felt like it had just hit a brick wall.

Surely he hadn't tried to force Max last night…No. That part had to be a nightmare. He would never literally rip a woman's dress off of her. Not that he'd ever been in a position where that was even faintly a necessity.  Another picture, this time of Max lying on top of him, kissing him, in this very bed, popped into his mind. Surely he hadn't. He couldn't have. He was supposed to take care of Max, not seduce her and take advantage of her…

Logan's gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the opening of his bedroom door. He looked up half hoping and half fearing that it was Max. Instead Bling stood there looking like a thundercloud.  Things were not looking good.

"About time you woke up." Bling gave him a hard stare. "You know, I've known you for a long time, Logan. You aren't always the nicest guy when it comes to women, but you mostly go out with the ones who don't deserve any better than what you give them." He paused, "One thing I never thought, was that you were the kind to force a young girl under your protection. I sure hope you have a good explanation of this 'cause I don't wanna have to kick your ass. You being my boss and all."

Bling's words were followed by him tossing something midnight blue at Logan. Logan was sitting on the edge of his bed by now and it landed in his lap. He gingerly held it up and felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was Max's dress from the night before.  Or what remained of it. The sweeping ruffle from the bottom was gone, evidently ripped off, and one of the side seams was ripped halfway up the remainder of the dress.

"Omigod. You think I did this?" Logan stared at Bling in horror. "Did Max say I did this?"

"Max isn't here. I found the dress on the floor of her room. It didn't look like her bed was slept in. She left this on the counter." Bling shot a narrow look at Logan's disheveled bed and threw an envelope at Logan. Logan took it and ripped it open, then pulled out the note inside of it. 

"Well?" Bling demanded.

"I don't think I did anything too awful." Logan ventured, handing the note to Bling.

_Logan__,_

_I couldn't sleep after the excitement last night so I went out for a ride. We need to talk about what happened when I get back.  Don't worry about me, I'm okay_

_Max_

"Hmmm. Doesn't mean you didn't take advantage of her. What happened to you anyway? Never seen you overdo the liquor before."

"I'm not exactly sure. But I do have a strange memory of someone pouring champagne down my throat. And a train…" Logan thought. "Ratburn. He caught me in his study. He was going to leave me drunk in my car on a train track. And then Max was there…" he shook his head. "It's all mixed up. I don't know what's real and what are nightmares."

"I'm going to wait and see what Max has to say. But if you hurt that girl, Logan, you're gonna answer to me." Bling walked out of the room, deliberately closing the door with a slam that made Logan shudder and hold his aching head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Max hadn't felt tired at all after she had left Logan asleep the previous night. She wandered around the apartment for a while until she remembered the computer disk that had slipped out of her dress when she had taken it off. She went to her room and retrieved it and soon had inserted it into Logan's computer. It didn't take her long to open it up. After a minute she realized that she was looking at Harrison Ratburn's financial records. Why had this been on the floor of his study, and did it have anything to do with Ratburn wanting to kill Logan? She studied the records more closely and quickly realized that they were proof that he had been embezzling money from the Save the Space Needle Campaign.  

Was this why Logan had left her for so long the night before? She remembered him saying he was a wizard with computers. He must have slipped into Ratburn's study and downloaded this from the man's computer. Ratburn caught him at it, and she knew the rest. She also remembered Kendra talking about Logan wanting to save the world. 

Her curiosity was fully aroused now. She closed down the disk, and left it on the desk next to the computer for Logan to find. Then she set to work on his computer system. Max was no slouch when it came to computers but Logan's system defeated her. She could tell there was a hidden file system that monopolized a huge chunk of his extensive hard drives, but try as she might, she couldn't find the door into it. She did notice that Logan had extremely sophisticated film editing software, as well as not a few programs that were certainly not meant for civilian use. She bet he could even hack into the military satellites that still circled the globe, with the stuff he had.  What in the world was a wealthy playboy dilettante doing with this kind of software? 

Giving up on hacking into his system, she was on her way out of the room when she happened to glance at the monitors to her right. There was a camera mounted there and it pointed right at the chair Logan usually sat in. The camera like his software was professional level. He could easily use it with the software to shoot and edit high quality videos. The question was why and what would he use them for? She hadn't found any videos on his hard drive. 

Of course he could simply be a run of the mill porno pervert who happened to have his files well hidden, but somehow the idea of Logan making XXX movies didn't quite ring true. Not to the man she had come to know. He could easily have forced her last night for all he knew (not that he really could have, but he didn't know that) and he hadn't tried. He had tried to charm her and seduce her into his bed, but that was just Logan. 

Max was still restless and it was only 7:00 AM. She decided that she needed to clear her head. Logan wouldn't wake up for hours, and she hadn't yet had a chance to take her baby for a real ride. It was the perfect time she decided.  She quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and threw on her leather jacket, then hurried out of the apartment. In no time she was roaring out of the parking garage and flying down the Seattle streets. 

Logan had supplied her with a Sector Pass when she went out with Kendra, and told her that she needed to carry it at all times if she was out of the apartment. She had made sure to tuck it in her pocket and she was glad of that when she came to a barricade across the road. A bored looking cop walked over to her and held out his hand and she realized he wanted the pass. She pulled it out and handed it to him and after perusing it he looked at her doubtfully.

"You sure you wanna go this way? This neighborhood ain't exactly what you're used to. Unless of course you just found yourself a sugar daddy from the rich snobs." He took in her outfit and evidently decided that was the case.

"Just return my pass and let me through." Max demanded imperiously. Her tone would have done Margo Cale proud.

"Whatever you say, babe." He raised the barrier and waved her through.

Max soon decided he was right. This was evidently one of those depressed post-Pulse neighborhoods that Logan had told her about long ago. The streets were littered with trash, and bundles that were people, slept in doorways. She was about to turn around and head home when she heard a muffled feminine scream from an alleyway. She turned her bike into it and quickly found the source. 

Two men had cornered a young black woman. A bike lay on the ground behind her and she was holding a metal bar she must have snatched up from the ground. They were standing at bay for the moment but they were circling around her like a pair of jackals, getting ready to pounce. The girl wouldn't stand a chance alone. 

Max jumped off of her bike just as the two charged at the girl. She threw herself into a front handspring and as she came down she slammed into one of the men knocking him to the ground. When he got up, Max kicked out catching him square between his legs. He doubled over in pain and she finished him off with a hard chop to the back of his neck. 

She turned to deal with the second thug but the other girl had things well in hand. She had used her weapon to good effect, and he lay gasping on the ground, cradling what looked like a broken arm. 

The two young women sized each other up. The girl spoke first. "Thanks, sistah. Original Cindy woulda been a lamb to the slaughta if you hadn't dropped in and joined the party. You aiight." She held her hand out palm facing Max. 

Max wasn't exactly sure what she had said, but she liked this girl on sight. "You're welcome." The girl continued to hold her hand up and Max put up her own in a similar fashion. The girl smiled and slapped her palm against Max's.

"What's your label?" she asked.

"Label?" Max asked.

"For a kick ass biker chick you sure don't seem to know the talk. Your name."

"Oh. Max. Call me Max."

"Well Max, you can call me Original Cindy. And let me just say that this girl's got your back anytime, sugah."

Max smiled at her, suddenly knowing that she had found a friend. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh geez, I better get home. Before Logan calls out the National Guard to find me."

"Yeah well, Original Cindy's gotta get to work herself. You wanna meet for a brew sometime and hang?"

"I'd like that." Max smiled shyly at her.

"There's a bar called CRASH. You can find Original Cindy there most any night." 

"I'll be there." Max promised as she hopped onto her bike and roared away.

**End of Chapter Twenty-five…TBC…**


	26. Crime & Punishment

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**___________________________**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Crime and Punishment**

_Our hero suffers the pangs of remorse…_

Logan's hangover had finally subsided to a dull roar, and he had managed to drag himself out of his bed and into the shower. When he got out he felt halfway to being human again and he headed out to his kitchen to put something in his stomach. When he got there, Bling wordlessly handed him a glass. Logan debated asking what was in it, but decided that he really preferred not to know. He had to admit that after drinking it down, he felt almost recovered.

"Thanks, Bling."

Bling just grunted something at him, evidently still not quite ready to forgive him until Max returned and he heard the entire story of their night. Logan had to admit he was somewhat anxious for that himself.

"You think she's okay?" he wondered out loud.

"Max seems to be pretty smart. I doubt she'd go anywhere dangerous." Bling mused.

"Yeah." Logan stopped. "Didn't her note say she was going for a ride?" 

"I think so."

"What was she going for a ride in? My car is totaled. Nothing left but pieces of scrap metal."

Bling just looked at him. "You were serious about the train thing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that part really happened. It's the rest I find hard to believe…" Logan shrugged and headed in to his computer room. "Max probably forgot about the car. Bet she ended up going for a walk instead, in which case she should be back any minute. By the way didn't you say you had some errands to run today?"

"I'm sticking around to find out if I have any ass kicking to do first." With that Bling walked away, leaving Logan staring after him. 

"Nice to know us guys stick together." Logan muttered to himself. He dropped into his computer chair and then he noticed the mini-disk on the desk. He picked it up and inserted it into his computer and smiled when he saw the list of Ratburn's files open in front of him. "At least something went right last night."

Just then he heard the door open and Max's voice called out, "Helloo."

That was followed by the sound of Bling's quick footsteps walking to the entrance foyer. 

"Hey, Max."

"Hey, Bling."

"Max, I have to ask you something. About last night….about Logan. He didn't do anything to… I mean he didn't make you do anything you didn't want to…" Bling seemed flustered at what he was trying to ask Max.

Logan groaned to himself at that, but he listened intently for her answer.

"Last night? It was exciting. Logan was a little hard to deal with, him being drunk and all but I learned a lot of things. Only he passed out before I found out everything."

"What exactly did Logan teach you before he passed out last night?" Bling's voice didn't sound very happy and Logan could understand why. He cursed champagne and whoever had invented it. "What happened to your dress? Did he do that while he was _teaching_ you things?" 

"Oh, he only ripped the side seam. I did the other part because I needed to be able to move more. It was kind of confining and I needed to be able to move around. For Logan. He needed me." 

"What _exactly _did he need you to do that required ripping your dress off?" Bling demanded.

"Well I couldn't have done the lap dance with it long, but that came later." Max mused.

Logan dropped his head into his hands and stopped listening. The murmur of voices went on, but he was thinking about ways he could kill himself, before Bling got around to coming in and doing it for him.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"The lap dance? Logan made you give him a _lap dance_?" Bling's voice was rising and Max looked at him curiously.

"It was my idea. I had to get him out of that strip club and it was the only way I could think of to do it."

"He took you to a strip club?"

"He was tired. He needed to rest after everything we did earlier." Max explained.

Bling looked at her in disbelief.  "Max, do you think you could start at the beginning and tell me exactly what happened and what Logan did, and what you did last night? When I kill him for you, I want to know exactly what I'm killing him for so I can be sure he suffers accordingly."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan heard the murmur of voices and then he actually heard Bling…laughing?

He wondered what in the hell was going on out there. Finally he couldn't stand the suspense any longer, and he took a deep breath before heading out to face his executioners.

Just as he reached the conversation area he heard his front door closing.  Max was sitting on the couch alone in the room. She looked up and smiled at him. He walked over and sat on the couch at a safe distance from her.

"Hey. How's your head?"

"It's fine. Where's Bling?"

"He said he had some errands to run. He told me to tell you that you were saved this time but he'd be watching you."

Logan frowned. "That's all he said? He wasn't angry at me?"

"No. Actually, I thought he wasn't going to stop laughing. Especially when I told him about the strip club." She paused, "I didn't tell him all of it. I mean I don't think he needs to know about the shed and the elevator and your bed…"

Logan just looked at her. "Max, do you think you could tell _me all of it? I have some very strange memories. Please tell me that I didn't ask you to give me a lap dance."_

Max just looked at him with an amused smile. 

"Shit. I did. What else did I do?"

"You mean besides kissing me and asking me for a peep show and singing _Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer_ to me on the way home?"

Logan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Then he steeled himself and forced himself to look at her. Her reached out and took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Max, just tell me. Did I talk you into…I mean did we…did I…sleep with you last night? What happened in my bed?"

Max just stared at him and he assumed the worst.

"Damn it.  Listen to me Max I didn't mean to…I never intended… to" he trailed off as Max looked like she was about to cry. "Max. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Was I rough with you? Oh god, please tell me I didn't hurt you. I never would have hurt you if I was myself. It was that damn champagne Ratburn poured down me. Max, can you ever forgive me?"  He reached out and pulled her into his arms and he could feel her shaking.

"Don't cry. Please. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Somehow. Anyhow. Just tell me what you want me to do?"

Max's shaking subsided, and he looked down as she turned her face up to him. Instead of tears she was…laughing.  "What the hell?"  He pulled back.

"Logan. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You sounded so upset."

"Do you mean I _didn't_ do anything last night?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say _that…"_

"Max did we sleep together?" Logan demanded.

She gave him a dramatic sigh. "No. You promised me all kinds of things on the way home but when we got here you fell asleep. That wasn't very nice of you. Don't you want to sleep with me?" She gave him her hurt look once again, but this time Logan was on to her.

"Why you little…" Logan had gone from remorse to annoyance. Here he had been imagining the worst, and she had been teasing him all along. Before he could grab her and wreak vengeance, Max jumped up from the couch and danced away.  

"I need to go shower now. I'll let you know later how you can make things up to me…you promised." She sashayed out of the room and he was aware for the first time that she was wearing those tight low cut jeans again.

He suddenly remembered the feel of that trim derriere under his hands and the taste of her in his mouth._ Something_ had definitely happened the night before. His body remembered even if his mind didn't. And it wanted more. Much more. 

Logan continued to sit for a minute more. Then he made a decision. Max was turning his life upside down. He needed to stop wasting time and figure out how he could settle her somewhere safely. Nothing serious had happened this time, but he was afraid it was only going to be a matter of time and opportunity. Nathan's files had never arrived but he couldn't wait any longer. It was time to do some serious hacking with Max as the subject.

**End of Chapter Twenty-six…TBC…**


	27. Still Waters Run Deep

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**___________________________**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Still Waters Run Deep**

_Secrets and more secrets and some uninvited guests…_

Logan wanted to get right to doing some serious checking up on Max and her background but he ran into a problem almost immediately. Max's presence. He felt uncomfortable letting her know that he was suspicious of exactly where she had come from. Almost as if he was betraying her.  He thought about asking her point blank, but he remembered her response to him when he had asked her if she knew who was after her. Her denial hadn't quite rang true to him. Nathan thought Max didn't remember her childhood. Logan wasn't so sure about that. But if she wouldn't tell Nathan and Annette, he didn't think that she would open up to him. He was going to have to find out the hard way. Problem was that Max had a way of coming up behind him without him even being aware that she was there. He didn't want her to walk up and see herself as the object of his search.

He did do some preliminary work while she was showering, but once he heard the water cut off he closed down the screens. Then he sat there at a loss. He wanted to work on his hack exposing Ratburn but he couldn't do that either. Might as well just tell Max that he was Eyes Only.  For once he cursed his apartment design. Maybe if he had solid walls around all the rooms he could risk it. Finally he decided he might as well do some maintenance work on his systems that he'd been putting off. Maybe he could figure out a way to send Max out of the apartment for a while later.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Max climbed out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. She quickly dressed in the clothes she had selected earlier and then brushed out her hair, leaving it loose to dry. She really did need to get a blow dryer of her own rather than having to go use Logan's all the time.  

Thinking of Logan reminded her of what she had seen on his computers. She was intensely curious about his systems but she couldn't think of a good way to ask him about them.  

He hadn't mentioned the Ratburn disk to her – she figured he had just assumed he had left it there in his drunken haze the night before. If she told him she had picked it up he was going to start asking awkward questions about her part in the previous night's events and she wasn't ready to answer any of them yet. Her habit of secrecy about her origins was too engrained to allow her to open up easily to anyone. She had never even told Nathan and Annette that she remembered exactly what she was and where she had come from. And they were the people she trusted most in this world. Logan was still too much of an unknown quantity.

She didn't think he would betray her, but she feared that he might be horrified by her true nature. She couldn't stand the thought of him looking at her as if she was a thing instead of a person, of him turning away from her in aversion and disgust. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Max walked out to the living area of the apartment she heard Logan clicking away on his keyboard. She strolled into the computer room and he looked up and gave her an abstracted smile.

"Do you ever stop working?" She asked him teasingly.

He shrugged. "I'm doing some routine system maintenance right now. But I'm a perfectionist I guess. I have to be sure my stories are word perfect. It drove my…Valerie…crazy."

Max noticed his hesitation, "It's okay. Kendra told me about Valerie. No biggie."

Logan sighed, "Yeah, well I guess I still don't like to talk about her much. She was one of my failures in life."

"From what I hear, it was her failure not yours." Max didn't know why she felt she needed to reassure him, but something in his eyes told her that he did indeed consider it his failure and he was still taking it hard.

Their eyes met and Max felt a jolt that was different from what she had experienced with him before. It was more of an emotional connection than a physical awareness, as Logan smiled and said to her simply, "Thanks."

There was a silence as they continued to look at each other. Neither one seemed to be able to pull their eyes away. Before it could become awkward the phone shrilled. Logan picked it up. "Hello. Hey, Kendra. Yeah, she's right here as a matter of fact. Hang on." He held the phone out to Max.  "It's Kendra."

Max took the phone and walked into the other room with it. "Hey, Kendra."

"Hey, Max. I was wondering if you wanted to hook up later today."

"I think that would be okay. When?"

"Actually I was thinking about tonight. There's this club I want to go to. My parents would have a fit if they knew, so I was thinking I could say I was heading over to see you guys. Would Logan care if you split with me for a while tonight?"

"I don't think so." 

"I know you guys are still honeymooners and all, but hey you gotta have some breathing space, right? I wouldn't ask except, well, I'm supposed to meet someone there. And if my other friends ever knew who it was…just say he isn't a boring rich socialite."

Max laughed. "My lips will be sealed. Actually it's probably good. Logan's working on some big deadline and I think he'd like me gone for a while, even though he's too sweet to say so. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a place called CRASH."

Max smiled at that. "Why don't you come over here and we can ride over together?"

They made arrangements and she hung up the phone. When she informed Logan of her plan he readily agreed. Of course he assumed they were going to hang out with some of Kendra's friends at one of their homes. Max didn't mention the bar because somehow she didn't think he would be as agreeable to that plan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

CRASH 

When Max and Kendra strolled into CRASH later that evening they looked no different from most of the clientele in their jeans and T-shirts. Max looked around with interest. She had never been in a place quite like it before. Her parents had made sure she was sheltered and pampered, and a street bar like CRASH certainly didn't meet either of those requirements.

The place was crowded and the music was loud. A giant TV screen displayed videos of races, most culminating in spectacular crashes. Max assumed that was where the bar got its name. Kendra started toward an empty table but halfway there Max heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Original Cindy seated at a large table with several other people. She was waving Max over. 

"Kendra, come on." Max grabbed Kendra and pulled her over to the table. 

When they arrived, Cindy waved them to two empty seats. "Sketchy, Herbal, this is my girl, Max. Max these two losers are Sketchy and Herbal. They work with me at Jam Pony Messengers."

"This is my friend Kendra. Kendra this is Original Cindy. We met this morning."

"Hey." Kendra smiled at the others and dropped into a chair even as she shot a curious look at Max.

"So, Max, you of Original Cindy's persuasion?" Sketchy asked curiously.  Max gave him a puzzled look.

"I play for the all girl team, is what he means." Cindy explained as she reached over and swatted Sketchy. "Where'd you learn your manners boy? Don't even know the girl and you already asking her personal questions."

Kendra laughed, "Max is married. To my cousin. He is most definitely not a female."

"Figures." Sketchy said gloomily. 

They all laughed and Herbal slid over two glasses he had filled from the pitcher of beer that was sitting on the table. "It's all good, all the time," he opined then he seemed to lapse back into his own world.

"He's Rastafarian." Sketchy explained as if Herbal wasn't there. "You know worships the great god, Ganja."

Max smiled and took a gulp of beer.  She felt right at home with these people as if she had always known them. Kendra seemed relaxed as well, even though she kept scanning the room. Suddenly she sat up.

"Max, I see my friend." She paused, "Would you mind if I…I mean you're okay here right?"

Max laughed, "Go ahead. Get me when you're ready to leave."

Kendra was on her way before Max had finished speaking and Max watched, curious to see who she was meeting. Her mouth opened in surprise when Kendra walked up to Bling. She smiled to herself as she wondered what Logan would have to say to that. Not that she thought Kendra would care.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as Max was gone, Logan pulled up his search algorithms and loaded in the parameters he was interested in. Then he left them to work on their own. The next phase would require his manual intervention but that might not be for hours.

After taking a quick break, he began to work on his Eyes Only Ratburn hack. He had just finished it up and was letting it compile and save when he heard the door open. He reached out and minimized the screen and then turned to greet Max.

The smile on his face faded when, instead of Max, he saw the two thugs from the previous evening standing in the doorway with their guns pointing at him.

End of Chapter Twenty-seven…TBC… 


	28. Oops!

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**___________________________**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Oops!!**

_In which truths come out…_

"Looks like the boss was right. Dunno how he did it but this clown managed to get himself out of the car before the train hit last night." The taller goon said to his companion.

"So now what do we do?" asked the second goon.

"We make it look like someone broke in here to rob the place and our friend accidentally got himself shot in the process."

Logan was thinking frantically as the two goons with guns discussed his fate. "Um, gentleman. Maybe we can make a deal here," he finally suggested.

The two looked at him. "What kind of a deal?"

"The kind where you don't shoot me and in return I give you a lot of money?" Logan offered.

"The boss gives us lots of money and steady employment." The first goon replied.

"Yeah, you're not offering us more than a one shot deal," chimed in the second.

"How about one way tickets to anywhere you'd like to relocate to, along with identity papers and startup money?" 

"Nah. We like Seattle."

"Yeah my mom's here and I gotta take care of her."

"Enough wasting time. Tie him up and let's trash the place. Don't want to risk anyone coming cuz of a gunshot before we set it up." The first directed his companion who proceeded to bind Logan securely to his desk chair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max had enjoyed CRASH and her new friends but she was ready to head out. She looked around for Kendra but couldn't spot her.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend she headed out with a hot boy about twenty minutes ago." Original Cindy told Max correctly guessing her thoughts.

"Yeah, while you were beating my butt in pool," muttered Sketchy.

"I told her I'd wait for her." Max said.

"Sugah, take it from an expert. That girl ain't comin' back here tonight. Only thing she's thinkin' about has to do with the boy she headed out of here with."

Max sighed, "I gotta head home. If she gets back, tell her to call me if she needs me to come back for her." She tossed some money on the table. "This should pay for my share  
of the beer." Then she turned and headed out of CRASH to where she had left her bike parked in an alley.

The bike was right where she had left it and she made her way back to Fogle Towers in no time. If Logan asked she'd just tell him she'd dropped Kendra home first. Of course, one of these days he was going to wonder about how she was getting around since the car was totaled, but she'd deal with that when she had to.

The elevator ride to the penthouse was quick. When the doors opened and she started to climb out, she noticed that the apartment door was ajar. 

"Did you just hear the elevator?" a rough voice said.

"I'll go check." Answered another voice. Neither one belonged to Logan. 

Max quickly pressed the Door Close button and pushed the up button for the next level.   
When the elevator opened, she slipped out of it and headed for the emergency stairs.  
She ran lightly down the stairs to Logan's level and cautiously cracked open the door.  
No one was in sight, so she slipped out into the hallway and made her way along the wall to the door of the apartment, which was now closed. That didn't deter Max who had it open in seconds. She peeked around it and seeing no one, she eased inside and closed it soundlessly.

Inside the apartment there were sounds of drawers and closet doors being opened, and what sounded like the drawer contents being dumped on floors. She heard the two voices from earlier, but nothing from Logan. She slipped along the wall until she came to the computer room. It was empty except for Logan who was bound and gagged and tied to his desk chair. His eyes met Max's and he shook his head in the direction of the door telling her to get out. 

Max shook her head and quickly headed over to release him. As soon as he was free Logan opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. "Get out of here," he hissed to her.  
Max shook her head no. Logan started to argue but just then there were footsteps and the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Well, well, well. Lookee here." The shorter goon stood pointing his gun at Max.  
"Looks like the little wifey got home. Boss was right she's a looker, "he leered. "Drop your piece or I shoot her."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Logan demanded.

"Drop the gun," said the second goon coming up beside the first one. Faced with two guns pointing at Max, Logan had no choice but to comply.

"Get over here." The goon motioned to Max.

"Max, don't" Logan said.

"I'll shoot him right now if you don't," said the goon, and Max shrugged and began to walk over to him.

"What we gonna do with her?" asked the second one.

"Boss didn't say. No reason we can't have some fun before we bring her home to him."  
Max had come within arms length by then and he reached out to grab her. "Come here baby. We're gonna go party for a while. You take care of him." The last was to his henchman.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max asked sweetly.

"You think lover boy over there is gonna stop us?"

"No. I am." She replied. 

At that both goons burst into laughter. At the same time Max whirled into action. Moving so fast that she was a blur, she disarmed them both with quick hard chops to their gun hands. Then she spun and kicked the first one square in the face breaking his nose. Blood poured out, and as he held his hand to his face she turned to the second one. A punch to the stomach doubled him over, and then she gripped his neck and squeezed to cut off his air supply. He dropped to the floor unconscious. She turned back to the first and rendered him unconscious as well. When she finished with them she turned nervously to Logan.

Logan was standing there staring at her. He knew that there was no way that had been a demonstration of normal martial arts. Max had moved like nothing he had ever seen before in his life. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

Max looked at him. "I'm Max."

Logan just continued to stare and her face hardened. 

"You meant what are you, didn't you?" she asked bitterly. "Don't worry I'll get out of your life now. Tie them up and call the police."

She turned and started to leave the room. Logan quickly strode over to her and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. "Max, you caught me by surprise is all. I've never seen anyone move like that. I didn't know it was possible to move like that."

"It isn't." She said shortly.

"Max, we need to talk."

She yanked her arm free and was about to leave, when Logan's computer suddenly beeped. The video had completed compiling and a preview was automatically opening up on the screen.

Max watched, fascinated, as Logan's eyes framed by a moving red, white and blue banner suddenly filled the screen.

"This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin…" Eyes Only's familiar introduction began to play. Logan walked over and punched some keys and the video stopped and then closed. He turned to face Max whose expression had changed from stony to almost amused. 

"Logan we need to talk." She tossed at him.

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight…TBC…


	29. A Time to Laugh and a Time to Cry

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of serious but I couldn't get around it. Don't worry more fun and games are on the way. TPN.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 29:  A time to laugh and a time to cry**

_Some serious issues for our hero and heroine to deal with…_

It was a good two hours before Max and Logan were finally alone and faced with the prospect of talking to each other about the night's events. Before doing anything else, Logan had called a contact he had on the Seattle Police Department to come over and take charge of the two thugs.  He had arrived with two police officers within twenty minutes and quickly took charge of the situation.

Detective Matt Sung had listened calmly to Logan's story about Ratburn's two attempts to kill him because Ratburn suspected that Logan had seen something he shouldn't have. He appeared to take it all in stride and at face value. When Logan assured him that he had a feeling that the two prisoners would be happy to talk and implicate their boss within the next twenty-four hours, Sung simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Our friend working this one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I believe he is. I think these two are going to be ready to save their own hides very, very soon. Think you can hold them on a simple breaking and entering charge for about twelve hours?"

Sung smiled, "I can do that."  He snapped closed the pad where he had jotted notes, and reached out to shake Logan's hand, before heading out after the two officers he had brought, who had already left with the two prisoners.  Max sat quietly the entire time, content to let Logan handle this aspect of things. Logan had briefly introduced her to Sung but after a polite inquiry into her well being he had concentrated his attention on Logan.

The door closed behind Sung with a soft click. Max's hearing picked up the opening and then closing of the elevator doors. Only then did she turn to Logan. "Twelve hours? What exactly is going to happen in twelve hours that's going to make those two willing to turn on their boss?"

Logan regarded her calmly and then shrugged. "Eyes Only will broadcast a hack implicating Ratburn in the embezzlement scheme and the police department will receive the documentation. They'll be happy to cooperate in order to save their own asses."

"You mean the video I saw before, and the file that you slipped to Detective Sung when you thought I wasn't looking?" Max challenged him.

Logan smiled at her. "Can't get anything past you, can I?" 

"So you're Eyes Only," she mused. "Did you know that you were a legend even in my girls school back east? The cyber terrorist who eluded everyone in authority? "

"I prefer to think of myself as a crusader for truth and justice in this screwed up world."

"Did my father know about Eyes Only? Is that why he thought you could protect me?"

Logan looked at her and answered slowly, "I think he knew. At least, he made a comment in his last letter to me that makes me think he did. We never discussed it. As for protecting you, he asked me to promise I'd do that years ago. Before Eyes Only came to be."

"Guess I don't have to ask anymore about what you were doing in Ratburn's study, and why you have the software you do. Good to know I'm not married to an amateur porno videographer."

"A what?!" Logan looked outraged at the idea and Max giggled.

"I was trying to guess why you had all that sophisticated movie making equipment and the hidden file system on your computers. I figured it had to be something less than legal." Logan continued to stare at her and she added quickly, "I didn't really believe the porno part, Logan. But Eyes Only slipped past me."

"So now you know. That makes three."

"Three?"

"In the know. You and me and Bling."

"Not Detective Sung?"

"He thinks I'm just a member of the Eyes Only Informant Net like he is."

There didn't seem to be much more to say about it for the moment, and Max was silent as she digested the implications. He watched her for a moment and then broke into her thoughts.

"Your turn."

Max looked at him and he saw a flash of alarm in her eyes.

"It's okay." He hastened to reassure her. "I'm on your side. You can tell me, Max. I know you were adopted by Nathan and Annette, he told me the story the first time I came to visit your home. That was the first time he asked me to promise to protect you if something should ever happen to him."

Max still looked at him, clearly not sure of how much she wanted to reveal. Logan walked over and gently lifted her hair off of her neck and traced her barcode.

"This is part of it isn't it? What does it mean, Max?"

She turned from him to look out the window. Her voice was bitter as she replied. "It means I was made. In a lab. I'm not real, not human. I'm a freak, a made up creature. A product of some obsessed scientists thinking they could play god."

Logan looked at her as something suddenly clicked in his mind. "Project Manticore," he said almost to himself.

Max stiffened and swiftly turned to look at him. The look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. It was a look of pain and darkness, a look that didn't belong in the eyes of the young woman Max ostensibly was.  "How do you know that name?" Her voice was harsh as she demanded an answer.  Logan noticed her fists clenched at her sides and a look of wariness in her eyes.

He reached out a hand to take one of hers. "About three years ago I got a report from a lab tech who had worked on a covert genetics project. It was called Project Manticore. They were experimenting with recombinant DNA techniques, mixing animal and human DNA in an attempt to create the perfect human. He didn't like what was going on and wanted out. Before I could help him he vanished. Before he did, he told me that they had succeeded to an extent. He also told me that in 2009 about a dozen of the kids they made had escaped."

Max continued to stare at him, neither confirming nor denying his words. 

"You were one of them, Max, weren't you? It was no foster family you ran away from. It was Project Manticore. Is that barcode a tattoo they gave you to identify you?"

She laughed but it wasn't a pleasant laugh. "I wish. About two years after they found me my parents tried to have it removed. It came back in three weeks. It's permanently etched into my gene code. Their ownership brand so to speak. Run a scanner over it and maybe my price would come up on it. I'm not a person, Logan. I'm a thing. That barcode is the reminder of that every day."

Logan felt a pang at her words. Since he had picked her up at the cabin, the physical attraction that simmered between them had distracted him and colored all of his thoughts of her. Suddenly he saw behind the mask of the spoiled, society girl to the pain she hid underneath.  A pain similar to his own. 

He tugged on the hand he still held in his and pulled her with him to sit on the couch. When they were seated, he dropped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a light hug.

"You're every bit as much a person as me or anyone. More of one than those two goons or their boss are." 

Max shrugged within the circle of his arm, "Maybe."

Logan sighed. "Did your parents know about Manticore?"

"No. I never told them. They thought I was abused and traumatized after what I had been through and didn't remember things. They believed I was an orphan who had been subjected to illegal medical research, and I never wanted them to know more." She paused and there was a catch in her voice, "I thought they'd be safe if they didn't know. Instead they got killed. Maybe if I told them they could have protected themselves. It's my fault they didn't."

"Max, I think Nathan knew. He suspected there was more to your story five years ago. And he alluded to some information he was sending to me in his last letter. He knew that dangerous people were after him. There's nothing more you could have done."

"I could have been there with them.  Maybe I could have stopped it."

"I don't know exactly what your abilities are but I doubt even you could have prevented a tampered with plane from crashing."

"Was it tampered with, Logan?" she demanded. 

He nodded slowly. "That's what my preliminary investigations indicate."

There was a silence but this time it was more companionable. Max seemed more relaxed than she had earlier. There was still a wariness, but Logan didn't think she was going to jump up and run. 

"So anyway what _is _in your DNA? Other than such items as beauty and grace and definitely brains," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. There would be time for more serious talk later. 

Max slanted him a look, "Feline for sure, maybe some eagle for vision, and I don't know what else."

Logan laughed. "Nathan did know. He left us both a message."

Max just looked at him. 

"Your alias. Maxine Felina."

Max had an arrested look in her eyes and then she smiled. "Yeah, I guess he did after all."

Their eyes met as they both thought about Nathan Guevara.  The look stretched out, and Max was suddenly aware of Logan's arm resting around her shoulders. She could hear the strong beat of his pulse just inches from her. Logan for his part noticed the soft fragrance of her hair, and the warmth of her body where it pressed lightly against his.

Neither said a word as he slowly lowered his head to hers and their lips met in a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft where they pressed against hers, gently tasting and exploring the contours of her mouth.  Max sighed and relaxed against him as he deepened the kiss.  There was none of the urgent passion that had colored their previous kisses. This one was almost searching, yearning, as they began to open up to each other in a way neither one had ever done before. 

Logan had just reached out his arms to pull Max closer against him when the phone began to shrill. He sighed and pulled back from her. "I need to get that. It might be Matt. Or an informant."

Max nodded and watched as he strode to the computer room. Her hand went to her lips tracing the path his lips had just taken over them. Logan was busy on the phone, and she watched him for a few minutes.  Then she made a decision. She rose from the couch and retreated to her room, locking her door behind her. She needed to think.

When Logan hung up the phone he wasn't surprised to see Max gone. He looked in the direction of her room but then turned to his own. He needed to do some thinking.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Nine…TBC…**


	30. Afterthoughts and Foreplay

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty:   Afterthoughts and Foreplay**

_Dealing with the revelations…sort of…_

Max turned from closing her door and surveyed the shambles in her bedroom. Fortunately, the destruction was limited to drawers being emptied and clothing from her closet being tossed on the floor.  It was clearly designed to give the appearance of a hasty search for valuables by a common burglar. She spent some time getting her clothing back in order, and then wandered to her window to look out over the dark city.

The mask had come off tonight and she felt like she had finally seen Logan for what he really was. He most definitely was not a fairy tale prince come to sweep the fairytale princess off of her feet. He was a complicated man. A man with a dark side that she hadn't guessed was there. Eyes Only was a legend, known for his dedication to his cause as well as for his rumored ruthlessness in achieving his goals. Reconciling the Logan she thought she knew, with the man she was just learning about wasn't an easy task.

Max realized that she was married to a man she didn't know at all. At the same time she was wildly attracted to him physically. She knew he felt the same attraction to her. What she didn't know was what else he felt or, more importantly, what he would allow himself to feel for her. Eyes Only couldn't allow himself the normalities of life. She laughed to herself. In that they were well matched. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Logan straightened his room and got ready for bed mechanically, scarcely paying attention to what he was doing.  His picture of Max had undergone a 180 degree turn in the space of one evening, and his mind was still processing the pieces of the puzzle. 

Rather than an innocent young woman, the helpless victim of a misdirected governmental program, she was something more than human. He had never seen anyone move like she had and he suspected there was much about her that he had yet to discover. Max had hidden depths and he suspected some of them might turn out to be dark indeed. Despite that, he knew that she had an innate goodness about her. There might be darkness but he didn't feel any evil. And the attraction between them continued to grow and strengthen. The kiss tonight had added another dimension, one he was afraid to look at too closely.

The reality of his marriage to her hit him suddenly. His original plan had been to set her up somewhere where she would be safe and able to live a normal life. He wasn't so sure now that there was such a place. Rumors of what he had heard about the powers behind Project Manticore and their obsession with the program had reached him after he had first heard of it. They weren't going to stop looking for Max until they found her. No matter where he might hide her. He couldn't see a way to let her out of his sight or protection anytime soon. But that meant that the marriage would have to stand. With all of the complications he could now envision coming out of it.  He briefly wished that Max had been a male or at least not such a specimen of female perfection. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

When Max left her bedroom the next morning, the smell of frying bacon and the scent of freshly brewed coffee, hit her nostrils and drew her like a magnet to the kitchen. Logan was just finishing up taking the bacon off of the stove. He looked up when he saw her and flashed her one of his patented smiles. "Morning. I hope you're hungry."

Max smiled back, "Starving." The memory of their kiss the night before and the feelings it had evoked, had her feeling almost shy around him. Unconsciously her gaze lingered on his lips as she remembered how they had felt last night. When she looked up, Logan was watching her, and she felt a blush rising in her cheeks at the knowing look in his eyes,

He didn't say anything more though, and she busied herself pouring coffee for both of them as he brought plates filled with golden omelets and the bacon over to the table. By the time they sat down to eat she felt more in control. 

"Matt Sung called this morning to say that our friends are safely in custody. He's made sure they'll be where they can see the Eyes Only broadcast this morning. He figures that'll have them begging to tell what they know in order to avoid going down with Ratburn." 

"You mean Ratburn's rats are about to flee the sinking ship?" Max quipped and Logan laughed. For a moment they both enjoyed the simple pleasures of good food and comfortable companionship, forgetting about the complications of their respective lives. 

All too soon breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared. They looked at each other, both knowing that they needed to talk, but neither wanting to open up the can of worms.

Logan cleared his throat to begin, but to his relief the apartment door opened and Bling entered. Logan turned to say good morning and stopped in shock. The normally robust and healthy Bling looked exhausted.  He could have sworn he was looking at someone suffering from a major hangover but this was Bling. 

"Don't even ask." Bling said to him. 

"I was only going to ask what truck ran you over last night." Logan observed mildly. He heard a choked gasp next to him and turned to look at Max in puzzlement. There was an air of suppressed amusement about her, and when he looked back a Bling he detected almost a look of pleading in his eyes as he gazed at Max.

"Oh I don't think it was a truck, Logan." Max observed blithely. "Was it Bling?" she asked him sweetly. "Is that a blonde hair I see on your shirt?"

Bling muttered something unintelligible and headed off to the computer room. Logan started to follow, but was stopped by Max. "I don't think you should bother him too much right now, Logan. In fact it might be a nice gesture to give him the day off."

Logan looked down at her hand where it lay on his arm. Unbidden, memories of those small delicate fingers easily disposing of a thug twice her weight ran through his mind. Juxtaposed were memories of those same fingers running delicately through his hair and tracing his face as he kissed her on the floor of a shed. Thoughts of the shed led to memories of his trashed car which led to a sudden realization. 

"Max. How have you been getting around the last couple of days?" he asked her suspiciously.

Max looked at him guiltily. She had been wondering when he would connect the dots. 

"On my bike."

"On your what?"

"My motorcycle. You saw it the other night. It was parked next to the car." She tried for matter of fact innocence. 

"Where did you get a motorcycle?"

"I bought it." Her chin went up defiantly.

"Did it ever occur to you that riding around alone on a motorcycle might not be the smartest move in the present circumstances?" He didn't know why he was suddenly angry with her, although part of him suspected he was using it as a distraction from things he didn't want to face just yet.

"You mean it might be more dangerous than coming home to goons with guns pointing at me?" She threw back. She wasn't exactly sure how or why they were suddenly fighting, but maybe it was a good thing.  Safer.

"I'm heading out." Bling interrupted. "Logan you owe me a day off and I think I'm gonna take it. Mistake coming in today. My head can't take you two right now. I'll leave you to your foreplay. Have fun kids." 

The door closed behind him.  Logan and Max stood staring at each other, Bling's last words ringing in both of their ears. 

**End of Chapter Thirty…TBC**…

. 


	31. Point of No Return

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Point of No Return**

**_In which some things prove to be inevitable…_**

The door closed behind Bling, and Logan and Max stared at each other for a few moments.  Logan ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the already disheveled spikes and sighed heavily.

"He's right you know."

Max didn't bother to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do we do about it?"

"Max if you weren't you and I weren't me, I would have had you in my bed days ago. But given the givens…I don't know."

A jolt of heat shot through Max at Logan's words and the look that accompanied them. She had no doubt that he was speaking the truth. She also had no doubt that she wouldn't have exactly resisted too strongly.   It was her turn to sigh.

Logan mistook her silence for upset over his words and hastened to reassure her. "Max it's not you; I mean I don't care about you being…"

"A freak?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. Never a freak. I meant you were more than me… better…Damn, I'm saying this all wrong. What I mean is that it's me, not you. I can't have a normal life. You've seen what happens. It isn't safe. I can't put anyone to that risk."

Max laughed at that. "I'm probably more of a risk to you than you are to me. I got my parents killed, and I should leave here before I get you killed. Those two goons were nothing compared to what Manticore could send after me. And if you happened to be around, they'd kill you without batting an eye."

"Max I can protect myself…and you. I promised your father that I would and I won't break that promise. Forget going anywhere." He paused and added with a twinkle in his eyes, "Besides, how would it look if Logan Cale's new wife left him after less than a week? I'd never hold my head up in this town again."

"Now that's the clincher, Logan. I 'd never forgive myself for ruining your no doubt richly deserved reputation as a lady killer." Max shot him a sassy look, "Of course, I'm sure Miss Pretty in Pink would be happy to console you."

"Max, I don't care if I ever see pink again." Logan grimaced at the thought. "Ashley was a mistake. One I was already trying to correct before I got your father's letter."

Max just slanted him a look.  Logan returned it and both were once again aware of the almost overpowering chemistry that coursed between them. 

"Max…I…"

"Logan…I…"

Both said simultaneously.  Neither knew which one moved first, but Logan's arms were wrapped around her and he was kissing her fiercely. Max responded readily, running her hands through his hair and spiking it even more.  He stroked her back, pulling her close against him.  He reveled in the feel of her softness pressed to his body, even as his mind reminded him what a bad idea this was. 

Max ran her hands down his arms, loving the feel of his muscled biceps under her hands. He was outlining her lips with his tongue, silently asking for entrance, and she willingly opened to him, even as her mind told her that she was making a mistake. 

After long minutes, Logan pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her. His eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. "Max, this is a bad idea."

"I know." She made no move to pull away from him. Her eyes shot sparks back at him.

"If we do this, there's no going back and pretending it never happened."

"No." She sighed.

"I can't make any promises. Except that I'll do whatever is in my power to keep you safe. If that includes sending you away from me, I'll do it without a second thought."

"If I have to leave you to keep you safe, I won't hesitate." She answered in return.

There was nothing more to be said.  Logan reached for her hand and she gave it to him willingly. He pulled her along with him toward his bedroom. When they reached the doorway, he stopped and looked at her one last time.

"Last chance to change your mind. Once you cross that doorway you're mine."

Max felt a thrill go through her at the note of possessiveness in his words.  Instead of answering, she stepped through the door into his room and then turned to him with a smile. 

Logan stood there for a moment running his eyes over her, savoring what was to come.  Max allowed it for a moment then she lifted a brow and said with a slight challenge in her words, "Well? Are you going to show me if you live up to your reputation or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Logan let out a laugh and walked forward, catching her by surprise when he swooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He let her down gently on to it, and then stood looking down at her with a wicked smile.

"Some things are best done slowly to be done properly, Max," he said huskily. Max was content to lie where he had placed her and watch as he pulled his shirt over his head.  His chest was nicely sculpted without being overly muscular and it was covered with a fine layer of hair. Logan quickly removed everything but his boxers. 

"Your turn." He said turning to her. Max started to sit up, but he stopped her. "Let me." 

His experienced hands quickly found the fastening of her jeans, and he slowly unbuttoned them and then slid down her zipper, making sure to let the back of his hands brush against the soft skin of her stomach as he did so. Max sucked in a breath at his touch and then lifted her hips for him as he gently slid the jeans down and off.  Next to go was her T-shirt, and once again Logan made sure to slowly slide it off of her, letting his hands lightly brush her skin as he did so.  Max was wearing one of the lacy sets Kendra had insisted she buy, and Logan felt his breath catch at the contrast of the creamy white lace against her golden skin. 

"You're amazing," he breathed as he bent his head and fastened his moth over one of her breasts, sucking lightly as he ran his tongue around the nipple, soaking the fine material of her bra. When he lifted his head her nipple was clearly visible through the fine, damp material. He treated its companion the same way and as he worked Max felt a current of electricity running down from her breasts to her feminine core.  When Logan finished he sat back up and regarded her with a smug smile.  

He stretched out beside her, and propped on an elbow, he gently traced the outline of her body with his other hand.  Then he laid it on her flat stomach and Max gasped at the warmth of his skin touching hers. She shifted restlessly ready for more than just this gentle touching and exploration.  Logan smiled as if he guessed her thoughts, and when she reached up to pull his lips down to hers he didn't resist but allowed himself to roll so that his body was covering hers.

Max gasped as his tongue probed her mouth and she felt a hardness pressing against the junction of her legs.  She pushed up against him and twined her legs around his, pulling him closer to her. Logan left her mouth and trailed kisses down her face and neck.  Max could feel the heat in her skin as Logan enflamed her with his expert kissed and caresses. 

Soon she was moving gently under him. Logan was aware of his own aching hardness, but he was determined to go slowly and make this memorable for Max. He rolled off of her and she let out a soft cry of protest trying to pull him back.

"Shhh." He soothed. His knowing hands made their way to the source of Max's aching restlessness and he slipped his fingers into her tiny panties.  She was wet and ready for him. He smiled as he untied the small bows at each hip that held the panties on her. They lay loosely covering her, wanting only a touch to fall away.  Then he sat up and unhooked the front clasp of her bra pushing it to the sides and down her arms, exposing her rosy tipped breasts to his hot gaze.  He gently cupped her full breasts in his hands for a moment, but then Max grew restless and he moved his hands downward.  One hand played gently with her small nub as he used the other to stroke the inside of her thighs, coming closer and closer to her hot, wet center.  Max began to moan softly in earnest as she moved her hips, pushing against his fingers.  Max's eyes were closed and a look of pure pleasure was on her face as she gave herself up completely to him.  Logan thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Never stopping the motions of his one hand, he used the other to slide his boxers off, kicking them aside.  

He gently pushed Max's panties down and then, as she writhed feverishly at his touch on her sensitized skin, he slid two fingers into her. It took only a few swift strokes before she came with a soft cry. She had opened her eyes and his locked onto hers holding them captive. She was still feeling the shocks of her climax, as Logan rolled onto her and entered her with one swift stroke.

He thought he was going to explode on the instant as he slid into her tight, hot sheath and felt the tiny aftershocks that were still rocking her. Then he forgot everything, as Max tightened her legs around him and began to move with him.

He was dimly aware of her hands scratching his back, but within seconds he had lost all sense of control and coherency as Max began to come for a second time. The feel of her convulsing around him drove him to the edge, and before she had finished he joined her, pushing into her with long hard strokes and hearing his own groans as he spent himself inside of her.

**End of Chapter Thirty-One…TBC…**


	32. And Beyond

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

---------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Two: …And beyond

__

In which Max has an idea…

Logan reluctantly rolled off of Max even though he wanted to stay there, joined with her, forever. He slid an arm under her shoulders and then wrapped it around her and pulled her close to him. Max smiled softly and rested her head on his chest as she curled against him. They stayed like that for a long time. Logan thought he might have even dozed off.

Finally Max stirred and stretched. "I'll be right back." She climbed out of his bed and headed into his bathroom. When she returned Logan was propped against his headboard with a soft sheet drawn up to his waist. Max smiled as he pulled it back for her to climb back into bed with him, and then put an arm around her pulling her close once more.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean this wasn't your first time, right?" There was concern in his eyes as he looked down into hers.

Max looked at him, not quite sure exactly how she wanted to answer the question. Finally she simply said, "No." 

There was something in the way she said it that gave Logan pause. "Max, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but was…did you want to…your first time I mean."

Max sighed. "It's complicated, Logan."

"You weren't…someone didn't force you did they?" Logan was shocked at the surge of rage he felt at the possibility.

Max hastened to reassure him, "I wanted to Logan. I wanted to and then, when it was happening, I didn't want to. You know sixteen-year old girls; they're complete idiots when it comes to sex. Looking for the fairy tale prince on his white horse. Only it isn't quite like that. It just wasn't exactly what I had dreamed about is all. It was a mistake. No big deal." 

Logan had the feeling that there was more to it than that, but since she seemed not to want to talk about it he let it drop. 

"Anyway this was worth waiting for," she said almost shyly.

"You don't mean…" Logan looked at her in shock.

"Logan, I was locked up in girl's schools until a month age. The time when I was sixteen was enough for me anyway. After that it didn't seem worth the trouble it took to do it again. " She smiled at him, "Until you."

Logan felt a wave of unfamiliar emotion wash over him at her confession. Max's words meant more to him than all of the compliments and flattery he had received from his past lovers. "Thank you." he said simply.

Their eyes locked, and he pulled her close as he kissed her gently. He deepened the kiss and as he did, she ran a hand teasingly down his chest. 

Logan sucked in a breath as her hand continued downward. Then he reached down for her hand. "If you really want to do that let me show you…"

Max's desire to learn included the uses of her mouth and tongue as well as her hands. She was an extremely fast learner and an excellent student, and she soon had Logan reduced to a state of near incoherence.

Making a heroic effort he pulled away from her. "My turn…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hours later the two lovers wandered out of the bedroom, their bodies demanding that they satisfy a more mundane form of hunger. Max was swathed in one of Logan's robes and it trailed on the floor as she walked. He thought she looked adorable in it, much better than he ever had. She perched on his island counter and watched as he fixed them sandwiches. He handed one to her and she took a big bite, as it hit her that she was starving.

"Logan, I've been thinking," she said around a mouthful of food.

Logan cocked a brow at her. "Thinking? Why do I have a feeling that might be dangerous?"

Max pouted and he leaned over to drop a kiss on those enticing lips of hers. She responded for a moment, but then pulled back. "Logan, I'm serious."

"So am I," he murmured as he tried to nuzzle her neck. "You taste better than food."

Max reached up and yanked lightly on his hair, causing him to straighten up and stare at her.

"Logan. Listen to me."

Logan sighed and picked up his sandwich as he prepared to listen to her. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I want to help you with Eyes Only. You need someone who can get in and out of places without getting caught. I can do that. I was made to do that. Undercover operations were one of the things they made us for. It would be perfect."

"No."

Max stared at him, surprised by his immediate and unequivocal refusal.

"It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you put yourself into more danger than you're already in. I have people who can do that for me."

"Like the other night at Ratburn's?" she threw at him, angry at his dismissal of what she thought was a perfectly perfect idea.

"That was an exception. I was the only one with access to his house, it was unfortunate that he walked in on me."

"If it had been me he wouldn't have caught me."

Logan glared at her. " I am not putting you in harm's way. Period. Finished. The end."

"I'm not some fragile china doll, Logan. I was made to be in harm's way."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means I can take out a 300 pound opponent with my little finger. You've seen how I can jump and move. I have what you might call zoom vision for distance and night vision like a cat, and my hearing can pick up a conversation from a block away. My body manufactures an excess of stem cells so that I heal quickly if I'm injured. Is that good enough for you?" Max glared back at Logan.

Logan stared at her as he processed what she had just told him. "You left something out."

"What?" Max said shortly.

"You are incredible and amazing and sexy and you make me lose all semblance of sanity when you get angry at me," he grinned.

"Why you…."Max sputtered.

"Oh yeah, you also spit and hiss like an angry little cat and…" He leaned in and began to trail kisses down her neck "…you purr like a kitten when I do this."

"Damn you, Logan." Max sighed as she let her head fall back allowing him better access.

She felt a draft of cool air and looked down to see that he had untied the belt of her robe while she was distracted, and it now hung open revealing all of her to his hot hungry gaze. 

He stepped in closer to her and grasped her legs lifting them and placing them so that they were wrapped around his waist. His hands slid under her, lifting her and sliding her forward to the edge of the counter so that she could feel his hardness through the thin silk of his boxers. She tightened her legs around him holding him close.

"Logan…I'm…ser…" Max wasn't giving up yet even though he had dipped his head to taste first one breast and then the other. "...ious"

"So am I." He went back to his task. "Max, stop talking, you're distracting me. This is important work I'm doing here."

"Logan…oh…" One of his hands continued to support her, but the other had snaked around to slip between them. He teased her gently and she pulled her legs even tighter around him in response. "Don't…"

He lifted his head, "Don't?"

Max gave up as his clever fingers continued their work. "Don't stop…"

Logan freed himself from his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance.

"doing…" 

He leaned in and gently nipped the base of her neck as he slid into her.

"ohhhh…that." 

She gave herself up to the hot sweet passion he evoked in her.

****

End of Chapter Thirty Two


	33. Girl Power

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Girl Power**

_In which our heroine hears some words of wisdom…_

"Logan will you go somewhere with me tonight?" Max asked him later.

"Umhmm," he replied absently as he read through his messages. 

"It's kind of different from your usual," she warned him.

"Okay." He still was only half listening to her as he read one of his emails. "Damn."

"Damn what?"  Max leaned against the edge of his desk.

Logan finally looked up at her. "Nothing important."

"You mean, you don't think gun running on a massive scale into the state of Washington through the Port of Seattle is important?" Max looked frankly skeptical. 

"How did you read that?" He looked at her askance. "You were across the room."

"I told you I could zoom in on things. That was nothing. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing you're going to be involved in." He closed down his email. "Where are we going later?"

"You'll see. Don't dress for anything society though."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan took her at her word and she looked him over appreciatively when he emerged from his room dressed in a pair of jeans and a casual cotton sweater that clung in all the right places. She was wearing a pair of low cut blue jeans and a tight red top that didn't quite reach to the waist, leaving several inches of golden skin exposed. Logan smiled and lightly ran his finger over her exposed skin, raising goose bumps on it

Max slapped his hand away with a mock frown, "Later." She picked up her leather jacket and pulled it on. She smiled when she turned and saw that Logan had pulled on one of his own.

"Nice jacket," she approved.

He just gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles and took her hand as they entered the elevator. When they reached the garage he followed her to where she had parked her motorcycle.  There was a silence, as he looked it over critically. 

"Nice bike." He finally said and Max beamed at him. 

"You ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"I promised you a ride."

Logan grinned at her words and ran his gaze over her. "Anytime, Max."

A jolt of heat shot through her at his innuendo and she remembered the hours earlier in his bed. "On my bike, Logan."

He raised an eyebrow; "I'm game. Never tried that before."

Max shot a look at him and climbed on the bike deciding her best bet was to ignore his teasing. "Let's blaze." 

Logan climbed on behind her and locked his arms around her slim waist. With a grin Max took off out of the garage. Once they were outside, she gunned the engine and they raced down the streets. The feel of Logan pressed close against her, his hands hot against her exposed skin thrilled her and she threw back her hair and laughed from the pure pleasure.  Logan for his part was well aware of Max tight against him and it was all he could do not to let his hands wander upwards from her waist. Only the speed at which they were traveling, and the thought of what might happen if he distracted her, kept him in check.

Max took a few extra turns to lengthen their ride but finally she pulled into an alley. "We're here."

"Where might here be?" Logan looked around curiously. Max grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nondescript doorway. When she pulled it open a blast of raucous music hit their ears.  Logan followed her down the steps into a crowded bar wondering how she had found this place.

"Welcome to CRASH, Logan." Max turned and smiled at him. When she looked at him like that, he knew he couldn't say no to anything that she might ask, so he shrugged mentally and set himself to enjoying himself.

Max was waving to someone and she tugged on his hand, pulling him through the crowds toward a table set near the game area. A beautiful black woman was seated there along with a lanky young man.

"Original Cindy and Sketchy this is Logan." Max was introducing him. Logan was amused when the woman looked him over critically and then inclined her head in tentative approval.

"So this your man, sugah?" she was asking Max.

"He's mine." Max agreed and Logan didn't miss the note of possessiveness in her voice. He was surprised that it didn't bother him, as it would have had it been Ashley or one of her predecessors.

Sketchy was holding out his hand and Logan shook it and then dropped down into the chair the other man indicated. Max sat between him and Original Cindy, and Logan casually dropped an arm around her shoulders. 

"You want a brew, man?" Sketchy was asking. Logan started to nod and then noticed that the pitcher on the table was empty. 

"I got it." He rose and picked up the empty pitcher and headed toward the bar.

Original Cindy watched him go and nodded in approval. "He's hot, sugah and it looks like the boy got some manners as well."

Max just smiled as she enjoyed showing Logan off to her new friends. Just then a hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Kendra standing there.

Max looked her over and gave her a mock frown. "What did you do to Bling the other night?" 

Kendra grinned. "Ask what he did to me. The man has some serious skills when it comes to gong banging." She dropped into the chair Logan had vacated next to Max.

"To what?" Max asked.

"Between the sheets, Max. Hot sweet lovin'. That boy is in the know. Twelve straight hours."

"No way." Max was disbelieving.

Kendra just looked at her. "Logan has his own serious skills in that area. Don't tell me he hasn't shown you just how many ways and for how long you two can do it?"

Max felt herself blushing. 

Kendra looked at her knowingly, but then her smile turned to a frown. "Max, you did remember what I told you, didn't you? Has he seen you in the red gown yet?"

Max shook her head. Before Kendra had a chance to continue, Logan returned and placed two pitchers of beer on the table.

"I might have known you'd be behind this, Ken." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, then he poured two beers which he handed to Kendra and Max.

Kendra just laughed. "C'mon Logan you know how boring all of those society parties get. I couldn't leave Max to be subjected to nothing but those."

Kendra had taken Logan's seat, and there were no more open chairs at the table. Logan was still pouring out beers so Max jumped up meaning to go pull over another chair, but instead Logan sat in the chair she had vacated, and then reached out for her hand. With a quick tug she found herself sitting on his lap. Logan took a sip of beer and then turned his head to give her a quick nuzzle on her neck. Max felt sparks shooting through her all the way to her toes, as she felt his hot breath on her neck and his free hand teasing at the waistband of her jeans.

Original Cindy and Kendra exchanged knowing looks. "Newlyweds." Kendra explained with a shrug.

Max flushed but Logan just grinned. He tightened his arm around her waist when she would have tried to rise from his lap. Conversation flowed easily, primed by multiple pitchers of beer as the night wore on.  Logan continued to tease Max with subtle touches and light kisses, until finally Kendra took pity on her.

"Hey Sketchy, why'nt you guys go play a game of pool?" she hinted. Sketchy looked at her confused by her sudden command.  Kendra shot a look at Logan and he shrugged.

"Max?" She looked at him in confusion. His hand had just been teasing lightly over her stomach (and lower) under the cover of the table and her mind was elsewhere. "Can I get up?"

Max stood up quickly, then dropped back into her chair as Logan and Sketchy headed over to the pool table. She reached out for her drink, but Kendra stopped her.

"Max." her voice was stern. "You didn't listen to what I told you the other day, did you?"

"What?"

"Max, you are well on the way to being Logan's sex slave. I can tell the signs."

Original Cindy laughed. "Boo, she already there."

"I am not." Max declared indignantly. Kendra and Original Cindy just looked at her knowingly.

"Max, I love Logan dearly, but if you let him he'll run all over you. You need to take some charge of that boy." Kendra didn't mince her words. "You wanna end up like Ashley?"

Max stared at her aghast. "I wouldn't."

"If you let him keep playin' you like you doin' tonite, you gonna end up bein' his pet on a leash, boo." Original Cindy advised. "I may not play for the co-ed team, but I know the boys." Kendra nodded in agreement. 

  
Max thought over their words. She flushed in annoyance as she remembered how easily Logan had distracted her from her earlier attempt to talk about Eyes Only and her participation in it with him. Kendra and OC watched her silently. Finally Max looked up. "You're right."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kendra asked curiously.

Max just gave her a secretive smile. "Logan Cale is going to find out that I'm no Ashley, is what." She refused to say anymore and their conversation turned to the relative merits of the all girl team as opposed to playing co-ed. Kendra and OC were still arguing good naturedly when Logan and Sketchy came back to the table.

"Max, you coulda told me he was better than you." Sketchy complained.

"He taught me." Max twinkled as she shot a look at him. "Remember, Logan?"

Logan smiled at the memory. "Yeah, and you turned my teaching against me as I recall."

Max shot him a sultry look. "Was it my fault you couldn't keep your mind on the game?"

"Yes." Logan shot back. "And you did it on purpose, didn't you?"

 "Maybe." Max smiled. "Want a rematch?" She stood up and posed with her hand on a hip. Logan swept his eyes over her as he remembered her leaning over a pool table to reach for a shot. His jeans suddenly felt uncomfortably tight.  

"Not tonight." He caught her hand. "Let's go."  There was a husky note in his voice.

Kendra winked at Max. "Remember what I told you."

"I got it covered."  

With that she strode out of CRASH in front of Logan, who took a breath as he watched her walk up the stairs in front of him. He had a feeling that somehow things had just slipped out of his control…

End of Chapter Thirty-Three…TBC 


	34. Pretty in Pink, NOT

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Pretty in Pink…NOT**

_In which our hero finds out that our heroine has a mind of her own…_

Several hours later Max cautiously disentangled herself from Logan and slipped out of his bed.  He mumbled something when she stood, and she froze in place for a moment, but then he settled back to sleep.  Max grabbed a T-shirt that he had discarded on the floor earlier, and slipped it on before she left the room.

She had had every intention of treating Logan to the red gown when they returned home from CRASH, but she decided that the saying about the best intentions was true.  Logan had continued teasing her for the entire ride home on her bike. Actually, it was nothing short of a miracle that they had made it home with the bike, and themselves, in one piece.  Max was still not sure how they had made it up the elevator and into the penthouse fully, well partially at least, clothed. It was a good thing the elevator was semi-private and the neighbor who shared it was a sweet little old lady who would never be in it at the late hour they had returned.  Max would have hated to be responsible for sending that sweet lady into cardiac arrest, which surely would have been the case if she had happened to come upon them in the elevator that night.  When they finally made it into the penthouse, her attempt to go to her room to change into the gown had been aborted by Logan, who had insisted on demonstrating to her a few of the creative ways one could use a dining room table and a rolling computer chair.  For other than their intended purposes that is.

But now Logan was sleeping soundly and Max intended to make use of her opportunity. When he was awake he refused to let her near his computers, or in on his latest Eyes Only investigation.  She was sure he planned to do something about the email she had managed to read earlier and she was determined to be part of it.  It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for on his computer -- she had made sure to be around to watch as he typed in his passwords earlier in the day.  Once she found the file she wanted, she hit the print key and quickly printed out all of the pertinent information. Then she closed down the computer and took the pages into her bedroom. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan stirred and reached an arm out across his bed and encountered only empty sheets.  He sat up and looked around. "Max?" he called softly but there was no response. He frowned as he glanced to the bathroom and saw that it was dark. A sense of annoyance at her absence ran through him. That was quickly followed by annoyance at himself. He didn't spend the night with women. Not since Valerie. He made sure they knew that before they joined him in his bed. He told himself he should be happy that Max had evidently felt the same way, and had left without any awkward scenes. 

He rolled over to go back to sleep and instead, found himself rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants.  He was only checking to be sure that she was okay, he told himself as he headed to her room. After all this was all new to her; one teenage encounter at sixteen certainly didn't qualify as experience. He didn't want her to be lying awake worrying about whatever it was females in her situation might worry about, that was all. It wasn't like he was about to break his ironclad rule about allowing a woman to spend the night in his bed. He'd just check to be sure she was alright, and then he would head back to sleep in solitary comfort…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max had just placed the pages she had printed, in one of her drawers for later perusal, when her keen hearing picked up the sound of footsteps in the hallway.  She pulled back her bedcovers and slipped into her bed.

"Max?" Logan stood in her doorway, wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants that hung low on his slim hips. He looked tousled and sleepy, and not very happy.  "Why are you in here?"

Max shot him a look of innocence. "You didn't say you wanted me to stay all night with you." He seemed almost upset that she had left him.

"I don't remember asking you to leave." That was definite displeasure in his voice.

She giggled. "You didn't say much of anything actually, other than some _ahh_'s and _ohh_'s, and I do think you mentioned my name once or twice."

"So why would you think I wanted you to leave my bed?" Now he was frowning at her.

Max shrugged. "Kendra told me you never let any of your girlfriends stay the night with you, so I thought…"

Logan looked furious at this point. "Don't compare yourself to them."

Max just looked at him. "Why not, Logan?"

"Because you're my…" he stopped short.  The word _wife hung unspoken in the air between them._

"Your what? Max asked sweetly. "You aren't talking about our temporary marriage are you? No promises, no commitments, remember?"

"Max. Get out of that bed and get into my room, now."  Logan turned and started to walk away not waiting to see if she was going to follow.

"No." Max was suddenly as furious as he was.  

Logan turned and looked at her for a moment. Then he suddenly smiled. Before she knew what he intended, he had stripped out of his sweatpants and climbed into her bed.  "If you want to stay here I have no objection," he murmured huskily as he pulled her to him and blew softly into her ear. Max squirmed as his clever hands found the hem of her T-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. "Much better," he approved as he cupped her bottom and pulled her hard against him.

"Logan, stop." she protested weakly, trying to hold on to her anger at his arrogant command just moments earlier.

"I don't want to stop, Max."  Logan informed her as his hands continued their explorations. "You know you don't want me to stop either," he whispered to her softly. "I believe I heard some _ohh_'s and _ahhh_'s and _Logan__ please's earlier, myself."_

Max sighed and felt herself melting. Logan started in on her neck and she turned her head allowing him access. Unfortunately for him, her closet was open and there was a heap of pink silk visible on the floor where someone had tossed it. Max remembered what Original Cindy and Kendra had said to her earlier, and she suddenly had a picture of Logan with the owner of that pink silk, in this very room.

"I'm not your puppy dog on a leash." Making a supreme effort, Max pushed away from him and glared at him.

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked at her in confusion. "My what?"

"You heard me.  I'm not some little twit you can pet and play with, and then send off when you don't have time for her."

"Who said you were?" Logan tried to kiss her into silence, but Max pulled away.

"You don't have to say it.  You treat me like it. I'm not going to be your…your…sex slave Logan Cale!"

"My sex slave?" he looked at her incredulously. A look of comprehension came over his face, "Is this about helping with Eyes Only?" he asked suspiciously. 

"No. It's about us. About me. About you." 

"Max, I'm really not following you here." Logan looked at her in frustration. "You know what? I'm suddenly very tired. Good night." With that, he stood up from her bed and picked up his sweatpants from where he had dropped them. "I'll see you in the morning, when you get over whatever it is that's gotten into you." There was a decided slam to the door as he left her room and closed it behind him. 

Max lay there watching him leave with a stubborn look on her face. When the door slammed she frowned, and then she sighed.  Bringing Logan Cale to heel was definitely not going to be an easy job. She was tempted to go after him, but she thought about Ashley and the pink gown and her chin set. Logan was going to find out that she was nothing like his former girlfriends.  Like it or not he had a partner in Eyes Only now, not just a partner in his bed.  With that thought she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes, determined to go to sleep. She had a hunch she was going to be very busy the next day.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Four…TBC…**


	35. Time to Get the Party Started

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Time to Get the Party Started**

_It's party-time for our hero and heroine…_

When Logan woke up the next morning, he was definitely not in a good mood.  He decided that he had been more right than he knew when he told Max that sex between them was a bad idea. Trouble was that now he had no idea of how to handle the situation. He was used to casual encounters with women who knew exactly where he was coming from and what they could hope for from him. If they hoped for more, that was on them, and he didn't worry about it. He couldn't be that callous with Max though.  Thinking about it was starting to give him a headache, so he decided the best thing to do was to push it aside for the time being. Maybe he'd have an inspiration. He hoped he would. 

"Good morning, Logan." Max greeted him cheerfully when he emerged from his bedroom. She was lounging on his couch, leafing through some kind of magazine. He wondered what it was since magazines were few and far between in post-Pulse Seattle, and he stifled a groan when he realized  it was the tabloid that Bling had brought over the other day.

"Couldn't you find anything to read besides that rag?" he asked her.

She smiled at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's amusing. Did you know that underground Seattle is home to a monster that's half human and half beast? They think it might be a cousin of the abominable snowman. One who got tired of the snow up in Alaska and decided the Seattle sewer system was a better place to live."

"Max, please throw that thing away. It's an affront to any serious journalist."

Max shot him a hurt look. "But Logan it has our wedding pictures in it. You want me to throw our wedding pictures away?"

Logan groaned again and mumbled something unintelligible before heading out to get some aspirin and coffee for his aching head. He decided his best bet was to let the whole tabloid thing drop. Max was clearly still in the same unreasonable mood she had been in the night before, and he hadn't had his inspiration yet. He prayed it would come soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Bling arrived, he and Logan closeted themselves in the computer room to go over the latest Eyes Only case.

"Logan, I don't like it. You going to meet with these guys pretending to be a buyer is risky.  What if they make you?"

"They won't. My face isn't all that well known." Logan said confidently. "The meet is already set for tonight at the Cottontail Club. I'll wear a comm and you'll be outside in the limo to monitor me and back me up in case something goes sideways."

"If there's time. These are the kind of guys who don't waste time talking, Logan. They shoot first and ask questions later."

"This isn't up for discussion. If you don't want to run backup, then I'll get someone else to do it." Logan glared at Bling. First Max and now Bling. Why couldn't he have at least one reasonable person in his life, he wondered.

"No. I'm in. I just go on record as not liking this." Bling paused. "What are you going to tell Max?"

"I'll tell her that I have to go out to meet someone for an interview for a couple of hours."

"Is she going to buy that?'

"Doesn't matter. She isn't my keeper you know." Logan responded shortly. "Now if you don't mind, I think you need to go make arrangements and pick up the limo for tonight.  Here's the information and money." He handed Bling a thick envelope.  "Pick me up here at 9."

"Whatever you say, _boss_." Bling injected clear sarcasm onto the word boss. Logan shot him a look, but he was already on his way out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

From her position on Logan's couch, Max had easily heard every word the two had said despite their lowered voices and the soft humming of Logan's computers. Logan hadn't even worried about her overhearing them since no normal person could have. She had bristled when Logan casually dismissed her interest in his whereabouts and safety.  His words were further confirmation that he clearly underestimated her and what she was capable of.  Logan Cale had a surprise coming to him, that was for sure.

When Bling left, Max slipped into her room and pulled out the cell phone Logan had given her. She quickly dialed Kendra's number.

"Max, I never heard of the Cottontail Club. Frankly it sounds like some kind of strip joint or something. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. Just heard the name last night and I thought it might be a place to check out. But if you don't think so, forget it. Hey I haveta run. Gotta do some errands this afternoon."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Logan has plans." 

Kendra laughed. "I just bet he does. Remember Max, the red gown.  Wear it. He won't know what hit him."

"He's not going to know what hit him anyway." Max said smugly and hung up the phone, leaving Kendra chuckling to herself on the other end.

Max quickly dialed another number. "Is this the Jam Pony Messenger Service?" she asked. "No, I don't need a pick up or delivery. I need to speak to one of your employees, Her name is Original Cindy." She listened with a frown on her face. "My name is Maxine Cale and if you don't want my husband, Logan Cale of the Seattle Cales, to shut your little operation down, I suggest you put her on the phone. Now." She waited a beat and her voice was once again sweetness and light, "Thank you."

Several moments later she brightened at the sound of a familiar voice on the other end. "Hey, I need your help with something. Are you free anytime soon? Yeah, I can wait until 5:00.  No, not at my place. Where do you live? I'll meet you there." Max was smiling as she closed her phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Whoa mama, you look downright wicked. You could stake out any street corner and make it all yours in that outfit. You'd pull down some nice scrilla into the deal."

Max preened in the clothing Original Cindy had provided for her.  Her bright turquoise bustier top was strapless, and cut in a way that enhanced and emphasized her already significant assets. In fact, it looked like she'd pop out of it if she took a deep breath. Not to mention the deep cleavage it revealed. It was held closed by laces on the front from just below her bust to the waist, giving a clear peak at her skin underneath. The tight black leather micro skirt looked like it had been poured on to her. The hem reached barely below the tiny little g-string she wore underneath, and the back of her top dipped below her waist leaving only a few inches of barely concealing material there. She didn't quite think Kendra had had this in mind when she threw the g-string into Max's bag at Victoria's secret, but it was perfect for the occasion. Three-inch high stiletto heels completed the ensemble, along with fake jewelry that glittered on her neck and arms.

"You just need me to do your face, and you are ready for the masquerade ball." Cindy observed. "Just tell me one more time why you doin' this?"

"It's a game Logan and I are playing. He's gonna meet me at the Cottontail Club, only we pretend we don't know each other. He has to try to pick me up for the night. Use his persuasive powers."

Original Cindy shook her head. "Sugah, I gotta tell you, if you playin' this  in character, all the boy needs to do is flash some cash and you his for the night. Ain't no persuasive powers needed for your kind of gal."

"Well in our game he has to persuade me. Or I might just go home with someone else." Max winked at Original Cindy.

"Boo, you rich folks are whack, is all Original Cindy has to say about it. Hope your boy is packin'. He's gonna need to be to look after hot little you in _that dive."_

"I can take care of myself." Max said breezily, "Come on, let's get the makeup done, I have to meet him soon."

"Whatever you say, sugah. Whatever you say." Cindy sighed and began to make up Max's face to fit her clothing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At 9:30 PM that night a black limo pulled up in front of the Cottontail Club and Bling dressed in a chauffeur's uniform stepped around to open the back door for Logan.

Max watched from her hiding place across the street. "Right on time," she said to herself. Then she let out a gasp as Logan reached into the car and helped out a tall redhead, dressed in a similar manner to Max.  Hot anger rushed through her veins.  She stood there for a moment calming herself but then she took a deep breath.  "Let's get this party started."

**End of Chapter Thirty-Five…TBC…**


	36. Playing With Fire

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Playing With Fire**

_In which our hero and heroine find themselves in a tight spot…_

Max waited a few moments for traffic to pick up on the street before she slipped out of hiding and crossed over to the Cottontail Club entrance. Bling had moved the limo about half a block away, and she used the cover of a rowdy group that was coming down the sidewalk to slip into the club undetected by him. 

As she headed in, a bouncer stopped her in the entrance hallway.  

"Is there a problem?" Max asked widening her eyes at him and striking a pose. 

The bouncer ran his eyes appreciatively down her body and sent her a lascivious smile. 

"Babe you ain't got no problems that I can see. What you want to waste your time in there for? I get off in a coupla hours. How about we party down then?"

Max winked and swept her eyes over him. "For a fine specimen such as yourself, I'd sure be tempted. But a girls gotta make a living. Course if I do well enough, maybe I'll have some _free time available."_

She swept on past him, jumping slightly when he swatted her butt as she strutted by.

"I'll be lookin for you, sweet thing," the bouncer called after her.

As Max entered the main room she ran her eyes over it in a quick scan. The room was crowded and smoky, and filled with men and their companions, all of whom were dressed much like Max was. Cocktail waitresses dressed in skimpy strapless satin leotards that  endowed each and every one with world class cleavage, balanced on tiny high heels that caused the bunny tails on the back of their costumes to wiggle suggestively as they walked. Each one wore a set of bunny ears to complete the theme. A skimpily dressed diva was singing a torch song on a small stage in the front of the room. 

Max spotted her quarry seated at a table in a rear corner with two other men. Each one had a female companion seated next to them. She smiled to herself and then squared her shoulders. Putting on her best strut she headed over to the table.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Logan was not happy with Bling. When he had climbed into the limo it was to find his red headed companion already seated inside.

Before he could protest, Bling had interjected. "Logan this is Nikki. She's a friend of mine trained in serious martial arts. I did some checking and you have to have a piece of arm candy tonight if you want to keep your cover. I asked her to fill in."

"Nice to meet you, Nikki." Logan smiled politely at the girl. "Bling, I don't need protection if that's what this is about." 

Bling shot him a bland look. "Boss, if you don't show with a hot piece they start seriously questioning your manhood and your creds. I got a buddy who knows some of these guys. It's not an option. Nikki was free and willing to help out, and I figured with her training you wouldn't have to worry about taking care of her, is all."

"Mr. Cale, you won't need to worry about me.  I'm a great admirer of your employer and I'm just along for the ride." Nikki assured him in a low sultry voice. "I'm deaf, dumb and blind tonight as far as anything is concerned."

Logan sighed. It was too late to do anything about it. "If Max gets wind of this you're doing the explaining," he warned Bling, giving in unhappily.

They entered the club without incident, and within moments Logan and Nikki were settled at a table with the players Logan was meeting. Logan noted that Bling had been right about having a companion. He still didn't like it, but he put it out of his mind.  

"Mr. Iseson, meet my associates, Mr. Karcholsky and Mr. Stephanichek. I will leave you gentleman to get acquainted for a few moments. If all goes well we will talk some turkey when I return."  Logan's primary contact introduced him around.  Logan noticed that the women were ignored, as if they didn't exist.  Nikki took her cue and slipped quietly into a chair next to Logan.

"Please call me Logan," he said as he shook hands with the two men.

"Vladimir, and this is Petr." supplied one of them. He held up a hand and a waitress was there on the instant to take their drink orders. Logan ordered for himself and Nikki, and within moments the drinks had arrived. 

Logan was about to propose a toast to his new companions, when he felt soft hands caressing the back of his neck and he smelled the scent of cherries. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Max reached the table, she came up behind Logan. The other two men with him had been watching her approach appreciatively as she crossed the room. Logan was seated with his back to her, with the redhead in a chair pulled close to his.

She ran her hands down the back of his neck and said in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "Logie, I'm soo sorry I'm late." 

Before he could react she had wiggled around to stand next to him. She looked at the redhead sitting next to him and frowned. "That's _my chair. Nobody sits next to my Logie but me." _

Logan caught Nikki's eye and signaled to her to leave. She shrugged and stood up.  Logan pulled out his wallet and handed some bills to her, pulling her down for a kiss before she left, and patting her behind as she straightened. "Buy yourself a few drinks, on me." He winked at her. 

In keeping with her role, Nikki pouted as she took the money and walked away.

Max shot Logan a sulky look, as she picked up Nikki's untouched drink and settled into the chair next to him.  The other two men were openly staring at her, running their eyes over her in lustful admiration.  Logan dropped an arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her up against him. He let his fingers play with the lush swells that her skimpy top revealed as he stared down the other men. 

Vladimir shrugged and looked away from Max, reaching over to pull his own girl close.

"Very nice my friend." Petr approved to Logan. "You come with one beauty, and then discard her for an even more magnificent one."

"This one can be trouble, but she's learning her place. Next time she'll be on time when I tell her to be somewhere." Logan shrugged.  Max pouted but he pinched her lightly and said to her, "Isn't that right, my pet?" His words were accompanied by a hard stare.

Max looked abashed. "I'm sorry, Logie. I'll be good next time." She gave him a sexy pout, running her tongue over her full lips.

"Yes, you will be. Now drink your drink and behave. I have business to conduct tonight. Your punishment will come later," he answered her sternly. The other men nodded approvingly at his show of mastery. Max shut up and picked up her drink, but under cover of the table Logan received a hard kick to his ankle.

The next half hour passed in hard drinking on the part of the men. The two Russians seemed to be testing Logan to see if he could keep up with them and he easily did.

Finally, Vladimir pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number.  He spoke softly into it then nodded and snapped it closed.  He rose and threw a handful of bills on the table. 

Logan looked at him with a question in his gaze.

"Come. We go to meet Sergei at his place now."

"I prefer to take my own car." Logan stated calmly with a meaningful look at Max. "I have unfinished business with this one."

The two Russians looked at each other and then Petr chuckled. "It is best to take care of discipline at the earliest possible time, my friend." He scribbled an address on a slip of paper and handed it to Logan. "We will see you in fifteen minutes here. Then we finish off our business."

Logan nodded and pulled Max against him as they made their way out of the club. He let his hand wander over the back of her tiny skirt in keeping with the role she was playing.  Max fumed inwardly, but kept a sultry smile pasted in place until they reached Logan's limo.  Logan opened the door for her and she quickly climbed in.

Bling appeared unsurprised to see Max and Logan assumed that Nikki had filled him in on the events inside of the club. "Hey Max, you're looking hot tonight." Bling winked at her.

Max sent him a genuine smile. "Hey, Bling."

Logan handed Bling the slip of paper. "We're continuing this here. Let me know just before we arrive."

"Sure thing." 

Before anymore could be said, Logan pressed a button and a solid partition slid into place between Bling and the back of the limo. As the car pulled smoothly away from the curb, Max opened her mouth to give Logan a piece of her mind.

"Max, not now." He gave her a hard stare. "We only have a few minutes to set the stage. I don't know why the hell you're here, but you need to do exactly what I say and follow my lead. These guys are the Russian Mafia and they play for keeps."

"So do I." she replied shortly, annoyed at his tone.

Just them there was a knocking on the partition. Logan glanced at his watch. "We're going to continue this later. I'm sorry but I need to do this." Max was about to reply when Logan drew his hand back and quickly slapped her, hard across her cheek leaving an imprint of his fingers. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Max, these guys are tough and brutal. You were out of line back there in their eyes, and if you don't climb out of this car with some evidence of my taking care of it, I lose all face and credibility with them. Then we end up dead." 

Max continued to look at him silently. Logan swore to himself, and reaching over he ran his fingers through her hair, tousling and tangling it. The car slowed and he quickly pulled her to him so that she was straddling his lap. One hand pulled her face down to his and he began to kiss her roughly. The other hand slipped under her skirt. He pulled his head back in shock. "What the hell are you _not_ wearing under that thing?"

"Shut up Logan, and set your little scene." she threw back at him angrily her eyes shooting sparks. The car stopped and Logan quickly resumed their former position. Bling popped the locks and in seconds the door was opened. Logan took his time in letting Max go, making sure their audience had a clear view of their position.  Finally he lifted his head and smiled smugly at the two men watching them.

"We'll finish this later," he said to Max as she climbed off of his lap and out of the car. Max smiled sweetly at the two men, well aware of her tangled hair, and lips swollen from Logan nipping at them. 

Petr looked at her reddened cheek as she came under a streetlight, and nodded approvingly at Logan, who was climbing out making a production of straightening his shirt and jacket. "The stick and the carrot my friend. This one needs a strong hand I can see. I admire a man who can handle his woman. Come. Sergei waits inside."

Logan nodded and Max silently followed the men into the small dark office building that they had pulled up in front of. She checked out the area for any signs of hidden guards and nodded to herself in satisfaction when she didn't spot any. 

They entered the building and the door closed behind them with a click leaving them in utter blackness. Max had a sudden sense that something was wrong. Before she could focus her night vision the lights came on. She gasped as she saw Logan standing there with a third man holding a gun to his head.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Six…TBC**


	37. Out of the Frying Pan

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePeking Noodle**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Out of the Frying Pan**

_Our heroine gets some practice in international relations…_

Logan didn't move as he felt the gun pressing against his head.  His back was to Max, and he was more worried about her than about himself.

"Search him." Vladimir said behind him.  Hands quickly ran over Logan, patting him down. The gun he was wearing under his jacket was removed. With a sigh of relief he felt the pressure of the gun against his temple removed.

"Search her." Vladimir nodded in Max's direction.

"Wait just a minute…" Logan whirled to see a man advancing on Max.  Vladimir stood there watching, gun in hand, and Petr was nowhere to be seen.

Max just waited calmly. She shot Vladimir a sultry smile as she raised her arms and slowly pirouetted. "Where do you think I'm hiding anything, big boy?"  The other man approached closer to her and she gave him a look, "Touch the merchandise and you won't be walking for a week," she snarled drawing back her stiletto shod foot. Logan held his breath at her defiance.

Vladimir was quiet for a moment and then he laughed. "I like this one. She has spirit. Leave her alone. She's right about not hiding _anything."_ The last was said with a leer and a look up and down Max, that had Logan vowing to himself to be sure Vladimir died slowly and in great pain. "Go with your man and be quiet." Vladimir ordered Max. 

Max sent him a venomous look that he missed, to Logan's great thankfulness, and she walked over to Logan who put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Play along," he whispered into her ear.

"Come. Sergei waits. You will get your weapon back when your business is finished."  
Vladimir turned and walked through a door. Logan and Max followed with the other man walking behind them.

Sergei, Logan's original contact was seated behind a desk and there were two chairs facing it. On the side of the room there was a long couch.  Vladimir motioned Logan to one of the desk chairs. When Max began to follow he frowned. "You sit over there and be quiet." He indicated the couch. Max shrugged and headed over to it. It gave her a better vantage of the room anyway, so she was secretly pleased. 

"Welcome to my office. You will pardon the search but you must understand my need for caution. My enemies are many. Your gun will be returned to you when you leave." Sergei was speaking to Logan. "Do you have the money?"

"Have my goods been delivered?" Logan asked. "I need to see verification of that before payment."

Sergei handed Logan what looked like a shipping manifest that was several pages long.

"As you can see the goods are waiting for you in Acme Bonded Warehouse."

"You sent them to a customs warehouse?" Logan asked in disbelief. "A _bonded _customs warehouse?"

"Sergei laughed. "They are quite safe. They have already been _inspected_ and passed. You may pick them up at any time once I have my payment."

"I don't think so." Logan stated calmly. "You get your payment after I get my merchandise. You can understand _my _caution in this matter."

Sergei stared hard at him. "So we are at a stalemate then." He glanced over at Max. "Perhaps we make a deal. You leave the little one here as guarantee of good faith while you pick up your goods. Then you bring back the money and take her home."

"No. She has no part of this. I'll give you your money, but the goods had better be there when my trucks arrive." Logan gave in reluctantly, inwardly fuming at Max for making this necessary.

Sergei nodded calmly as if he had known exactly what Logan's response would be. Logan reached into his jacket and pulled out a slim envelope. "Here. A completely negotiable, untraceable, and liquid draft for $5 million. It's been a pleasure doing business with you but now I think we need to be on our way." He placed the draft in front of Sergei and then picked up the folded manifest and slid it into his jacket. "I trust you will notify the warehouse to release these to me."

Sergei rose and held out his hand. "Of course. It's been a pleasure. I'm sure we will do more business in the future." 

Logan turned and held out his hand to Max. "Let's go."

Just then there was a click and Logan looked up to see Petr standing in the doorway holding a gun. Vladimir spun and pulled his gun but Petr fired first. Vladimir dropped to the floor with a bullet in his head.  Sergei was next. Logan stood frozen as Petr turned in his direction. 

"Step away from the desk." Petr directed. When Logan hesitated he turned the gun towards Max. "I'd hate to hurt such a beauty, but I will do what is necessary. Move."

Logan slowly walked in the direction Petr indicated until he was standing next to Max.

"Both of you sit down on the couch." Never taking the gun off of them, Petr moved over to the desk and picked up the draft. Then he backed to the door.  "If this is good I will not be coming back. You will eventually be able to free yourselves I am sure."

"You're leaving Seattle?" Logan asked him. 

"The authorities have been close behind all of us. It was time to go from here. Sergei and Vladimir would not listen. I have the support of the rest of my people and we will be moving to greener pastures. This money will come in handy when we set up our new operation."

"Why not just kill us now then?" Logan demanded. 

"Because if this is not good, I will come back and make you wish you had never tried to cross me. If it is good, we will do more business in the future. You want guns, I can get them for you. It's business that's all." He shrugged.

At that moment Petr made his fatal mistake. Confident that they were too far from him to stop him, he turned slightly to step out of the door. When he did, Max made her move. She was across the room in a blur. She sent his gun flying with a quick chop of her hand, and then rammed her knee into his stomach, doubling him over in pain. He recovered and reached out to grab her but she was now behind his back. Moving faster than Logan could follow, one of her arms was around his neck, while with the other she twisted one of his arms behind his back. Petr screamed in pain at the angle of his arm. 

"Shut up." She spat at him. She squeezed his neck and he began to gasp for breath. Logan jumped up in alarm, as Petr began to turn blue and Max showed no signs of stopping. 

"Max, stop. You'll kill him."

Max looked at Logan but continued to increase the pressure. "Maybe he deserves to die."

"Max. You don't want to do this." Logan spoke calmly. 

Max stared at him, but she finally nodded and released her hold. Petr slumped to the floor. "Chauvinist pig," she muttered as she delivered a kick to his side. "Next time keep your eyes and your comments to yourself."

"What do we do about this?" she asked Logan surveying the scene around them.

He shrugged. "Leave them. Clear case of dissension among thieves." He leaned down and picked up the bank draft Petr had dropped. 

Logan headed out the door pulling a cell phone from his pocket as he went. "Matt, I need you to make a pickup at 496 Delancey. It seems some of those Russian Mafioso you've been after had a slight disagreement. No, I don't think they're going anywhere, anytime soon."

When they reached the outside of the building the street was empty. "Damn, they must have sent Bling home." Logan swore. 

Max was already walking over to a car parked across the street. As Logan watched she had the driver's door open within seconds, and she vanished into the car. The engine came to life.

Logan walked over to the driver's side and watched in admiration as she climbed out from under the dashboard. "Nice job." He commented to her. "Thanks for saving our butts back there." He hesitated, "Maybe it wasn't so bad that you tagged along tonight."

Max straightened and gave him a long look. Before Logan realized what was happening, she drove her knee hard into his stomach.

"Whooof." He doubled over as the air rushed from his lungs. Max stood and watched.

"What was that for?" Logan demanded when he could finally talk again.

" 'Sorry Max I had to do that.'" She quoted sweetly. "For behaving like a typical male idiot to me."

"I didn't ask you to come tonight. You put yourself in that position." He pointed out righteously.  

"If you had let me come in the first place, instead of that redheaded skank I wouldn't have been in that position. Who was she anyway?"

"Huh?" Logan had completely forgotten Nikki. "Bling insisted she come along as cover. I never saw her before in my life."

"Here buy yourself a drink on me?" Max threw at him. "Not to mention your hands all over her skinny ass." 

"Max are you jealous?" Logan looked at her, sudden comprehension dawning.

"Jealous? Of her?" Max tossed her head indignantly. "You think I need to be jealous of her?"

Logan ran his eyes over her sending a sudden shiver down her spine. "Max," he said softly, "you don't have anything to be jealous of." He stepped closer to her, his eyes burning into hers, then sweeping over her body once again.

Max was suddenly conscious of her skimpy attire. Then Logan's arms were around her and he was kissing her greedily. She felt a rush of passion, and even as she told herself it was the leftover adrenaline from the events of the night, she was responding to him in kind. 

Logan's hands were on her skirt and then they were under it pushing it up as he explored what she was wearing underneath it. His mouth continued to hold hers captive. Max realized that her arms were around him pulling him hard against her but then all coherent thought vanished. 

"Max." 

She looked at him in a daze as she realized he had stopped kissing her and had stepped back.

"The police are almost here. Listen." Sure enough there was the sound of sirens coming closer. "We need to go."

Logan pushed her into the car and slid behind the wheel. He pulled out and within moments they were speeding across Seattle. 

"Logan, what's the hurry?" Max asked him when she was capable of rational speech once more.

"I have an important investigation that I need to get home too."

"What?!" she demanded indignantly, angry at his easy dismissal of those last few moments before the police arrived.

"I need to further investigate the matter of exactly what you have on under that thing that might be called a skirt." Logan shot her a wicked look as they pulled into the parking garage of Fogle Towers.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Seven…TBC…**


	38. Details, Details

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePeking Noodle**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Details,Details**

_Much to his dismay our hero realizes that he is in dire need of our heroine's unique talents…_

The trip up to the penthouse in the elevator was more subdued than Logan would have preferred. Once the doors closed he started to pull Max to him, but she stepped back out of his reach.

"Logan, I need to shower and get this makeup off my face and spray out of my hair," she put him off.  He gave her a thoughtful look but refrained from comment. She definitely had a point. He could tell there was more to it than that, but he decided that he had time enough to figure out what was bothering her once he had her in his bed with him.

Max headed straight for her room and her shower when he opened the door to the penthouse, and Logan watched her go silently. He still had some work to do on the Eyes Only hack for the gun running ring so he headed into his computer room to work on that while he waited.  He quickly became immersed in the hack and didn't even notice as time passed.  It was when he pulled up a file he needed to finish the hack that he realized there was still a critical unanswered question.  Max and her attire, or lack thereof, had distracted him. Result being that he hadn't realized that his documentation was missing a crucial piece of information.

Sergei had told him that the goods had been cleared by customs. That meant that somewhere a significant sum of money had changed hands. No customs inspector was going to pass crates of weapons out of the goodness of his heart.  Logan had expected to see a sign off name on his manifests and the signature space was indeed filled in. But the name was an unreadable scrawl.  Without the crooked customs inspector, taking down the gunrunners was only half of the job. He swore to himself as he realized that he would need to get the information quickly.  Once word got out about the deaths of two of the players, and the arrest of the third, the inspector would cover his tracks.

Logan was still muttering to himself as he hacked into to the Customs files for the Acme Warehouse and vainly searched for what he needed. As he had half expected it wasn't there. The only option was a physical search of the premises.  And it had to be done that night.  "Dammit," he exclaimed to himself.

"Dammit, what?" Max asked.  He looked up to see her standing there freshly scrubbed, wearing a pair of loose sweats and T-shirt.  Not what he had expected her to don but he dismissed that thought. His hormones had caused enough trouble for the night. He didn't need more.

"Can you read this name?" he handed her the manifests.

Max peered at it closely and laughed. "No way. Are you sure it is a name? Why do you care anyway?"

"I need the name of the customs inspector who cleared the shipments. If I don't get him he'll just find new players and the gun running will keep on going. By tomorrow the word will be out about what went down tonight, and I'll never find him. That leaves tonight to figure out how to get into that warehouse and  do a physical records search.  None of the usual operatives I use for that kind of work are available. So it looks like this whole thing was a waste of time."

Max smiled smugly as she looked at Logan. 

"What?" he said. She didn't answer and the light dawned on him. "No. No way are you going in there."

"Logan you don't have much choice. I'm available and I was made for this. Literally.  Of course I'm not so sure I want to do it. You'd have to ask me very, very nicely."

"I'll find someone." Logan turned and began working to contact his operatives. Maybe someone would be around.

 Max shrugged. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. I'm hungry. Kickin' ass works up an appetite."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later Logan pushed his chair back. No one was available to do the job. He looked at his watch and estimated that they had about 3 hours left to get it done. With a grimace he rose and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Logan. Got your job all set?" Max asked breezily.

"No." he answered shortly as he sat down next to her.

She pushed over the plate of cheese and crackers that she was nibbling on. "Want some?" she asked sweetly.

Logan stared at her. Finally he cleared his throat. "Max, tell me exactly what you mean when you say you were made for this?"

"I was trained from the time I was four years old in all aspects of undercover operations. I can get in and out of a place without being seen. I know electronic surveillance and weaponry. There aren't many locks I can't open in less than two minutes and I can disable a complicated alarm system in less than ten minutes. You already

know how fast and strong I am, and about my enhanced vision and hearing. Basically I was made and trained to get in and out of sophisticated military installations. Your bonded warehouse with civilian security isn't even a challenge to me."

"Get ready. We only have three hours to do this, and it'll take twenty minutes to drive there."

Max made no move to rise. Instead she stretched and yawned. "I was about to hit the sack, Logan. A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Max."

"Yes, Logan?" she said sweetly.

"Max. Please. I need you to do this for me. If you don't, three months of work goes down the tubes." Logan gritted out his request.

Max smiled, "Since you put it so nicely, I suppose I can help. Just this one time. Wouldn't want to make a habit of it though." She rose and headed toward her room. "Just let me get changed. Can't do a B&E dressed like this."

"Five minutes, Max."

"Don't push it." Her door closed with a snap behind her. 

Logan picked up his cell and made a call.  Despite Max's confidence he decided a diversion wouldn't hurt.

Max came out of her room six minutes later by Logan's watch.  He refrained from mentioning it as he pulled on his leather jacket.  They headed into the elevator, and that was when Logan took his first hard look at what she was wearing. 

Max had donned a skintight black cat suit. Every curve of her body was revealed clearly in it. Over it she wore a quilted vest that was every bit as tight as the suit. She had a pair of black rubber soled boots on her feet, and black leather gloves covered her hands.  Even though she was covered from her neck to her toes, without an inch of skin showing, Logan thought he had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.  He took a breath.

"Isn't that sort of…tight? I mean if you have to move fast?" he managed to get out.

Max smiled smugly, well aware of her effect on him. "Spandex, Logan. Like a second skin. Safer than excess material that might catch on something when I'm hanging from a rafter or climbing a fence."

She had lost Logan at the words "second skin".  "Oh right," he mumbled not sure of what else she had said.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" His rebellious mind was thinking about peeling Max out of that second "skin" when the job was done.  First her outfit at the club and now this.  It was definitely more than a man could stand without taking action. Not if he was to maintain his self respect, not to mention sanity.

"We're at the garage, are you getting out?"

He looked up, surprised to see the elevator doors standing open in front of him. When had that happened? Gathering his wits, or at least what was left of them, around him, he headed to his car. When he reached the empty space he stood there nonplused. He really needed to replace the car already. 

The vroom of Max's motorcycle broke into his thoughts. "Are we leaving?" she laughed at him."Climb on."

Logan climbed on behind her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and the motorcycle began to move, his only thought was that this was going to be a long ride, given his present state of body and mind.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Eight…TBC…**


	39. One Thing I Forgot to Tell You

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: One thing I Forgot to Tell You**

_A bit of burglary, but one small complication rears its ugly head…_

When they were a block away from the customs warehouse, Logan had Max pull the bike over behind a semi-truck that was parked with its motor running. He climbed off the bike and walked up to the driver's side of the truck. Moments later he returned, accompanied by another man. Together they opened the back of the truck and let down a loading ramp.

Max looked at Logan questioningly.

"The truck is going to pick up my shipment from the warehouse. I figured you could ride your bike inside and then leave it there. When we back the truck up to the loading dock, you can slip out and inside."

"Not bad, Logan. Saves me getting over the fence anyway."  Max revved the motor of her bike and sent it up the ramp into the truck.  As soon as she was in, Logan and the other man closed the back of the truck leaving her in pitch darkness. She focused in her night vision and surveyed her surroundings. The trailer was empty except for some odd straps and bits of packing materials. She secured her bike with a couple of straps and then made her way to the back, walking carefully in the swaying trailer. There were a couple of quilted squares of material next to the rear doors. Max crawled under them, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell. They would serve to hide her in case there were unfriendly eyes present when the truck was opened. Her bike would be invisible in the dark, stashed as it was in a front corner of the dark trailer.  Satisfied, she settled in to wait for their arrival at the warehouse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan rode in the cab with the driver. The man was silent which suited Logan well. When they arrived at the warehouse gate Logan handed the driver the shipping manifests he had been given by Sergei earlier. The driver handed them over to the bored looking guard who skimmed them and then flipped through several pages on a clipboard.

"Through the gates and park at dock 5E. Your shipment is waiting to load. Don't know if the full crew is in yet though – you weren't scheduled until 6:00 AM."

"Traffic was light." The driver said. 

The guard shrugged and opened the gates waving them in.

When they pulled up at the indicated dock a lone man awaited them. Logan walked over to him with the manifest sheets in his hand. 

"Day loading crew isn't in yet."

"What about the night crew?" Logan asked as he handed the man the manifests. The driver had proceeded to the rear of the truck and was opening the doors. Logan had placed himself so that the dock worker had his back to the truck.  The man was still looking through the sheets, when Logan saw a small dark shadow slip from the truck and make its way up the dock and into the warehouse through the open bay.

"Night crew's getting ready to go off shift. 'Course they might could be persuaded to do one more load if you know what I mean." The man looked slyly at Logan.

"How long will it take to load?"

"With the right incentive they could get it done in thirty minutes… or less."

"When does the day crew come on?"

  
"They won't be ready to load for at least two hours."

Logan debated giving Max the extra time, but two hours was too long to linger here. He wanted to get the weapons shipment away from this place and Max safely home. He pulled out his wallet and took out some bills. "Here's half. Your crew gets the rest when the truck is loaded in the next thirty minutes."

The man took the bills, counted them and gave Logan a greasy smile. "Let me just get them." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Max slipped easily into the warehouse. She found herself standing between high rows of pallets stacked with crates with various markings on them. The warehouse was brightly lighted even at this hour of the morning. Logan had described to her where the office would be located, and she quickly began to make her way in that direction.  The stacks of pallets had gaps that provided convenient hiding places. More than once she made use of one when she heard voices or footsteps approaching. Finally she came to the end of an aisle and saw a small office partitioned off by a half glass wall in front of her. It was empty except for a cluttered desk with a computer terminal on it and a wall lined with file cabinets. 

She glanced around and saw no one. She was in the office in moments heading straight for the cabinet marked I –J. She opened a drawer and began leafing through paper files. The one she was looking for was halfway through. Opening the file marked ICE On Ltd. she quickly scanned its contents. With a nod she pulled out several pages and folded them and slipped them into her vest. She replaced the file and closed the cabinet drawer.

As she was walking out of the office a burly man with graying hair rounded a corner."Hey. What are you doing here? This is a secured facility."

Max shot him a tremulous smile. "Pete told me to wait for him here."

"Pete?"

"My boyfriend. He said I could wait until he got off shift." Max batted her eyes at the security guard.

"You mean Cavanaugh?" The man frowned, "He knows it's against the rules to have any visitors here. We could lose our customs bond. He could lose his job."

Max looked at him in dismay, "Oh you can't do that. It's my fault. You see I was kind of upset tonight." She paused and willed tears into her eyes, "I found out I'm…I mean I…I didn't know what to do and since he was the one…." She burst into tears and flung herself at the man.

Caught off guard he just stood there. Max took the opportunity and before he knew what had happened, the handcuffs he wore on his belt were snapped onto his wrists, and he found himself cuffed to a support pole. 

"What the…" he sputtered.

"Sorry. I gotta blaze now. By the way I never met anyone named Cavanaugh so don't fire the guy."  Max blew him a kiss and was on her way leaving the guard calling for help.

Abandoning stealth she flew down the aisles toward the loading dock where she had left Logan.  Fortunately the warehouse sections she went through seemed deserted. When she was close to the dock, she slowed down and cautiously peered around the end of the aisle.

The truck was just finishing being loaded. As she watched two men began to close the doors.  Before they could finish, Logan walked over to them. He held out some papers and then led them into the warehouse and started pointing at some boxes.

"No way. They ain't on your list." One man had accompanied him. The other walked away clearly done with this job.

"Are you sure?" Logan argued. He handed the man the list and when he looked down at it, Logan quickly looked around. Max slipped out of the shadows and he smiled when he saw her. She slid past him and his companion and quickly climbed into the truck. It was now filled with cartons so she simply slid behind some and waited. Within moments the doors were once again closed and she felt the truck begin to move. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when they were several blocks from the warehouse and there was no sign of an alarm or pursuit.  The driver pulled into an empty lot and Logan climbed out and headed for the rear.

"Max?"

There was no answer.

"Max?" 

Still no answer.

A frown crossed his face and Logan clambered into the truck. He felt his way around the crates wishing he had a flashlight. Suddenly he tripped over something.  He came down on his hands and knees. Without rising he felt around him. His eyes were adjusting to the gloom and he could make out a small heap on the floor. 

"Max? Max what happened? Are you okay?"

His only answer was a slight moan. Just then a light shone into the truck. 

"Everything okay?" the driver asked.

 Logan took the flashlight and aimed it at Max. He gasped in shock when it became clear that she was having some kind of seizure.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Nine…TBC…**


	40. Shake Shake Shake

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**------------------------**

**Chapter Forty:  Shake, Shake, Shake**

_The scales finally fall from our heroes eyes…_

Logan never did remember exactly how he managed to get Max home that night.  The truck driver couldn't go through the sector checkpoints with his slightly illegal load. So Logan had him help move Max's bike out of the truck, and set it next to where he sat on the ground with Max in his lap. Then the truck pulled away, leaving the two of them alone in the dark and dank weed filled lot. 

He didn't know how long she continued to shake but finally her tremors seemed to ease. He simply sat there stroking her hair gently. After a bit she opened her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I'm good." Max tried valiantly to sit up but she fell back into his arms. 

"Take it easy. What happened back there?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine in a few minutes," she insisted stubbornly.

"Max, you just had a grand mal seizure. That isn't fine in my book." Logan looked at her closely. "We still need to figure out how to get you home."

Before he could stop her, Max stood up on shaky legs. "See I told you, I'm fine." She started toward her bike, but she stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't come to his feet and caught her.

"You are not driving that in this condition."

"So you drive it then."

Logan looked at her. Him drive a motorcycle? Max stared back. He sighed. "Fine. But we figure out a way to tie you onto me. I'm not having you fall off halfway home because you have another _nothing _happen to you."

Max argued but in the end she agreed to let him lash his belt around both of their waists in a makeshift seatbelt of sorts.  Then she settled behind him, and they began the trip back to Fogle Towers.  Logan supposed he had blocked most of the trip out of his mind on purpose. It was a nightmare of him worrying about her falling off, her snapping at him about abusing her baby with his driving, and the omni-present Seattle rain starting in on them halfway there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan didn't give Max a choice when they parked the bike. He unbuckled his belt and then climbed off the bike and scooped her into his arms. When they got inside the penthouse he paused for only a second before he carried her into his bedroom.

"Hey, you took a wrong turn back there. My room is that way." Max protested weakly.

"I took the turn I wanted to." Logan deposited her gently onto his bed.  "Don't move.  I'll be right back." He started to go to her room to get her some nightclothes.

Max had started to shake again. "Logan, I need my pills. They're in my purse."

Logan headed to her room. He dug through her drawers and pulled out an oversize T-shirt that he supposed she used for sleeping, and then he grabbed the purse that was sitting on top of her dresser.  Equipped he strode back to his room.  When he got there, Max was once again shaking violently.

Logan dumped the contents of the purse onto her bed and pawed through the tangle of  female clutter. He found a large bottle of pills and opened it up. Max grabbed it from him and poured out a handful of pills. She started to bring them to her mouth but Logan stopped her hand halfway there. "Whoa. Don't you want to take the right dosage? You don't need to die of an overdose from these."

"Logan, this is the right dosage." With a burst of strength Max wrenched her wrist free of his hand and swallowed the pills before he could stop her. 

"Max." There was panic in his eyes. 

"Logan, its okay. It's tryptophan that's all."

"Trytophan?"

Max sighed. "You know they made me. Well they didn't quite have all the instructions. So I guess they made some of it up as they went along. My brain doesn't produce enough serotonin and that causes seizures when the levels get too low. Tryptophan is a homeopathic medicine that supplements the serotonin my body can't produce. Milk and turkey help as well."

Her shaking had eased but now she looked drawn and tired. Logan found himself sitting next to her gently stroking her hair once more. 

"That feels nice." She sighed closing her eyes. Tremors still racked her body intermittently. 

"How long will these last?"

"Off and on for the rest of the night probably." Max closed her eyes. 

Logan started to get up and her eyes snapped open. "I'll be right back," he assured her, and she let them fall closed again.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and boxers. Max was lying there with her eyes closed, so he quickly slipped out of his clothes and into them. When he returned to the bed, he slid down the zipper of her vest and eased her out of it. Then he unzipped the catsuit. Max was half asleep and didn't protest as he expertly stripped her out of her clothes and slid the T-shirt he had found in her drawer over her head. 

He slid the blankets out from under her and rolled her onto the fresh clean white sheets.Then he slid in next to her and pulled the blankets back up over the two of them. He gathered her into his arms and she sighed and cuddled up to him without opening her eyes.  He could still feel the slight tremors that were rocking her body.  He didn't know exactly when he fell asleep, but he knew it wasn't until she had finally stopped shaking completely. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan woke up before Max the next morning, and looked down at the young beauty who was still asleep in his arms. He realized that this was the first time in his life that he had spent the night with a woman without any sexual intimacy taking place.  He didn't know how he felt about that.  It was strange but nice. Her hair was spread over his chest and he gently reached up and stroked the silky strands.  

Max stirred.  Her eyes opened and she looked up at Logan. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her. 

"Like I got run over by a truck," she joked. "You need to hire better drivers."

"You scared me last night."

"It was no big deal. Long as I have my meds I'm fine." Max tried to brush it off.  

"Should you see a doctor?"

There was panic in her eyes. "Sure and we might as well put up a neon sign while we're at it. _Manticore here's one of your escaped super soldiers_. Serotonin deficiency is probably something that would set off a million different alarms."

Logan was silent, realizing the truth in her words. He reached over and picked up her bottle of pills which was almost empty. "At least let me get you some more of these. You look like you're pretty low. I can do it without leaving any tracks." He hastened to assure her. 

Max sighed in relief. "Thanks, Logan." She smiled up at him shyly. "Thanks for being my friend."

In that moment when their eyes met, Logan felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He knew then and there that there was no way he was letting Max out of his life. He also knew he had been acting like a damned idiot around her, being the playa, playa. 

"Logan, are you okay?" It was Max's turn to ask.

"I'm fine." He managed to get out even as he was wondering how in hell he was going to get out of the corner he had painted himself into with his recent behavior.

**End of Chapter Forty…TBC…**


	41. Purpose and CrossPurpose

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------**

Chapter Forty-One:  Purpose and Cross-Purpose 

_In which miscommunication is the order of the day…_

For the rest of that day, Logan refused to let Max exert herself in any way.  He brought her breakfast in bed and for a second she thought he was going to try to feed her, like an invalid. When she told him she was going to take a bath she thought he was going to insist on bathing her, going by the way he hovered and anxiously worried that she might have another seizure and drown while in the tub. She put an immediate stop to that idea with a stern look and sent him off to work on his cable hack.

When she emerged from his room ready to do something, he tried to send her back for some more rest. "Logan, I risked life and limb to get you that information last night. If you don't do this hack I may just have to go do it myself," she declared finally running out of patience with him. 

Logan saw an opportunity to keep her under his watchful eye and gave her one of his fifty megawatt grins. The ones guaranteed to turn ordinary females into a pile of melted mush.  "You want to watch while I do it?"

Max looked at him thoughtfully. "Sure."

Shortly she was ensconced in a chair in his computer room while he set up the system to record the hack. That didn't last long though. Soon she was hanging over his shoulder, asking him all kinds of technical questions about the equipment and software he was using. When he looked at her quizzically after a particularly technical question, she simply shrugged and smiled.

"I excelled in telecommunications as a child."

"Oh. Right." Logan got back to what he was doing and soon the hack took up all of his attention. 

Max sat down and looked at him curiously. Something was different about him today. There had been none of his usual sidelong looks, the ones that made her knees weak and he hadn't tossed any double entendres her way. Instead he was treating her like a china doll who might break if he wasn't careful.  She wasn't sure she liked it.  

Suddenly she had a horrible thought.  Maybe last night he had finally truly understood what she was. Understood that she was a freak. He'd never go back on his word to her father to keep her safe, but he probably couldn't stomach the thought of touching a creature who wasn't even really human. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Logan, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Um hmm…" he murmured not really paying attention.

Max left the room with a last look at him as he sat there absorbed in his hack. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Logan looked into his room and found that Max was standing and staring out of the window.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked.

Max ran her eyes teasingly over him and smiled. "For…?" there was a clear invitation in her eyes and in her posture as she stood there with her head cocked and a hand on a hip.

Logan gulped but steeled himself. He was not going to treat her like one of his past girlfriends anymore. Max was special. She deserved to be treated specially. 

"For dinner of course," he answered calmly managing to keep his eyes under control. His body desperately clamored to take her up on the clear invitation she was sending him, but he was determined not to. He felt a pang that she thought she had to behave like one of the cheap bimbos she had so far seen him with.  

"Oh, sure." Max answered quietly. She had been right. He was revolted by her now and obviously couldn't stand the thought of touching her.

Logan had already turned to leave so he missed the look of disappointment and hurt that crossed her face. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days continued in the same vein. Logan was careful to keep Max up on a pedestal. He stopped flirting with and teasing her. Instead he was solicitous and caring. He anticipated her every want but he refrained from physical approaches to her. 

When she returned to her own room to sleep, the night after the customs house break in, he didn't try to stop her. Instead, when she said good night and stood looking up at him expectantly, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Max," he said.  She didn't notice him clenching his hands to keep himself from pulling her to him and kissing her senseless, since she had already turned away.

Trouble was, the more he tried to treat her as someone special, the more she seemed to withdraw from him.  Logan wanted to kick himself. He had clearly gone over the line and she no longer wanted anything to do with him. Frustrated he threw himself into Eyes Only work, when what he really wanted to do was to scoop her up and carry her off to his bed where he could make sweet love to her all night long. 

Max for her part was miserable. Since the break-in and the seizure episode, Logan had made no further moves toward her. Clearly she had been right in her assumption that he no longer wanted anything to do with a man-made freak, a chimera.  She began to think about places she might go where she would be safe from Manticore, and where she wouldn't have to suffer the torture of being around Logan day in and day out, all the while knowing that he was only tolerating her for her father's sake.

Things might have continued in this way forever, with the two lovers at cross purposes, if Logan hadn't opened his mail one day to find an unwelcome invitation.

"Damn." He groaned.

"What?" Max asked him wondering what had upset him about the thick cream colored card that was clearly an invitation to something. 

"It's my aunt and uncle's annual weekend house party."

"And that merits a damn because…?" Max asked.

"Because I, I mean we, have to go."

"Oh." Max said quietly, thinking that he was upset that he had to bring her around his family.

" Max, it's only the worst ordeal known to man. A houseful of Seattle's snootiest all trying to impress each other with how wonderful they all are, and with how much they have. To top it off my Uncle routinely spends the weekend completely bombed, and my aunt spends it making sure that I know that I'm only there because it would be déclassé not to invite a family member."

He paused and then looked at her with a smile. "At least you'll be there to make it bearable this year." Max's heart leapt at that statement. It was the first time in days that Logan had sent her one of_ those looks. It plummeted just as quickly when he continued on. "She won't be throwing her society girls at my head all weekend. That'll be a relief."_

Max sighed, her mind suddenly made up. She'd go to this thing with Logan but then she'd be gone. It was time to move on and try to make a life for herself somewhere else. Somewhere where she wouldn't have to fall asleep at night wishing that he was with her, holding her close and making love to her, somewhere where she wouldn't have to look at him every day hoping for him to once again turn that devastating charm of his on her. Somewhere she could forget her dreams of Logan and a life together, laughing and loving and fighting the good fight together…

"Max? Are you listening?" Logan was saying. "We have to leave tomorrow afternoon to get to their place. Do you need to buy anything to bring?"

"What are the events?"

"Formal dinners and dancing each night for three nights, sailing during the day, horseback riding for those who are interested. The usual boring society stuff."

"I'll need a few evening dresses I suppose. My last one kind of got destroyed." 

Logan smiled in spite of himself at the memory of Max in that dress. She looked at him curiously, wondering what had brought that familiar look into his eyes once more. 

"Logan? What's funny?"

He wasn't about to tell her that he was fondly thinking of a certain lap dance, so he quickly changed the subject. "Oh um, nothing. Look, I need to finish up some Eyes Only stuff since we'll be gone for three days. Why don't you call Kendra and see if she wants to go with you to get whatever clothes you need."

"Sure, Logan." Max said. She stared after his retreating back more confused than ever by his behavior. One minute he was hot and the next cold. She shrugged. Soon it wouldn't be her problem anymore. He could get back to his bimbos and she would move on with her life.

Meanwhile Logan headed to his computer. There was one essential thing Max had to have for the weekend and he was going to make sure she had it.  

**End of Chapter Forty-One…TBC…**


	42. Are We There Yet

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Are We There Yet?**

_A long private car ride for our hero and heroine…_

"Max, are you ready to go?" Logan called out as he stood in the front hall with luggage surrounding him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why in the world females seemed to feel the need to take the entire contents of their closets whenever they went on a trip, but it seemed to be a fact of life. He supposed he should be happy that Max hadn't had time to fill her wardrobe out more than she had.

"All set, Logan." Max breezed into the hallway and he took a deep breath when he saw her. She was wearing a very short skirt and high heeled sandals that showed her legs to great advantage topped by a sleeveless silk tank. Both were in a luscious melon color that served to set off her golden skin tone and her flowing dark hair. Both clung to all of her curves in a sophisticated and tasteful yet extremely sexy way. Both made Logan think about how much he'd like to run his hands over said curves… 

"Logan? Is this outfit okay I asked you?" She was giving him a puzzled look.

"It's perfect," he managed to get out. Just then the elevator opened and a uniformed man walked out.  Logan showed him the bags and he loaded them onto the cart he had brought with them. Soon the two of them were crowded into the elevator with the chauffeur and the luggage cart. Logan was intensely aware of Max standing crushed up against him. He only hoped she wasn't aware of his awareness. He remembered his resolution not to treat her like one of his past girlfriends but somehow his undisciplined body wasn't getting the message at all. He breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened and they could step out into the lobby of Fogle Towers.

Max for her part was extremely aware of Logan behind her and of his reaction to her proximity. The minute she had seen him standing in their hallway, tall and trim in his khaki pants and casual button down shirt she had felt a rush of heat run through her. Standing crushed against him she was aware of every inch of him that was in contact with her. She probably could have moved forward an inch or so but somehow her feet refused to make the motion, and her body reveled in the feel of him, warm and strong behind her.  She sighed, annoyed that she wasn't better able to control her physical reactions and determined to do better.

They walked outside and Max took a breath at the gleaming stretch limo sitting at the curb. Logan shrugged. "New car isn't delivered yet, and we couldn't exactly fit your luggage on the Ninja so I thought we might as well go in comfort."

Max smiled at him as the chauffeur held open the back door for her to climb in. Logan gulped again at the sight of those shapely legs disappearing into the car. He followed Max in and soon the two were comfortably seated on one of the two soft couches that filled the back. The chauffeur finished loading their luggage and the car pulled smoothly away from the curb.

"How long will this take?" Max asked curiously.

"It _should _only take about an hour but with the checkpoints and all of their wonderful post-Pulse paper work, it will probably take about three. That's if we don't run into any roadblocks on the way." 

Suddenly Logan wondered why in the world he had ordered a limo. Three hours confined with Max in pretty much complete privacy (The driver was behind an opaque partition that was also soundproof unless Logan turned on a speaker system) was going to test his resolve for sure. "Want something to drink?" he offered in an attempt to break the silence.

"Sure." Max said brightly wondering why Logan suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

Logan opened the small refrigerator set between the couches. He was quiet and then turned to Max with a rueful smile. "Seems like our choice is champagne or champagne. I forgot to specify anything else." As he spoke he opened the bottle and then poured the sparkling liquid into the two flutes that Max held out to him. He had forgotten that the limo company had a standing order from him to stock the fridge with only the best champagne. Soft drinks or bottled water might have been safer on this trip. He resolved to limit his consumption; he needed a clear head for sure in this situation. 

There was silence for a while as they sipped their drinks. Logan stared out of the window as they rolled through Seattle and Max sat and drank in her fill of Logan while he wasn't looking. After a while she noticed that it seemed to be a bit warm in the limo.

"Logan is it warm in here?"

"I hadn't noticed." Actually he'd been a bit warm ever since she'd appeared in that outfit, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "I can turn up the air if you want."

"Thanks." She sent him a grateful smile and their eyes met and locked. Next thing she knew Logan was leaning toward her. Then he was reaching past as he adjusted the thermostat that was located on the side of the car behind her head. Their bodies were only inches apart and she could feel his breath. When he pulled his hand back she thought she felt his fingers lightly run through her hair. But then he was sitting back in his place, a safe foot or two apart from her. Max sighed. 

"Why don't you try to rest?" Logan suggested. "You still have the ordeal of Aunt Margo to come today."

Max giggled a bit at the face Logan made when he said his aunt's name. She decided maybe sleep was the best thing to do. It was that or give in to the sudden urge she had to pull Logan to her and start kissing him, and that would never do. She couldn't stand to think about the look of revulsion he would surely have at being kissed by a genetically created thing.  She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. 

Logan sat staring at Max as she appeared to be asleep. He was relieved that she had taken his suggestion. The urge to reach over and pull her to him and start kissing her had become almost impossible to control. That was all he needed to do, start treating her like some easy piece who would fall into his arms simply for a limo ride and some champagne. Max was worth more than that, and he wanted to be sure that she knew he knew that. If he could figure out how to let her know, that was. 

He'd never had to actively court a woman before, actually he'd never wanted to bother. They came to him on his terms or they didn't. He hadn't cared one way or another. There were plenty out there. Even Val had pursued him from the very beginning.  He wondered if his cousin Bennett could give him some tips this weekend. Bennett had never been the playboy Logan was. His girlfriends tended to be long term and serious. Logan brightened. Bennett would know what to do. Perfect.

After a while Logan noticed that Max seemed to be shifting around uncomfortably. She was going to have a stiff neck if she stayed in that position. He hesitated but then he reached over and gently pulled her over so that she was resting against him. Max sighed and turned her head so it was snuggled against his chest. One of her hands came around and rested on his stomach. He felt a surge of heat at the feel of her soft body against his and her hand resting just above his waist. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. But he couldn't disturb her now. She looked too comfortable and a soft smile was on her face. Maybe he should try to sleep as well. He wrapped his arms around her so that she wouldn't slide off if the car stopped suddenly, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Max wasn't asleep when Logan reached over to pull her onto him, but the feel of his arms around her and the sound of his heartbeat steady and strong in his chest, were too good to pass up. She kept her eyes closed as she curled up against him and let one of her hands rest on his flat stomach. When he pulled her close to him and then kept his arms protectively around her she sighed happily to herself and let a smile cross her face.

The two stayed that way for most of the rest of the trip. Logan fell asleep and Max rested, listening to his even breathing and lightly playing with her hand on his stomach and chest.  Then the limo pulled onto what seemed to be some kind of gravel roadway and slowed considerably. Logan opened his eyes and looked outside. 

"Max? We're almost there."

Max opened her eyes and made a production of yawning as she straightened up and away from Logan. "I must be a mess," she said.

Logan chuckled and reached out to smooth her hair. "Nothing a quick brushing won't fix. Anyway you look beautiful."

Max felt a jolt at his words and the look in his eyes as he said them. There was a silence as the two stared at each other.  Suddenly Logan remembered something.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelers box.

"I almost forgot." He handed the box to Max. "Open it."

Max opened it and gasped. Nestled in it was a matched set consisting of an engagement ring and a wedding band. The engagement ring had a beautifully cut pear shaped diamond that glittered as a ray of sun hit it. Both bands were of platinum. She felt a faint stirring of hope. Surely Logan wouldn't go to the expense of something like this if he didn't feel something for her. 

Logan watched Max closely as she opened the box. He wondered if she'd realize that he had hunted high and low to find the perfect set for her. He could have easily just picked up anything from his jeweler but he had wanted the rings to be perfect. Not just something that the world would expect to see. But she was silent and he realized that she was probably not very happy at this reminder of her forced marriage to an unregenerate playboy. He rushed to say something to cover his disappointment at her silence. 

"We got away without this last time because things were done in such a rush. But this time Margo's going to be looking for this. If you don't have the right rings she'll never believe the marriage story. So…" 

"Oh. Right." Max said. They were just part of the cover story. Part of Logan's attention to detail. She had been stupid to think for even a minute that Logan had gone to any special trouble for her. 

"Max you need to put them on." 

When she didn't respond he took the box from her and removed the rings. He took her left hand and slipped them onto her finger all the time wishing that the circumstances were different. That she wanted him to be doing this. Impulsively he lifted her hand to his mouth and dropped a soft kiss onto her ring finger.

Max watched Logan as he bent his head and slid the rings onto her finger. Then he surprised her by lifting her hand to his lips and softly kissing it.  

He looked at her and smiled. "Here. Want to put this on me?" He was holding out a man's wedding band. Max took it and slowly slid it onto his ring finger. Despite her confusion over his behavior she felt another of those surges of warmth run through her. Logan was looking at her as if he expected more. Slowly she raised his hand up and duplicated his action of kissing his finger. He turned his hand and let it rest on her face for a moment as he looked deep into her eyes.  Max felt another more intense surge of heat rushing through her. 

Suddenly she realized what was happening. She felt a sense of panic. It couldn't be. She quickly counted it up in her head and silently groaned. It was. She was in heat.

**End of Chapter Forty-Two…TBC**


	43. I've Got the Fever

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Forty Three: I've Got the Fever**

_In which our hero finds out that something strange is afoot…_

The car drew to a halt and within moments the chauffeur had the door open for them. Logan climbed out and then reached in to help Max out. When their hands touched he noticed that hers seemed to be a bit warm, but he put it off to the close quarters in the car. 

Once she was out of the car, Max quickly pulled her hand from his under the pretext of smoothing her hair out of her face. Logan looked down at her, but then shrugged and headed up the steps in front of them. 

When they reached the top of the steps, the door was opened by a uniformed butler who held it for them as they entered the large entrance hallway. 

"Thank you Charles." Logan smiled at the butler. "This is my wife, Max."

"Pleased to meet you, Madame." Charles responded.

Max smiled at him. "Thank you Charles. But please call me Max. Madame sounds like my great aunt."

"Thank you, Max." Charles smiled back at her, immediately captivated by her.

"I assume we're in my normal suite?" Logan was already heading for the sweeping stairway that descended on both sides of the hallway.

"No sir. Senator and Mrs. Biddle-Banks arrived at the last moment. Your aunt had to use the suite for them since all of the others were taken. You've been given the Yellow Room."

Logan shrugged, "Not a problem." Inwardly he groaned. He had counted on the luxury of the separate bedrooms in the suite to enable him to enact the role he planned on with Max. The Yellow Room was large and luxurious with its own bath but it was still a single room with only a king sized bed.  He'd just have to make sure that he remembered his goal. He could do it he was sure. He didn't look down at Max or he would have seen the look of panic cross her face when Charles said they weren't going to have a suite.  She quickly covered it up but she was thinking frantically as she followed Logan up the curving staircase.

Max knew that her sense of rationality as far as Logan went was not going to last very long. She could already feel the heat sweeping through her body, trying to take it over. She was extremely conscious of the blood rushing through her veins. Her sense of smell was heightened, and her skin was starting to feel as if the slightest touch would set it on fire.  Soon her body would be pushing and demanding for the only thing that would be able to relieve it. She knew she could fight it for a while but eventually even her strength of will would be overtaken by the overwhelming hormones her feline DNA was producing. She figured she might have about three hours of potential sanity left but then she was in trouble. 

Once the heat hit full force she was going to have to get through forty eight hours of hell before it ebbed. Home at Logan's apartment she figured she could have avoided him somehow. At least there were two separate bedrooms. But here, confined together in one room at night… Max must have let out a groan because Logan turned to give her a curious look.

"Max? Are you alright?" His blue eyes regarded her with concern.

"I'm fine." She ducked away as he started to reach for her, obviously meaning to feel her forehead for signs of a fever. She knew if he touched her he'd be feeling a fever all right, but it would be in the form of Max throwing herself into his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked dropping his hand. "You look kind of flushed."

"Logan, I'm fine. It was hot in the car. I just feel kind of sticky is all." They had reached a doorway and Logan opened it for her to enter. Max preceded him into the room and the first thing that she saw was a huge bed in front of her.  She heard the click of the door closing behind her and her enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of Logan as he stood there next to her. 

"Sorry it's not a suite, Max. But I couldn't make a fuss about it without blowing our cover. The bed should be plenty big enough though. You don't have to worry," Logan was explaining. Unfortunately all Max could focus on was the movement of his lips and the thought of feeling them on hers, of feeling that slight stubble that had filled in since his morning shave scraping across her skin and  feeling his spiky looking but soft hair in her fingers…

Logan started to move past her, but as he did he brushed up against her. Before either of them knew what was happening, Max was kissing him frantically. At first he responded automatically, pulling her close. Her mouth was open and his tongue eagerly began to explore the sweet depths. His hands slid down her back to trace those sweet curves outlined by her tiny skirt. Max moaned and pushed up against him even as she began to frantically pull at his shirt, yanking it out of his pants. Then her hands were running up his back, tracing heated trails over his bare skin. Logan felt himself slammed back against the door. Max was pressing up against him and frantically grinding her hips against his. His head began to spin as her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt and her tongue continued to duel with his. She felt warm in his arms, almost as if she was running a fever. He could almost have sworn there was a purring sound coming from deep in her throat.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. "Your luggage is here, sir."

Logan grasped onto his remaining sanity and gently pushed Max away from him. He gathered his scattered senses and quickly pushed his shirt back into his pants, buttoning the buttons that Max had managed to undo.

"Just a moment." He managed to get out. "Max? What…" he began to ask her, confused by her actions.

"I need to take a shower." Before he could finish his sentence, Max had left his side and the door to the bath was slamming behind her. He heard the click of the lock. Still bemused he turned to open the door for the servants waiting outside. Something strange was going on but it was clear that now wasn't the time to try to figure it out. 

**End of Chapter Forty-Three…TBC…**


	44. You've Got the Cure

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------

Chapter Forty-Four: You've Got the Cure

__

In which things continue to heat up for our hero and heroine…

Max stood for a moment leaning against the door to the bathroom, catching her breath. She listened as Logan directed the servants in where to place the luggage. There were sounds of movements and then the door to the bedroom closed. She heard footsteps, and then a soft tapping on the door she still stood against.

"Max? Are you alright in there?"

Logan's slightly husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Max clenched her fists to keep from turning and throwing open the door and completing what she had begun. "I'm fine, Logan. I'm just going to take a shower and freshen up. I'll probably be a little while."

"I'll leave your robe on the bed then. I have to go down and say hello to my aunt and uncle but you don't need to see them until dinner tonight. Do you need anything for your shower?"

__

You, she thought. "No, it looks like everything is here that I might need."

"Take your time. I'll probably be gone for a while, but I'll be back to go down to dinner with you. I sent your green dress down to be pressed. They should bring it back shortly."

"Thanks." _Now just get out of here before I break this door down and throw you on that bed and have my way with you…_

"Oh and Max. You don't need to lock the door. It's not like I can't control myself you know." There was a soft click as the bedroom door closed behind Logan. Max groaned to herself at the note of annoyance in his voice.

__

No, it's me who can't control herself. Max thought. _If you only knew, Logan._

She thought for a moment about how she was going to get through the next few days. She'd already miscalculated the speed and intensity of this heat cycle. Instead of the three hours she'd thought she had before full onset, it had been more like three minutes. She wondered if the fact that she and Logan had already been there had anything to do with that. 

Except for her first heat at sixteen, she had always been able to keep herself under control. She shuddered at the thought of that one. She had been completely clueless about what was happening to her and the schools hunky gardener had been the lucky recipient of her ignorance. Losing her virginity on the floor of a gardener's shed wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. The gardener had enjoyed it though; until he left for a better paying job two months later he had sent her hot looks whenever he had seen her around. Max had made sure that didn't happen very often.

After that one experience, Max had known the signs of a heat coming on and had made sure to be sick with the flu and thus confined to her room, each time the heat hit her again. Good thing her parents had sent her to a girls school where, except for the grounds staff, the males were few and far between. But now she couldn't confine herself to her room. Not when Logan would end up confined here with her.

__

And what would be so bad about that? Her traitorous mind asked. 

__

Not a thing if he really wanted me. But he doesn't. I don't want to be just some body in his bed. 

So you'd rather be a body in someone else's bed? You know you need this bad and it's only going to get worse, her libido whispered seductively.

__

I can't do this. I won't. So shutup. 

In another hour or two you won't be able to stop yourself. Might as well relax and enjoy it. Think about Logan taking care of your every need over the next few days…think about that hard strong body of his and those long skilled fingers and those delicious lips…

"NO." Max cried out loud. She turned the shower on full blast, making it as cold as it would get, and quickly stripped out of her clothes. She climbed under the freezing spray and stood there letting it ease the heat that was starting to rage through her veins unceasingly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan wasn't sure exactly what had gone on in the bedroom. Max had been acting rather strangely to say the least. Her sudden attack had caught him off guard, and he had to admit that if the servants hadn't come when they did, the two of them would have ended up on that bed (if they had even made it that far) making mad passionate love to each other. Much as he wanted that, something wasn't right about the situation. He wondered if Max was suffering from some kind of aftermath of her seizures. Maybe she was slightly delirious. She had felt warm to the touch. Hell, she had felt like she was burning up in his arms. A fire that had been contagious. 

He spent several hours downstairs dutifully listening to his aunt and uncle expounding on his neglect of his responsibilities to the family, all of which seemed to have something to do with Max's inheritance. 

His Uncle Jonas had been mildly coherent at the beginning, but by the end of their little family chat he had been deep in the depths of a martini-induced haze. Unfortunately Aunt Margo had maintained her sobriety and her deadly tongue. When he finally was able to leave the two of them on the excuse of getting ready for dinner, Logan felt like he had just spent two hours on the rack. At least Max had been spared the Inquisition, he thought to himself. 

When he reached their room he knocked softly and then opened the door, not wanting to surprise Max.

He didn't see her at first but then he noticed that the French doors that led onto a small balcony were opened. He strolled over to them. When he pushed back the filmy curtains he saw Max standing out there already dressed for dinner in the green gown. 

"Hey." he said softly.

Max turned and sent him a wary smile. "Hey, Logan." He didn't notice her hands, which were clenched in fists at her sides.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. 

"Perfect," she declared brightly. "Just needed a shower to make me feel better. Do I look alright for dinner?"

Logan swept his eyes over her and smiled. "You look perfect. Not to mention beautiful." The green gown was simple in design. It had a deep V-neck, which dropped almost to her waist and revealed an enticing yet tasteful amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her curves softly and the bottom swirled around her legs when she moved. The emerald green was the perfect foil for her vivid coloring. Her hair fell in soft shining waves over her shoulders, catching the rays of the setting sun as she stood there for his inspection. "I need to shower and dress myself. I can't escort the beautiful princess down to dinner looking like the stable hand," he teased. "I won't be long."

Max managed to smile as she prevented herself from running her eyes up and down his tall figure. 

Finally he turned and headed to the bathroom and she was able to relax her iron control. She drank him in greedily. _And you think you aren't going to have a piece of him tonight? Get real girl. He's here and he's yours. Give in to it. You know you want to. _

I won't. Her sane mind stubbornly declared. 

Her feline self chuckled. _In a few more hours you won't have any choice. And I'll have a field day. I've been waiting four years for this. Finally I get my chance. Gotta say this, you picked out a prime specimen, Maxie. Meoowrrr._

Max wanted to scream. She had to think of something but rational thought was rapidly becoming almost impossible. Even as she thought that, she realized that she was standing at the door to the bathroom with the knob in her hand. She wrenched her hand away and walked over to the balcony once again. The cool breeze restored a tiny bit of sanity. Sort of anyway. As long as she didn't think about the feel of her long dress blowing in the breeze and softly caressing her legs, and start imagining that instead of the dress, it was Logan's hands and lips and heated breath she was feeling…

As she waited there for Logan, her only remaining coherent thought was that this was going to be a hell of a long night.

****

End of Chapter Forty-Four…TBC…

__


	45. Coffee Tea or Me

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

AN: _Dear Readers, I'm not really much for author's notes (No! You say in shock) but at this point in my story (saga? opus? Actually I'm not sure what this has turned into, to be honest.) I feel it behooves me to make some observations. Mainly one observation. My readers appear to be completely and totally… sex crazed. Yikes. _

Here I am, trying to tell a sweet and moving, touching and dramatic, story of true love and soul mates, and all you seem to care about is when they are going to get it on again. I'm just shocked at all of you. I mean what's a writer to do. Here I have these two characters struggling desperately to make their way through the tangle of complications to find their true and pure love, and over here I have you guys clamoring for them to just cut the nonsense and get down to it 

Am I to understand that all you want is the sex? What about the chaste and true romance. The purity of a Sir Lancelot… Huh? What China Doll? Cut it out you say? Hmph. China Doll says I'm starting up on one of my literary tangents again. She says if I don't shut up and just write this damn thing already she's going to hack into my pc and steal all of my Logan pictures. How dare she. 

Alright, alright already. Forget the chapter I had all planned for you about the beauty and poetic grace of romance. Forget the wonderful allusions and imagery I was going to throw in there. Forget my lyrical rhapsodizing about flowers and clouds and butterflies. You guys want the heat. Just don't come crying to me later and ask for the poetry…PN

----------------------------

****

Chapter Forty-Five: Coffee, tea and me

__

In which our heroine finds she has quite an appetite…

Dinner and its aftermath was forever a blur to Max. From the moment she saw Logan in his black tuxedo she was lost. Rational thought went out the window. Any appetite for dinner went with it. Logan was her entrée of choice; entrée and appetizer and dessert all in one. In any order. She didn't care. 

She might have had her way with him then and there, and the two might never have made it out of their room and down to the dining room had it not been for one thing. Or one person. Kendra. 

Logan had just come out of the bathroom and was slipping on his tuxedo jacket, while Max sat on her hands on the bed in a desperate attempt to keep from going to him and ripping the clothes off of his back. She thought she was going to succeed until he turned to her and asked, "Max would you mind coming over and fixing this tie? I can't seem to get it straight."

Max moaned softly even as her rebellious feet hit the floor and she stalked towards Logan, who stood with his back to her as he looked into the mirror and tried to fix his bow tie. As she came closer she picked up his smell. That wonderful combination of soap and cologne and male musk. She began to purr deep in her throat. As she reached him, he turned to face her. He dropped his hands. "I'm hopeless at this. Think you can do anything with it?"

Their eyes met and Logan noticed that Max's pupils seemed to be a bit dilated. He also noted that she seemed to be radiating something. What he wasn't sure. He felt a rush of warmth at the expression in her eyes. He glanced down at her cleavage and noticed that her skin seemed to be covered in a very faint sweat. _Chill boy. Remember this weekend is about romance. You're going to show her how much you respect her. Not what a playa you are. She already knows that. _

Max in the meantime was reaching for his tie, intending to show Logan just exactly what she could do with it, and with his shirt and with his pants and… 

Before she could touch him there was a knocking on the door. "Logan? Max? Can I come in?" The door flew open and Kendra was across the room hugging first Logan, and then Max. It was a good thing she had her back to Max when she hugged Logan, or she would have been shocked by the fierce look in Max's eyes at the sight.

"Hey, Ken. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Kendra made a face. "Never if I had my way. You guys ready for dinner? I figured Max could use some moral support with Mom."

"What about me?" Logan gave her a mock frown. 

"You can take care of yourself." Kendra linked her arm with Max and pulled her out of the room, leaving Logan to follow. Max sighed in relief as sanity briefly returned. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all. 

It was worse. 

Max had been thinking only about Logan. Unfortunately her hormones weren't quite so selective. Logan was seated on one side of her, but seated on the other side was a young sprig of Seattle society, name of Arnold. Arnold possessed the one and only thing necessary to garner Max's attention that night. He was male. 

Once she was seated, Max found her senses going into overload. Logan was on one side of her, Arnold on the other, and across the table was a Hollywood handsome hunk who Kendra whispered was a local game show host. Max wanted to sink into the floor. Actually she wanted to drape herself over each and every one of said males, but that was clearly not the thing to do at a formal dinner.

She never did know what exactly she ate. She did know that Logan gave her a strange look when her hand somehow wandered onto his lap and made its way to his zipper. 

He looked down in surprise as he whispered to her, "Max?"

"Oh," she squeaked as she pulled her hand back and blushed slightly. At the same time her left foot had somehow become entangled with Arnold's. It seemed to be trying to make its way up his leg. Arnold choked on his soup and Max quickly pulled her foot back under her own chair. Her other one was happily playing with Logan's and at least _he _didn't seem to mind. Other than the fact that he kept sending her strange looks. 

Max made an effort and drained her entire glass of ice water in one gulp. She really wanted to dump it over her head, but didn't think that Logan's Aunt and Uncle would appreciate that too much. 

As a matter of fact Logan's Aunt Margo didn't seem to be too pleased with her in general. She shot Max glares throughout the dinner. Just because her two partners seemed to be completely absorbed in her, to the point of rudeness to the ladies seated on their other sides. What was a girl to do? Male cats, um, men knew which female was the one. Could she help it? Max shrugged to herself. 

Finally, dinner was over and they all rose from the table. Arnold looked at Max adoringly. Having such a beauty worrying so much over whether he was enjoying his food, even to the point of taking his fork and trying to feed him, was certainly unique in his experience. Her soft touches on his arm had made him feel strong and manly. Certainly not a feeling he had encountered often in his life, being as how he was only 5'5" and most girls seemed to think he was something of a dork. The only fly in the ointment had been the glares he had been receiving with increasing frequency from Max's husband. But then again, that was also a novel and wonderful experience for Arnold. No other male had ever bothered to regard him as any kind of a threat ever before. And he had the lovely Max to thank for it. In short, he left the table completely and utterly besotted with Max. 

Poor Arnold had no chance to pursue his infatuation. As soon as they arose, Logan gripped Max by the arm, none too gently, and practically dragged her to the French doors that opened on to the terrace. "Come with me for some fresh air, sweetheart," he said through clenched teeth even as he favored her with a devastating smile. 

Max didn't care about his tone. All she cared about was his hand on her arm. "I'd love to _come _with you, Logan," she purred. "Now?"

Logan just continued walking and she followed happily along. 

When they reached the terrace he turned her to face him. "What the hell was that performance at dinner about?" he began. And stopped. His arms were full of Max. She was pressed up against him raining kisses on his face. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Despite his best intentions, Logan felt himself rising to the occasion. He dropped his head and found her mouth with his. This time he knew he heard her purring, and he felt the vibration running through her body as they frantically kissed. 

When they broke the kiss Max began to gently nip at his neck. "Max." She continued her nipping and her hands had somehow found their way under his shirt. "Max." 

"Shut up, Logan." She stopped long enough to glare at him for interrupting her task. 

"Max, what has gotten into you? You aren't acting like yourself at all." Logan desperately tried to hold onto some semblance of sanity. The scent and feel and taste of Max was making it next to impossible. 

"I'm acting exactly like myself." She declared glaring at him.

Logan made a heroic effort and held her at arms length. "No, you aren't. Is this some kind of aftermath of your seizures?" 

"No." 

He waited for more of an answer but none was forthcoming. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Max smiled happily at him. "Can we do that? What will your aunt and uncle think if we leave so early?"   


"I didn't mean that, Max. I meant you. I meant maybe you should go rest until you feel more yourself." Logan struggled to explain himself even as Max once more set to work on his neck. "Dammit, Max, stop that."

She looked up at him slyly, "But I don't want to. You taste good." 

Logan realized that reasoning with Max wasn't going to work. He had two choices. He could give in to her and hate himself for it in the morning, or he could resort to trickery and deceit to get her safely tucked away for the night. His conscience and his hormones fought an intense battle as Max continued her foray down his chest. Somehow she'd gotten his tie undone as well as a few buttons of his shirt. ( Had she used her teeth? Her hands were safely captured in his.) Now she was starting to lick her way down his chest, sending jolts of fire through him. 

The sound of the doors opening behind them jolted Logan into action. Without turning around and exposing his state of dress (or undress rather) he quickly pulled Max down the steps into the garden. He hurried her around the house to a side door. Slipping inside he headed to the back stairs. 

"Are we going to bed _now_, Logan?" Max asked. 

"Mmmm." He replied noncommittally. She seemed happy with that answer and followed docilely along beside him. No one was around to see them as they made their way down the hallway to their room, stopping frequently for Max to push Logan against the wall and satisfy her need to taste his mouth. It was easier to give in than to fight her, so Logan allowed her to have her way, just making sure they kept moving in the right direction. 

Finally they reached their room. Logan sighed in relief as he opened the door and the two of them practically fell into the room. He closed the door behind them and turned to face Max, his mind made up as to his course of action. The moment of truth was here. 

End of Chapter Forty-Five…TBC… 

__

AN: I can hear the screaming from here. But gentle readers I have a quandary. "What's the problem?" I hear you saying. "They're alone, they have a bed, they both want to. Get on with it already." But dear reader, please remember that Logan is determined to treat Max as a goddess on a pedestal; as his beloved. Shall I traumatize him by destroying his manly willpower and strength? Will he ever forgive himself if he gives in to Max and then finds out the real reason for her behavior later? And what of Max? Will she hate herself afterwards? Decisions, decisions…the lot of a writer is not a happy one. I must go off and sleep on this one. A misstep here could be fatal. Until next time…PN 


	46. Words Cannot Describe

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Words Cannot Describe**

_In which the forces of nature come to the fore…_

The door closed. Logan turned the lock and took a moment to catch his breath before he turned to face Max. When he did, she was standing there looking at him hungrily. He had a sinking feeling that he was about to become her main course.  He gulped. 

"Max we need to talk." _She doesn't look to be in a talking mood, __Logan__. Think fast._

Max advanced on him with a look of determination on her face. "So talk." _If you want to talk you can; at least until I need to make use of that mouth of yours…_

"Max. Stop." He put his hands up to stop her advance.

"No." She kept coming. _He really thinks I'm going to stop? _

Logan sighed. "If you're sure you really want it this way…"

"Yes." _I want it any and every way I can get it, and you're going to give it to me._

Max reached him. Before she knew what he intended, he had grabbed her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Max giggled. _Ooh, he's getting masterful. I like that in my toms. He walked over to the bed. And continued walking right on by. _

"Logan, the bed is there. You just passed it." 

"I know. It's your turn to shut up Max. I have a surprise for you."

_He wants to do something kinky? I'm game._

She subsided and amused herself by running her fingers over his back. Logan walked into the huge marble bathroom. Without putting Max down, he headed straight to the shower.  He reached in and turned on the water, making it as cold as it would go. Then he dumped Max off of his shoulder and under the cold water.

"Whaa…wha…Loga…glub…blub…" she gasped as the icy stream hit her. She tried to get out but she couldn't get a grip with her bare feet on the wet floor, giving Logan an advantage he wouldn't have had in normal circumstances. He stood there holding her under the water for a full five minutes. Finally he let her go. She stood there with the cold water still raining down on her, looking like a wet and bedraggled kitten.

Logan tossed her a towel, trying not to look at her since the water had made her dress cling like a second skin. He could tell she was cold by the way her… 

_Never mind __Logan__. Don't go there. He wondered why in the world he was doing what he was doing, instead of lying in the king sized bed making hot sweet love to her that very moment. __Because you want it to be more than that between you, that's why. Something weird is happening with Max tonight, and until you know what it is you need to try to keep things under control._

"Dry off and we can talk, Max. I'll be in the bedroom." Logan turned and walked out, leaving a dripping wet Max glaring at him. He thought he heard a hiss as he left, but wrote it off to the last of the water running out of the pipes.

_Well you got what you deserved you little she cat._

_Shut up. You need it as much as me. Just 'cause his little trick worked there for a few minutes doesn't mean its going to last. And then we have the rest of the night. Yum. Did you notice how his shirt clung to his pecs when it got wet?_

_"_Stop it." Max exclaimed out loud.

"Max? Did you need something?" Logan called from the other room. 

"I need something to put on. This dress is ruined. You seem to make a practice of that, Logan." The icy shower had given her a few precious moments of sanity.

"Hang on a sec." There was the sound of drawers opening and then Logan's hand came around the doorway holding something red. "This is all I could find."

Max grabbed it, not paying attention. She stripped out of her ruined evening dress and let it fall in a wet heap on the floor. After she dried off with a fluffy towel, she shook out what Logan had given her_.  _

_Purrfect__, purred her feline self.  _

_Damn_, swore her rational mind. "Are you sure, Logan? There's nothing else?"

"Max, just put it on. Come out and look yourself if you want something different."

She sighed and slipped into the red gown that Kendra had guaranteed would make Logan her sex slave.  Then she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. _Now you're cooking_. _He's not gonna know what hit him._

The red negligee was the perfect color for Max. It made her skin glow golden where it peeked out through the lace that the bodice was made of. It had a deep v neckline that cut to her waist and was held together only by criss-cross lacings.  The back was cut to just below her waist.  The skirt was sheer red chiffon that appeared modest until she began to walk. When she moved it became clear that the front was actually open from the waist down, similar to a robe but without any fastenings to hold it closed. There was a g-string that went under it but it consisted of all of 2 square inches of lace that only served to emphasize what it supposedly concealed. Maybe if she walked very slowly and carefully she could keep the front from opening, she thought ruefully. At least until she could find something else to put on.  _You go right on thinking that babe. If it keeps you happy._

_Maybe I'll just stay in here wrapped in a towel all night. I can't go out there with him. Especially not in this. I can stay in here and take lots of showers until this passes…_

Even as she thought that, her hand was opening the door. The bedroom beyond was dimly lit. It didn't bother Max, who picked out Logan with her night vision. He was standing at the window with his back to her. He had discarded his jacket and wet shirt and his broad back beckoned enticingly. _What is wrong with him? Doesn't he know what that is going to do to me?_

_Maybe he's ready to surrender to the inevitable now, Maxie. He was sure up for it on the terrace…_

Logan turned before Max could say anything. He stood there silently with a look of shock on his face. Max was backlit by the light in the bathroom and every inch of her was clearly revealed by the sheer material of the gown. _No wonder she wanted something different. You are in major trouble now…_

"So, Max. You wanna tell me what's going on with you tonight?" He made a gallant effort concentrating on focusing on her face rather than her…other attributes.

Max moved closer as she picked up his scent and her hormones began to go into overdrive once more.  "What do you want to know, Logan?" she purred huskily.

"Why do… I mean…I thought you…" Logan stumbled over his words as Max came within a couple of feet. "I didn't think you wanted to…I mean…with me…I thought…"

"Don't think, Logan. It's too confusing." Max took his hand and placed it on her breast. Logan could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and her nipple hardening under his palm. "Just feel," she said to him. 

He groaned.  "Max…is this… really what you want?" Logan tried once more valiantly.

Max looked up at him and for a moment he saw his Max in her eyes. Not the stranger he had been seeing there all night. She seemed to be pleading with him for …something.

"It's what I _need._ Please, Logan. No more questions. Not tonight." Max looked almost desperate. Then she reached out and ran her hands down his bare chest. Her look and the touch of her hands were Logan's downfall. 

"Max, are you really sure? Up to now this hasn't exactly turned out to be the smartest thing we've done together." He made his final bid for sanity.

"Logan just touch me. Please. I need you." With that she was in his arms, clinging frantically to him. 

Their mouths met in a rush, and Logan felt like she was literally devouring him. Her hands undid his belt and then his zipper, and she pushed his pants down, taking his boxers with them. He stepped out of them. 

"Omigod, Max." he groaned as her one of her hands found what she was seeking. They clung together as she backed up to the bed, pulling him along with her. Then she was lying beneath him on it, her gown somehow gone the way of his clothes. Her hands continued to tease and tantalize him. Their mouths were fused together.

"Max stop, or this will be way too fast," he finally managed to pull away long enough to get out.

"I _need_ it fast. I need it…." She twisted under him so that he slid into her and then she wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist pulling him deep. "_…now, Logan." He was lost, helpless to do anything but what she wanted._

The sex was hard and hot and mindless. It was like nothing Logan had never experienced in his life. Max was insatiable and somehow, he was able to meet her demands. In the back of his mind he knew that he'd have marks on him in the morning from her teeth and nails. He didn't care. Rational thought was lost in the hot red haze they were wrapped in. Nothing existed except him and Max and what they were doing with and to each other. And then that didn't exist either as he felt himself burn into a cinder, like a sun going nova. Then there was blackness and falling. Finally, he opened his eyes. Max was lying beneath him with a satisfied smile on her face. The cat who swallowed the canary suddenly came to his mind.

"We still need to talk…" he mumbled before rolling off of her. Gathering her close he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Forty-Six**

_AN: So there. You had better be satisfied. Max has had her wicked way with poor __Logan__. And now they will have to face the aftershocks. Thanks to you, I'm going to have to figure out how to deal with the two of them when they come to their senses.  _The things I do for my readers. PN shakes her head.__


	47. Perchance to Dream

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------

Chapter Forty-Seven: Perchance to dream…

__

In which our hero wonders is this a dream or is it reality?

Logan's period of rest was short lived. He fell asleep almost immediately, but after a short while he began to dream. In his dream he was traveling through a hot and steamy moonlit jungle in search of something or someone. As he walked the heat grew more intense until finally he had to rest. Before he did he removed his shirt and then he lay down amongst the lush greenery. 

He heard a rustling in the undergrowth and a sleek black jungle cat suddenly appeared. Logan lay there frozen hoping the cat wouldn't notice him but then it swiveled its head in his direction and it's glowing yellow eyes locked on to him. The cat glided toward him on soundless paws, somehow making no noise even as it tramped over the undergrowth. When it reached him, Logan heard it making almost a purring sound in its throat. He closed his eyes waiting for it to fall on him and tear him to pieces. Instead he felt its rough tongue begin to lick down his chest in sweeping strokes. He waited for the deathblow to fall but the licking continued. Finally he opened his eyes

Instead of the jungle he was lying in the Yellow Room in his Uncle's mansion. The room was dark except for a shaft of moonlight streaming through an opening in the curtains, but he could make out a shape leaning over him. As he came more awake, he realized that Max was licking her way down his chest making a purring noise as she progressed ever lower.

"Max?" he managed to get out in a hoarse voice. She was past his waist now and he felt himself responding.

She paused in what she was doing to look up at him. He could have sworn that, through a trick of the moonlight that was shining in through the window, her eyes appeared to be as yellow and glowing as those of the cat in his dream. 

"Mmmm?" she hummed in response. "I'm busy, Logan." With that she went back to her work. Within seconds she had reached her goal and her entire mouth was busy. 

"Omigod…Max…ahhh…" Logan lost his capacity for speech as Max's mouth and tongue surrounded him. She played until he thought he was going to explode and then suddenly, he was bereft as she sat up. But not for long. Before he could protest her absence she was straddling him and he felt her hot slick heat slipping onto him. She reached down and pulled his hands up to her breasts and then she began to move. She rode him hard and fast and Logan bucked underneath her at the sensations she was creating. 

Now it was Max's turn to moan out loud, "Logan…oh…don't stop..." The last as he teased at her breasts with his fingers. Max threw back her head and Logan thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than watching her come apart as she reached an intense climax. "Logan…." She screamed softly.

He came himself as she collapsed bonelessly down onto him. Both of them were soaked in sweat. They lay there for a moment, neither one having the inclination or strength to move. Finally Logan regained his breath and he gently rolled them onto their sides so that Max lay facing him. Her eyes were closed. He brushed her hair back from her face and watched her for a moment. Her face was still flushed from their shared passion and he could feel her heartbeat slowing as she came down.

"Max."

No answer. _If I pretend I'm sleeping he'll go away._

"Max open your eyes. We need to talk." _Before you manage to distract me again._

She opened her eyes and he thought he detected a slight wariness in them. "I'm sleepy," she protested. 

"Too bad." He wasn't going away this time. _Sleepy my foot. You're going to talk to me. Now._

"What?" she said almost sulkily.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Logan surprised himself with the vehemence of his question.

"I don't know what you mean." _You really think he's going to buy that one? Lame_.

"Max you aren't yourself. You need to tell me what's going on." 

Their eyes locked in a staring contest.

__

You might as well tell him. He's not going to give up and you're going to have to let him know sooner or later. Anyway, this isn't going away for another day and you might as well have him in on the program. Oh yeah. I like that idea.

He's going to think I'm even more of a freak if I tell him.

So what? You are. Anyway you know you need this from him. You want to be reduced to getting it from Arnold? Get real, Maxie. You're a cat in heat. So far he hasn't seemed to mind. And he certainly has risen to the occasion. Rowrrr…

"Max?"

Max sighed and gave up. "I'm in heat." _Good girl. Lay it out there for him._

"You're what?" _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"In heat. H_E_A_T. Like a cat." _Please don't make me explain this more._

Logan stared at her. "You mean…this…tonight…"

She nodded. "You ever had a cat, Logan? Until this is over I need sex. Doesn't matter who with. My hormones don't give a damn. My body wants it hard and hot and over and over again. Is that blunt enough for you?" _It is for me, Maxie. Now let's see what he's going to do with it. Mmmmm._

Logan continued to stare at her. "Wow." He finally got out. "I mean…I don't know what to say." _Be careful. Don't want her to think you just want…_

"You can say it. I'm a freak. With a capital F. You already knew that. This is just the icing on the cake." 

"How long does this last?" Logan asked. _Great. Now she'll really think all you want is a piece of her._

"Probably another day."

"And you need to …the whole time?" _And so the train wreck continues._

"Pretty much."

"What if we don't?" 

"Then my screwed up hormones will probably have me dragging Arnold or Mr. Hollywood off into the bushes."

"Okay." _Beautiful, Logan._

"Okay?" _See, I told you he'd be disgusted_.

"Okay, we deal with it. Together. Forget Arnold or whoever. You let me know what you need and when you need it and I'll take care of you." _What a way to let her know you're just another male. No words of love and caring? _

__

Ahhh, see I told you. He's a male. This is his dream come true. No worry. 

__

I detect a caveat somewhere in there. "But?" Max asked cautiously.

"When it's all over and you're rational again we're going to talk more about this." It was clear from Logan's voice that he was determined. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Not if you want what you need from me right now." 

Max started to protest but she felt a new rush of need shooting through her body. _How did he know?_

He's a hot one, Maxie. You need to hold onto him. Now shut up. We have things to do…

Her hands were already starting to move over his body, but Logan grabbed them. "Not unless you promise to talk to me after all this."

"Dammit, Logan I promise. Now shut up and put up." _Before I do it myself._

"It's your turn to shut up, Max." She felt herself being flipped onto her on her back and this time it was Logan who was leaning over her, showing her just how skilled he was with his tongue and mouth.

"oooh…yes…there…don't…ahhh…umm.."

****

End of Chapter Forty-Seven…TBC…

__


	48. Theres Got To Be A Morning After

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

_AN: So you didn't like my jungle symbolism? Gee I thought it was kind of poetic. And hot and steamy and… Of course I could do the butterflies and flowers if you want instead. And by the way do you really think I have any control over this thing? Hah. Keeping those two away from each other is next to impossible. As if that's what you all really want anyway. PN_****

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: There's Got to be a Morning After**

_In which our hero finds out that a cat in heat is no easy force to reckon with…_

A shaft of sunlight fell across Logan's face, and he muttered and turned his head to escape it.  That worked for a moment but then he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. 

"Logan. Get up." 

"Can't anymore right now. Gotta wait a while," he mumbled pulling the sheet over his head.

There was a giggle "Not that up, Logan. Up as in out of bed." 

He finally recognized the voice. "Go 'way, Ken." he said. "'M resting." 

"Logan, Mom is gonna be on the warpath for sure, if you don't get your butt out of bed and downstairs for her Crystal Brunch thing."

Logan groaned and sat up, slowly opening his eyes.  The bed and the room were empty except for him, and for his cousin standing looking down at him.

"Wow. What happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in." Kendra commented. "Too much wine at dinner? Or was it something you had after dinner? Where did you and Max vanish to anyway?"

"None of your business, Kendra. Turn around."

"Like I haven't seen it all before anyway. And like we didn't grow up together. Whatever. Men have the weirdest sense of modesty." She shrugged and complied. 

Logan climbed out of bed and slipped into his boxers which were lying on the floor. Suddenly it hit his groggy brain. "Where's Max?" he asked in alarm.

"She went downstairs to brunch. I told her I'd get you moving."

Logan put a hand to his head. "Dammit." He looked around for some clothes only to be stopped by Kendra. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed. I need to get downstairs to Max."

"Logan have you looked in a mirror? You better shower and shave or Mom will have your head. Max is a big girl. She can take care of herself without you holding her hand."

"If you only knew…" he muttered to himself. He looked at her, but she stood blocking the door to the room. "Fine. I'll shower and shave. But you get downstairs and stick with Max. Do not let her out of your sight. I mean it."

"Logan what is it with you and Max? I've never seen you act possessive before." Kendra giggled. "Logan the lady killer has finally fallen. What a hoot."

Logan glared at her. "Get_down_ stairs_ and_ stay_ with_ Max," he repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. 

Kendra just gave him a smug smile and waited.

"Please."

"You owe me. Big time."

"Ok I owe you. Now go."

"Aye Aye, mon Capitan." Kendra tossed him a mock salute and was out the door. He heard her laughing as she left. 

 Logan had never taken a shower and gotten dressed so quickly in his life. He winced when the hot water hit his back, stinging the scratches that Max had left there. Good thing the weather was too cool for swimming he thought as he looked at his chest. He didn't want to have to explain this to anyone else. Of course Kendra had seen, and he was sure he hadn't heard the last from her.

He was showered, shaven and dressed within ten minutes. He glanced briefly at the tangled mess of sheets that was the bed but he didn't have time to do anything about it. Let the maids think what they liked. The door shut with a sharp snap behind him as he left the room and headed down to look for his wife.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max had already been up and showered when Kendra had knocked on the door. She was standing looking out the window, while Logan slept the sleep of the exhausted in the huge bed.  When she opened the door to Kendra she held a finger to her lips and nodded in his direction. 

Kendra smiled knowingly when she saw the red gown hanging crookedly from the top of the tall armoire that housed the room's entertainment center. She looked from it, to her sleeping cousin, to Max. "You're glowing. I told you that gown would make him your sex slave. And I was right wasn't I? Admit it. You look like a cat that just ate an entire bowl of cream."

"Kendra!" Max protested blushing. _If she only knew…cat for sure.___

"It's all good." Kendra assured her. "How come you're so bright and cheerful though and not passed out with him?"

Max shrugged. "Guess it's true what they say about females having more endurance than males." _Especially a revved up, in heat, genetically enhanced one. It's a wonder he's still alive this morning. That last time had me a little bit worried about him._

Kendra laughed. Then she reached out and hugged Max. "I'm so glad Logan found you. He needed someone like you." 

Max suddenly sobered. "Maybe."  

Kendra looked at her closely. "Max? It is all good with you two, right?"

Max forced a smile. "Of course it is." She changed the subject. "Why are you here now anyway?"

Kendra clapped her hand to her mouth. "Ooops. Almost forgot. My mom has this big fancy brunch buffet starting in a few minutes. If you and Logan don't make it down for it, he is going to take shit from her over it for months. Maybe years. I figured I'd better make sure you two were awake and all…" She winked at Max.  "Look you're dressed already. Why don't you head down now and hold the fort while I roust my lazy cousin out of bed."

"I can do it." Max started to protest. _Oh yeah. Getting __Logan_ up… that'll be fun…__

"Yeah sure you can. And then we'll never see you two again." She hadn't missed the look Max had shot toward Logan. "Go. I know how to get him up. Years of practice."

_I know how to get him up too. Better than you I bet._

_Stop it. She's right. Better if she gets him out of bed. _

_We can check out the rest of the toms while we wait for him._

_We will not. Behave. _

"Max?" Kendra broke her out of her reverie. 

"Yeah, okay. Where do I go for this thing?"

"Just head out to the terrace. They're probably already serving the Mimosa's. I'll be down as soon as I drag Logan's lazy bones out of that bed."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max made her way down the terrace after only a few dozen wrong turns. As she stepped out onto the flagstones, she saw that Kendra had been correct. The terrace was filled with elegantly dressed guests and uniformed waiters circulated among them, carrying trays filled with glasses of what looked like orange juice. 

She stood there for a moment watching. A particularly good looking waiter caught her eye and she felt a rush of hot blood in her veins. _Stop it now. __Logan__ said he'd take care of you and he certainly did last night. _

_But why be exclusive Maxie? Variety is the spiicce of life. Meooww. Look at those shoulders and that butt…mmmm…_

_No, you slut. I let you have __Logan__. You better be satisfied with him. _

_Spoilsport.__Logan__ better show soon then. This girl has needs to fill._

_This girl needs some self control. _

_That's no fun._

"Max?" A hand touched her elbow tentatively, and she turned to look into the beaming face of Arnold. "I was hoping to see you here."

Her hormones took over in a rush at the proximity of a male, any male, and she gave him a seductive smile in return. "Why, Arnold. How nice to see you this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. I was dreaming of…umm… I mean." He stammered suddenly shy.

"Of me I hope?" Max purred. 

_Stop it now._

_So stop me._

_Stop._

_No. I have an itch. I'm scratchin' it._

_Logan__…_

_Isn't here.__ I'm in charge now._

Arnold blushed as Max ran a slim finger up his arm and looked into his eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh yes, of course."

"Good. So am I." She ran her eyes over him. "Shall we?" She took his unresisting hand and began to lead him away.

"Max, the buffet is that way." He protested.

"I know something better than the buffet. Hush. Just follow me."

Arnold hushed and followed along with Max.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Not two minutes after Max and Arnold had walked away, Logan walked onto the terrace. He spotted Kendra's blonde head instantly but there was no sight of Max.

"Where is she?" He demanded as he came up to her.

"I don't know." Kendra wrinkled her forehead. 

Just then Margo sailed over to the two of them. "Nice of you to join us, Logan. Your little wife was just here. Not that she had the courtesy to say good morning to your family before she took off somewhere with that Arnold idiot. You really do need to teach her some manners…" She trailed off as she watched Logan's retreating back. "Where is he going?" she asked her daughter petulantly.

"I think he's gone to get Max." Kendra giggled as she watched Logan asking various people something. One of them finally pointed in a direction, obviously indicating where Max had headed and Logan quickly headed off that way. 

Margo gave Kendra a look as her daughter continued to giggle, "Go find your father and brother. I'll deal with your cousin later."

"Yes, mother." 

Kendra continued to smile as her mother stalked away. Then she headed after Logan. Arnold might be an idiot but he didn't deserve to die. Given the look on Logan's face she thought he might be in dire peril of doing exactly that.

**End of Chapter Forty-Eight…TBC…**


	49. Anyone for a Swim?

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Anyone for a Swim?**

_Our hero finds out that there's more than one way to cool down a cat…_

Arnold was slightly confused by Max's behavior, but he wasn't about to protest as she pulled him along, off the terrace and into the gardens that backed the Cale Mansion.  He was floating in a cloud of euphoria that she had even remembered him from the night before, much less seemed to want to spend time with him.

After a few minutes they came to a beautifully landscaped swimming pool that overlooked Elliott Bay. The pool was constructed so that it appeared to be set in a tropical grotto.  Waterfalls spilled into it and lush vegetation surrounded it. Lounge chairs and tables were scattered about artistically. The water sparkled blue in the sun and the sound of the waterfalls was a soothing rush in the background.  It was completely deserted. 

Max smiled as she spotted a double lounge set well back in a shaded corner. Plump cushions beckoned invitingly. "Come on, let's go over there." She pulled Arnold along with her and when they reached the lounge she released his hand, kicked off her sandals, and dropped down on to it. Arnold stood and stared as Max reclined back on the lounge. Her lustrous dark hair was spread out around her head. Her position pulled her tank top tight across her bust and he gulped at what he saw in front of him.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you ready for a rest?" Max said in a husky voice. She shifted her shoulders and wiggled into a more relaxed position. Her pink tongue came out and she circled it around her full lips. Arnold gulped. He cautiously sat down on the edge of the lounge next to Max.  

Max smiled at him. Then she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. Arnold felt her lips on his and then her tongue was inside of his mouth. His head was spinning. He felt like he was flying, soaring over the earth. He felt the shock of the cold water as he landed in the swimming pool.

When he surfaced, Max's husband was standing at the edge of the pool looking like murder. Max was sitting on the lounge with her mouth open in surprise. Arnold wanted to get out of the pool but he was afraid of what would happen to him if he did.  

Fortunately for him, his hostess' daughter, Kendra came hurrying on to the scene. She took in everything at a glance and walked over to Logan. "Logan. You need to let him out of the pool. Mom won't be very happy if he drowns at her party."

Logan turned to look down at Kendra. "I need to kill him, is what I need to do." He said calmly.

Kendra sighed. "Fine. Kill him later though, ok? After everyone else leaves. I won't stop you then. Please?"

Logan thought a moment then shrugged. "Get him out of my sight. And keep him out of it." He turned away and walked over to where Max was still sitting on the lounge, clearly dismissing Arnold. 

"C'mon, get out of there and get out of here. Now." Kendra hissed at Arnold. He didn't wait to be told twice. In seconds he was out of the pool and being hustled away by Kendra, his shoes squelching with each step he took and water dripping from his sodden clothes. Despite it all he had a beatific smile on his face. Kendra just looked at him and shook her head as she led him away.

Max had dropped back onto the lounge and she looked at Logan with a smile on her face. 

She patted the cushion next to her invitingly.

"Max, you can't be serious." Logan was furious with her. He knew full well that Arnold was an idiot and that Max had engineered the entire scene he had come upon. 

"Nothing happened." Max pouted at him. "You were sleeping and I was…bored."

"I told you I'd take care of you. If you …needed…to you know, then you should have waited for me."

"I did wait. But then Arnold was there and he's kind of cute and…" She stopped aware that he didn't like her explanation. "I wasn't going to do anything with him anyway. I knew you'd come for me." Max undulated on the lounge shooting Logan a sexy look.  "And you did." she finished triumphantly.

Logan felt his body reacting to her looks and her actions but he clamped down hard and maintained his control. He shrugged. "Guess you were right then."

"So _come_ for me." She whispered seductively reaching up and grabbing his hand. She gave it a hard tug using her strength, and Logan found himself laying next to her on the lounge.  Then, somehow he was flat on his back and Max was laying full length on top of him. She moved her body suggestively and he felt his own responding in kind.  

"Max. Stop." He protested. 

"No. You know you don't really want me to," she whispered as her tongue swept around his ear.  Her hips moved on his. Logan groaned at the feeling.

"Max, this is not the time or place. Get control." He tried once again.

"I have control, Logan." Her hand began to slip down between their bodies. 

Making a supreme effort, Logan rolled her off of him and captured her hands over her head.  Max didn't resist. She just lay there smiling up at him. "You want to play games? I'm game. You're the master and I'm your love slave. Just tell me what you want…" She wiggled suggestively once again and Logan had to force himself to tear his eyes away. Max smiled smugly.

Logan thought a moment. "Close your eyes."

Max giggled and complied. Logan released her hands and scooped her up into his arms. Max started to open her eyes. "Keep them closed. I have a surprise for you." Max felt him start to walk. 

"When can I open them?" she whispered huskily, enjoying the feel of Logan's arms around her and his chest hard against her. 

"Oh right about now would be good." There was laughter in Logan's voice.

Max opened her eyes at the same time that Logan opened his arms and let her go. As she dropped through the air she twisted and grabbed at his wrists. Both of them landed in the pool with a tremendous splash. 

Max surfaced, spitting out water and pushing her hair out of her eyes. Logan was facing her, treading water and grinning. 

"Why you…you…" she spluttered.

"Just thought you needed a bit of a cool down." He teased. 

Max couldn't help it. The sight of Logan in his Dockers and polo shirt, treading water in the swimming pool was too funny. She burst into laughter. Logan joined in with her. 

"I gotta admit, you sure know how to turn down the heat," she admitted.

"You ready to get out of here and go get some dry clothes?" He asked her.

Max looked down at herself. "Might be a good idea." 

Logan pulled himself out of the pool and reached in to help Max out. He took a deep breath when she emerged from the water and he saw what it had done to her white silk tank top. She might as well have been naked from the waist up. 

"Wait here." He left her sitting on the edge of the pool as he went over to a large bin concealed under some bushes. He flipped it open and pulled out a large fluffy beach towel. When he got back to Max, he pulled her to her feet and carefully draped the towel around her shoulders, letting it hang down in front. He stepped back and surveyed his work and nodded. 

Holding out his hand to her he smiled, "Shall we?"

Max took the offered hand and let him lead her back toward the house. As they got closer she stopped. "Logan, is there any way we can get in without passing the terrace?"

Logan looked down at her and shook his head. "Nope." He appeared supremely unconcerned at the prospect.

"So what do we do?"

"Follow my lead."

Max looked at him but shrugged her shoulders. Hand in hand they soon reached the terrace. Heads turned as they appeared, soaking wet. Conversation buzzed. Logan ignored it all, smiling and greeting those he knew as they walked by. Max smiled serenely as she followed along beside him.

They were almost in the house when Logan's hand tightened on Max's. She looked up to see his Aunt Margo blocking their path. Margo looked them both up and down. 

Logan simply stood there waiting and Max followed his lead.

"Logan, what is the meaning of this?" Margo hissed.

"I think it's pretty clear. We had a slight accident at the pool. Max slipped in and I had to jump in and pull her out." He shrugged in unconcern.

"Don't you mean I had to pull you out?" Max asked sweetly.

"Was that it, sweetheart?" Logan asked her. "Sorry, I slipped in and Max had to pull me out. You know you really should do something about the tile on the pool terrace. It's a hazard. Someone could drown if they were alone there," he said blandly.

Margo was seething but she was also aware of the interested ears listening to every word.

"Yes well, I'm glad to see that no one did drown today. You two had better run along and get into some dry clothing before you catch your death."  She turned to one of her society friends, clearly dismissing Max and Logan from her attention. "Children today. Simply impossible. What can one do…"

Max and Logan made good their escape. As soon as they reached the safety of the house they looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.  Then, hand in hand they proceeded to make their way across the marble floored hallway and up the stairs to their room, their progress marked by the sound of squelching footsteps and puddles of water.

**End of Chapter Forty-Nine…TBC…**


	50. Consequences

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

_AN: I am deeply **deeply**** wounded Superblonde that you could ever think I would make it so easy for our hero and heroine.  You would think that after fifty (gasp) chapters you'd know me better than that by now.  With that said, on to the torture um I meant tail um I meant tale… (there goes that keyboard again!)  PN**_

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifty: Consequences**

In which our heroine feels the wrath of a betrayed lover… 

The door to the Yellow Room closed behind Max and Logan and as it did, Logan's laughter faded. Max was still giggling as she turned to look at him, but her mirth died as she took in the look on his face.

"Were you really going to let that idiot Arnold…?" he demanded, unable to even say the words.

Max stared at him caught off guard. _Now you've done it._

_Me? He's yours remember. You deal with him._

Her stricken look was answer enough for Logan. He felt a renewed rush of hurt and anger race through his veins as he realized the truth. "You were. Max, how could you?"

"Logan it's not like that… I mean I can't…I…"she stopped aware that she was only making things worse.

"You what? Have no self control whatsoever? That was pretty damn clear down there." Logan surprised himself with the bitterness in his own voice and words. "And to think I was starting to believe we might have a future together, when all I really am to you is a convenient stud to fill your needs."

"No. That's not true." Max felt the tears coming as Logan turned and strode to look out the window, his back to her. 

"Isn't it?" Logan tossed back over his shoulder without even turning to look at her. 

There was silence for a few moments and then he straightened and turned back to face her. Max flinched as his eyes swept over her body, measuring and somehow insulting.

"So let's get to it then." 

"What?" She stared at him in shock at what his words implied.

He had crossed the room and was standing over her.  Max felt her hormones flooding her once again and she desperately tried to hang on to control.  His scent flooded her nostrils as he stood there and she felt herself slipping back into the grip of the heat.  

"You need another screwing don't you?" He deliberately used the crudity and felt a certain satisfaction as he saw her flinch. He also saw the slumberous look in her eyes and he noted her increased breathing. "That much was clear earlier. Since I disposed of your would be lover down there, it's clearly incumbent on me to take care of your needs myself. "

"Logan…don't…" Max tried weakly. 

In his anger Logan wasn't listening, and his arms came around her with punishing force as his mouth came down on hers.  There was nothing gentle about his kiss as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and ravaged it. Max wanted to pull away but her body was in control and she felt herself responding to Logan.  Something feral in her responded to his barely leashed savagery, and she felt herself spiraling into a hot blackness as his hands rapidly tore off her clothing and then his own.  

Their coming together was hard and hot and fierce. It was almost animalistic with no words of love or caring, in fact with no words at all.  Max didn't know if Logan was making love to her or punishing her and her body didn't care. She urged him on with her mouth and hands, meeting his fierceness with a matching one of her own. When they finished he rolled off of her, still without a word and walked into the bath. When he emerged he was fully dressed.

He looked at Max who was still lying naked on the bed where he had left her. "I'm going downstairs for a while. Don't leave this room.  If you need more when I get back, I'll take care of it. Is that understood?" His voice cut her like a whip slicing through unprotected flesh.

Max just looked at him. Now that the rush of need was temporarily sated she felt numb. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and stay there forever.  Her pride kicked in and she managed to hold back the tears. She hated him in that moment but she hated herself more.

"Just go." She managed to get out. 

"And Max, we _are_ going down to dinner tonight and you _will_ behave yourself.  If that idiot is there you will not say one word to him. Not if you want him to live."  The door closed behind Logan with a slam and Max burst into tears.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

By the time Logan returned several hours later, Max had managed to bathe and she was dressed for dinner.

Her heat was still affecting her but she was optimistic that it was beginning to taper off.  If she could make it through the night she thought she might be back to herself by the morning. 

Logan opened the door and looked at Max who sat relaxed in one of the room's stuffed armchairs. She rose as he entered, looking like an elegant and poised princess in her turquoise gown. Her hair was swept up with a few strands artfully falling down both to soften the effect and to conceal her barcode.  The dress tied in an elegant knot on her left shoulder leaving the other bare, and fell in simple elegance, skimming her body. There was no pattern or decoration on it – its simple lines and slightly shimmering material were rich enough. She wore a thick silver band on her right wrist which emphasized the smooth golden skin of her arm and shoulder, left bare by the dress on that side.

Logan felt a pang as he took her in. But then he remembered the sight of her in the lounge chair kissing Arnold passionately, and he hardened himself against her.  

"So you think you can make it through dinner without disgracing yourself or me tonight?" he said to her.

Max lifted her chin. "If you can," she threw back, refusing to let him see how his words hurt her.

"I'll be dressed in a few minutes. Wait here for me." Logan walked to where his freshly pressed tuxedo was hanging and pulled it down, taking it into the bath to dress. Max was just as glad. Despite her words she wasn't sure if she could have stood seeing Logan in a state of undress. Her heat was still bubbling just below the surface even though the intensity had decreased. When he emerged and came over to her she steeled herself and managed to maintain her composure despite his proximity. 

Logan stared down at her for a moment as if testing her willpower. "Let's go." He left the room before her, not waiting to see if she was following.

 Max was half inclined not to but she decided that acting unconcerned was the better alternative. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Logan held out his arm for her to take and looking down at her he said warningly. "If you get one bit out of line I'm taking you up, no matter how embarrassing it is for me or you."

Max shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. "If you don't stop glaring at me you're the one who's going to be making a scene, Logan." 

He shot her a narrow look but then flashed one of his brilliant smiles at her. "No worries about me, sweetheart."  

Max gritted her teeth as they walked together in the salon where the dinner guests were gathered. 

Within seconds her heat and Logan's anger were forgotten as Logan's Aunt Margo and Uncle Jonas came over to greet them with a guest in tow. 

"This is my nephew Logan and his wife, Maxine." Margo began the introductions and Max felt suddenly lightheaded. "… one of your uncle's investors in Cale Industries, Colonel Donald Lydecker."

**End of Chapter Fifty…TBC…**

_PN laughs wickedly…Happy Fiftieth Chapter!!_


	51. On the Run Again

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

--------------------------------

Chapter Fifty-One: On the Run Again

__

In which our hero and heroine realize that there are worse things than a heat wave…

Logan felt Max's hand, which was resting on his arm, suddenly tighten as his Aunt introduced one of his uncle's numerous investors to them. When he glanced down at her, she was smiling and acknowledging the man, but he noticed that she appeared paler than normal. He took a hard look at the man they had just met, committing his face and name to memory in case he was what had caused Max's upset. 

His Aunt and Uncle had moved on with their guest, and Logan took the opportunity to pull Max along with him. The salon opened into his Uncle's library and that was where he headed with her, being careful to keep it casual. It took a few minutes, since they were stopped several times by friends and relatives who wanted to congratulate the two on their recent marriage, but he was finally able to pull open the door and pull Max after him into the cool dimness of the deserted library.

"Who was he?" he asked without preamble.

Max looked at him blankly. He realized that she was in a state of mild shock. 

"Max?"  


She appeared to shake it off, and she laughed bitterly. "If you think it's one of my numerous lovers you're wrong, Logan. You're the only one since I was sixteen. Don't worry about it."

"Max, stop it. I never thought that for a second. Why did meeting the Colonel upset you?" Logan had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why but he needed to hear it from her. 

"It was…him." Max stopped. He saw her visibly take a breath and calm herself. "Colonel Donald Lydecker, Director of the Manticore X5 Project. He's the one responsible for all of it."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked her.

"Sure that he's the one who sent seven year olds out for training missions using live ordinance? Sure he's the one who ordered the murder and autopsy of one of my brothers so that he could find out why we had seizures? Sure that he's the one who shot my sister in cold blood the night we escaped from that hell?" She laughed but there was no mirth in it. "Yeah, Logan I'm sure. That's one face that's burned into my brain. I couldn't forget it if I lived a thousand years."

Logan was silent as he thought about the implications of Lydecker being involved with Cale Industries as an investor. "He hasn't seen you for over ten years. I doubt he recognized you. But we can't take any chances."

"We can't draw his attention to me either." Max stated the obvious.

"Which means that you and I need to get through tonight without doing anything out of the ordinary. Then we get out of here. A lot of people will be leaving first thing in the morning. We can leave tonight late. I'll leave my aunt a message that I was called back for a business emergency." Logan was thinking out loud. "In the meantime I need to find out what his involvement is with Cale Industries. I have to find my cousin Bennett and find out what the hell mess Uncle Jonas has created now."

Max looked at him as the implications of Lydecker's connection with his family sunk in. Logan felt a pang as he saw a certain wariness enter her eyes. 

"Max, I never met the guy before tonight. I haven't been involved in the family business for the last five years. I got it on its feet with your father's help, and turned it back to my cousin and uncle. "

Max just continued to look at him. "I want to believe you, Logan."

"Dammit Max, if I was part of them I could have turned you over the night I picked you up from the cabin, and any time since. Including ten minutes ago."

Max sighed. "You're right. So what do we do now?"

"We go out there and smile and act the devoted honeymooners for all to see. Think you can manage it?"

"I have to." Max was quiet again. "Well there's one good thing."

"What?" Logan asked when she stopped.

"My heat seems to have passed. So you don't need to worry about that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Max that's the last thing I'm gonna worry about, for now anyway. We have to get you safely away from here and not arouse his suspicions." 

Max supposed she should have been happy with that, given the situation but his earlier words and actions still hurt. He was clearly helping her only because of his promise to her father. Nothing had changed from the afternoon. She looked away from him as she pushed her hurt aside. Logan was looking at her and she turned and gave him a brilliant smile. "Let's go give them all a performance then."

Despite himself and his lingering hurt over the events of the day, he had to admire her. He tried to remember his anger at her, but it was overridden by his very real fear that Lydecker's visit here wasn't as innocent as it seemed. Even though it wouldn't bode well for Cale Industries, he found himself saying a silent prayer that that was the only reason the man was here. If it wasn't, he doubted that Max and he were going to make it away from the mansion that night. But the priority was now in finding Bennett and confirming what was going on with the company and the Colonel.

He held out a hand to Max and when she took it he pulled her to him. Reaching down to her he tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "Chin up." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Max smiled back and on impulse, Logan leaned in and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "For luck. Now let's go out there and put on a show, Mrs. Cale."

End of Chapter Fifty-One…TBC…


	52. Let the Play Begin

**Reaching For the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Let the Play Begin**

_In which our hero and heroine's acting skills are put to the test…_

Max started to pull open the door leading to the salon but Logan stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Wait a minute." He held her at arms length and looked her over. 

"What?" she asked impatiently, wanting to get the evening over with.

"You don't look right."

"What's wrong with how I look? she demanded, somewhat annoyed.

"We're supposed to be honeymooners. There's no way we made it in here without people seeing us. Therefore they are going to expect to see certain …things when we come out."

Max looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"If we walk out there looking all calm and collected, that's what's going to get people thinking. You need to look like you've just been well and thoroughly kissed."

Before Max could protest Logan pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her quite thoroughly indeed. As his lips found hers and moved over them, Max felt a familiar rush of warmth and when his tongue asked for entrance she found herself willingly granting it. Logan continued to kiss her for several moments, running his hands lightly through her loose hair as he did so. When he dropped them down and began to caress her shoulders she suddenly pulled back.

"I think that's enough." Her voice was slightly breathless and husky.

Logan looked at her lips, which were now slightly swollen from his ministrations, and noted the slight flush coloring her golden skin. He was aware of his own rapid heartbeat (and other reactions to her closeness) but he pushed them aside and nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and opened the door pulling her out into the other room with him.

Several people turned and looked at the two of them as they emerged and Max noticed smiles and not a few whispers, as they looked both her and Logan up and down. 

Logan handled it with aplomb, looking completely unconcerned and Max followed his lead as best she could. He snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Max.

"Now what?" she asked him as they strolled leisurely through the salon, sipping their drinks.

"I need to find my cousin Bennett." Logan was scanning the room looking for his cousin.

"Max." Kendra came hurrying over to them. She stood and looked them over critically, then sighed in relief. "I was worried about you two earlier." She winked. "I can see that you kissed and made up though." She put particular emphasis on the word kissed and shot a mischievous glance at Logan.

"Ken, watch it." Logan said warningly to his irrepressible cousin. "You're embarrassing Max."

"Max is fine. You mean I'm embarrassing you." Kendra shot back at him. 

"Have you seen Bennett?" Logan asked ignoring her sally. 

"He left. One of his execs called this afternoon with some crisis and he had to go back to Seattle." 

"Damn." Logan frowned.

Kendra looked at Logan curiously. "What's the big deal?"

"Just that he hasn't met Max and I wanted to introduce her. He's hard to pin down most of the time."

Kendra shrugged.

"So, Ken," Logan asked casually, "who's the new investor that Aunt Margo and Jonas are shepherding around?"

"You mean the Colonel?" Kendra asked. "Just another business contact of Daddy's I guess. He's kind of cute in an older guy sort of way if you know what I mean."

Max suddenly choked and Kendra looked at her in concern. Logan took her champagne from her and patted her back. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Some bubbles went up my nose. I'm fine." Max grabbed her glass back and quickly drained it. "I need more champagne."

Logan looked at her askance and then he realized that she was staring at someone as she said it. He turned to see Colonel Lydecker heading their way. A waiter walked by and Max practically tripped him as she grabbed a glass from his tray. Kendra was looking at her strangely and she smiled at her. "Girl gets thirsty when her guy…you know." She sent a meaningful glance at Logan, and Kendra suddenly laughed. 

"Oh right. Uh oh. Mom's waving me over. Probably got some boring society stud she wants me to meet. Catch you two later." With that she was gone, headed in the opposite direction from Margo. 

Logan looked down at Max and smiled as he said sotto voce, "We have company. Break a leg."

Max smiled brilliantly up at him, "…of course, darling. You know how I love theatre. When can we go to the play, did you say?" She laid her hand on his arm. Even though the touch looked light, Logan could feel the tension vibrating through her. He put his own hand over hers, reassuring her without words as the Colonel came up to them.

"Mr. Cale. I understand you and your lovely wife are newlyweds. I wanted to offer my congratulations." Lydecker was saying. 

"Thank you, Colonel." Logan smiled. He nodded to a waiter who brought Lydecker a glass of champagne. Logan lifted his glass "To my lovely bride." Deck lifted his glass with a smile, as Logan put an arm around Max and pulled her close, gazing at her adoringly.

Max looked back up at him thankful for the chance to look away from Lydecker as she gathered her wits.

"You look familiar to me, Mrs. Cale." Lydecker was saying as he stared at her. "Have we met before?"

"Not unless you've spent time in Switzerland in the last several years. This is my first visit to Seattle." Max replied with a smile.

"And quite an exciting one so I hear." 

Max looked at him, momentarily at a loss. 

"I meant your marriage. I understand it was something of a surprise." Lydecker continued blandly.

"Not to us, Colonel." Logan stated calmly.

"I would have thought that your wife's family would have preferred a large affair in keeping with their social position." Deck observed idly.

"My wife's family was completely against her marriage to a brash American, so I'm afraid we had to resort to some subterfuge. But I was determined to have Max once I met her. And I'm not a man who lets anything get in the way of what I want." Logan's voice was smooth, but there was an undercurrent of warning in it.

"A man after my own heart, Mr. Cale." Lydecker smiled, but Logan noticed how his smiles never seemed to reach his eyes. He reached out to take Max's hand and bent over it in the continental fashion. "Charmed to meet you my dear. I shall hope to have the pleasure again soon. Perhaps we will be able to spend some time sharing stories of our favorite places in Europe."

Max smiled charmingly as he kissed her hand. "That would be a pleasure, Colonel."

"I'll call you when you return to Seattle, and we may all have dinner one night. As my guests, of course."

"We'll be going out of town for a while. I haven't had the opportunity to give Max a proper honeymoon trip yet, but I intend to remedy that oversight. But when we return we'd be delighted." Logan glanced away, "Ah, I see that my aunt would like me to meet someone else. If you will excuse us, Colonel? I'm afraid being newlywed means we spend a lot of our time meeting and greeting."

"Of course." Lydecker nodded. 

Logan threaded his arm through Max's and slowly headed in the direction of his aunt. He looked down at her once they were out of Lydecker's hearing. "Are you alright?"

Max nodded. "Thanks, Logan." She shot him another smile for the benefit of those watching. On impulse, Logan stopped and leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"For the benefit of our friend." He explained as he straightened.

Behind them Lydecker stood sipping his champagne and watching them consideringly.

**End of Chapter Fifty-Two…TBC…**


	53. Fly Me to The Moon

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Fly Me to the Moon**

_In which our hero and heroine discover exactly how much champagne an X5 can handle…_

As they walked away from Lydecker, Logan could feel the tension still vibrating through Max.  He stopped a waiter and handed her another glass of champagne. 

Max took it silently and drank it down. 

"Whoa, you think you might want to slow down on that stuff?" he asked her. "One sips fine champagne, not gulps it," he teased.

She looked up at him. "X5 metabolism. Takes a lot to affect me." 

Logan silently counted up the glasses he'd already seen her down. "I think you've already had a lot tonight."

"I'm fine, Logan."

Just then dinner was announced and they headed out to the back lawn with the other guests.  Tables and chairs had been set up on the terrace and lawn, and tiny white lights twinkled from all of the trees.  Candles flickered gently in the table centerpieces and an orchestra played soft background music.  Logan laid claim to a table for two and held a chair for Max to sit down. As soon as they were seated, a waiter appeared and poured more champagne into the tall flutes sitting on the table. When he started to leave, Max stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You can leave that bottle for us. In fact why don't you bring another one?"

The waiter glanced at Logan who nodded in confirmation, and then he placed the bottle on the table.  Within moments he brought a second.  At a nod from Logan he opened it and left in a bucket of ice next to the table. 

Salads were quickly placed in front of them and Logan picked up his fork, regarding Max quizzically as she picked at her food. He noticed that she had already finished another glass of champagne.  "Are you sure that doesn't affect you?"

Max looked seriously at him, "Just takes the edge off, Logan."

He wasn't so sure about that, but he shrugged and went back to his food. Throughout the multi-course dinner Max continued to eat little but she polished off both bottles of champagne almost by herself.  As dinner progressed she began to smile and laugh more 

"So now what, Logan?" she asked when the last course had been served and all that was left to come was dessert.

"Now we finish dinner, mingle a bit more, and then retire for the night.  No one will be surprised since we're newlyweds. Especially after our performance earlier.  Only instead of bed, we head out. We can have our stuff sent after us. No sense wasting time packing it up. I'll leave word that an emergency called me back to Seattle."

Max smiled agreeably. "Okay." She sipped more champagne.

"Max, I think you've had enough of that." Logan reached out as she started to pour the last of it into her glass. 

Max pouted at him. "Not." She finished pouring the bottle into her flute.

"Max." he said warningly. 

"You're so cute when you say _Max_ like that." Amazingly Max giggled. "You're cute when you get mad at me, you're cute when you're leaning down to kiss me and you're cute when you're trying to get my clothes off. You're _really_ cute when you're lying back moaning while I…" Max was caught up in her litany of Logan's cutenesses and didn't realize that heads were beginning to turn in their direction.

"Max!" Logan reached over and placed a hand over her mouth. 

Max reached up indignantly and pulled it off. "Don't you like me telling you all the ways you're cute?" 

Logan looked at her helplessly. "Max, I think we've found out how much champagne an X5 can handle."

"I can handle a lot more," she declared. Then she giggled again as she ran her eyes over Logan. "I can handle a lot more than champagne too. Wanna see?"

Before he could reply, the waiter brought the dessert to their table It was a large goblet filled with layers of strawberries, sponge cake, and whipped cream, soaked in strawberry liqueur. Since they were a couple, they received only one for the two of them to share.

"Mmmm." Max licked her lips as she reached for the spoon. Logan groaned inwardly at the sight of her inserting a spoonful of whipped cream and strawberries into her mouth and then sucking the remnants off of the spoon with those pouty lips of hers. "This is heavenly." 

Next thing Logan knew, Max was holding a spoonful of the sweet up to his mouth. "Open up, Logan." He obeyed because it was clearly a choice between doing so or ending up with a faceful of whipped cream.

Max had pulled her chair next to his in order to share the dessert, and as he swallowed the mouthful she had fed him, she reached up with a finger and wiped a trace of whipped cream off of his lips. At the same time, her other hand found its way onto his leg and was inching upwards. 

"Max." Logan protested around a mouthful of cream as he reached down and grabbed her wandering hand.

"Mmmm?" she asked as she innocently sucked the whipped cream off of her finger giving Logan visions of her sucking on other things…

"Max, You're making a scene. I thought the heat was over." He hissed at her in a low voice.

"It is," she replied airily. "I'm just playing the part is all. Isn't that what you wanted? Uh oh. Lydecker's watching. Don't frown at me like that. _Don't turn around. Here." She handed him the spoon and he had no choice but to dip it into the goblet and then into her open and waiting mouth. "Oh yes…" Max made a production of rolling the sweet around in her mouth. Logan was ready to kill her. Or make love to her. He wasn't sure which one took priority at that moment. On the other hand…_

Logan suffered the torture of the damned as Max insisted on finishing off every bite of the rich dessert, taking turns eating it and feeding it to him. She was obviously feeling the effects of the champagne she had consumed, but he had no choice but to play along with her or create exactly the kind of scene they had to avoid at all costs.  He took a peek and Lydecker really was seated several tables away facing in their direction, although he didn't seem to be paying them an excessive amount of attention. 

"Logan. Logan, I'm talking to you." Max was shaking his arm, bringing him back from his thoughts. 

"What?" he looked down at her. 

"I said the dessert's finished and I want to go for a walk in the moonlight." 

Logan was about to say no, but then he realized it would be the perfect excuse to get a slightly tipsy Max away from everyone else without being too conspicuous. He started to get up but she held him down with a surprisingly strong grip.

"You have whipped cream on your chin. Wait." Before he knew what she intended she had leaned over and licked off the said whipped cream. At the same time her hand finally found the objective it had been seeking all night.  "Ooh. Logan is that all for me?"

"Max." he said in a strangled voice as he pulled her hand away. 

"You keep saying _Max_." she pouted at him. "…and you won't let me do what I want to. I don't like that." Her hand was wandering again and Logan quickly stood up. 

"Come on." He held out an arm for her to take. "Let's go for that walk."

Max smiled sunnily at him, her irritation instantly forgotten. "Will you kiss me under the moon?"

"If you behave yourself." Anything to get her away from the eyes of the rest of the guests he decided.

"Okay." Max took his arm in one hand and grabbed another glass of champagne from a tray with the other.  Before Logan could stop her she had drained it. "I was thirsy… hic… thirsty…cup…" she said with dignity, hiccuping slightly. 

Logan practically dragged her away from the tables and more importantly, from the supply of champagne. Fortunately they were not noticeable since many of the guests were now up and about, mingling and chatting, some dancing on the dance floor that had been set up on the terrace. 

He started to head them towards the house, but he saw that his Aunt and Uncle were standing at the top of the steps leading to the terrace. There was no way in without passing by them, something he didn't want to do with Max in the condition she was in. So instead he headed in the opposite direction, toward the swimming pool area. From there they could cut around to the garages. In fact they could leave right from there without having to go back to the house at all. 

Max purred softly as he walked her along, seemingly content to go wherever he led.When they reached the pool area she stopped and refused to move. 

"What?" He looked down at her, impatient to keep moving.

"You said you'd kiss me under the moon."

"In a minute." He tried to get her to keep walking.

"No. Now. I like it here. It's pretty." She wouldn't budge. 

It was pretty. The waterfalls were softly rushing into the pool and the moon cut a swathe of silver across the dark water, making it sparkle in the night. There was a soft scent of flowers and the music from the orchestra lent a romantic air to the scene. Logan knew if he started kissing Max that it would create quite a delay. He thought quickly.

"Tell you what. I need to leave a message for my aunt and uncle. You wait right here while I go over there and leave them a voice mail. Then I'll kiss you. Okay?" He pointed to the pool house, which he knew had an intercom phone inside. 

Max cocked her head to one side and regarded him for a moment. Then she smiled smugly. "Okay." 

Logan didn't trust the smile, but he figured if he could leave his message and then call the garage to have the car ready, it would make up for time lost while he persuaded her to leave.  Without waiting any longer he hurried to the pool house where he spent the next five minutes making his calls.

When he came out Max wasn't where he had left her. He looked around in alarm. Then he heard a soft splashing from the pool. 

"Max? What are you doing?" He walked over to the edge. Then he noticed a pool of turquoise material lying on the ground. 

"I wanted a swim, Logan." Max's voice floated over the water to him. 

"What are you wearing?" he asked holding up her dress even as he spotted two small pieces of material on the terrace that had been hidden by the dress.

She giggled. "Come and see."

"Max, come out of there, we have to go."

Max swam to the center of the pool and treaded water. "You have to give me my kiss."

"Fine. Come out and I'll give it to you."

"No you won't. You have to come in and give it to me or I won't get out."

"Max."

"Nope." She didn't move. 

Logan looked at his watch. It was getting late and he wanted to leave. With a sigh he reached up and undid his tie. He slipped out of his jacket and shirt, and then sat on a lounge to remove his shoes and socks. Then he stood and removed his pants leaving only his boxers on. He heard Max's giggle from the center of the pool.  He hesitated a moment but decided that he'd prefer to have dry clothes to come out to, and the boxers went the way of the rest of his clothes.  That done he dove into the pool, slicing cleanly into the dark water.  The pool was kept heated and the water felt like a warm caress against his skin.

He came up next to her and within seconds he had an armful of Max. She began to kiss him enthusiastically, even as her hands were busy under the water.  Logan struggled to focus on the mission of getting her out of the pool and to the car.

He managed to pull away from her mouth long enough to say, "Max, we're gonna drown. Stop. Let's get to the edge." 

She sighed, but let him tow her to shallower water where he could stand. But then, before he could get her out of the pool, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was pushing him back against the side wall.  He could feel her heat against him and despite his best intentions, his body responded enthusiastically.  The water made her almost weightless in his arms and he found himself softly stroking her back as he held her there.  Suddenly Max wiggled and then pushed up against him and Logan slipped inside of her. 

"Logan…" Max threw her head back as she tightened her legs and began to move.  He was lost in her heat as he grasped her waist and helped her along. The rough wall against his back and the warm water softly lapping against them, served to heighten the sensation of her soft heat surrounding him.

"Oh…Max…"

"ummm…"

"yes… like that…"

Max stopped moving, "Logan I want my kiss." 

Logan pulled her head to his and kissed her fiercely as they both went up in flames together. When they came back to earth, Max loosened her legs and let them slide down his body until she was standing.  

Logan gathered himself together and looked around. "Damn. We need to get out of here."  Before she could start up again, he pulled himself out of the pool and then tugged her out after him. "Get dressed."  He threw her dress at her and began to pull on his clothes.  

Momentarily sobered, whether by their lovemaking or the water, Max silently complied.  In minutes the two were slipping through a wooded path and the garage was in sight. Logan stopped with an exclamation. 

"Wha…" Max began. 

"Shhh." He said.

Max looked to where he was pointing.  Colonel Lydecker stood conversing with one of the garage attendants. 

End of Chapter Fifty-Three…TBC… 


	54. Cat and Mouse

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Cat and Mouse**

_In which our hero has an interesting conversation with a certain Colonel…_

Max froze as she followed Logan's line of sight and saw Lydecker standing there chatting casually with the garage attendant.

"Now what?" she whispered. "Do you think he knows who I am?"

"I'm not sure. I do think that he wants something from you, or me, or maybe both of us." Logan considered for a moment. "Max, there're a few windows in the back of the garage, in the attendants sleeping quarters. If I distract Lydecker, can you get around and in, and into a car?"

"Not a problem. What car? We took a limo here remember?"

Logan thought a moment. "There's a keyboard on the wall next to the attendant's apartment. We can take one of the BMW X25s. My Uncle keeps a few extra for his staff to run errands in.  Get the keys, put them in the ignition, and leave the back left-hand door ajar so I know which car you're in. Give me ten minutes to get rid of Lydecker. If I don't come by then, get away any way you can."

Max looked up at him. "I'm not leaving you with him, you have no idea what he is or what he's capable of."

"Don't worry about me.  If he knows something, it's you he wants. I'll be fine." Logan reassured her.

"Whatever." Max muttered, secretly determined not to leave Logan in Lydecker's hands if it came to that.

Logan glanced back at the garage. "Go now."

Max was gone on the instant, vanished into the darkness of the woods around the garage without a sound. Logan took a breath, waited a moment and then casually strolled over to the two men.

As he approached, the attendant straightened up. "Mr. Cale. Did you still want a car? I'll bring it right out."

"I'll get it myself. Don't worry." Logan smiled casually at the young man.

"Bit late for a ride isn't it?" Lydecker observed as he gave Logan a hard stare.

Logan shrugged, "You know business, Colonel. I received an emergency call from one of my companies back east and I need to get back to Seattle, so I can deal with it first thing in the morning."

"What of your wife? Is she staying on here then? Aren't you still on your honeymoon?"

Logan laughed and winked, "Colonel, you know women. I may be able to just jump in the car and go, but she needed to get a few things together. Can't leave without her favorite lipstick or whatever it is she just had to have. I'm picking her up at the house."

Lydecker nodded. "Just as well. I was hoping to have a word with you in private but I was reluctant to intrude."

"Oh?" Logan responded. He indicated to the attendant that he was free to go with a nod of his head, and the young man headed back into the garage, yawning with tiredness. 

"I understand from your Uncle that you are quite the businessman. In fact, he tells me that you were the one who managed to save Cale Industries from the aftermath of the Pulse. That was quite an accomplishment for someone so young at the time."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter. It was a case of do or die. Anyway, I'm sure some of it was pure luck." Logan shrugged it off, wondering where in the world this was leading.

"I'm sure it wasn't luck." Lydecker stated calmly. "Regardless, I have an interest in men of your caliber.  I represent a government agency that has a large budget for certain technologies. One of your companies has some components that I am very interested in. I'd like to discuss it with you in depth."

"One of my companies?" Logan asked. "Not Cale Industries?"

"You do own Millennium Microprocessors don't you? I understood it was separate from Cale."

"Yes I do, and it is. It's a small company I acquired years ago. They mostly do R&D work though, pretty obscure." Logan said slowly. Not many people were aware that he owned several smaller R&D operations that he had kept when he turned Cale Industries back to his Uncle and cousin. He wondered how Lydecker had found out and what exactly he was interested in.

"I believe that one of their chips, with a few modifications, is exactly what I need for one of my agency's current projects."

Logan looked at his watch. "Give me a call and I'll be happy to discuss it further with you. But my wife will be getting impatient if I don't pick her up. You'll excuse me?"

Lydecker smiled. "Of course."

Logan looked at him closely. "You knew I was leaving tonight didn't you? This…" he waved his hand to indicate their meeting, "…was no coincidence, was it?"

Lydecker shrugged. "I make it my business to know everything about the people I do business with. I'm sure you can understand, given the nature of the work I do. Give my regards to your lovely wife. I do look forward to that dinner with you both."

Logan smiled calmly and shook the hand Lydecker held out to him. "I'll be waiting for your call." He turned and walked into the garage careful not to hurry.

Lydecker stood watching for a moment then with a smile he turned and slowly headed back toward the house. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Logan entered the garage and quickly scanned the four BMW SUVs that were sitting in a row.  He walked over to one, opened the driver's door and climbed into it. 

"Max?" he whispered.

"Here." Her voice floated from the back and he heard a soft click as the rear door was pulled completely closed. "I was about to come get you."

"I told you not to do that." Logan started up the car and touched the opener that was mounted on its interior roof. The garage door behind them slid smoothly open. "Stay down until I tell you otherwise." He pulled the car out of the garage and turned it on the wide pavement area. As he did he looked around, and as he suspected, Lydecker was standing in the shadow of some trees watching closely.

"What did he want?" Max wanted to know.

"To talk business with me." Logan responded. "He's watching now."

Logan steadily headed the car out the driveway toward the house. Just before he reached the front of it he pulled to a stop. "Max, can you slip out and around to the front? I need it to look like you just came out of the house for me to pick you up."

"Got it, Logan." She was out of the car and into the shrubbery that bordered the house.  Logan headed the car back to the front of the house. When he reached it, it was deserted and he pulled up to the bottom of the steps. 

The front door opened and Max stepped out. She ran lightly down the steps and climbed into the car. As soon as her door was closed, Logan pulled away.

"Nice." He observed. "I won't ask how you got in the house."

Max smiled at him, then sobered. "What did he want?" she asked for a second time.

"He _says_ he wants a component that one of my companies manufactures." Logan answered.

"Do you believe him?" Max wanted to know.

"Maybe. I need to find out more. He wants to meet in Seattle."

"Logan, I don't trust him. He's ruthless, you have no idea."

"I can't blow him off, Max. He knows where you are. We need to find out if he suspects who you are."

"If you meet with him I'm coming."

Logan looked at her. "We'll see." 

Max stared back at him stubbornly. Like it or not Logan wasn't meeting with Lydecker without her. If he wouldn't take her she'd be there anyway.  She decided not to argue with him though. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They drove in silence for a few moments. Logan broke it with a completely unexpected change of topic. "Max, there's something we need to discuss."

She looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"You know, we've been…kind of active together… I mean we…" Logan was floundering and Max looked at him in surprise.

"No I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"About us… about our…sex life."  Logan managed to get out. 

Max just continued to look at him, not giving him any help.

"Damn it, Max. I mean that we haven't exactly been careful. You could be…"

"Pregnant? " Max asked calmly.

"Yes." 

"Oh. Would you care?" Max asked curiously.

"Max! Of course I'd care." He was annoyed that she would ask.

Max giggled. Seeing the normally calm and cool Logan Cale flustered was amusing her no end.

"Max, it isn't something to laugh about. We haven't taken any precautions. You've been making me so…" he stopped, unwilling to admit to her effect on him.

"Insane with lust for me?" she teased. 

Logan glared at her. "I wouldn't exactly word it that way. Anyway the point is…"

"That you don't want any Logan Cale Juniors running around?" Max said.

"I didn't say that. I just said…" Logan was frustrated at the direction of the conversation. "We need to be more careful if we're going to continue to…"

"Are we going to continue to?" Max asked curiously.

Logan let out a strangled growl. "Max, you make me crazy sometimes."

"Do you_ want_ to continue to?" Max asked him point blank.

"Do my wants have anything to do with it?" Logan asked her bluntly in turn.

"I would say they do." Max smiled at him. "It does take two you know." Logan's unease was making her feel much better about things between them than she had in days. 

"I don't need Sex Ed 101 you know." Logan said.

"Have to agree there." Max smiled.

"Max." 

"Logan."

"Answer my question."

"Which one? I lost track. Anyway was there one in there somewhere?"

"We need to take some precautions if we're going to keep having sex. Is that clear enough for you?" Logan had had enough.

Max laughed. "It's not a problem for about two more months."

"Is there something else I need to know about the X5 biology or something?"

"Does it matter to you if there is?" Max answered his question with one of her own.

"Max, would you please give me a clear answer here." Logan pulled the SUV over into a small lookout area on the side of the road. He turned to face Max, determined to get the subject straight for once and all.

Max looked at his face and gave in from teasing him. "After my first heat, I was afraid of what would happen if I lost control again. I was really lucky that time that nothing happened but I didn't want to be seventeen and pregnant with a baby from some random hot boy that I hooked up with.  I arranged to get one of the five year contraceptive implants they have available in Europe. It runs out in two more months."

Logan was surprised to feel a slight sense of disappointment that Max couldn't be pregnant with his child.  He wasn't ready for children, hell he was just getting used to the idea of being married to Max. He pushed the thought away and smiled at her.

"Okay, then."

"Okay what?" 

Their eyes met and sparks flew, as had become the norm between them. Logan pulled her to him. "Okay to this." He realized that his adrenaline was pumping from the events of the night and the confrontation with Lydecker. He wanted Max again, and he wanted her immediately.  His hand found the knot on her shoulder as he began to kiss her neck. Within seconds the knot was untied and her dress fell from her shoulders to pool around her waist. 

"Here?" Max asked weakly as he began to wreak havoc on her senses with his mouth and hands.

"You had your turn in the pool. Now it's my turn. Be quiet."  Logan pressed a button and Ma's seat slid back into a full reclining position. 

"Logan…someone might come along…"

"At 2 in the morning? Don't think so…." Logan's mouth was traveling downwards following the path of Max's dress. His hands were busy as well. He lifted her gently and then her dress was gone, pushed down and off leaving her in only her sheer bra and panties. Logan paused briefly to admire her in the moonlight, and then went back to work.

There was silence except for soft sighs and the rustle of clothing.

"Oh yes…"

The sound of a zipper sliding down.

"Max…let me…"

The sound of Logan shifting over to Max's seat.

"Yes…there…"

"Like that…"

"Max…"

"Logan…"

"ohhhh….."

"Yes……"

"Sweetheart…"

"Logan…"

**End of Chapter Fifty-Four…TBC…**


	55. Interlude

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Five: Interlude

__

…our hero and heroine take a much needed breather after all of their recent activities and adventures.

By the time Max and Logan arrived back in Seattle it was early morning. They rode up to the Penthouse in silence.

As soon as they were inside, Logan headed for his computer room to check on his messages, while Max decided she definitely needed a shower before anything else. She came out wrapped in a thick terrycloth robe and found Logan sitting where she had left him, at his computer.

"The world waited two days, it couldn't wait another couple of hours?" she quizzed him.

"Huh? Oh." Logan looked up sheepishly. "I guess it could." He ran his eyes over Max. "You look comfortable."

"Not to mention clean. That chlorine from the pool had my hair feeling like straw." Max grimaced.

Logan smiled at her mention of the pool. "It was your idea to take that swim."

Max flushed slightly, "Next time remind me to go easy on the champagne."

"But you were so cute." Logan teased. "Shall I tell you all the ways you're cute? You're cute when you drink too much champagne, you're cute when you get mad at me, you're cute when you're tearing my clothes off of me. And you're really cute when you're screaming out my name as I …"

Max's hand was over his mouth. "Stop."

He pulled her hand away. "At least I'm not reciting your cutenesses out in public," he reminded her.

Max had no answer for that. Logan laughed softly and couldn't resist pulling her down onto his lap.

He kissed her softly. "Did I mention that you're at your cutest when I manage to make you speechless and you just look at me with those big brown eyes of yours?"

Max wasn't sure what was going on, but this was a different Logan than the one she thought she knew. She couldn't put her finger on what the difference was, but it was there in the way he was looking at her and in his kiss, which was more affectionate then passionate. She felt off balance and unsure of how to deal with him in this mood. 

Suddenly she also felt extremely tired. No wonder. She hadn't slept in several days, not to mention that going through heat always seemed to leave her exhausted afterwards. She smothered a yawn. "I need some sleep."

Logan rose, still holding her, and started toward his bedroom. 

"Logan, where are you going?" Max asked.

"You said you needed some sleep." He kept walking. When he reached his room he deposited her on his bed. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, don't wait up for me." With that he was gone into the bathroom, leaving Max lying there on his bed. She shrugged and pulled down the bedclothes, snuggling into the fresh clean sheets and soft pillow. By the time Logan emerged she was fast asleep, her hair spread out over his pillows. He smiled at the sight and then climbed in next to her. Max murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, but she didn't wake up. Logan smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep with his arms full of Max.

When Max opened her eyes several hours later it took her a minute to register where she was. Logan had rolled onto his back and one arm was wrapped around her. She was lying curled against him, with a hand resting on his chest. She lifted her head slightly to see that he was still fast asleep, snoring slightly. He looked different in sleep, younger and somehow vulnerable. That slight arrogance that he carried without even seeming to know it was there, was missing. Max liked his arrogance, but she liked seeing him this way as well. 

She lay there for a few moments, content to watch him and wondering if he really had been different just before they fell asleep, or if she had been imagining it in her state of exhaustion. Logan stirred slightly as she watched, and muttered something unintelligible. Unable to resist, Max reached up and touched his lips with her finger, a butterfly touch.

Logan's eyes snapped open at her touch and she found herself caught in his blue gaze. She started to pull away but his arm tightened around her. 

"Morning, Logan." She gave in and settled back against him.

"Morning, Max." His smile was sleepy.

They were silent as each took the others measure and silently wondered what came next. Logan felt warm and relaxed and lazy as he lay there with Max next to him. Max was similarly content. Neither one wanted to move.

"S'pose we should get up." Max offered half-heartedly.

"Probably." Logan made no move to do so. Instead he reached over with his free arm and began to softly play with Max's hair.

Max sighed and closed her eyes again, letting herself drift back off into oblivion. Her last conscious thought was to wonder about this new side of Logan and how long it was going to last.

****

End of Chapter Fifty-Five…TBC…


	56. Back to Square One

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Six: Back to Square One

__

In which our hero and heroine take a new look at each other…

When Max woke for a second time, she was alone in the bed and Logan's spot was cold, indicating he had been gone for a while. She stretched luxuriously feeling in complete harmony with her world. Then she rose and headed for his bathroom, where she washed up and brushed away the nighttime taste from her mouth.

She smiled when she returned to the bedroom and saw that Logan had evidently gone to her room and brought her some clothes to wear, neatly folded on the chaise lounge next to the windows. Max found herself humming as she slipped into the jeans and casual top Logan had brought her. Then she stopped short. 

__

What the hell is going on with him? If I didn't know better I'd think he was courting me. 

Courting? Who uses a word like that anymore? He probably just liked what he was getting while you were in heat, and now that he knows its safe, for a while anyway, he wants to make sure he keeps getting it.

No. He isn't like that. 

He isn't? You met Ashley, and Kendra told you about his reputation. C'mon get real Max. You're here, he's stuck married to you and that kind of puts a crimp in him getting' it on with anyone else. He's a man in his prime. He needs it. He wants to make sure he keeps getting it is all.

No.

Think what you want. But don't be cryin' when he figures out a way to get out of this whole fake marriage thing and leaves you high and dry.

Max resolutely pushed her doubts to the back of her mind_. I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt. For now anyway. So there._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan hadn't gone back to sleep when Max had drifted back off. For a long while he had been content to lie there holding her in his arms while he watched her sleep. He figured she must have been exhausted to sleep so deeply and so long, since she had told him that normally she didn't sleep much at all. Finally she stirred and rolled away from him, and he stretched out and sat up. Max looked like she was going to be dead to the world for a while yet so he figured he might as well get some work done. He started to get up but then unable to resist, he leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her head. 

Max stirred and mumbled "Logan…"

For a moment he thought he had woken her up but then she settled back in again with a soft smile on her face. Logan realized he had one on his own as he watched her sleeping in his bed.

__

Don't get used to it. She's just exhausted from the heat is all. Once she's herself again she won't be able to get out of here fast enough. 

Maybe not.

Yeah and maybe so. Face it, you were a convenient piece of ass for her while her body was craving sex with a male. Any male. Even the idiot would have done.

No. It was more than that between us. I've had that kind of sex enough times in my life. There's more there. She just doesn't understand that yet.

Sure. Tell yourself what you want. You're twelve years older than she is and in her eyes you're nothing but an unregenerate playboy. Once you figure out a way to let her out of this phony marriage, she'll be gone finding herself someone more like her.

Logan put a cap on his doubts and slowly walked out of his bedroom. _I'm gonna wait and see. Max feels something for me, I know she does. The trick is not to frighten her off while I figure this thing between us out._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan was deep in his computers when Max strolled out of his bedroom and came looking for him. He didn't hear her padding down the hallway and stopping in the doorway of his computer room to watch him.

Max smiled as she watched his fingers flying over the keyboard. She noticed that he had donned a pair of small wire rimmed glasses. She decided that she liked them on him. Instead of the charming playboy she had grown used to, he looked like a very sexy intellectual with them on.

She must have made a sound, because suddenly Logan stopped typing and turned in his chair to face her.

"Oh hey, Max. I didn't hear you get up." Self consciously, he reached up to pull off his glasses.

"Leave them on. I like them." Max smiled. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Logan shrugged, "Have for years. Just that normally I have my contacts in, but my eyes needed a rest today."

"Well I really do like them. They give you a very…"

"Dorky look?" Logan asked wryly.

"I was going to say intellectual if you had let me finish."

"An intellectual computer nerd?" 

"Would you stop. A _sexy_ intellectual computer nerd is more like it." Max teased.

"Well I am a computer nerd. It's just that no one knows it. Except you. It's my deepest darkest secret. Imagine if Seattle society found out that Logan Cale, man around town, was nothing more than a boring computer techie."

"Your secret is safe with me.' Max grinned at him. 

Logan grinned back. "Come here," he said, suddenly serious.

Max walked over to him. "What?" she asked nervous at his apparent change of mood.

He reached up and pulled her down into his lap. Staring into her eyes he pondered, "How do I know you won't reveal my black secret and ruin my reputation?"

Relieved Max let out a small laugh. "I promise?"

"If you were a man we could shake on it but I dunno, I never shook on something like that with a woman." Logan pretended to be lost in thought. "Okay, I have it."

"What? Write it in blood?" Max shot back, getting into the spirit of their game.

"We could do that if you really insist." He paused then said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I was thinking more along the lines of…"  
  
"Of what?"

"This." With that, his hand went around her neck and he pulled her to him for a long, sweet kiss. 

Max sighed at the feel of his soft lips moving gently over hers. His hand was playing lightly in her hair, while the other was around her waist, holding her close to him. Like his last kiss the night before, this kiss wasn't demanding of anything more than the simple enjoyment of being close to each other. Max could sense his underlying passion, but it was banked and held under his complete control. When he finally raised his mouth from hers and looked at her, all she could do was look back at him, stunned by the feelings such a simple act had evoked in her.

"Oh." She managed to get out.

"Oh?" Logan teased. "As in?"

Max pulled herself together. "That was…nice."

Logan looked at her askance. Her reaction didn't bother him because he had felt her response as he kissed her. "I'm not sure if nice was the word I had in mind, but it'll do for now."

Before Max could answer that, there was a soft chiming from his computer. Logan turned to look. "Email coming in." He pressed some keys. "Now that's interesting."

"What?"

"One of my companies has been contacted by a friend of ours, looking to buy some of their technology. He mentioned it to me but I wasn't sure if he was serious. Guess he is."

"Let me guess, it's Lydecker."

"You win the prize."

"Now what?"

"Now the trick is figuring out exactly what he wants and why he wants it. Then we figure out how not to give it to him without tipping him off that we know who he is. This could get very interesting."

"Logan, he's dangerous. You have no idea."

"Max, tell me, would you rather be the mouse or the cat who's toying with it?"

"The cat of course."

"Bingo." He looked at her seriously. "That's my plan in a nutshell. You in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

In answer he simply said, "pull up a chair and lets figure out what our friend is up to."

****

End of Chapter Fifty-Six…TBC…

__


	57. Where's the Cheese?

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Where's the Cheese?**

_In which our hero and heroine have to figure out exactly what flavor cheese their mouse prefers…_

Max settled in next to Logan and watched intently as he pulled up information from the intranet website of a company named Millennium Microprocessors.  

"This is the company Lydecker is interested in?" she asked.

"It's the one he mentioned to me, and going by the email they sent me today, Manticore has already approached them."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"Not specifically. They wanted to know who Manticore LLC was, and if I had given them Millennium's name. The technology that Millennium develops isn't offered on the open market to just anyone. Most of it is actually done under very specific contracts for other companies."

"So how did Deck find out about it? And what _is it?" _

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't keep in daily contact with the companies I own. They send me updates periodically, but I don't really delve into all the technology they may be working on at any one time," he explained.  "Ah. Okay. This is what I want." He was quiet as he clicked and opened a series of files. 

"What are you looking for?"

"Lydecker said something about a micro-chip. These are the ongoing R&D project files for the microchip division."

There was silence as Logan clicked and opened files, skimmed them and then went on to the next. He was down to the last four projects and about to close the file he was in, when Max let out an exclamation.

"Stop. Go back to that file there."

Logan obliged, clicking open the document she indicated with a slender finger.

"This is one of their wild card projects," he explained.

"What's a wild card project?"

"Sometimes a contracted job spins off something unrelated but promising. There may not be a specific buyer for it at the time. When that happens, Millennium contacts me and I can approve an R&D budget to look into it further. We've made a few nice profits from things that were originally wild cards. What makes you think this might be the one Lydecker is interested in?"  
Max was silent as she read through the document that was open on the screen. "He said he was interested in a micro-chip right?"

"Yeah."

"This is a micro-chip the way I read this file. And it's not one designed for a computer or a piece of machinery. It's designed for implantation in a human being."

"Yes. It's an offshoot of some advanced neural system work that Millennium has done under contract in the past. The project leader has a special interest in nervous system damage and repair. His son was paralyzed in an auto accident and he's made some amazing advances in technology to bridge the damaged spinal cord. When he saw the possible applications of the past work, he asked for a permission to pursue it as a wild card."

"But this isn't a simple bridge, Logan. This chip is a neural booster. From what I can see it can pick up the nerve impulses sent from the brain and amplify them to increase muscular reaction time. In other words in an ordinary human it could duplicate the speed that I have from my genetics.  And if it's modified in other ways it might be able to enhance strength as well."

"So what would it do to a super soldier with your already enhanced capabilities? Or might it replace the need for genetic tinkering? I can see why Lydecker might want to get his hands on this." Logan mused out loud. 

"He can't get it. Look at the results on this thing. No way is it ready to be used in a human being." Max pointed to a page of preliminary test data.

"Why would he want it if he can't use it? Maybe we need to look for something else."

Max looked at Logan. "Logan, you don't understand Lydecker or Manticore at all. They won't care about those results."

"Max, you can't be serious. The test results on this indicate that in its present state it's as likely to burn out the brain of anyone using it as it is to enhance their neural signals."

"I know. I'm sure Deck knows as well. They don't care. He doesn't care. They'll take this chip and implant it in their test subjects and watch what happens to them. They don't look at their creations as human. So what if it kills a dozen or so before they get it to work."

Logan stared at Max as the implications of her words sunk in. "Max are you…"

"…speaking from experience?" She looked at him. "I saw one of my brothers killed in cold blood so the _doctors_ there could take apart his brain to try to figure out why we had seizures. I saw others killed and dissected when they exhibited other less than perfect traits. We aren't human to them. We're less than test animals. If Lydecker gets this chip he'll do whatever it takes and kill however many he has to, in order to get it working."

"Then he can't get it." Logan's words were simple and matter of fact.

"He's ruthless, Logan. If you tell him no, he'll take it anyway. No matter who he has to hurt to get to it."

Logan abruptly closed the file he was in and stood up. "It's lunchtime."

Max stared at him. "That's it? Lunchtime? What about Lydecker and the chip?"

"He can't have it. We have to figure out how to make him not _want_ it. That way, nobody gets hurt. But right now I need some food and so do you."

Max realized Logan was right. They hadn't eaten since their dinner last night. Suddenly she was starving.  Logan smiled at her "What does milady feel like eating?"

Max smiled back, "I'll leave that to the chef. Lead on."

As they walked out to the kitchen engrossed in each other, neither one noticed the alert that had begun blinking in the corner of Logan's computer.

**End of Chapter Fifty-Seven…TBC…**


	58. Hide and Go Seek

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Hide and Go Seek

__

In which our hero and heroine play several games of hide and go seek…

Logan and Max took their time over lunch, as each one enjoyed the simple pleasure of the other's company. The atmosphere was more relaxed than it had been since before Max's heat. Somehow it seemed that despite all the recent turmoil, they had passed some kind of a watershed in their relationship. 

Max finished her food and sat back with a satisfied smile on her face Logan couldn't resist and reached over with his napkin to wipe her chin. 

"You had a spot of sauce, right there." He explained as she raised her brows at him.

Max wasn't convinced, but she decided it wasn't worth arguing over. She was enjoying this Logan too much. Just then, the light sparkled off of the diamond that Logan had given to her, and she glanced down at her hand. "Oh." She said quietly.

"Oh what?" Logan asked.

Max started to pull the rings off of her finger. "I guess you need these back, now that we successfully got past your aunt."

Logan reached out and stopped her with a hand over hers. She noticed that he still wore the wedding band he had had her slip onto his finger for the weekend. "Leave them on." His words were casual, but the look in his eyes sent a shiver through Max. They stared at each other for a moment. "There's no rush. We still need to keep up appearances," he quickly covered. 

__

Smooth Logan. What is wrong with you when it comes to Max? You seem to forget every move you ever had…

"Right. Appearances." Max said slowly. 

__

That look in his eyes says it's more than appearances. 

No, Max. Don't project your own wishes onto him. This is a charade. Remember that and you won't get hurt.

"So anyway, guess we better get back to researching our friend, the Colonel. You up for more?" Logan was asking her.

"Sure. Lead on."

When they reached the computer room Logan let out a curse. 

"What, Logan?"

"Remember that flicker of the lights while we were eating? "

"Yes."

"One of our lovely brownouts. Not enough to cut out all the power, but look." He indicated his system. "It froze the system. I need to reboot. Pain in the ass." He was busy flipping switches as he spoke. Within seconds the hum of equipment powering down and then back up could be heard. 

The screen came back to life and Logan swiftly brought it back to where it had been. With one tiny difference. There was no longer an alert icon flashing on the screen.

"Okay, lets get back to this."

"You said you were going to make Lydecker not want the technology? How?"

Logan smiled. "Piece of cake. I'm going to change the records. Add some new experimental data to indicate that the chip really does nothing at all. The prior results will turn out to have been an anomaly in the test data."

"Don't you need to let your project leader know what you're doing?"

"Absolutely. And I'm going to move the original records off of the Millenium server onto a secure one that I have available. Only he and I will have access."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
Logan stared at Max. "Absolutely. This thing is personal to him. I told you about his son. He wouldn't compromise it for anything."

"You said that this information isn't publicly available. How did Lydecker find out about it to start with, unless he has an insider at Millenium?" Max persisted.

"Industrial espionage." Logan said slowly.

"One of the things the X5s were designed and trained for." Max mused out loud.

"You think…?"

"There may be an X5 at Millenium? I wouldn't rule it out."

****

Several Hours Later

Logan straightened from his computers and stretched. Max had grown tired of watching him manipulate files and data, and had wandered off to amuse herself a while earlier. Logan stood and wandered out of his computer room wondering what she had found to do. She wasn't in the common areas of the apartment and she wasn't in his bedroom, so he wandered down the hall to the guestroom. 

"Max?" Logan stood in the doorway of the guestroom.

Max was engaged in the time honored feminine pursuit of inventorying her wardrobe. Except that her wardrobe wasn't exactly conventional in nature. Spread on the bed was a black catsuit, several pairs of leather gloves, a black quilted vest with interior pockets, a black backpack, and various pieces of tools and gear. Logan saw a set of what looked like lock picking tools as well as several skeins of rope and climbing clips. 

"Nice outfits. Planning on some breaking and entering by any chance?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Max looked up and smiled. "Never hurts to be prepared for anything. Never know what a girl's gonna need to do. I wouldn't want to be caught without the right outfit for the occasion."

Logan looked around the room, his thoughts momentarily distracted. "You know this room is in serious need of a paint job. I'll get the painters in tomorrow to get it done."

"Logan, I don't exactly feel like sleeping with paint fumes." Max protested.

"Guess you'll have to move into my room then. Temporarily of course," he said blandly. Max just looked at him and he returned her look with one of complete innocence. "What? You can't sleep in this room the way it is. It offends my esthetic sensibilities." 

"Heaven forbid that Logan Cale's sense of esthetics is offended." 

"Exactly. You might as well move in tonight. The painters will be here early. That way you won't have to worry about them disturbing you in the morning." 

"You just said you hadn't called them yet."

"Did I say that? You must have misunderstood. Need a hand with anything? Moving it I mean."

"I think I can manage. Did you finish the files?" Max switched subjects, not sure what she thought about the whole idea of moving into Logan's bedroom, and wanting to think a while on it.

"All done and I talked to Professor Higgins. He knows where the real files are, and he's good with the false ones I planted. Now we just have to figure out how to ferret out our mole. A task for tomorrow."

As Max was about to answer,the phone shrilled in the other room. Logan turned to go and answer it. He was back in less than five minutes. "Guess who that was?"

"Never tell me, Colonel Lydecker."

"He wants us to have dinner with him two nights from now."

"And you said?"

"Yes, of course."

****

End of Chapter Fifty-Eight…TBC…


	59. Let's Go For A Little Ride

****

Reaching For The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Let's Go for A Little Ride

__

In which our hero is invited on an unexpected trip…

Max looked at Logan after he made his announcement about Lydecker's dinner invitation. "Do you really think that all he wants is the microchip?"

Logan considered. "I honestly don't know for sure. Your father set up a tight cover story for you, and I can't see anything that would cause the Colonel to question it." He was silent for a moment; "Maybe you shouldn't come to dinner. I can always plead a last minute case of the flu or something."

Max glared at him. "You think I'm letting you meet him alone? It's not going to happen."

Logan met her look evenly. "And I'm not letting you walk into what might be a trap."

Their gazes locked as they stood there at an impasse. Logan sighed. "Tell you what. I'll spend the next two days doing heavy hacking into the Colonel and his operation. If I can't find anything, you can come. But, if there's even one thing that seems out of kilter, you're staying away from him."

"I don't like it. If I don't go, I don't want you to go either." Max said stubbornly.

"Max, we're not getting anywhere with this. Can we table it for now?"

"Whatever." Max muttered ungraciously.

Logan reached over and tilted up her chin so she had to look at him. "I'm not going to take any unnecessary chances. There's no reason the Colonel would want to hurt me. Trust me on this, okay?" 

"I said whatever, Logan. Can we drop it?" Max was still annoyed at him, and Logan gave up. 

"I'm gonna do some of that research I promised you. I would."

"Do you care if I go out for a while then? I need to pick up a few things to tune my bike."

"Wanna pick up some Chinese while you're at it? That way I can concentrate on our friend and maybe get some answers sooner."

"Sure. Any preferences?"  
  
"Whatever you want. I'm easy." Logan was already seated back at his computer, and was beginning to pull up files.

Max grinned at his last words and ran her eyes over him. "So I've noticed."

Logan looked up at that. "Huh?" 

"Never mind. See you in a while." Max was already out the door, even as the sense of her look and words hit him.

"Max…wait…" But she was gone. Logan smiled to himself as he went back to work.

__

Easy huh? Wait until later and she'll see who's easy…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan was soon engrossed in his work and he lost all track of time. When he finally leaned back from his keyboard, his back and shoulders were stiff. He had found some information on the Colonel, but most of it was general background information. So far he hadn't managed to open any current files. Five years earlier, all records on the Colonel seemed to end. Logan knew there had to be more out there, but he needed to think about how he might find it. 

He realized he was thirsty and he started to stand up to get a drink. As he did, an Alert began to flash in the lower corner of his computer screen. He sat back down and clicked on it. There was an urgent Email message time stamped hours earlier. 

"Damn," he muttered realizing that the brownout must have erased the original alert. He opened the message and quickly skimmed it.

__

To: EyesonSeattle

__

I have received word that Logan Cale is in imminent danger. Powerful people are looking for something he has and it is possible that they have sent a team to pick him up even now. Advise him to go to ground immediately. 

EyesontheCapitol

The message was from one of the Eyes Only informant net's most seasoned and trusted operatives, which meant it had a high credibility. Logan closed the message and quickly secured his computers. If any one tried to get into them, they would immediately erase.

"Max." He was on his way to grab a jacket and the car keys when he realized that Max might walk into a trap if he left now, without getting word to her not to come home. He picked up the phone and punched the speed dial for the cell phone he had given to her. "C'mon, c'mon answer…" The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. 

Logan put it down and pulled out his cell phone intending to call her on his way out. As he did, he heard his door opening.

"Max, we need to go now…" he began in relief.

"I'm afraid I'm not your lovely wife," a familiar voice said. Colonel Donald Lydecker stood there. Several men dressed in what looked like SWAT gear accompanied him. All were pointing guns at Logan. 

"What the hell?" Logan demanded.

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced, but circumstances dictate. You have something I want and I'm afraid I'm unable to wait any longer. Secure him." The last with a nod to his SWAT team. Two of them came forward, one holding his gun on Logan while the other walked behind him. He pulled Logan's hands back and cuffed him expertly, then nodded to the Colonel.

"Prisoner is secure, sir."

"Let's go then. Don't worry, Mr. Cale. If you cooperate you'll be home by bedtime and your wife won't need to spend the night here alone."

Logan stared at Lydecker but refused to answer. He could only hope that Max wouldn't choose that moment to return. His wish was granted. Within moment they were in the elevator on their way to the garage. Two more men were waiting outside the elevator there, and Logan was unceremoniously pushed into the back seat of a black Hummer. 

A cloth was pulled over his head effectively blinding him. He could feel the vehicle accelerating as it pulled forward and headed out of the garage.

****

End of Chapter Fifty-Nine…TBC…


	60. A Spot of Burglary

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Sixty: A Spot of Burglary**

_In which our heroine realizes that some breaking and entering may be in order…_

Max stood outside the door to the penthouse. Her hands were filled with cartons of Chinese food. The ever obliging doorman had opened the elevator for her in the lobby, and pressed the button for her floor, but now she needed help to get in. She couldn't hit the doorbell, so instead she took her foot and kicked on the door. 

"Logan." She called out loudly. "Logan, open the door. Unless you plan on eating our dinner off of  the hall floor." She stood there for a few minutes, waiting, but there was no response. Drawing her foot back she kicked the door harder and to her surprise it opened.

"Hey, Logan. I know you get lost in the fascinating world of bits and bytes but can't you hear the doorbell, not to mention me banging on the door?" she was saying as she rounded the corner to his computer room. The room was empty and the monitors were blank.  "Logan…?" Max called again, louder this time. 

A trickle of unease hit her. She hurried to the kitchen where she deposited her load on the counters. Then she hurried to the bedroom. "Logan? Are you in the shower?" There was no telltale sound of water running, but she decided that maybe he was in the middle of toweling off.  She walked into the bedroom and through it into an empty bathroom.

Five minutes later she knew that the apartment was empty and she was alone.  Her forehead wrinkled in worry.  With an exclamation she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the display.  It flashed at her ONE MISSED CALL.  "Damn." She punched keys and the penthouse number displayed.  "Must have been when I was in that garage building. Steel roof blocked the transmission…" she muttered to herself. 

_Something isn't right here. Why didn't he leave me a note when he couldn't reach me on the cell?_

For a minute she stood there not sure what to do.  _Check the computers, dummy. You know the passwords._

_Of course._

Max had the system booted up in minutes. She keyed in Logan's password and waited to see what would come up.  Nothing looked out of the ordinary when the screen finally did appear. 

_Now what?_

_Email.__ See if he got any urgent messages, Maybe he had to go meet an informant._

Within seconds she was staring at the email from EyesontheCapitol in horror. 

"Lydecker."

_How do I find him? I have no clue._

_Think, Max. Don't panic._

_The phone number.__ When he called __Logan__ earlier. Run a trace on it._

She picked up the phone and pressed the key that would list all incoming phone numbers. As far as she knew Lydeckers call had been the last one. She looked at the time stamp for the last incoming call and it matched when Lydecker had called. 

Max dropped into Logan's desk chair and began to go through his program listings until she found a trace program. She opened it up and entered the phone number. It seemed to her to take forever, but it was only seconds before an address began to flash on the screen.

Steinlitz Hotel

_A  hotel__? Isn't that a bit public? _

_Maybe the Colonel believes in hiding in plain sight. It's all you've got. Gotta give it a try._

She shut down the computer and started to head for the apartment door. 

_Don't you think you better change first? You planning on knocking on the door and asking the Colonel if he can please release your husband? I don't think so._

Ten minutes later, dressed in her cat suit and with rappelling gear stowed in her backpack, Max was in the garage revving her bike.  She pulled out and headed toward the address she had pulled up for the Steinlitz. When she was halfway there, she suddenly turned her bike and headed down an alleyway.  She pulled up outside of a small shabby shop and went inside. She was back out in five minutes, with a small bag in her hand. She climbed back on her bike and resumed her journey.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan shook his head as the cloth was pulled off of it.  He was seated on a chair with his hands cuffed around its back. His legs were secured to the chair legs. When he took in his surrounding he saw that he was in what appeared to be a luxurious hotel suite. He heard the door close behind him, he assumed after the individual who had just removed his blindfold. 

Long minutes passed as Logan thought hard. Something had clearly happened to move up Lydeckers timetable. He wondered if it had been his switching of the Millennium files. If it was, that meant that someone had been deeper into the Millennium database than he had suspected.  He wondered if Max was right about an X5 being involved.  

"Mr. Cale."  Colonel Lydeckers voice broke into his concentration. The door closed with a click and the Colonel strolled around into Logan's line of sight.

"What in hell is going on here, Colonel?" Logan demanded, striving for a suitable air of innocent outrage.

"I believe I mentioned to you that one of your companies has some technology that I want."

"And we were going to discuss it over dinner, as I recall. Or is this how you normally conduct business?" Logan sneered at him.

"Circumstances have changed, son. Someone is playing with your company's records. It appears they are trying to hide the information on the technology I was interested in."

"That's ridiculous. Why would anyone do that? And how would you know about my company records? Those records are confidential. Millennium does sensitive work for the military at times. Their research is not publicly accessible." 

"Exactly. This means that someone high up in Millennium had to make those changes. Someone with a high degree of technical expertise." Lydecker gave Logan a hard stare.

Logan stared back at Lydecker refusing to back down. "So instead of giving me a heads up that there may be industrial espionage going down in one of my companies, which is what I believe you're implying, you burst into my apartment and kidnap me at gunpoint? Then you bring me here, wherever here is, and tie me to a chair? Hardly makes me want to do business with you, Colonel."

Lydecker continued to stare at Logan. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "You have a point. In my line of work I tend to assume the worst. Doing otherwise could get me dead."

Lydecker walked around behind Logan.  There was a click and the handcuffs came off of him.

"Untie your legs." Lydecker came back around to face Logan, but he had a gun in his hand now. "You'll excuse the precaution."

Logan didn't say anything but he reached down and quickly undid the ropes fastening his legs to the chair. "Do you mind if I stand?"

Lydecker nodded but kept the gun on Logan. Logan ignored it and stretched. He strolled over to a table and poured himself a glass of brandy from the decanter that was sitting there. Then he turned to face Lydecker.

"So Colonel, as you probably guessed, I'm the one who moved those records."

Lydecker nodded, clearly unsurprised at Logan's words. "The question is why, Mr. Cale."

Logan laughed. "Colonel, that's simple. I'm a businessman. My interest is in the bottom line. Let's just say that I believe in getting top dollar for what I have to sell. Put your gun away and let's talk turkey."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max pulled her bike into an alley across from the Steinlitz Hotel and watched the entrance for a few minutes. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, so she slipped a leather jacket on over her cat suit and strolled across the street.  A doorman held open the entrance for her, and she flashed him an imperious smile as she swept past. Once inside she headed straight for the front desk.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk looked her over with disdain at her apparel.

Max straightened and put on her best Linetta Guevara air, looking down her nose at him with clear hauteur.  The clerk suddenly gave her his full attention.

"I'm supposed to meet my husband and an associate for dinner. I was delayed and I don't know the suite number they're in." Max paced her hand on the desk making sure to flash her diamond at the clerk.

"And your husband would be?" He stared at her rings, re-assessing her.

"Logan Cale.  I'm sure you know the Seattle Cales."

The clerk's demeanor changed completely at the name of Cale. "Of course, Mrs. Cale. But I'm afraid Mr. Cale isn't registered here."

"Why would he be? We live in Seattle. I said he was meeting a business associate. A Colonel Donald Lydecker." 

"Of course. My apologies. I've just come on shift. Let me see what suite the Colonel is registered in…" the clerk muttered as he turned back to his computer screen. Within seconds he smiled triumphantly at Max. "The Colonel is in the penthouse suite. Shall I have someone escort you?"

Max gave him a dazzling smile. "No, I need to slip into my dress. I can hardly meet them for dinner like this. I was late, so I came straight here. Can you help me out?"

"Of course. Let me just…" he placed a keycard on the counter. "This will let you into one of our empty rooms. Please feel free to use what you need to dress for your dinner."

"Thank you." Max smiled at him once more. "I'll be sure to let my husband know what a wonderful help you were, Geoffrey." She picked his name off the tag he wore on his jacket. The clerk beamed at her. "It's my pleasure, Mrs. Cale. The second elevator bank will take you to the room, it's number 2011." 

Max walked casually over to the elevator, backpack in hand. She could feel the clerk's eyes on her so she made sure to add an extra sway to her step, hoping to keep his mind from wondering how she had an evening dress in her backpack. No one stopped her and in minutes the elevator doors closed on her and it began its ascent to the 20th floor. 

_Now what do I do?_

_I know where he is. Guess I'll have to play the rest by ear._

She took a breath as the elevator doors opened onto an empty hallway. Within moments she was inside of room 2011. She bolted the door behind her and began to make her preparations as she prayed that she wasn't too late and that Logan was still alive.

**End of Chapter Sixty…TBC…**

_AN: So dear readers,  here's the dilemma for Max – how in the world can she rescue __Logan__ without blowing her cover to Lydecker?  PN laughs gleefully at the fix Max is now in._


	61. Cat in the Night

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN:  **_Please stay tuned for a public service announcement direct from the Noodle Factory… _

_I've been hearing rumblings about boards being hacked and people harassing others and I just want to say to all of those who are carrying this on –_** Grow up and get over it._Or you might just find yourself starring in a PN Satire. Horrors. Wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy! EEEK._**

_This has been a public service announcement from the Noodle Factory. We now take you to your regularly scheduled programming…_

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Sixty-One: Cat in the Night**

_In which our hero and the Colonel have a surprise visitor…_

Logan and Lydecker were sitting at a table in the suite's living room. Logan still had his snifter of brandy, which he occasionally picked up and sipped from, and Lydecker had a glass of ice water in front of him.

"…so the bottom line is $2 million. For unproven technology that comes with no guarantee that it will actually perform as advertised."

Logan shrugged. "You're the one who's in such a hurry to get it. This is an internal R&D project that we allowed one of our staff to undertake. The budget has been small since we didn't have a buyer for it, so the development process is not far along. I refuse to give a guarantee on anything in such an early research stage.  On the other hand, if you want to go through our normal process and put in an order for the chip and then wait until we're satisfied that it works…"

"And how long might that be?"

"I'm not a scientist. I have absolutely no clue. I do know that if we have a buyer for the perfected technology I would have no problem in increasing the research budget to a level that will speed up the process. It could still be a year or two though at my guess."

"I'll need to think about that. We have our own research teams. We might be better off talking what you have now and working on it ourselves."

Logan appeared unconcerned. "That's your option. But the price still stands. This could make us millions in a couple of years, from you or someone else. Giving it to you now without adequate recompense for what we might make from it would be irresponsible to the shareholders of the company. I may be majority shareholder but there are others I have to answer to."

Lydecker was about to reply when there was the sound of something falling to the floor in the bedroom that adjoined the living room. He jumped to his feet, pulling his gun as he did so.  He crossed the room swiftly to the bedroom door and then stood there a moment listening intently.

Logan rose and walked over to where Lydecker was standing. 

"Stay back." Lydecker said softly as he reached over from the side and threw open the bedroom door.

The room was in darkness but a shaft of moonlight shone into it and revealed opened dresser drawers. Their contents had been thrown out onto the floor. A lamp was lying on the floor next to a dresser. That was the sound they had heard. 

Lydecker scanned the room cautiously before slowly taking a step inside. As he did a figure dressed all in black with a ski mask over its face stepped out behind him. Wisps of blonde hair stuck out below the edges of the mask.  The Colonel turned, but the figure was fast and a chop to his gun hand sent the gun flying into the corner. 

"Call security, we have a cat burglar." Lydecker directed Logan as he stood facing the figure who held a sack in its hand. "You won't find much of value here and hotel security will be here any moment. There's no way out so I suggest you give yourself up," he said calmly.

The burglar remained silent but brought its other hand from behind its back holding an object. The object came down on Lydeckers head, and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Logan continued to watch as the figure stooped down and went through Lydecker's pockets. It pulled out his wallet and emptied it of cash then tossed it down on top of his prone body. Then it pulled off the wristwatch Lydecker wore and dropped that into its bag.

Finally it straightened and pulled off its mask.

"Max. What the hell?" Logan stared at his wife in shock.

"We need to get out of here. Lydecker will think you took the opportunity of the burglary to make your escape." Max said. "Better hurry before his goons come in from outside to take a leak or something."

"Max, I had it under control.  Do you realize the risk you took doing this? What if he recognized you and realized who you were?"

"A cat burglar with blonde hair in a ski mask isn't quite Maxine Cale, society heiress and spoiled wife of Logan Cale." Max said smugly.

"How did you get in anyway?"  Logan looked around the bedroom and saw the open window. "You didn't…"

"I rappelled down from the roof. They'll think I went out the same way."

"No. You aren't"

Max laughed. "Of course not. I'm walking down a floor with you to room 2011 where I'll change back into Maxine Cale and walk out of this place with you. Seems I made a mistake and thought I was supposed to meet my husband here tonight, but it was a business meeting only. I caught you just as you were leaving." She winked at him as she pushed him towards the service door that let onto a flight of stairs. On the way she grabbed a few small knick knacks and threw them into her bag. As Logan looked at her askance she shrugged, "Have to make it look real. Now let's go."

They were at the door and in the stairwell. After the door closed behind them Max took out a small tool and did something to the lock. "They won't be able to get that open – it'll seem to be jammed up. Come on lets go." On the way down she opened an incinerator chute and dropped her bag into it. Logan noticed she was wearing gloves. 

"No evidence, no fingerprints. Nice Max." he approved despite his better judgment.

 When they reached the twentieth floor, Max looked out and checked to be sure the corridor was empty. She led Logan to room 2011 and quickly opened the door with the keycard. They stepped inside, and she closed and bolted the door behind them.

Logan was still confounded at Max's risking exposure to Lydecker. He gave her a hard stare. "I still can't believe you risked exposure this way." 

Max smiled sunnily at him. "Small risk. I was careful not to move any faster than an ordinary human could." Her expression changed, "Did he hurt you?"

"Do I look hurt?"

  
Max looked him over. "No."

"Believe it or not I had it under control." There was annoyance clear in Logan's voice.

"Maybe or maybe he was just stringing you along. I'll feel better if you do any future negotiating with him from a distance, rather than up close and personal."

"I have some ideas on that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are about to take an out of town trip for our long delayed honeymoon. I'll leave word that Lydecker can negotiate the deal for the chip with someone else. I know just the person."

"You're giving him the chip?" 

"I'm giving him a chip."

As they talked, Max had slipped out of her cat suit and into a pair of black silk pants and a slinky black sweater. She brushed out her hair and applied lip gloss, then turned to face Logan, striking a pose.

 "How do I look?"

He looked her over carefully and Max felt a jolt as their eyes met. "Good enough to eat." He paused, "That doesn't mean I'm not angry at you."

"Shall we make our grand exit?" Max said lightly.

"May as well before Lydecker comes to, and it becomes awkward." Logan held open the door to the room and the two walked to the elevator. The journey to the lobby and out of the hotel was made without incident. 

Max climbed on her bike and Logan got on behind grasping her firmly around her waist. Max couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth at the feel of his hard body behind her but she suppressed it. She revved the bike and they were on their way. 

When she started to head toward Fogle Towers, Logan leaned forward to speak into her ear. "Don't go home. Head out of Seattle. We're getting out of town now."

**End of Chapter Sixty-One…TBC…**


	62. Cabin in The Woods

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Sixty-Two: Cabin in The Woods

__

A rather unique way to start a honeymoon…

"I don't suppose you happen to have brought our sector passes with you tonight?" Logan called to Max as they roared through Seattle. 

Max grinned and reached into one of her pockets. "You mean these?" She pulled out the passes and waved them at Logan. "Hang on." The bike leaned almost horizontally as she took a corner at a high speed. The passes came in handy as they proceeded to negotiate several checkpoints, each one taking them further from the center of Seattle.

When they reached a deserted neighborhood, Max slowed the bike and pulled it to a halt at the side of the street. "Where are we going?" she asked Logan.

"How are you at getting past checkpoints, and I don't mean sector checkpoints," Logan asked.

"You mean as in Seattle City checkpoints? Never tried it, but how hard can it be?" Max patted her bike. "We've got 650 cc's of raw power at our disposal. You up for using it?"

Logan grinned at her with a devilish sparkle in his blue eyes. "Max, I'm at your disposal. You just get us past the checkpoint any way you can." 

Max laughed at the pure exhilaration of being young and free and on an adventure with the man she loved. _Wait a minute …love? That's dangerous, girl. Don't go there. Lust is good but love…_

"Then hang on, because we're going to make some checkpoint guards think they're seeing things. What's the closest exit point from the city?"

Logan gave her directions to get to the checkpoint that he thought would be least guarded, and soon they were roaring off on the bike towards it. A light drizzle was falling which was uncomfortable, but it would help in running the barricade. The guards would most likely be in their booth trying to stay dry, and they would be sleepy at this time of night.

Luck was with them. As they neared the barricade the drizzle turned into a steady downpour, and it became clear that there was no one waiting outside to give them a problem.

"You ready for this Logan?" Max asked him as it came into sight.

"Never readier." Logan called back, tightening his arms around her waist in anticipation.

Max gunned the engine and headed the bike straight for the barricade full throttle. When they reached it, she abruptly swerved around the striped pole that reached three quarters of the way across the road. Logan felt the bike start to skid, but with an amazing display of strength, Max wrestled it back on track. Within seconds they were past the checkpoint. When the startled guards made their way outside, all they saw was the glow of the Ninja's taillight in the distance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Max pulled the bike up outside of a rustic looking cabin. The cabin was dark and appeared deserted. They had reached it by way of a bumpy dirt road leading through the woods, and she had seen no signs of any other habitations along the way. She shut down the bike's engine and the two of them climbed off of it.

"Nice driving." Logan complimented her with a smile.

Max smiled back at him. "Thanks. Where are we anyway?"

"This is a Cale family property. It doesn't exist on any tax rolls or real estate logs. My Uncle tends to be a bit paranoid. This was his getaway place that he set up after the Pulse, just in case the family needed to get out of Dodge in a hurry."

"Very convenient." Max approved. "Is there food and stuff here?"

"There's a complete state of the art generator buried underground that keeps a huge freezer full of food going at all times, not to mention providing electricity. It also has a self contained well for water and an underground fortified shelter." Logan was up the steps as he spoke. "There's only one small problem."

"And that is?"

"I left the key at home. Any ideas?"

Max laughed as she pushed past him. "Piece of cake." She had the door open in seconds.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how you learned to do all that stuff." Logan teased her.

A shadow crossed Max's face. "Sure, someday."

They were inside and the door closed behind them. Logan flipped a switch and the room was flooded with a low, warm light. _So here you are, Logan. Alone with the woman you love… Hold up there. Love's a dangerous thing, especially with Max. You better take it very slow…_

Max turned to look at him as they both stood there, still charged with adrenaline from the night's adventures. Their eyes met and Logan reached out and pulled her to him. She came to him readily. No words were exchanged as they came together. _So much for taking it slow._

When Logan finally raised his lips from hers he remained silent. Instead of using words, he took her hand and pulled her along with him to a bedroom that opened off of the main room of the cabin. Once inside the room they remained silent, only their eyes speaking to each other.

__

I was so scared when I knew Lydecker had you.

You terrified me, risking exposure like that.

I don't think I could get by if something happened to you.

You've become part of my life. I can't lose you.

Max reached up and peeled off her sweater and then stepped out of her pants. She stripped out of her bra and panties, and stood there staring at Logan. He took a breath at her beauty, and proceeded to discard his own clothes. Finished, he sat on the edge of the bed. Max came to stand between his legs. Logan slowly reached up and began to run his hands lightly over her, tracing the outlines of her body. His eyes shone with an intense passion that was matched in Max's.

The room was silent except for the sounds of their breathing. Logan continued to tease Max for long minutes, but finally she had had enough. She dropped to her knees in front of him and looked to him for permission. When he smiled at her, she did what she had wanted to ever since he had climbed on the bike behind her in Seattle. Now the silence was broken by Logan's quiet groans as Max worked her magic on him. 

Suddenly he reached down and pulled her to her feet. He leaned back on the bed pulling her down onto it next to him. "My turn," he said. Max sighed as Logan skillfully brought her almost to her peak. Just when she thought she was going to explode, he stopped. Before she could protest, he rolled onto her and came into her. Together they began to fly.

__

I love you.

I love you.

When they came down, Logan rolled them onto their sides, managing to remain joined with Max. He gathered her close to him and the two fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

End of Chapter Sixty-Two…TBC… 


	63. Seven Years Bad Luck? Or Not?

****

Reaching for The Moon by The Peking Noodle

---------------------------

Chapter Sixty-Three: Seven Years Bad Luck? Or Not?

__

In which our hero and heroine get to know each other a bit better…

Max opened her eyes to see gray light leaking in through the blinds that covered the cabin's windows. Logan was sprawled next to her snoring lightly. He had evidently grown restless during the night and the sheets were pushed down around his waist. She smiled as she looked at his lean torso, which was covered with a light sprinkling of dark blonde hairs. As she watched he mumbled something and rolled to his side, reaching out an arm for her. She let him pull her closer and then relax his arm, leaving it lightly thrown over her waist.

__

Now what? You've got yourself into a real jam here.

What?

You know what. Emotional attachment. Love. You can't afford that, and Logan can't afford for you to love him. It's too dangerous.

Lydecker didn't come after me. He came after him.

So that makes it safer for you? If the Colonel's watching Logan, the last place you need to be is around him. You should get on that bike and hightail it out of here before he wakes up. For his sake as well as for yours.

I can't.

It's on your head then.

"Max?" She must have done something to disturb Logan because he opened his eyes and looked at her blearily. "What time is it?"

"By the light I'd guess just after dawn. Too early to get up."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…." 

"Logan!" Her protests were lost as Logan proceeded to show her just what it was early enough for…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Max sat back from the cabin's rustic kitchen table and pushed her plate away. "You are definitely the right person to get lost in the woods with, Logan. That was delicious."

"I was a Boy Scout. You know their motto 'Always prepared'' he smiled back at her.

"Guess I can't argue that one. So what's the game plan for today?"

"First thing I need to do is find the laptop that should be stashed somewhere here. Then I can get in touch with my friend Sebastian, and have him take over the negotiations with the Colonel."

Max looked at him with worry showing on her face. "Is that safe for your friend?'

"Sebastian is the best computer hacker I've ever met. He's legendary in the field. He'll be negotiating with Lydecker electronically and believe me, Lydecker won't have a prayer of finding him. Last one who tried to trace Sebastian ended up hiking over the Himalayas because that was where the trail Seb gave him ended up. It was pretty funny to hear how he arrived on top of a mountain, only to find a monastery full of monks who didn't even have electricity or running water, much less computers."

Max laughed at the story. "If you're sure he'll be safe."

"Sebastian has been complaining of boredom lately. This'll give him some entertainment."

Max jumped up and started to clear the table. "I'll do this while you find the laptop."

"You sure you don't mind?" Logan looked at her quizzically.

"Clean up I can do. It's the cooking that I fall a little short on."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Logan found the laptop he was looking for, stashed away in a closet. He spent several hours setting things up to his satisfaction with Sebastian and with Millenium, and then shut the computer down.

He looked around for Max, but soon realized she wasn't inside of the cabin. The weather wasn't particularly wonderful outside, but he decided to check for her there. Sure enough he found her sitting on the top of the steps that led up to the cabin's porch. She seemed preoccupied as she gazed out into the woods that surrounded them. It was a dreary day and the air was damp and heavy. There was an occasional bird call, but the silence was mostly broken by the sound of water dripping from tree branches.

"Penny for them?" Logan said as he sat down next to Max.

Max started, "Oh. I didn't notice you coming."

"You must have been deep in thought. Never thought I could sneak up on a genetically enhanced supergirl," he teased in an effort to lighten her mood.

"Logan…"Max paused.

"Yeah?" he looked at her curiously, wondering what was bothering her.

"I was just thinking about my parents."  
  
That had never even occurred to Logan, and it took him a minute to reply. "Oh. You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

Logan dropped an arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her close. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she accepted the comfort he was offering her.

"It's just that with everything that's been happening, it hit me for the first time today that they're really gone. I'll never see them again."

"And…?" he prompted.

"And I never even got to say goodbye to them. To tell them how much I loved them."

Tears were flowing down Max's face.

"They knew, Max." 

Max continued to cry silently and Logan put his other arm around her hugging her to him. He murmured soothingly to her, but made no effort to stop her as she cried it out. She finally lifted her head from his chest where it had been buried, and looked up at him with an attempt at a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn into some weepy female on you. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone has a right to cry it's you. Things haven't exactly been all roses for you lately."

"Thanks, Logan." Max hesitated, "I really appreciate your being there for me. I mean I've kind of made a complete mess of your life and all."

__

You've made my life into something wonderful, don't you realize that?

"You haven't made a mess of anything, much less my life. I'm glad you came along, Max."

She looked at him doubtfully. "You don't have to be nice, Logan."

"Me? Nice? Ask Ashley about that. Or Kendra. They'll tell you I'm completely selfish and out for what benefits me." Logan shot her a grin.

Max rolled her eyes. "Ashley is a complete airhead from what I saw, and Kendra adores you." She reached over and smacked him lightly. "You know that."

__

Good job. Got her out of that mood. Keep it light. She doesn't need any more heavy emotion right now.

"Damn. I was hoping you didn't. You mean I can't get any ego boosts from you?"

"Like you need one."

Their eyes met and feelings sparked between them, as had become the norm.

"No but I need this…" Logan pulled her to him for a sweet kiss that soon turned passionate. A few minutes later he looked up, "Um Max, unless we want to give a show to that raccoon who's sitting there watching us we should go inside." She didn't protest, so he rose and pulled her up after him. 

"Logan, you aren't doing this just to make me feel better?" Max paused just inside the cabin door.

Logan gave her a mock glare. "I'm selfish remember? This is to make me feel better." He took her hand and demonstrated what he meant. Max smiled smugly as she felt her effect on him. "Anyway this is supposed to be our honeymoon. Can't defy tradition – that's bad luck for seven years."

"Isn't that breaking a mirror?" Max rolled her eyes at him.

"No I'm sure it's something to do with not spending enough time in bed on your honeymoon. And I really can't afford any bad luck right now. I mean I seem to remember a black cat crossing my path not too long ago."

Instead of heading to the bedroom, Logan led Max over to a large fluffy rug that was set in front of the fireplace. Before he had gone outside he had started a fire, and it was crackling merrily. He pulled her down onto the rug, next to him.

"Let me love you, Max." 

Max felt herself melting inside at his choice of words and at the look in his eyes. "Yes, Logan." She whispered softly as she let herself fall into his embrace.

****

End of Chapter Sixty-Three…TBC…

__

AN: Okay this really will **not** do. You guys are turning the Peking Noodle into a complete sentimental fool here. This has to end. We need to get back to action and adventure and humor. The PN has a reputation to uphold. So enjoy this while you have it. Things are gonna change very shortly for our hero and heroine… ;)


	64. She's A Little Bit Country

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------

Chapter Sixty-Four: She's a Little Bit Country

__

A visit to town for our couple…

Max and Logan were lying on the rug in front of the fire, wrapped in a soft afghan throw.

"What are you going to do about making Lydecker not want the chip, Logan?" Max asked finally.

"You're worried about the X5s who are still at Manticore?" Logan responded.

"If the Colonel gets that chip in any state or form, he won't hesitate to test it on his live guinea pigs, no matter what it does to them." Max said bitterly.

Logan stroked her hair, watching as it picked up highlights from the fire. "He's not going to get it right away. Sebastian is going to negotiate a six month testing period for us to 'perfect' it."

"So that buys time, but then what?" Max wasn't satisfied.

"The developer of the chip is going to engineer something that will have an adverse affect on any recipients. It won't cause lasting damage but it will make it inconvenient and not very practical to use. Then we'll offer to continue to work on it for the Colonel, which should buy some more time. I know it's not a perfect plan, but it gives us time to come up with something better. Seb is going to make sure the database records on the project are hack proof as well."

Max sighed. 

"Max, I know you'd like more but give it time, okay? I promise we'll figure it out."  
Logan looked at her seriously.

"I trust you, Logan."

__

Damn Logan, what if you let her down? Don't make promises you can't keep.

I'll keep this one. No matter what.

"So anyway Max, I was thinking."

"About?"

"We need to stay away for a few more days to make the honeymoon story plausible, and to let Sebastian take care of the Colonel. But the one thing this place doesn't have is clothes. There's a small town down the road. If you want we can head over there, pick up some clothes, and then stay for dinner."

"Sounds like fun, Logan."

"The stores aren't what you're used to, and the restaurant is actually a bar and grill. But the food's decent. They even used to have some entertainment in the past."

"I don't need designer clothes to be happy, Logan." _All I need is you. _"Blue jeans and T-shirts will work."

Logan smiled at her. "Well then, get dressed already."

"This was your idea as I recall." Max pointed out to him. 

"I don't seem to recall any arguments from you."

"Who am I to deny someone in the dire straits you made it clear you were in?" Max shot back. 

"So this was an act of charity?" Logan gave her a mock glare.

"Everyone knows men are prisoners of their hormones. I was simply helping you out." Max said sweetly.

"Let's see who's a prisoner of their hormones…" Logan proceeded to kiss her breathless, as his hands began to play in those spots he had learned drove Max nearly mindless.

"Logan…I thought we had to leave…oh…"

"We do, but you seem to be in need of something first. Just helping you out…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan had been right about the town he took Max to. It was set a bit further up the mountain from the cabin, and it was truly rustic. The town consisted of one main street with a General Store, a post office/bank, a gas station, a small bakery and the bar/grill he had spoken of. 

Max looked around in curiosity after she pulled her bike into a spot in front of the General Store.

"Told you it was small." Logan said. "We go in here for the clothes."

"Lead on." Max smiled at him. In answer he took her hand and pulled her along into the store. 

Inside the store, the aisles were packed with a variety of everything from groceries to books, to feed and grain, to hardware. In the back there was a small area with a few racks of T-shirts, some shelves with blue jeans stacked on them, two counters with packages of socks and underwear, male and female, and some shelves with shoes, mostly work boots or hiking shoes, with some sneakers thrown in. There was one dressing room.

"Knock yourself out, Max." Logan said. "I'm going to look at the electronics for a few minutes while you use the dressing room."

Max nodded as she gathered a few pairs of jeans and some shirts to try on. She spent the next half hour finding herself enough clothing to last a few days including a soft terry robe that she found shoved back on a shelf. When she emerged from the dressing room she was wearing a pair of low cut jeans and a tight red T-shirt with short sleeves and a scooped neck. 

A soft whistle greeted her, and she turned to see Logan standing there grinning. He was standing next to an elderly man with grizzled gray hair. He turned to him and said,

"I told you she was special." Before Max could say anything Logan had pulled her forward and dropped an arm possessively around her shoulder. "Max this is Amos. Amos this is my wife, Max."

"Pleased to meet you, Max. I've known Logan since he was knee high and it's about time the boy found himself a good woman. One who won't let him get away with things like those society girls he used to bring around here, the ones with their noses in the air."

Max felt herself blushing lightly, Logan squeezed her gently in a clear message to go along with it and she gave Amos a sassy smile. "You just have to know how to handle, Logan is all."

Amos let out a guffaw. "And I can see that you do, young lady." He paused and looked at her for a moment. Those jeans need something special. I've got just the thing for you. Hang on." He turned and went through a door leading back to what was evidently the storeroom. In less than five minutes he was back. In his hands he carried a belt. It was of soft leather, hand tooled with sculpted patterns, and it had a beautifully designed silver buckle. 

Max slipped it through the loops in her jeans and it fit her perfectly. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours. No charge."

"I can't take it for free." Max protested. 

"It's a wedding present. That and a pair of my best boots. You go pick yourself out a pair." He pointed to a display of handsome western boots.

"Go ahead, Max. Amos'll be hurt if you don't." Logan urged her.

She shrugged and went over to find a pair of boots that would fit. 

" I gotta get back to the front, Logan. I'll talk to you more before you two leave. You stayin' in town for dinner?"

"Thought we would. The grill still have live entertainment?"

"Sure does. You're in luck tonight – we got "Hooter and the Dog Boys" playin'. They been real popular, in fact they just got themselves a record deal with one a them fancy California companies."

Logan laughed at the thought of introducing Max to some down home country music.

"I'm sure Max will enjoy them."

With that Amos headed back to the front of the story while Logan set himself to picking out his own clothing. 

****

End of Chapter Sixty-Four…TBC…


	65. Dinner for Two?

Reaching For the Moon by ThePekingNoodle ****

-------------------------------

Chapter Sixty-Five: Dinner for…Two?

__

In which our heroine makes some new friends…

Shortly after, it was Max's turn to whistle as Logan emerged from the dressing room. He wore a pair of narrow legged jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that emphasized his nicely muscled torso. Max had never seen him dressed quite so casually and she liked it. 

"Find your boots?" Logan asked her as she stood looking him over.

In answer she held out a foot sporting a rich, dark brown, western style boot. "Amos said you should get a pair as well." She informed him.

"Sure. When in Rome." Logan smiled at Max. He found a pair of boots in short order, and the two carried their purchases to the front of the store. Amos rang them up and packaged them efficiently, talking the entire time about this and that resident of the town and what they were doing these days.

Logan listened and made appropriate comments as needed, while Max just watched this new side of Logan in fascination.

"You want me to just send the bill on, Logan?" Amos asked when he finished with his totals.

"No, I'll pay in cash this time." Logan pulled out a roll of bills and peeled off several. "Thanks for everything, Amos. Give my regards to Andy, okay?"

"She'll be sorry she missed you. But you know women. Today was her day for her permanent wave."

Amos winked and Max gathered that Andy must be his wife.

"Maybe I'll catch her another day. Max and I will be at the cabin for a few days."

Amos gave him a stern look. "You best be spending that time with your new bride. Not traipsin' around after a bunch of old fogies."

"Yes, sir." Logan said with a wink and Max couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. On impulse she walked around the counter and gave Amos a hug.

"Thank you for the belt and the boots. I'm going to treasure them always."

The old man blushed and demurred. "When people see them on you tonight at the grill they're gonna be runnin' over here to get them a pair. Anyway for Logan's wife, nothin's too special. Now you two run along and enjoy yourselves. I gotta close this place up for the night."

"Night, Amos and thanks again." Logan called as he escorted Max out of the store, his arms filled with their packages. 

Outside he looked at the bike. "How do we do this?"

"I can lash them on. I've got some bungee cords somewhere." Max rooted around in the small storage compartment under the bike's seat and came up with some cords. She had the packages secured in no time.

"Will they be safe here?"

"Not a problem." Logan assured her. "You know, I'm starving. I think we missed lunch today."

"Don't blame me. You had other appetites you seemed to be more concerned about at the time." Max told him with a stern look.

"And rightly so." Logan refused to be drawn by her. "But now I'm hungry for food, so come on woman."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the street to the "Mountain Man Bar and Grill".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan had been right when he said the grill was nothing fancy. The interior was one big room. There was a long bar on one side of it that was fairly well occupied already. Wooden tables were arranged around a small dance floor. In front of the dance floor there was a small raised platform that was used as a stage.

There were two pool tables and a jukebox on the side of the room opposite the bar. The walls and floor were of wood and the decorations consisted of neon beer company advertising signs. Clearly residents of the town liked to eat their dinners early because most of the tables were filled with diners who looked like they were finishing up their meals. 

"Logan Cale!" A buxom waitress enveloped Logan in a hug almost as soon as they entered. 

"Mindy!" Logan laughed as he hugged her back. "You're lookin' wonderful. How's that rascal of a husband of yours these days?"

"Same as always. You gonna introduce me or not?" Mindy asked, looking pointedly at Max. 

Logan grinned as he pulled Max forward. "Mindy this is my wife, Max. Max this is Mindy. She broke my heart when I was all of sixteen, by picking the local football hero over me."

"As if Logan Cale. You know you were way out of my league." Mindy scolded him. "He was the real heartbreaker around these parts every summer. All the local girls used to hang out at the lake hopin' Logan would notice 'em."

Max shot Logan a quizzical look and he had the grace to look embarrassed. "C'mon Mindy, I'm just managing to convince her that I'm not such a bad guy after all, and then you go and spill about my teenage indiscretions. Give a guy a break would you?"

"Oh I'd love to hear Mindy's stories about you, Logan." Max said sweetly. "After all, you know all about me when I was sixteen. It's only fair."

"Mindy, do you have a table for us? I'm starving." Logan changed the subject. 

"Sure do honey." Mindy led them to a table set for two in a secluded corner. " Max I'll catch you later," she whispered to Max with a wink, when Logan was momentarily distracted.

"I'll look forward to it, Mindy." Max smiled back at the woman.

The two settled in at the table and perused the one-page menus. "What do you recommend Logan?"

"Steak, baked potato, salad. Basic down home cooking, Max. Can't go wrong here with that."

Another younger waitress came over bringing them a pitcher of beer and two glasses. "Mindy said this was your brand, honey," she said giving Logan an appreciative look and leaning over as she filled the glasses. Making sure that Logan was afforded a clear view of the ample assets contained in her low-cut shirt.

Max shot her a glare. "We can pour our own beer thanks, _honey_. If you're done ogling my husband we'd like to order now."

The girl straightened and tossed her head. Max continued to stare at her and she pulled out a pad and a broken off pencil. "What'll you have?"

"Two steaks, medium rare, baked potatoes with all the trimmings and two salads. House dressing."

Logan ordered with a reassuring smile at Max. He deliberately reached across the table and took her hand, caressing it as he stared into her eyes. The waitress stood there a moment more, but then turned and walked away.

"Max, pull in your claws. She's just a silly kid." Logan teased.

"I didn't notice you looking away from the little floor show that silly kid just gave you," she retorted.

"Could it be you're jealous?" 

"Hmph. As if." Max picked up her beer and sipped it, pointedly turning around to scan the room.

Logan chuckled as he followed suit.

Dinner was as Logan had promised, simple but good. The only flaw was their waitress. She seemed to enjoy antagonizing Max by brushing up against Logan every chance she got as she delivered their food and drinks. Finally, dinner was over and the table cleared. The room had filled up while they ate, and some musicians were on the small stage, tuning their instruments and fooling around with the placement of several large speakers. 

Logan poured the last of the beer into Max's glass. "Looks like we need some more." He looked around for their waitress. Max grabbed the pitcher and handed it to him. 

"Why don't you go get it, swe_etheart_. Unless you want to see your little friend splattered all over that wall over there."

Logan raised an eyebrow but took the pitcher and headed over to the crowded bar. The stools were all filled and patrons were standing behind them waiting for drinks. Max watched a moment and saw several men turn to Logan, shaking hands and slapping him on the back. The waitress was busy elsewhere and she sighed as she relaxed back into her chair. 

The band started playing a country tune and Max sipped her beer as she listened. Logan was still talking at the bar. She was thinking of going over to get him when a man slipped into the chair he had vacated. He was good looking in a rough sort of way and he let his eyes run up and down over Max as he flashed her a broad smile.

"What's a sweet thing like you doin' sittin' here all by your lonesome?"

"Waiting for my husband to bring back some beer." Max replied shortly, not liking the look he was giving her.

"Aw honey, looks like he done forgot about you. Anyways I saw how Lulu was getting' the eye from him durin' your dinner. You need a man who's gonna give you the attention you deserve," he leered. 

"Did you have some reason for sitting down here other than to insult me?" Max retorted.

"Honey that ain't no insult. You're just about the prettiest thing I've seen in a month of Sundays. I'm offerin' to let you see what a real man's like rather than some pretty boy who don't know a good thing when he's got one." He hitched his chair over to Max and dropped an arm over her shoulder. She could smell the beer on his breath.

"I've got a man. Not some drunken sot."

Max started to pull away from him but he tightened his arm around her shoulder. The band was playing loudly now and the dance floor was filled. Her view of the bar was obstructed and she had no idea where Logan was. She didn't want to make a display here but it looked inevitable.

The band launched into a loud number, her visitor leaned closer, and Max was about to make her move.

Just then a hand dropped onto the shoulder of Max's 'friend'. She looked up to see Logan standing there with a frown on his face and then all hell broke loose.

****

End of Chapter Sixty-Five…TBC 


	66. The Devil Went Down To Seattle Or Therea...

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The Devil Went Down to ****Seattle**** (Or thereabouts)**

_In which our hero and heroine do a bit more than dining and dancing…_

Max's_ friend_ ignored the hand on his shoulder, and leaned in even closer to her, clearly intent on plating a kiss on her pouty lips.  But Max had had enough from him. She reached out with both hands and shoved him, hard in the chest. His chair went over backwards sending him crashing into Logan. In the process, the full pitcher of beer that Logan was holding somehow got up-ended over the man's head, soaking him.  

Logan dropped the pitcher as he regained his balance, and the man came out of his chair, soaking wet with beer, and with fury in his eyes.  He turned, swinging wildly at Logan who neatly sidestepped him. Max jumped out of her chair as the lout turned and headed for Logan again, this time running straight into Logan's fist with a loud meaty thud. 

The band continued playing loudly, now launching into _The Devil Went Down to Georgia, and heads were starting to turn, as the man got up from the floor and went after Logan again.  Max felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun to face another man. _

"I saw what you did to my buddy," he declared as he glared at her. Max didn't hesitate this time as she drove her knee into his stomach. When he doubled over she took his hair and tossed him onto the dance floor, where he collided with several sets of dancers who didn't take his interference too kindly.

Logan was still busy with his friend and by the looks of it he was getting the best of him.

The second man was busy with the couples he had been thrown into, and Max stood there smiling.  Until she felt herself grasped around the waist and lifted from the floor. Hot breath tickled her neck as a rough voice said, "No more trouble from you bitch."  She kicked backward, but she was in an awkward position and her legs met only air. 

Several more men had appeared, and they started after Logan, who had finished with the first lout but who now faced three more. 

Max's captor chuckled and she reached down and grabbed his hands. She twisted hard and he screamed in pain, and dropped her to the floor as she broke several of his fingers. She turned to help Logan, but saw that several of the men from the bar had arrived and were now aiding him with his attackers.  By now almost the entire bar was involved in the fight. The band simply continued playing loudly, ducking the occasional flying plates, glasses and cutlery. 

Max felt a tap on her arm, and spun, ready for action, only to see Mindy standing there grinning at her. "Come on over here, hon. Let the boys finish up their fun." Max shrugged, and followed the waitress back to the relative quiet near the bar. Along the way she managed to quietly send a few more troublemakers who were on their way after "that city pretty boy and his friends" flying, with judicious flicks of her foot and twists of her arm, while Mindy wasn't looking.

"Here, have a drink before they all finish this up. They'll all be crowdin' back here and then it's gonna be crazy." Mindy observed handing Max a fresh beer. 

"Does this happen often?" Max asked. She was curious about Mindy's calm in the face of the swirling maelstrom of fists and limbs that the bar had turned into.

Mindy shrugged. "Men, beer, women and testosterone. Whenever things get too quiet around town, they gotta get it out somewhere. Usually ends up bein' here on a Saturday night. Not much harm they can do, other than some broken plates and glasses so…"

Max laughed at her matter of fact tone. "Well I guess that's one way to look at it. Does the owner of this place feel the same way?"

"Hon, I am the owner.  Me and my hubby who's right in the thick of all that. There look, he's the one just decked the bastard tryin' to come up behind Logan with the chair." She looked at Max. "Logan's doin' okay for a city boy out there. And you ain't got some half bad moves yourself, sweetie." Mindy looked her over curiously.

"My father made me takes self-defense classes when I was growing up," Max demurred. "He was worried about what the world was turning into." She stared out at Logan. The fight was about over and as she watched, he knocked one last opponent down with a well placed left hook. "But yeah, Logan. I never would have expected it from him."

The fight was over and Mindy's husband and two other men were dragging the group who had started it over to the door. The rest of the men were doing as Mindy had predicted, and were heading in a wave towards the bar. 

"Hon, I need to go organize a sweep up. Anyway, here comes your man. He's gonna be feelin' his oats after that, better take care." Mindy said with a wink as she rounded up Lulu and the other waitress with a nod of her head, and went out to straighten the tables that had been overturned in the fight. Some had already been righted, and couples were back to dancing, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Max watched as Logan approached. His shirt was pulled out of his pants and his hair was in complete disarray. Sweat ran down his face. His eyes caught hers and she felt a rush at what she saw in them. It was as Mindy had said. He was all primitive male, and she could almost hear the rushing testosterone in his veins. 

"There's your little lady Logan, all safe and sound," one of his companions was saying to him. 

"Nice job out there, Logan." Another hit him on the back as he passed. 

Logan just smiled at them and continued on his course straight to Max. When he reached her he stood and stared down at her. She stared back refusing to give any ground.

"Damn Max, I can't leave you for five minutes without trouble starting," he said to her.

She put a hand on her hip, "I had it under control." she tossed back, chin up.

A few of the men chuckled. "She's a feisty one."

"Uh oh Logan, looks like you got your hands full with this one." Another teased.

Logan just looked at her, "Oh yeah?" he drawled. He reached out and pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her hard and roughly. His hands were on her back and her butt holding her tight against him as his lips plundered her mouth.  Max heard the whistles and laughs, but her hormones were as elevated as Logan's, and she felt herself responding to him in kind.  When he ended the kiss, Max was aware of the sound of applause in the background.  Logan was grinning down at her. 

She looked around to see the patrons of the bar smiling at her, and she didn't have the heart to be angry. Mindy was back and she gave Max a wink and a thumbs up. Her husband walked over and handed both Max and Logan beers.

"On the house. Now let's everyone get back to enjoyin' themselves. We don't get Hooter and the Dog Boys here too often and it's a Saturday night." 

Things calmed down quickly after that, although Max and Logan found themselves the center of a small crowd for a while. Max heard not a few stories about Logan's summers at the cabin, although she had a feeling they were being toned down for her benefit especially the ones involving females. 

When it seemed they were no longer the center of attention, Logan looked down at Max,  
"You ready to get out of here?"

She looked back at him. "Sure. I think I've had enough excitement for the night."

"Oh really? That's too bad."  They were walking toward the door.

"Why?"

Logan ginned at her, ""Cause I had some ideas about some more fun we might have once we were alone."

They were at the bike now and Max started to climb on, but Logan stopped her. "Let me drive."

Max raised her eyebrows. "Why?" 

"There's somewhere I want to take you."

Max looked at him curiously, wondering about the glint in his eye. She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Logan climbed on and Max got behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning forward against his back. She could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, and his scent filled her nostrils. Her entire body felt like it was humming in sync with him and with the soft vibrations of the bike engine. Logan revved the engine and they were off. 

He took them on a racing ride up the mountain, finally turning off onto a small dirt road. He followed that a bit more slowly, weaving through the shadows cast by the dense forest that surrounded them. Finally they came to the end of the road. In front of them was a small clearing, illuminated by the three quarter moon. Logan stopped the bike and climbed off, holding out his hand for Max. 

Silently he led her over to the side of the clearing. There were no trees there and the two could look down the mountain into the dark valleys below them. Occasional lights broke the darkness, twinkling far below, but other than that they could have been the only two people in the world. 

"It's beautiful, Logan." Max breathed.

"You're beautiful." Logan said to her, staring at her, and not the view. 

Max stared back, mesmerized by the look in his eyes. 

"Logan?" she asked. _Logan__, what do you mean by looking at me that way?_

"What?" he said softly. _I love you and you're mine. I'm not letting go. Ever._

"I…don't know." _I'm afraid, __Logan__. _I don't know if I can do this. If I should do this.__

"Don't worry about it, Max." he said answering her unspoken questions. "Just let go and enjoy."  

"But Lydecker…" _He won't go away __Logan__. I'm afraid for you._

"Is for tomorrow or next week. Tonight is for us." 

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Max melted into his arms, unable to hold onto her fears and worries.  He walked her over to the bike, where he opened one of the packages and pulled out a soft plaid blanker which he spread on the ground. Then he pulled Max down onto it. 

"I want to make love to you in the moonlight." As he spoke he was already pulling her shirt over her head and unbuckling her belt. He leaned down and pulled off her boots so he could remove her jeans. Within moments she lay there in front of him, a naked golden goddess, bathed in soft moonlight. Logan sighed and ran a finger lightly down her body, his feather touch making her shiver with anticipation. 

"No fair." Max whispered reaching out for his shirt. Instead Logan pulled back, and she watched as he slowly undressed for her.  It was Max's turn to sigh as she admired his strong body.

She held out her arms to him. "Make me fly, Logan."

"We'll fly together…" he whispered to her and she thought she heard him say under his breath, "…my love." as he came into her arms. 

**End of Chapter Sixty –Six…TBC…**


	67. Decisions, Decisions

**Reaching for The Moon by The PekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Decisions, Decisions…**

_Our hero has to make a decision that could put both him and our heroine in harms way…_

The next few days were quiet ones for Max and Logan. Logan was busy monitoring the Lydecker project on his laptop. Sebastian kept Logan updated on his negotiations with Lydecker, and Logan stayed in touch with his project leader at Millennium as well. Max spent her time outside, wandering through the woods around the cabin. On the second day she discovered a path that led to the lake. After that she spent hours sitting on the shoreline, staring out over the peaceful waters, thinking about her parents and remembering their time together. 

Max also started back into her exercise routine, the same one Logan had first seen her doing when she was sixteen years old. She would get up very early every morning and go outside to run through the routine, as she had when she had been younger and lived with her parents. 

Logan got up to watch once.  After that, late nights spent talking to Sebastian on-line, and working with the project leader to come up with ideas of what side effects would be most undesirable to Lydecker, had him sleeping in most mornings. Max didn't really mind. She liked the time alone and undisturbed. It gave her a chance to clear her mind and relax from the turmoil of emotions that Logan continued to stir up in her. 

Logan made love to her every night but he never slipped again as he had on the mountain.He was sweet and attentive and passionate, but Max sensed that a wall had gone back up again. She wasn't sure why, but in a way she was relieved by it. She was too confused herself to want to deal with any overt declarations from Logan. It was easier to relax into a pure physical relationship and push the emotional implications aside.

Four days after the bar brawl, Max came in from her workout to find Logan already up. Breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for her.

"To what do I owe this occasion? Logan Cale out of bed with the birds?" She teased him.

Logan shrugged. "I had an early morning chat scheduled with Seb and the project leader. Figured you'd be hungry when you came in so…"

"Thanks. I'm starving." Max dug into the pancakes that sat gently steaming in front of her, with gusto. "These are delicious, Logan."

"Glad you like." Logan answered almost absent mindedly, as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

Max regarded him closely. "What happened in the chat, Logan?"

He looked over at her, startled out of his abstraction. 'What makes you think that something happened?" he hedged.

"Logan."

Logan sighed, "Nothing really. Sebastian is about finished up with the negotiations with the Colonel, and the side effects that are going to be engineered into the chip are set. It's all going well."

"Something happened." Max wasn't going to be put off. 

"Lydecker wants a conference call that includes me before he signs off on the final contract." 

"A conference call or an actual face to face conference?" Max asked suspiciously.

"He wanted a meeting, but Sebastian told him no way."

"So then what's the problem?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing the call from here. I don't have the right equipment, and even with Seb running interference, there's too much risk of a trace. I want this place to stay off the radar. Bad enough he has the Fogle Tower address."

"You want to go back to Seattle." Max stated. "How is that any safer? You said yourself he has that address."

"I have better equipment there. Plus I can tandem it with Sebastian's to throw the Colonel completely off track."

"So then we go back."

Logan was silent. 

"What?"

"I want you to stay here. I'll go back."

Max stared at him. "No. Not a chance. You're the one who he went after, not me. He doesn't have any idea about me at all. If you go back so do I."

The two stared at each other stubbornly, neither one giving an inch.  Logan got up and silently began to clear away the remnants of the meal. 

"Logan, I'm not letting you go back there alone. You were lucky last time. If he gets his hands on you again, he won't be so easy to get away from. I know."

"I don't want you in the same city with him, Max. You think he doesn't know. What if he really does? What if this whole Millennium thing has been a front to get to you? I'm not letting you take that chance."

"Then I guess we're stuck here forever. I won't let you go alone and you won't let me go period." Max wouldn't give in. 

"Max, that's not a viable alternative."

"Logan, you said yourself that you and Sebastian can hide the transmission so he won't know where you are.  I'm safer with you in Seattle than I would be anywhere else. If he thinks you're somewhere else, even if he does suspect about me, he'll think I'm there with you. Unless you really don't have that much confidence in your ability to hide from him."

Logan glared at her caught by the logic of her response.  He sighed. "Let me talk some more to Sebastian about this whole thing. We have to let Lydecker know my answer by tomorrow."

"Fine, but your answer is either both of us or neither one. And if you try to sneak away and leave me here, I'll just come after you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."  Max didn't give Logan a chance to reply. She left the room and he stood there looking after her with frustration etched on his face.

**Fogle Towers the Next Day**

Logan pulled the door closed behind the two of them and looked around his apartment**. It looked undisturbed.******

"Are you sure it's clean?" Max whispered. "No bugs?"

"Sebastian had a sweep done two hours ago. The apartment has been under surveillance since then. No one has come into it." Logan answered.

"The roof as well?" Max asked him glancing up at the skylight.

"I told him to have someone watch the roof. He thought I was being paranoid, but he did it. No one has come in."

"I hope he's right." Max shrugged. 

"I'll know in a few minutes." Logan was already at his computers. He started a program running and sat back. Max waited.  "We're clean."

"And you know this how?"

"This program is set to detect any hint at all of electronic eavesdropping. It picks up on the transmission, no matter the frequency. There's nothing at all registering"

"So when's the big call?" 

"Now." Logan punched some commands into his computer. Within seconds a face came up on his monitor. "Hey, Sebastian. Are we set?"

"Ready to go. I've already got the Colonel on the line. All I have to do is patch you through. You want visual?"

"I want to see him, but don't let him see me."

"Not a problem. I'll tell him you don't have access to sophisticated equipment from your South Pacific island paradise."

"Is that where we are?"

"What better place for a honeymoon?"

Logan laughed shortly. "Let's do this."

Max watched intently as the screen split into two pieces. One side showed Sebastian and the other showed a momentary burst of static. Then Colonel Lydecker's face came into view.

"Hello Colonel." Logan said.

"Mr. Cale. So glad you could join us."

"Sebastian said it was important." Logan acknowledged.

"I was sorry you left so abruptly the other night."

"I was already late in leaving on my honeymoon, Colonel. I'm sure you can understand."

The Colonel chuckled. "Your wife is lovely. I suppose I can."

"I understand that you've worked out a satisfactory arrangement on the chip with my associate?" Logan said.

"Oh yes the chip. That's a done deal. Sebastian has been most helpful with that."

"But you wanted to talk to me about it?" Logan asked.

"Not at all." Lydecker hesitated. "I'd like to speak to you privately for a few minutes if you would."

Logan and Max exchanged glances. "Sebastian you can leave us." Logan said. 

"Not a problem, Logan. Colonel, we'll talk more later when you've received the paperwork I emailed you." Sebastian's side of the screen went to static. 

"What did you want to discuss in private Colonel?" Logan asked.

"I'm very impressed with your level of expertise and your associates, Mr. Cale. I'd like to make a proposition to you. To make use of them. I believe I can trust your discretion in this matter."

"And that would be?"  
"I'm searching for a very special group of young adults. I've been searching for them for the last eleven years. With little success I must say. I'd like to retain you to coordinate a search for them for me. I can make it very worth your while."

"I'm confused." Logan hedged, shooting a glance at Max who had paled at Lydeckers words. "Who exactly are these people and why are you looking for them?"

"They're escapees from a top secret military facility and they're known as X5s."

**End of Chapter Sixty-Seven…TBC…**


	68. A Dangerous Game

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: A Dangerous Game**

_Our hero walks a dangerous line with the Colonel…_

"I'm not in the business of finding missing persons. Wouldn't you want to hire someone who specializes in that kind of stuff?"  Logan hedged. "I'm just a businessman who happens to be interested in technology."

"Don't think of the X5's as persons, son. Think of them as technology. Very expensive technology that has gone missing."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Logan said, not looking at Max, for fear of what her reaction was to all of this. He just prayed she'd manage to keep quiet until he could end this call.

"I can't tell you more unless I have your word that you're in on this. The information is highly classified."

"I still don't understand why you think you can trust me with this."

"You're a businessman. You come from a family of businessmen.  I can understand and appreciate that. You understand the power of money and what it can do for you. I'd rather deal with a pragmatist than an idealist any day. Idealists are dangerous; you never know what they might do. They can become uncontrollable."

Logan was quiet. "I need to think about this. I also need more information about what I'd be getting into, what the dangers involved are."

Lydecker hesitated, "If I give you much more information you won't have a choice. You'd either be in or…I'd have to deal with you. I can't take the chance of giving this out to someone who hasn't committed to me." 

"Let me sleep on it. I'll let Sebastian know my answer in the morning and he'll tell you. That's the best I can do." Logan said. 

Lydecker nodded. "Fair enough. I'll wait to hear from you. Rest assured that if you do take this on I'll make sure it's worth your while. Not only monetarily. I'm sure there are some technologies I can arrange to let you and your companies in on as well."

"I'll let you know. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me. She wasn't very happy about my taking a business call and if I don't get back to her…well you know women."

The Colonel chuckled. "Give her my regards."  There was a click as Logan reached out and disconnected the call. He swiveled the desk chair to look at Max. She was staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"You aren't going to do it." 

"I don't know."

"What?" Max was incredulous.

"Hear me out. If I pretend to go along with him, I get in on every move he makes in his search for you and the others who escaped. Maybe I can use his information to locate some of them, and then I can direct him away from them."

Max looked at him doubtfully. "I don't like it. He's dangerous. It's too risky."

Logan looked at Max suddenly serious, "I'm dangerous too, Max. If playing this game with the Colonel is what it takes to keep you safe, I'll play. And there's more to it. I want to know what exactly Manticore is. Who set it up and why. That's even bigger than you."

Max suddenly shivered at the coldness she saw deep down in Logan's eyes. She realized how little she really knew about this man and what demons drove him. All she had to go on, was that her father had known and trusted him. At that thought she suddenly felt better. Her father had been the best judge of people she had ever met. He had had an internal radar for those who were not what they seemed. He had trusted Logan. 

"I still don't like it."

"I don't either but we may not have a choice." 

There was a silence and Max sighed. "So now what do we do?"

"I'd take you out but we're supposed to be in the South Pacific. We could watch a movie here if you want." 

"I'm not in the mood for a movie." Max was pacing restlessly around the room.

"Are you in the mood for some chess?"

"Are you in the mood to have me beat your ass?"

"Are we talking about chess or something else?"

"Logan!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't resist. So…chess?"  His eyes swept over her.

"It'll do for now…" She looked him over in her turn, refusing to let him intimidate her.

Logan laughed as he pulled out his chess set and began to set it up. 

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking that my life has certainly become interesting since a certain person came into it."

"Like embezzlers and gun runners weren't very interesting? I seem to recall you dragging me into those little escapades."

Logan gave her a look of innocence. "I tried to keep you out of those escapades."

Max shrugged, "Whatever." She sat down at the table and sent him a challenging look. "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

"By you?" He winked, "I'd rather you do other things but if that turns you on…"

"Max handed him a chess piece. "Make your move."

"Anytime, Max, anytime…"

Max laughed. "Bring it on."

**End of Chapter Sixty-Eight…TBC**

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_AN: Sorry this is a bit short and I've been a bit slow on the updates… Real Life has been intruding on the Noodle Factory in the form of feeling a bit under the weather. Rest assured there is more to come…our hero and heroine won't let the Noodle stop…_

_PN_


	69. From the Depths to The Heights

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

--------------------------

Chapter Sixty-Nine: From the Depths to the Heights

__

In which our hero goes from the basement to the top of the world (almost)…

Five chess games later, Logan pushed back from the table. "You know Max, I've come to the conclusion that your education was sadly lacking in one area."

Max cocked her head and looked at him, "And what might that be?"

"I can't believe those fancy finishing schools you attended never taught you that it's not a good thing to completely demolish a man's ego. Five out of five?"

"You wanted me to deliberately lose a game?" Max challenged him. "Where's your sense of competition?"

"Somewhere down in the basement with my ego." Logan said ruefully. "You see before you a beaten and broken man."

Max rolled her eyes. "As if." When Logan sent her a pathetic look she laughed. "You have about the healthiest male ego I've ever run into. Probably from all those years of pink ladies pandering to it."

"I'm hurt that you could think so. No really, I am." Logan studied her for a moment. "Of course you could do something to make me feel better. Something to restore my sense of manliness."

"What?" Max said suspicion in her eyes.

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas." Logan challenged.

"Sorry, fresh out." Max teased him. "You'll have to figure something out on your own."

"In that case…" Logan suddenly lunged at her, taking her off guard. He pushed her back on the couch and pulled up her shirt exposing her belly. Before she could protest he began to tickle her. 

Max burst into giggles. "Logan…don't…stop…ooh…stop…." It turned out that as well as having enhanced strength, Max was also unusually ticklish. Logan tickled her mercilessly, until she was laughing so hard that tears were running from her eyes. At that point he sat up and smiled in satisfaction as she tried to regain her composure.

"Logan…that wasn't…fair," she gasped.

"All's fair. Being a mere mortal and all, I need some kind of advantage." He declared.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." 

A devilish glint came into Max's eyes and it was her turn to lunge at Logan, bearing him back onto the couch. "Let's see how you like it, then." She was straddling his waist as she pulled his shirt up. Logan smiled and when she reached out to tickle him he grabbed her upper arms and yanked hard. Max was already leaning into him, so she overbalanced and ended up sprawled on his chest, their lips only millimeters apart.

Max could feel his breath on her face as they stared at each other. Then she felt his lips on hers and his hands in her hair gently pulling her to him. She sighed as Logan worked his familiar magic on her. His hands moved to her back, stroking up and down as he deepened their kiss. When Max pulled back for air he smiled at her.

"Now that's certainly one way to restore my male ego."

"You think?"

"I know. But you beat me in five games. I still need some more restoring to be back to normal. Think you're up for it?"

Max giggled, "Well I can see that you are."

Logan's hands tightened on her as he pulled her against him and their lips met once again…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Logan woke up the next morning Max was already gone from his bed. He glanced at the clock and sighed at the early hour. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but after fifteen minutes of restlessly tossing and turning he gave up. _Getting a bit too used to having her next to you when you're sleeping. Don't know if that's a good thing or not._

He pulled on a pair of boxers and wandered out to his living room. Max was sitting perched on the back of the couch, staring out at the gray dawn.

Logan yawned as he walked over to sit down next to her. "You couldn't do this in our bedroom?" He leaned back against the couch and reached a hand over to idly stroke her leg.

She glanced back at him. " I didn't want to wake you." She stared back out of the window for a minute. "Logan have you ever been up to the top of that?" Her sudden question startled him.

"Top of what?"

"The Space Needle." Max was staring at the Needle, which was visible from Logan's window.

"When I was a kid. Before the Pulse. It's closed down now. You can't get up to the top."

"Wanna bet?" Max looked at him mischievously. 

Logan looked at her curiously from his position on the couch. "Why do you want to go up there?"

"I don't know. It just looks interesting to me. Will you come with me?"

"How? I doubt the elevators even work anymore and as I recall there are 800 some steps to get to the top. Not to mention the fact that the site is fenced off."

"Come on Logan. You risked your life to protect the Save the Space Needle's money. Don't you think you should go see what you were doing it for?"

"I'll think about it."

Max smiled smugly. _He'll go. _

"Is that all you were thinking about?"

She looked at him. "I was thinking about the Colonel. You're going to do it aren't you?"

"I didn't say that yet." He hedged. _She's getting to know you a bit too well_.

"But you are." _I know you too well now._

"It's the only thing that makes sense. If I'm on the inside I can deflect his search and protect you from him. Anyway wouldn't you like to meet some of the others who got out with you? Maybe I can find some of them."

A look of sadness crossed Max's face, "The others…" she said softly. "I used to dream about my brothers and sisters when I first got out. About what they were doing. About seeing them again. About being with someone like me."

Logan tugged on her hand and pulled her down next to him. He hugged her. "So then look at the positive side of things. Maybe I can make your dream come true."

"If you don't get yourself killed doing it."

"I won't. I promise." Logan gave her a confident grin. "So tell me how do you plan to get us up on top of the Needle?"

"You'll go?" Max's face lit up like a little child's.

"If it makes you that happy, I'll go."

"Let me work on it."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Right now I'm ready for some breakfast."

"Is that a hint?"

"You're a better cook than I am."

"That isn't saying much."

"Why you…" She lunged at him.

"Careful. Don't want to injure the cook…" Logan laughed and Max backed off.

He rose from the couch and held out a hand for her. "Come on. I'll make you some French Toast and you can pour the orange juice."

Max smiled as she took his hand and headed into the kitchen with him.

End of Chapter Sixty-Nine…TBC…


	70. The Top of The World

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Seventy: The Top of the World**

_In which our hero is forced to confront his fears with the help of our heroine of course…_

After breakfast Logan headed off to take a shower, and Max took the opportunity to use his computers. When he came out she was seated at the console absorbed in what she was doing. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his face, watching her for a moment. She didn't notice him so he quietly walked up behind her. He lifted her hair, then leaned down and dropped a light kiss on her barcode. Max jumped.

"Oh." She turned to him with a smile. "Don't you know you're not supposed to be able to sneak up on me like that?"

Logan grasped her hands and pulled her to a standing position. He smiled down at her. "I guess that got left out of my education."  

Max gave him a mock frown. "Guess so."

"But I did learn other things of value."

"Such as?"

He was running his hands lightly up and down her arms, and she shivered slightly. 

"Oh, this…" he pulled her to him and leaned in to gently kiss her neck. "…and this…' He feathered kisses across her throat. "and most definitely this…" His lips were on hers and his hands were on her back holding her close against him.

Max sighed softly as she savored his taste and feel. When he broke the kiss several moments later and stepped back, she smiled at him. "For that, I guess I can forgive the sneaking up on me."

 Logan's smile was smug. "That's only the beginning. But I'm not going to show you everything I learned now."

"Why not?"

"Anticipation, Max." With a sudden change of mood he looked at the computer. "Doing some hacking?"

"Not really. Just doing some research on the Space Needle. In preparation for our visit."

"And what did you find out?"

"Anticipation, Logan." Max winked, and having neatly turned the tables on him, she turned to walk away. "I'll let you do whatever it is you do on these. I'm for the showers."

Logan laughed as he watched her leave, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips as she headed back to what he now thought of as their bedroom. 

Instead of immediately starting in on his work he sat there for a few moments thinking about Max. He was amazed at how easily they seemed to have slipped into a comfort zone with each other.  It had started to seem like sometimes Max could almost read his mind and vice versa. 

_Whoa there, __Logan__. You're on dangerous ground here. Very dangerous ground. _

_Shut up, I don't care. _

_You're gonna care when everything falls apart around you, the way it always seems to. _

_It won't this time. I won't let it. Max is different. _

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

_I won't. Now shut up._

Logan squared his shoulders and turned to work on the Informant Net.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over her, savoring the feeling. She had a smile on her face. She grabbed a puffy loofah and lathered it up with soap and then she began to smooth it over herself. As she did, her thoughts wandered to memories of Logan's lips and hands moving over her body. He was an incredible lover, but recently it seemed like there was something more going on when he made love to her. Sometimes it almost felt as if he was inside of her head, reading her thoughts.

_Watch it girl. You're gonna get yourself in trouble with him._

_I know what I'm doing. _

_Do you? I doubt it. You have no experience with someone like __Logan__. You don't even know very much about him and who he really is. There's more to him than meets the eye._

_I know enough. Anyway my father trusted him._

_Just be careful. _

_Just shut up._

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After her shower, Max wandered around the apartment gathering up various items of equipment. 

"Logan, do you by any chance have any camping gear around?" she asked him at one point.

He looked up from his computers. "Actually I do. Check the closet in the back hallway. Anything I have would be in there."

"Thanks." Max was gone before he could ask her exactly what she was looking for. 

He shrugged and went back to the conversation he was having with Sebastian. Sebastian agreed with his plan to play Lydecker and he was going to help Logan set up some fail safe security.  Logan knew Max wasn't going to be happy about it, but that wasn't going to stop him. He needed to know everything Lydecker knew if he was going to keep her safe from him, and this was his chance to accomplish that goal. Max would just have to accept that.

It was late afternoon before he finally finished up with what he was doing and got up from the computer. He wandered out to the kitchen where he found Max pouring herself a glass of juice. 

"Want some?" she asked him. 

"Sure." He opened a cabinet and handed her a glass. "Thanks. So when's the big excursion?"

"Tonight. After dark."

"You're serious?" He looked at her in surprise.

She shrugged, "Why not? We still can't go out in public, so it'll be something to do." She looked at him suspiciously, "You aren't backing out on me are you?"

"No." Logan answered.

"I hear a but in there."

"There's something I didn't tell you."

"And that is?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

Max burst into laughter. "You live in a penthouse, Logan. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"That's not the same. We're inside. Behind thick windows. Anyway, I don't have to look down if I don't want to."

Max just shook her head at him. "Too bad, because you said you'd come with me. You aren't getting off the hook. I'm all ready for tonight."

"I said I'd come." Logan answered shortly. 

Max just smiled at him. "I need you to do something for tonight."

"And that would be?"

"Can you make us a dinner that we can take along?"

"Max, isn't it going to be enough getting both of us up there without dragging a dinner along?"

Max grinned and produced a large picnic basket that she had found in his closet with the camping gear. "All you have to do is make something you can pack up in here. The glasses and plates and knives and stuff are all here.  Piece of cake. Please, Logan?"

He couldn't resist her look. "Give it to me. I'll put something together for us."

"Don't forget the wine."

He wasn't so sure he wanted to be up on top of the Space Needle with wine. But on second thought he decided maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea, given his feelings about heights. With a sigh he opened his refrigerator and looked to see what he could make that would transport easily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was full dark when Max pulled her motorcycle to a stop at the fence that surrounded the Space Needle grounds.  "Wait here a sec." She left the engine idling and jumped off. She pulled something out of one of the packs she had lashed to the bike behind Logan and walked over to the fence. The area they were in was completely dark with no nearby streetlights, at least not ones that worked, so that Logan couldn't see what she was doing. 

Max returned a few moments later and placed the object she carried back into the pack. Then she climbed on the bike. She headed it straight at the fence. Logan started to say something but then they were through the opening Max had cut in the chain links. She stopped the bike once again, jumped off and went back to the fence. "Just had to pull our _door closed behind us" she explained. "Wouldn't want some nosy Sector Patrol coming along and wondering why there was a hole in the fence."_

She was back on the bike and within moments they were at the base of the Needle. Max drove slowly around until she came to what had clearly once been the entrance. It was boarded up with plywood now. "We're here." She announced. "Let me just get the door."

Once more she jumped off of the bike. Striding over to the plywood she examined it for a moment. Then she scanned the ground around them. She leaned down and picked up a piece of metal which she slid between the plywood and the building. With one quick yank she tore the plywood away from the building. Logan stared in amazement at the reminder of Max's exceptional strength. He knew intellectually that she was stronger and faster than any normal human, but it wasn't something he thought about when he looked at her petite frame and beautiful face.

Max set the plywood to the side and came back to the bike. She rode it inside the building and then finally turned off the ignition.  

Logan climbed off the bike and stood there in the dark as Max went to the opening and pulled the plywood back across it. Now they were in complete blackness. 

"Uh, Max. Did you forget something?"

He heard her approaching and she laughed as she brushed against him. There were sounds and then there was light as she switched on a camping lantern. "Is that what you needed?"

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I can see in the dark. Like a cat. Built in night vision. Handy thing for a soldier. Eliminates having to rely on things like infra red goggles that can go out on you in a critical moment."

"Right." He looked at her. "What else don't I know about you?" he asked her curiously.

Max stared at him for a minute as if weighing his words. "Let's see, you know about my strength and speed, my seizures, my heat and my night vision. I also have a sort of telescopic vision, like a zoom lens on a camera. That pretty much wraps it up. The super soldier in one complete package." Logan detected a faint bitterness in her words.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"You're beautiful and smart and caring. Those are the really important things about you."

Max stared at him. "Thanks, Logan." There was a silence between them. _He's getting to you again. _

_Be careful, Logan. _

"Let's go." Max broke the silence as she turned away from Logan. She pulled two packs off of the bike taking one for herself and handing one to him. Logan slipped the straps over his arms, settling the pack on his back as Max did the same with hers.

"Where?"

"Up of course."

Somewhere around 800 steps later, Logan called a halt. "Max, how much further?"

"We're almost at the restaurant. If you make it to there, you can take a short break."

Logan sighed. "I thought I was in good shape but I never planned on this."

Max just laughed and kept climbing. Logan followed her. In minutes they came to a door and Max pushed it open. Logan followed her. They found themselves in the remains of an elevator lobby. Opening off of the lobby was a deserted and derelict restaurant.  The tables and chairs were still there, probably spared from looters by the non- working elevators which had made it impossible to carry them away. They were covered in a thick layer of dust. Debris littered the floor, blown in through the broken and gaping windows.

Logan flashed the light around. "I was thinking we might be able to eat in here but I don't know…"

Max grimaced. "Not exactly the most inviting atmosphere. That's okay. Picnics are for outside anyway. Lucky it's not raining tonight. Come on."

Logan followed her once again as she led him to another stairway. It was narrow, clearly meant for service personnel and not visitors. At the top there was a hatch. Max set down her pack and looked up at it for a minute. Then she reached up and pushed. It resisted for a moment but then it swung upwards. She gave it a shove and it fell open with a clang. Max clambered up through the opening and reached down a hand.

"Give me the packs."  Logan silently complied, handing her first one and then the other.  "Be right back." She said cheerfully.

He waited in the dark at the top of the steps, not particularly anxious to climb out to wherever it was they were. After what seemed like too short of a time, Max reappeared. She reached her hand down. "Come on."

Logan reached up and took her hand. With amazing strength, Max pulled him up through the opening.  He took a moment to gain his balance and then dared to look around.  They were standing on the top of the Space Needle on what he guessed was the roof of the observation deck. It sloped gently away from them. Logan took a deep breath. 

"You okay?" Max asked him.

"I'm…fine." Logan looked around nervously. 

"Come over here. You can sit down." 

Logan looked to where Max indicated. She had spread out a blanket and the picnic basket sat in the middle of it. Thankfully it was set well back from the edge of the Needle. He gingerly made his way over there and sat down on the blanket. Then he took a deep breath. 

Max had wandered over toward the edge.

"Don't you think you're kind of close to the edge?" he called to her.

She looked back at him with a smile. Her hair blew gently around her face. The moon came out at that moment and backlit her figure as she stood there looking at him. "I'm fine. Isn't this wonderful? I feel like I could reach up and touch the moon from here."

Logan smiled at her obvious pleasure. "Come on. I'm starving. You brought me here for a picnic so let's have one." 

Max walked back to him as he marveled anew at her catlike fluidity of movement.  Max moved like no one else he had ever known. Here on top of the Needle it was more apparent than ever. She didn't even appear to notice the sloping surface that she was walking on, adjusting to it effortlessly.

By the time she got to the blanket, Logan had set out the food. She dropped down gracefully into a lotus position across from him. Logan handed her a plate heaped with the food he had prepared and then poured her a glass of rich red wine.  Then he took his own plate of food. 

There was a companionable silence as the two ate and drank. Finally finished, Max set her plate down and leaned back on the blanket on her elbows, stretching her feet out. "That was great, Logan. Thanks."

"You're welcome."  Logan picked up the plates and glasses and paced them all back in the basket. He set it aside and sprawled out next to Max, leaning on one elbow so he could look down at her. 

"Lean back, Logan."

"Why?"

"Just do it." 

He obeyed and saw why she had wanted him to. The sky was clear and a silvery moon rode high above them. Stars twinkled around it. The wind blew gently over them at this height. 

"Nice." He said.

Max sighed. "It is, isn't it?  It makes me forget all about everything down there. All the problems and my parents and…" she hesitated.

"And?" Logan prodded.

"Nothing."

"Max."

"Well us. I know I messed up your life and I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm fine. I'm a big boy, Max. I make my own decisions and I don't do anything I don't want to." His eyes were intense as he looked at her. 

She stared back uncertainly at him. 

"Did you ever study any astronomy?" Logan switched the subject and Max sighed in relief.

"A little bit."

"I had this big ass telescope when I was a kid. Got it one Christmas. I used to go out in the back with my dad and he'd help me find the constellations. I think I remember some of them." Logan said.

"My astronomy was more in the way of direction finding. Manticore didn't give a damn about constellations."

"We need to fix that then." Logan leaned back and searched the sky. Then he took her hand and extended it out pointing to a group of stars. "There. Sight down your arm. See that star group?" Max nodded. "That's Ursa Major, the great bear…"

Finally he stopped talking and looked down into her face. Max stared back at him. He held out his arms and she came to him. 

"Now let me show you what else I learned in my education."

"I can't wait. Oh that's nice…"

Suddenly he stopped. "Is this safe? I mean we won't roll off of here?"

She laughed softly. "I won't let us. I promise. Now stop talking, Logan and show me what else you know."

"Yes Ma'am. As I was saying earlier today I learned this…and this… and I think you're really going to like this…"

**End of Chapter Seventy…TBC…**


	71. Heads You Win, Tails I Lose

**Reaching For The Moon by The PekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Seventy-One: Heads You Win, Tails I Lose**

_Our hero is faced with the realities of what our heroine really is…_

"Max…" Logan said softly, grasping the feminine hand that had wandered to the button of his jeans.

"Yes?" Her voice was husky as she answered him. 

"Much as I love what you do to me, I'm not so sure I want to make love out here on top of the Needle. Being a mere mortal it's a bit chilly for me, not to mention that there's a rivet that's killing my back right about now."

Max chuckled and slowly sat up. Her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen from Logan's kisses. She looked incredibly sexy. If it was a different time and place he would have had her undressed in seconds as he plunged himself into her. 

"If you insist." She looked at him and smiled. "Of course I did happen to notice that there were some banquettes still intact in the restaurant…"  
Logan grinned. "I'm all over it."

Max stood and pulled him up after her. Within moments they were climbing back down the service stairs.  When they entered the deserted restaurant Max led him unerringly over to a long padded banquette. She pushed away the table that stood in front of it and pulled Logan down onto it with her. 

"Is this better?" she purred.

"It's perfect. Hold still a sec…yes…there…let me…"

"Logan…I…ohhh…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was still dark when they left the Needle although Max could tell from the feel of the air that dawn wasn't far away.  She wheeled the Ninja outside of the building and then leaned the plywood back against the opening.  Logan waited silently for her to climb onto the bike in front of him. His strong arms came around her waist, and she leaned back into him for a brief second before she started them off. 

They left the Needle grounds without any problems. Max stopped briefly to pull the chain link fencing into place and loop it closed with several lengths of wire she had brought along with her. Without a close inspection it was impossible to tell that there was now an easy access into the grounds.  Satisfied she revved the engine and sped away.

Everything was going well until they rounded a corner right into a group of Sector Police. Two men lay handcuffed on the ground and the cops were standing around them. When the motorcycle came around the corner, one of them stepped into the road in front of it and held up a hand.

"Damn." Logan said in Max's ear. "Better stop."

Max let the bike come to a halt inches from the officer.

"Good evening, officer." She said with a smile.

He looked at her with a frown. "Off of the bike. Both of you."

"Better do it." Logan whispered. 

Max shrugged and they both climbed from the motorcycle. Logan felt a chill of unease run down his spine at the way the man was looking at Max.

"Is there a problem officer?" he asked.

"Are you aware that there's a curfew?" The police officer was now addressing Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I'm sorry, officer." He pulled him aside and said to him in a low tone. "It's our honeymoon. Just married and all that. She wanted to go for a ride, so who am I to say no to her. You understand how that is, I'm sure."

Max chose that moment to say to him, "Loogie, are we gonna be long here? I wanna get home. I'm getting tired now." She pouted her lips and threw out her chest as she looked at Logan and the police officer. Logan silently groaned to himself. Her actions were only going to make things worse.

"Got yourself a hot little number there do you?" the man leered. He turned to his companions who were watching with interest. "You guys get those perps back to the lockup. I'm gonna deal with these curfew breakers myself.  Roy, you can stay with me."

The other officers loaded the two men into the back of a squad car, and in short order Max and Logan were alone with Roy and the first cop. The first one nodded to Roy. Without a word he walked behind Logan and pulled his arms behind him, holding him immobile. 

"What are you doing?" Max asked him.

"You two are curfew violators, whatever the reason. Now I could take you back and lock you up and charge you a hefty fine, not to mention impounding that rice burner of yours." He paused, "Or you could be nice to me and my partner, and I could just forget about the whole thing."

Logan began to struggle and before Max realized what he intended, the first cop punched Logan hard in his stomach, making him double over in pain. "You want your little woman in decent shape, you don't give us any trouble buddy. That was a warning."

Logan was still gasping for breath when he felt the arms that were holding him let go. He straightened up in time to see Max take the cop called Roy and throw him hard against the wall of a building. The first cop was already lying on the ground. 

"Come on Logan, we need to blaze. I think he may have had time to hit his radio for back up before I took him out."

Max's hands were on him, helping him climb onto the bike. He grabbed her waist and held on for his life as she pushed the bike to full power. Sure enough the sound of sirens sounded as they rounded a corner heading away from the two downed cops. Max wove the bike into narrow alleys and through streets crowded with broken down vehicles being used as living quarters and the sirens grew fainter. Finally the streets they rode on grew wider and cleaner and Logan recognized the high rise district. They were only a few blocks from Fogle Towers and Max slowed the bike to a more normal speed. When they pulled into the garage, Logan could feel the tension ease from her body.

"That was close." Max observed as she dismounted the bike. 

Logan was quiet.

"Logan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said shortly as he headed to the elevator. Max followed him into it and there was silence on the ride to the penthouse. Logan refused to meet her eyes. When they reached the door he held it open for her and then followed her inside, closing the door with a slam behind them.

Max stopped and turned to stare at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Logan stared back. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Two cops plan on raping my wife in front of me and all I can do is take a punch to the gut, while said wife proceeds to take them out like she's taking a stroll down the block."

"Your male ego is wounded? Is that what this is about?" Max was suddenly as angry as Logan. "What was I supposed to do? Beg and plead and cry while they raped me so as not to hurt your pride? Is that what you wanted?"

Logan stared at her. "Damn it, Max that isn't fair. You know I didn't want that."

"No? What did you want then Logan?"

"I don't know." He turned away. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Max watched, at a loss for words, as he walked into the bedroom.

**End of Chapter Seventy-One…TBC…**


	72. Reality Bites

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Reality Bites**

_In which our hero and heroine ponder on the nature of girl power…_

Max stood staring after Logan. The bedroom door closed with a sharp click behind him and she let out a sigh.

_Smart move girl, make him feel like something less than a man back there._

_What was I supposed to do? _

_Don't know but what you did sure didn't work._

_I am what I am and Logan needs to deal with it. If he can't…_

_If he can't what?__ You'll walk?_

_I can't._

_You're screwed then._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan heard the bedroom door close behind him and he took a deep breath. He walked over to stare out of the window.

_That was great, Logan. What in hell did you expect her to do back there anyway? Let them do the dirty deed?_

_No. _

_So what's your problem them? You know what she is. It's not like it's some kind of a secret from you._

_No but…_

_But what?__ Can you deal with it or not? _

_I don't know._

_'Cause if not then you better walk away from this before you hurt her._

_I can't walk and I don't want to hurt her._

_Better figure it out then or you're screwed._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ ~

Several hours passed before Logan finally emerged from the bedroom. When he looked around the apartment was empty. Max was nowhere to be found. 

"Damn it." A look, almost of panic crossed his face. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max sat at a table in CRASH across from Original Cindy. Kendra had been there earlier but she had left for a date, leaving Max alone with Cindy.

"So what's the dealio with you tonight anyway?" Original Cindy finally asked. "Ain't seen so much as one smile from you, not even when that idiot Sketchy was makin' a fool of himself trying' to do bike stunts on the bar."

"Sorry." Max looked up at her. Her misery was clear in her face.

"Ahhh. Trouble in paradise. Sugah, all newlyweds have fights. It comes with the territory. Especially seein' as how men are idiots anyway."

"Logan's not an idiot." Max said indignantly. Cindy just looked at her and she continued, "Except he is acting like one."

"Told ya." Original Cindy grinned. "Just 'cause I happen to swing the other way don't mean I don't have an understanding of the three legged gender and how their tiny little brains work. What happened?"

"I guess I made him feel…I dunno…there were these guys and well you've seen me fight before. I sort of  didn't let Logan take care of them for me…"

"And the boy's feelin' like you stomped all over his manhood now. Boo, you need another drink." Original Cindy poured Max some more beer. "You ever had a serious boyfriend before, Logan?"

Max looked at her, puzzled. "My parents kept me locked up in girls schools…so no."

"Thought so. The thing is females got it all over the male of the species. Now it's okay for us to know that but you can't ever let one of them figure it out. At least not that we know it."

"So what was I supposed to do? Let the goons that had us rape me or something? To spare Logan's male ego?"

Original Cindy looked at Max. "Boo I didn't say don't be who you are. Your boy needs to deal with that. You a kick ass female and if he can't handle it, then he ain't worth your time. But," she paused for a drink. "at the same time you got to feed that ego of his. Male ego's don't get fed they get nasty. Fact of life."

"So what should I have done?" Max almost wailed. 

"You shoulda done your ass kickin' just like you evidently did. But then when it's all over you gotta let him take care of you a little bit."

"Act like some dumb blonde? No."

"Boo, I didn't say that. Now kick ass as you are, there's still gotta be some things your boy's got over you. What you need to do now is let him play those cards. Let that ego of his feel better. But its gotta be real. You get my drift?"

"I think so." Max was deep in thought. "He can deal with me being kick-ass if I let him do his own ass-kickin' in his own way."

"Boo now you learnin' about men. You ain't gotta do that with females. But men…just say that's one reason Original Cindy ain't in no rush to be hookin' up with any of the male gender. Give me an upfront sistah any day of the week."

For the first time that night, Max smiled. "Thanks Original."

"So what you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet but at least I know what direction I'm heading in."  
  
"That's a good thing." Original Cindy was staring at someone or something behind Max. "'Cause I think your boy's here after you."

A hand fell on Max's shoulder and she turned her head to see Logan glowering down at her.

"I see a hot chick at the bar been givin' Original Cindy the eye all night. Now that you got company…" Original Cindy was gone. 

Still without a word Logan dropped down into the chair she had vacated.

"Hey." Max tried smiling at him.

"You think this was the smartest move to make in the circumstances?" Logan said to her. He was clearly still angry.

"The Colonel's going to come looking for a runaway X5 in a bike messenger bar?" Max looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"We don't know where he's looking, Max."

Max poured a glass of beer and pushed it over to him. Logan took it silently and took a swig.

"I was worried when you were gone. You could've at least left me a note you know."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. How'd you find me?"  
  
"I called Kendra. She wasn't too happy, guess I caught her at a bad moment, but she told me where you were."

"Why'd you care?" Max put him on the spot.

"Damn it, Max, why would you say that?"

"You didn't seem to care how I was feeling before. After those guys…"

"You were fine before. Just another ass-kickin for you." Logan said sharply.

"Right. Like I enjoy that." Max shot back.

"Doesn't seem to bother you."

"So do you enjoy all the things you do when you take down the bad guys, Logan?" 

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean people get hurt in your business, don't they? Do you like knowing that one of your informants maybe got killed because of you?" Max's words were sharp.

"No. But it happens. I am who I am and I do what I have to."

"Exactly, Logan." Max stared at him and he stared back at her. "I am who I am too."

"So what do we do?"

"Right now I'm going to have another beer. You want some more?"

Logan held out his glass and the two sat in silence drinking their beer each one wondering about their next move.

**End of Chapter Seventy-Two…TBC…**


	73. Words Cannot Express

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

Chapter Seventy-Three:  Words Cannot Express… 

_In which our hero and heroine navigate the treacherous path of things spoken and unspoken… _

The two sat in silence for a while, finishing off their drinks. Then Logan turned to Max and said to her, "Do you mind if we go home? This isn't exactly my idea of a great place to talk."

Max shrugged. "Whatever. Are we going to actually talk though? It seems like lately we always end up doing everything but talking."

"As in ending up in bed you mean?" Logan said bluntly. "Having hot passionate sex?"

"That does seem to happen a lot lately." Max met his blue gaze.

"And that's a bad thing?" he challenged.

"I didn't say that. It's just that we never seem to talk about things."

"Fine. We'll stay here then." Logan lapsed back into moody silence. 

Max sighed. "Logan, it's not that I don't love going to bed with you…I mean…you know…" Max began to flounder as Logan shot her a look over his beer.

"No I don't know. What do you mean?" He wasn't helping her at all, and Max was getting frustrated. 

"I mean I don't know what you want from me, besides a hot body in your bed." Max blurted out.

Logan stared at her. "You think that's all I want from you? Thanks a lot. It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

"What do you want from me if it isn't that?" Max demanded. This wasn't going exactly as she had wanted, and she felt hopelessly at sea. 

Logan sat there. _What do you want from her? And do you want to tell her what you want from her?_ _What if she doesn't want the same thing? Nice situation you've gotten yourself into. He took a breath and took the coward's way out. "I don't know."_

"Oh." Max was silent.  _Great. You know what happens when you push a mouse into a corner. So why'd you do it? Now what._

They sat there at a loss, neither one knowing how to move forward.  They might have sat there all night if Original Cindy hadn't walked over to the table. 

"Left my jacket here," she said by way of explanation as she pulled it off the back of the chair it was hanging on. She started to leave, but then she paused and gave them both a hard stare.  "You two fixin' to sit here all night not talkin' to each other?"

Max opened her mouth to protest but Cindy held up a hand. "It's your business, boo but all I gotta say is I'm glad lesbians don't put ourselves through this drama you heteros do."  She looked at Max, "You need to remember what I told you before."  Then she turned and looked at Logan, "And you need to stop sulkin' 'bout things that are what they are and take care of your girl. She might be kickass on the outside but inside she needs her man and it seems to this girl that you're forgettin' that."   She turned and left the two of them sitting there staring after her openmouthed.

Their eyes met and Max stifled a giggle as Logan tried not to smile. 

"Your friend doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, does she?" He finally said with a slight smile.

Max smiled back, "No she doesn't." The atmosphere between the two was less tense.

"Max, can we go home now?"

"And what happens when we get there?"

"We can talk more."

"Really?"

"Really." 

Max rose and so did Logan and they headed to the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked when they got back to the penthouse.

"I could use something to eat." Max said.

The next hour passed in preparing and eating dinner. By mutual but unspoken consent they avoided serious conversation. But eventually the dinner was eaten, the dishes were cleared and stacked in the dishwasher, and they couldn't put it off any longer.

Logan led the way to the couch and dropped down onto it. Max followed suit, being careful to sit at the far end from him, a fact he noted with a raised eyebrow. 

"Max I…" Logan started, and then stopped.

"You?"

He took a breath. "I'm sorry about before. It wasn't your fault what happened."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" he looked at her in genuine puzzlement.

"Being what I am." 

"I lo…I mean there's nothing wrong with what you are." _Now that was almost a slip._

_Did he just start to say…no. No way. You're imagining what you want to hear. Get real._

"I hate what I am." 

"Max, you're beautiful and smart and strong and amazing." Logan looked at her in genuine confusion. "Why would you hate that?"

"You forgot the part about my seizures and that three times a year I'm a complete slut for anything in pants, not to mention that I have a secret government agency chasing me and putting the lives of anyone who gets near me in danger."  Her words were bitter.

"None of that matters to me." His voice was low.

Max stared at him. "It should. Being around me is hazardous to your health."

"And being around me isn't?"

The two stared at each other. Then Logan reached out and took her hand.  He pulled her to him.  Max looked up at him suspiciously.

"This isn't just about getting you into my bed, you know," he told her.

Max opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the beeping of one of Logan's computers.  He cursed softly under his breath and hurried to the computer room, Max close behind him.

His screen was steadily flashing an icon.

"What does that mean?" Max wanted to know.

"It means an urgent piece of mail. Hang on." He punched a series of keys and a document opened up on his screen. "Whoa."

"What?" Max pushed past him to read it. "What does that mean? _Target has been located in Seattle_."

"It means I've located another one."

"Another one of what?"

"Another X5. One of the ones who escaped with you. They're in Seattle."

Max stared at him. 

"So what do you say? Want to go pay a family visit tomorrow?" He grinned at her.

Max smiled back. "Why not."

Logan closed the email and shut down the computers. He yawned. "I'm ready to hit the sack."

Max just looked at him. 

He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

"I can sleep in the other room. That way I won't bother you."

"But I can't sleep if you're in the other room." _Getting a little bit brave __Logan__? Admitting you need her around?_

"Oh."  _Does that mean he wants me around for more than just the sex?_

Logan had had enough. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to his room. Max gave in and went with him, a small smile curving the corners of her mouth.

**End of Chapter Seventy-Three…TBC…**


	74. Points of No Return

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle 

_AN: Oh no, you say. Not another author's note. The readers run screaming from the room at the thought._

_Hold up and let me explain. The PN has recently received several veiled (and some not so veiled) inquiries as to who exactly she might be. Now the answer to that took a bit of thought. After all do any of us really know who we are? Are we even sure this thing we call real life is all that real? Ah, to get into some wonderful deep philosophical discussion here… _

_What? What's that you say, __China__ Girl? What do you mean it isn't a philosophical question? What is it then? They think the PN is someone else? Some other writer?  WHAT other writer ?!!! That one? And that one??  And that one as well ??? Oh, that one's okay. Well. I didn't realize that was what those emails meant. Let me get this straight right now. The PN has not and will NOT EVER write a fiction in which Max is raped, graphically tortured, or sleeps with anyone but _Logan___. Same thing goes for __Logan__, except he of course will sleep with Max. Did I cover it all China Girl? Are you sure?  Now as for torturing her readers, the PN has no issues whatsoever on that front…_

_I'm glad that is now cleared up so I can get back to our dysfunctional couple and their issues. They're enough to make a writer pull out her hair. Maybe I should switch to an easier show? Nah. That wouldn't be any fun… PN_

-----------------------------

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Points of No Return**

_In which our hero and heroine pass several mileposts…seen and unseen…_

Logan hadn't been kidding about being tired. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Max smiled as she watched him and listened to his faint snores. She wondered what he had been going to say when the email had interrupted, and sighed. Interruptions seemed to be the norm between them.  She shifted in the bed and Logan stirred and mumbled something He reached an arm out and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair. Max smiled and curled into his arms.  

_At least he admitted he wants you here with him, even if you aren't having sex. That's something. Now you need to figure out what you want. _

Max closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. When she woke up Logan was looking down at her.

"Morning."

She smiled shyly up at him. "Morning, yourself."

Logan made no attempt to move from the bed. Instead he continued to look at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Max asked.

"Other than the normal eyes, nose and lips?" Logan teased. "Not that I can see."

Max stretched and started to sit up.  

"Going somewhere?" Logan asked casually.

"I wasn't planning on spending the day in bed."

"I could make it worth your while."

"Really?"

"Really."

Max stared at Logan feeling herself falling under his spell once again. Then before she could lose her courage she opened her mouth and blurted out. "I don't want this to be just sex anymore, Logan." 

Logan was leaning in to kiss her but he stopped dead at her words. For a moment he just stared at her. _Be honest with her. She deserves it. _He took a deep breath and jumped. "It stopped being just sex a while ago, Max. For me anyway." He held his breath waiting for her response.

"Oh." She was at a loss for words. _You started this conversation, girl. Now you better finish it. "For me too, Logan," she said so softly he almost couldn't hear her.  When he remained silent she continued on, "Where do we go from here?"_

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out. If you would."

_At least he's honest. Maybe not exactly what you wanted to hear, but honest._

"Yes."

They stared at each other both aware that somehow a turning point had been reached and passed. Logan pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "I want to make love with you."

Max nodded wordlessly as she melted into his embrace. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was several hours before the two emerged from Logan's bedroom. When they did they found a note left on the counter, propped against the coffeemaker.

_Didn't want to disturb you two lovebirds but I figured you might want some coffee when you came up for air. Logan, give me a call when you want me to come in to work.  Bling_

Max blushed slightly when she read it but Logan just grinned and tossed it over his shoulder into the trash basket. "Coffee, Max?" 

She shrugged. "Since it's made."

Logan poured them each a cup and they sat at the counter sipping it companionably.  Logan had pulled out some frozen Danish and heated it in the microwave and they made quick work of it. 

"I'm going to see if Sebastian has an address for me for our little excursion today." Logan walked into the computer room.  Max followed and watched as he opened up his email. "Nothing yet."

"Do you think he'll find one?" Max asked anxiously. "Which X5 does he think it is?"

"He'll find one." Logan stated with complete confidence. "Let me see if he gave me a number. He pulled up the email from the previous night and scanned it. "Nope nothing here. Guess we'll have to be patient."

"In case you haven't noticed patience isn't exactly my strong point."

"Oh well." Logan teased her. Max was about to reply when the familiar email notification popped up on the screen. "You might be in luck." Logan opened the new email. "Here it is, 1273 Clemson."

"But not who." Max was disappointed.

"We'll know soon enough. Ready to go for a ride?"

"Never readier." 

Logan reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a gun. He made sure there was a full clip in it and slipped it into his pocket as he stood up. Max frowned.

"Do you have to take that?"

"Clemson is gang turf. Better safe than sorry." 

"You've got me." 

"Yeah well I like to take extra precautions as well."

Max shrugged as she realized that Logan wasn't going to give up on the gun. "Let's go then.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan was right. Clemson was in a rough neighborhood. Dealers openly plied their trade on street corners and they hadn't seen a sector patrol for blocks. 

"Don't the Sector police come here?" 

"Not if they value their lives. Pull over there." Logan pointed to a spot half a block up from them. When Max pulled the bike to a halt, several dirty urchins ran over and stared at them. Logan sized them up and pulled a coin out of his pocket. He tossed it to the largest one. "If anyone tries to touch this you come and get us. Do a good job watching the bike and you'll get another when we leave."

The urchin caught the coin neatly and nodded eagerly. "It's on me, man. Yo wheels safe.'

Max smiled at him as she followed Logan up the steps of 1273.  The building looked deserted and the door at the top of the stoop was hanging on its hinges. 

"You sure this is right, Logan?"

He shrugged. "Never known Sebastian to be wrong before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun, releasing the safety. Then he slowly pushed open the door. The two walked cautiously into a dim and dirty hallway. There was a skittering sound as they entered and Max grimaced.

"Rats. Yech. I hate them."

"Who doesn't?" Logan asked mildly. "Seb said third floor." He led the way toward a stairwell. 

When the two reached the third floor he put his hand to his lips to caution silence. Max looked at him for a moment. When he started to walk down the hallway she reached out and stopped him. She pointed to her ears. Logan waited as she glided slowly and silently down the hall. He noticed once again the fluidity of her movements.

Max reached a door halfway down on the left and paused, listening intently. Then she looked back at him and signaled for him to join her. He started to speak when he reached her, but she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. Then she stepped in front of the door. With one swift hard kick she had it open. 

Logan was hard on her heels as she entered the grimy room. 

Max stopped dead. 

A young man in his early twenties stood in front of them in a fighting stance. He was only a few inches taller than Max with a muscular build. His blonde hair hung in a hank down over his eyes. He and Max stood staring at each other. She was the first to break the silence.

"Zack?"

**End of Chapter Seventy-Four…TBC…**


	75. Family Reunion

****

Reaching for The Moon by The Peking Noodle

-------------------------------

Chapter Seventy Five: Family Reunion

__

In which our heroine's family reunion doesn't go quite as planned…

The young man stood staring at Max for a moment, and then he suddenly leaped into action, launching himself at her with inhuman speed.

Logan stood there helplessly, as the two became a jumbled tangle of bodies and limbs. Kicks and punches, blocks and counter-blocks were flying in every direction. The only sounds were the occasional grunts from one or both of them, and the thuds as one or the other collided with walls and furniture. 

It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Max managed to grab one of Zack's legs and yank it from under him as he aimed a kick at her. He ended sprawled on the floor with her holding him down.

"Logan. Here. Quickly." She called breathlessly.

Logan hastened to her side holding the gun on Zack. Max slowly stood, taking care to place herself so that Zack couldn't get past her to Logan.

"So now what? You take me back to Manticore?" Zack spat out as he lay on the floor looking up at them.

"Why would I do that?" Max asked him.

"Come on. I can see you're an X5, one of the ones who didn't make it out, and this must be your handler."

"Zack, don't you know me at all?" Max asked him. "I'm Max."

Zack stared at her. "Let me see your bar code."

Max turned and lifted the hair from the back of her neck. Zack gazed up at her and a look of surprise washed across his face. "You are Max. I thought you didn't make it. How…"

Logan interjected at that point. "I don't think this is the best place for long explanations. If I could find you so can others, and I don't think we want to stick around for that." He lowered the gun and gestured for Zack to get up.

"Who are you?" Zack demanded a new look of suspicion on his face.

"He's my husband and a friend." Max interjected quickly.

"Your husband?" Zack looked at her incredulously.

"We really do need to get out of here. Zack, you can come with us or not, but I'm not staying here with Max any longer. It isn't safe." Logan took Max's arm and began to pull her with him. She pulled away and glared up at him.

"We can't leave him here."

"We can't stick around either. Seb's been blowing up my pager for the last five minutes. We need to get out and get out now."

Max turned and glared at Zack. "You can come with us, or stay here and have a family reunion with some others you probably don't want to meet. I'm going with Logan."

Logan and Max turned and headed to the door. When they got there, Max put a hand on Logan's arm. "Wait."

Zack was next to her and the two exchanged glances. "I don't know who it is but we're about to have company," he said. " We need to get to the roof." He was out the door leading the way to the stairs, Max and Logan hard on his heels. The three raced up the stairs. As they reached the top Logan heard faint sounds below, voices calling out orders. 

Zack was fumbling with the heavy door that led to the roof. Within seconds he had the door open and they were outside. He slammed the door behind them and grabbed a rusted pipe lying on the roof to wedge it closed. "That'll only hold for a few. We need to get out of here."

Max was already at the edge looking over to the next building, one that faced on the opposite block. "We can jump it here," she called out.

"Um, Max. Are you forgetting something?" Logan asked. He was at her side looking at the gap between buildings. Max looked at him in alarm. There was no way he could make the jump.

Before she could respond, Zack had taken a running start and was across to the other building. He pulled something from a pack he had on his back and the next thing Logan knew a rope came flying across the gap. Max grabbed an end and quickly attached it to a sturdy protrusion on their roof. Zack was doing the same on his end. Logan watched in amazement as the two worked in tandem, each seeming to know exactly what the other wanted to do. Then he noticed the subtle hand signals they were exchanging.

"Okay, Logan you have to trust me now." Max turned to him. Put your arms around my neck and hold on. Don't look down."

Logan hesitated but then there was the sound of a muffled knock against the door Zack had wedged shut.

"Now, Logan." 

He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on for life. Max grabbed the rope and stepped off the rooftop. Logan closed his eyes as they dangled six stories above the ground. They swung gently as Max made her way, hand over hand, across the rope. Within minutes, Logan felt Zack's strong grip on his hands as he pulled them both up onto the opposite roof. 

Max ran over and released their side of the rope and then threw it across so the entire rope was laying on the other rooftop. There was no indication that it had served as a bridge across. 

"Move." Zack stood at an open doorway leading into the building. Max and Logan piled in after him, pulling the door closed behind them. The three headed down the stairs, with 

Zack and Max stopping periodically to listen for signs of anyone else in the building. The building was clear and in minutes they had emerged onto the street. 

"Now what? Our transportation is back there." Max asked. 

Logan smiled. "That I can take care of. Give me your keys." He signaled to a young male who was leaning against a street light pole and when the boy came over Logan spoke to him for a moment. The keys changed hands and Logan came back to them smiling. 

"We'll have your bike in just a few. But three of us can't ride it."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Give me your location. I'll be there."

Max started to protest but Zack looked at her. "If you don't, I'm outta here anyway. So if you want to talk, tell me where we rendezvous. Or not. It's up to you."

Logan intervened. "Fogle Towers, in the high-rise district. Penthouse A."

Before they could say anymore, the boy Logan had sent after the Ninja roared around the corner on it and pulled up next to them. Logan turned to deal with him while Max looked to be sure there was no pursuit. When they both looked around, Zack had disappeared.

"Do you think he'll show up, Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe. But we better get out of here ourselves."

Max climbed onto the bike with Logan behind her and the two headed away from the area.

****

End of Chapter Seventy-Five…TBC…


	76. Oh Brother

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Oh Brother…**

_In which our heroine finds out the joys of having a sibling…_

Max and Logan made it back to Fogle Towers without any further problems. As they were walking away from the bike, Max turned to Logan.

"By the way, are you planning on getting a new car anytime soon?"

Logan smiled teasingly at her, "It's so much fun riding with you." She just looked at him, and he relented. "It's on order. Everything takes time these days. I'm expecting delivery sometime this week."

"Another Lamborghini?" she asked.

"Actually not. I figured we could use something a bit more practical. And we do have the bike for when we want to take a ride on the wild side." He reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled down at her. They had reached the elevator and the doors opened as soon as Logan hit the code. The ride up to the penthouse was short.

"Do you really think Zack will show?" Max asked Logan as they walked inside.

Logan shrugged. "Hard to say. He didn't seem like the most trusting sort."

"That's Zack. He was the CO of our group. Always by the book. That's why it was kind of surprising that he's the one who said we had to leave."

"Why?"

Max hesitated. "It's complicated." 

Logan waited.

"I think it was my fault. The seizures. They were pretty bad."

"And?"

"Jack had seizures and they took him away. We…never saw him again." She paused and then went on. "I was having a bad episode and some of the guards were there to see. They started after me and one of my sisters grabbed a gun from them to hold them away." Max stopped and stared into space, a sad look on her face.

"Max? Are you okay?" Logan looked at her in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just hard to talk about."

He took her hand and led her to the couch, pulling her down next to him and placing an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Max sat in silence, grateful for Logan's arm around her, as images of that long ago day flashed though her head. Logan stroked her hair gently, leaving it up to her to talk or not.

_…It was cold in the barracks. The concrete floor and walls never held any heat, letting what little there was bleed out into the outer world. Max could feel the iciness of the floor on her bare feet, and the chill air seeping through her thin smock. She was aware of two of her siblings holding her arms to keep her from falling onto that cold, hard floor, and of Eva standing in front of them, guarding them. Holding off the guards with that gun that looked so large and heavy in her small hands. It was an impasse, until the group of guards in front of them parted. The Colonel appeared, as if from nowhere. Time seemed to stand still. Then the shot rang out and she watched Eva, falling in slow motion in front of her. _

_Zack took over then, signaling them to escape and evade. Max felt the adrenaline surge through her body, overriding the weakness induced by the seizures. Her blood was a hot rush in her veins as she dove through the window and out into the world that in reality wasn't much colder than the one inside…_

"Anyway, I think Zack thought they were going to take me away. So we left." Max broke her silence.

Logan looked at her closely but didn't press for more. "And you've never seen any of the others since?"

"I was lucky. Nathan found me and I was protected and safe for years. I have no idea what happened to the others."

"Twelve of them got out and weren't recaptured." Logan said. 

"Twelve? How long have you known?" Max looked at him, almost accusingly.

"Sebastian's been looking into it for me. He just confirmed the number the other day. Zack was the first hit we had, and I told you right away."

Max sighed. "Yeah."

"Max, I can find the others for you. That's why I want to do the deal with the Colonel. If I'm on the inside with him it will be that much faster."

"And you can turn us all over to him when you find us?" Zack's cold voice interrupted the conversation. He stood there glaring at Logan and Max. "Max don't you see what this guy is? He's playing you, using you, and then he'll turn you in when he's finished with you."

"Nice to see you again too, Zack." Logan observed mildly.

Zack looked at him stonily. "I should kill you right now."

Max jumped up and stood between Zack and Logan. "Stop it. Now. You have no idea what you're talking about Zack."

"I heard him talking about working with the Colonel. That's all I need to know, and all you should need to know as well. Have you forgotten everything we learned?"

"I've tried." Max said softly.

The two X5s stood there locked in a staring contest. 

"Zack instead of jumping to conclusions, why don't you listen to what Logan and I have to say?" Max finally said. 

"Because I don't trust him. He's not one of us, Max. I don't know how or when you hooked up with him but he's a normal. Why should we trust him?"

"My foster father was a normal too and he was the best person I ever knew. He trusted Logan and so do I." Max wouldn't give any ground. "Zack there are too few of us out here. We have to trust someone. We can't do it alone."

"I've done it and so have the others since we escaped. And we've done it without the help of ones like him." Zack's disdain was evident in his tone as he glanced at Logan.

"And Lydeckers been getting closer and closer every year, hasn't he Zack?" Logan pointed out. "He won't give up and he won't go away until he has all of you back. You can take whatever chances you want to, but I'm not letting him have Max. I'll do whatever I have to to protect her from him." His voice was now as harsh as Zack's. This time it was Zack and Logan whose eyes locked. 

Finally Zack broke away. "I still don't like it, and I don't trust you."

"I do." Max said flatly. "Please Zack, give him a chance. I've wondered for so long what happened to all of you, if I was the only one left outside. I don't want to lose you again now that I just found you." 

Zack's eyes softened as he looked at Max. "I don't want to lose you again either, Maxie. You were the only one I couldn't find after we got out, and I thought we'd lost you for good."

Max smiled and went to Zack putting her arms around him in a hug. Zack's eyes met Logan's over her head. 

When Max stepped back from Zack she was smiling. She looked at the two of them and then said, "I want you two to be friends. You're the only family I have left."

Logan couldn't resist the plea in her eyes and he reluctantly held out a hand to Zack.

Zack looked at Max and took Logan's hand. "For you Max, but fair warning, if he does anything to hurt you he's dead."

Logan looked at him levelly. "I'm not the one Max has to worry about." Max shot a look at him, but Zack just shrugged. 

"Logan, can you make us some food? Zack is probably starving and I doubt he's had anything like one of your culinary miracles anytime recently." Max tried to break the mood.

Logan smiled at her. "Sure, Max." He walked to where she still stood near Zack, and leaned in to drop a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll leave you and your brother to get re-acquainted." Zack didn't miss the slight emphasis on brother and shot Logan a look.

Logan met it levelly and then turned and headed off to the kitchen, leaving Max and Zack alone.

Max turned to Zack with a smile. "So big brother, sit down and tell me about what you've been up to…"

**End of Chapter Seventy-Six…TBC…**


	77. Trust No One

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Trust No One

__

In which the realities of her situation are brought home to our heroine…

Max looked at Zack expectantly when Logan left the two of them alone. "Don't you want to sit down?"

Zack glanced at her and remained standing next to the window. "I prefer to stand."

There was a silence as the two studied each other. Finally, Zack gave her a small smile. "You turned out okay, Max."

"Thanks. I was lucky I guess." Max smiled shyly back at him.

"What happened to you after we got out?" Zack went straight to the point.

"I hitched a ride with some people out of Gillette." Zack didn't miss Max's slight hesitation as she spoke, but he didn't comment. "It was the middle of a blizzard and they ran their car off the road, but I was lucky. My adoptive parents came along and found me. They took me back to Idaho with them, and I lived with them until just a couple of months ago."

"How'd you end up hooked up with him?" Zack glanced towards the kitchen and Logan.

Max shot Zack a look at the disdain in his tone when he spoke of Logan. "His name is Logan, and I happen to be married to him, Zack."

"He's a normal. It isn't safe, Max."

"He was good friends with my father. Manticore killed my adoptive parents, Zack. They almost found me but Logan got me away from them, and he's been watching my back." Max said indignantly, glaring at Zack. 

"He's involved with Lydecker. I heard it myself. I don't like it. It's too coincidental. How do you know that he didn't get in with your father to get to you? Maybe your rescue was a setup. He hooks up with you and uses you to get to the others. Then when he has us all located, he turns all of us in." Zack glared at Max.

"That isn't true." Max said stubbornly.

"Why? Because he's screwing your brains out? Stop thinking with your hormones, Max and start thinking like a soldier."

"I stopped being a soldier a long time ago." Max ignored the first part of Zack's comment, but her tone was icy.

"Tell that to the Colonel when he comes knocking at your door." Zack stared at her. "Max, none of us can ever stop being soldiers. We can never stop looking over our shoulders. Escape and evade, that's our life. Face the reality."

"That might be your reality Zack, but it isn't mine. I don't want to live that way. I might as well go turn myself back in to Manticore. At least I'd get three squares a day and room and board for it."

"You just might find yourself back there sooner that you think, if you don't get your head on straight about this guy, Max."

"I'm not discussing this with you Zack." 

The two glared at each other. Logan walked back into the room and glanced from one to the other, taking in the tense atmosphere.

"Food's ready," he said mildly.

"I have to go. Sorry I can't stay and join you." Zack said abruptly.

"Zack…" Max said rising from her seat.

Zack's face softened slightly as he looked at her. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I can't stay, Max. Seattle isn't safe for me, and it isn't safe for you either. The Colonel's too close here. Come away with me, and I'll settle you somewhere safe and away from him."

Max pulled back at his last words. Logan held his breath as he waited to hear her response. 

"No, Zack. I won't do that. I'm staying. Logan has my back here. I trust him." Her voice was soft yet determined.

Zack shot a glance at Logan. "If you really cared about her you'd tell her to go. You know it isn't safe here."

"Where is it safe Zack? What is she supposed to do? Run from place to place every couple of months?

Max is safe with me. The day she isn't is the day I'll send her away myself." Logan refused to give ground, meeting Zack's stare head on as he stepped to Max and dropped his arm around her shoulders. "And by the way, Max's head is on straight. If you ever insult my wife again like you did earlier by implying that she's some mindless bimbo who can be manipulated by sex…"

"You'll what?" Zack interrupted. 

"Stop it now. Both of you." Max stepped between them and stared them both down. "Zack you're my brother and I've missed you, but Logan is my husband, and I'm staying with him. You're welcome here anytime you want to come but I'm not leaving."

Zack shrugged. "I better get going then."

"How can I contact you?" Max asked him.

"I'll be in touch. I know where to find you. That's risk enough without you knowing how to find me."

"Zack just tell me one thing. The others…are they okay?" Max sent him a pleading glance.

"Most of them are." 

"I want to see them."

"That isn't safe. I'll be in touch." Before Max could reply he had left the room. The apartment door closed after him seconds later.

Max sighed.

"I'm sorry. Max." Logan said gently. "I know how much you wanted to find your siblings."

"At least I know that Zack's okay. He hasn't changed much either." Max smiled bravely. "Still the CO."

"Yeah, well it can't have been easy for him since the escape. You were lucky in Nathan and Annette."

"I know. I just wish he'd tell me where the others are. I want to see them."

"Just because Zack won't tell, doesn't mean we stop looking, Max."

"Maybe we should. Maybe he's right and it isn't safe to know. What if the Colonel did get his hands on me?"

"I'm not going to let that happen, Max." Logan's voice was strong as he looked down at her. "I promise."

He pulled her close. Max curled against him letting his closeness ease her jumble of emotions.

"I'm sorry he insulted you, Logan." 

Logan smiled. "Doesn't bother me, Max. Anyway turnabout's fair play. You put up with my relatives, so how can I complain about yours? Besides, it's good to know that there's someone else who can watch out for you just in case."

"Just in case what?" Max looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He gave her an innocent look. "But you never know. I could get hit crossing the street or something. If that were to happen, it's good to know there's someone else you can turn to."

"Don't think you can put one over on me, Logan Cale." Max warned him.

Logan shrugged. "Let's eat. No sense letting my culinary miracle go to waste." He pulled her along with him to the kitchen.

****

End of Chapter Seventy-Seven…TBC…

  



	78. Eight Ball in the Corner Pocket

**Reaching for the Moon by The PekingNoodle**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Eight Ball in the Corner Pocket**

_In which our hero and heroine enjoy some much needed down time…_

The next few days were uneventful. Logan refused to let it be publicly known that they were back from their honeymoon, so they spent their time with each other in the penthouse, with an occasional excursion on Max's bike when one or the other felt the need to get out. Such excursions were undertaken at night with due caution not to be seen.  Logan had an extensive collection of movies from before the Pulse, and Max was content most nights to dig through them in search of gems she hadn't seen previously.

On this particular night Max was tired of movies, and tired of her own company. Logan had been buried in his computers for hours offering only her a grunt, the few times she tried to go in and see what he was doing.

"Logan, do you care if I go out?"  She stood next to him, leaning a hip on his desk.

Logan finally looked up from his screen and glanced over her, noting her tight jeans, T-shirt that rode up exposing several inches of skin, and the black leather jacket she had slung over her shoulder. "Where?"

"I thought I might go over to CRASH and see if anyone was there. If I stay in this apartment any longer, you're going to be prying me off of the ceiling."

Logan chuckled as he leaned back from the computer and gave her his full attention. "You want some company?"  Max shivered at the hot look in his eyes, as he looked her over once again, this time giving her his full attention.

"Maybe."  She retaliated, letting her eyes wander down his torso and over his long legs, which he had stretched out when he pushed his chair back from the computer.

"Lemme just shut this down and grab a jacket and I'm all yours."  

"Meet you at the elevators." Max sauntered away; fully aware that Logan's eyes were glued on her posterior as she left the room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

CRASH was crowded as they made their way down the stairs into the main room. Max scanned the room quickly, checking for possible problems, as well as for her friends. Logan smiled to himself as not a few heads turned to look her over, but he also looped an arm around her waist, making it clear that she was with him.

"See anyone?" he asked her as they made their way to the bar.

"Not yet."  

They were at the bar and Logan raised his brows as the bartender walked in their direction.

"Beer's fine." Max answered his unspoken question.

Logan ordered a pitcher and turned to lean back against the bar as they waited for it to come. He pulled Max to stand between his legs and idly let his hands wander up and down her back as they waited for their drinks. Their eyes locked as they stood there and Max reached out to trace the stubble on his chin.

"Forget to shave again today?" she teased.

He shrugged. "I meant to, but you know how it is."

"Now ain't this just the sweetest thing I ever seen." A sarcastic voice drawled.

Max smiled as she turned to look at Original Cindy who was standing next to them. 

"Looks like you two listened to Original Cindy last time you was here. Good thing 'cause if you didn't, the next step was me puttin' the smackdown on you both to knock some sense into your heads. And that kind of thing is hell on a girl's manicure." 

"What can I buy you?" Logan smiled at her.

"Just get an extra glass for that pitcher that's sittin' behind you and this girl's happy. We got a table over there with room for a couple more." 

Max picked up the glasses and followed Cindy. Logan followed with the pitcher after he handed the bartender some money, and arranged for another pitcher to be sent over to the table. When he got to the table Max had already settled in, and she patted the empty chair next to her. He set down the pitcher and slid into it.  Besides Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, and another bike messenger who seemed to be called Sky, were seated at the table. Sketchy and Sky were having some kind of debate with Herbal in which the only words of Herbal's that Logan could understand was the phrase, _it's all good._ He looked over at Max and she shrugged. He raised his glass in a silent toast to her and she smiled and raised hers. Original Cindy watched the two with a small smile curving her lips. 

Things were calm, at least for CRASH, until the table next to them vacated and three rough looking men took it over.  For a while they were content to guzzle their beers and make loud comments about the females who passed by their table. But then their attention shifted and Original Cindy frowned as comments about the two "hot bodies" at the next table grew louder and more frequent.

"Hey boo, let's grab the pool table." Max distracted Cindy. "Come on, Logan."

Logan grabbed his beer and followed the two girls over to the vacant pool table. He perched on a stool as they racked the balls preparatory to playing.

"You want to play, Logan?" Max asked him.

"Nah, I'll watch this one. Go ahead." He demurred.

The two girls were quickly absorbed in their game and Logan sat and sipped his beer smiling as he watched Max with her friend. It reminded him of his college days and many nights spent over a pool table. When Max leaned over in front of him, stretching to make a shot, he also had a quick memory of one of the more interesting uses one could put a pool table to. _Hmm…wonder if there's room for one in the apartment…Max isn't using the guest bedroom that could always be converted into a game room…_

His musings were diverted by a harsh voice behind him. Logan recognized it as one of the occupants of the table next to theirs.

"Now that's one nice piece of ass there. What you wanna bet, I get me some of that before the night is over?"

"I like her friend, personally," was the response. Logan slid off of his stool and walked over to where Max was standing as Cindy took her shot. He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. What's up?" Max looked up at him, wondering why he had suddenly abandoned his perch to come over when they hadn't finished the game. 

Logan glanced back and saw that the two thugs had evidently gotten his unspoken message. They were walking away deep in conversation. He frowned for a minute, thinking that it had been a little too easy, but then he shrugged it off. "You almost done?"

"If she ain't, this girl sure is. Don't know where she learned pool, but it's all over for me." Original Cindy put down her pool cue. "Your shot, sugar. Put me out of my misery, so I can go get a drink."

Max giggled and walked over to the table. Logan followed and stood behind her. "Hey, what's this about?"

"Just givin' you a bit of a handicap," he teased as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You think I can't make the shot anyway?" Max challenged over her shoulder.

Logan leaned in and blew gently on her neck, winking at Original Cindy who stood there with a smirk on her face. "I have complete confidence in your ability, Max."

Max suppressed a shiver at his actions. She was wildly conscious of him standing close behind her and of his hands playing gently on her hips. She took a breath and willed herself to concentrate only on her pool shot. She lined up the cue and drew her arm back to make the shot. Logan continued to stand there waiting. He was humming something softly. With a smothered curse Max made her shot. The eight ball sailed smoothly into the corner pocket, followed by the cue ball. 

"Oops. You lose." Logan chuckled in her ear. Original Cindy laughed. 

Max turned and glared at Logan who refused to give ground. She found herself trapped between him and the pool table. "That wasn't fair." she pouted. She could feel the heat from his proximity, and suddenly pool was the furthest thing from her mind.

"All's fair in…" he stopped.

Max looked up at him slyly, "In…?"

"I forget." Logan stepped back. "Let's go home." He took her hand and pulled her away from the pool table. 

"Why?" Max refused to move. "The night's just getting started."

"Exactly." Logan's eyes seemed to burn into hers. "And this isn't where I want to finish it."

"Boo, take your man home. I think he's got some other games in mind besides pool and you don't wanna be playin' em here." Original Cindy interjected. "Thanks, Logan. I owe you one." She walked back to the table leaving the two alone.

Max gave in and the two made their way up the stairs and out into the alleyway that housed the back entrance of CRASH.  They had turned to go to Max's bike, which she had parked further back in the alley, when Logan heard a shuffling noise coming from the shadows.  Next thing he knew Max had shoved him to the ground and she stood, poised in fighting position, facing the blackness of the alley.

"Bring it on." she hissed to an unseen opponent.

**End of Chapter Seventy-Eight…TBC…**


	79. Kicke A Little Butt, Make A Little Love,...

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

----------------------------

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Kick a little butt, Make a little love, Get Down Tonight…

__

In which our hero and heroine discover that they make a good team, for kicking butt and other things…

The two thugs from the next table came charging out of the alley, straight at Max who waited calmly. 

Logan scrambled to his feet. He was holding a piece of wood about the size of a baseball bat. He heard a sound behind him and whirled, swinging the wood like a bat. It caught the third thug square in the chest, and he staggered back against the brick wall of the building. Logan stood there and waited as the man caught his breath and then came back at him swinging wildly. Logan dropped the wood and sidestepped his swings, and then hit him in the face with a strong left hook. 

Behind Logan, Max had thrown the first thug hard against the wall. His companion circled her looking for an opening. She could tell by his stance that he had some martial arts training, and she was ready when

he came at her with a kick designed to take her legs out from under her. She jumped lightly over his leg and as she came down she landed several quick blows, that had him off balance. Before he could regain his balance and come at her again, she used a sweep kick to send him sprawling. Then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and easily tossed him into an open dumpster. 

She turned to see that Logan had nearly finished with the third man who was now standing with his back to the wall. Blood was streaming from his nose and his hands held up in supplication. Logan gave her a quick sidelong look and then finished off his opponent with another hard blow. The thug slid down the wall and ended in a heap at the base of it. Max smiled at Logan, standing there with her hands on her hips. Logan's eyes met hers and he started to return her smile, but suddenly the expression on his face changed. 

"Max!" 

She spun even before her name was out of his mouth. The first thug had come to his feet and was about to bring a chunk of wood down on her head. With blinding speed, Max caught his arm in mid-swing. She twisted hard and the thug let out a scream of pain. There was an audible snap and he fell to the ground, clutching his broken arm.

"Come on Logan, let's blaze before all of CRASH is out here to see what's going on." Max sprinted to her bike and before Logan could move to join her, she pulled up next to him. "Hop on."

Logan threw his leg over the bike and grabbed her waist as she gunned the engine, and roared away from the club. They flew for several blocks before Max finally slowed the bike. She tossed her head and laughed. Logan couldn't help but join in, his adrenaline pumping from their recent encounter. 

"We make a good team," he said into her ear.

Max turned her head just slightly, and he could make out her lips moving over the roar of the bike's engine.

"Damn right we do." He caught her smile before she turned face forward again and gave the bike more gas. 

Instead of heading straight back to Fogle Towers, Max took them on a wild ride through the streets of Seattle. Logan felt the blood rushing in his veins and the throb of the bike's powerful engine between his legs. He was conscious of Max leaning back against him, pressing her hips against his raging arousal. His hands wandered up from her waist and she made no protest as he cupped her breasts through her leather jacket; instead she leaned back closer against him. After a few minutes that wasn't enough for him, and he slid his hands down to her waist where he slipped them under her tank top. The bike wobbled slightly as he found her smooth skin. Logan paused but Max had the bike under control, so he resumed his upward journey. Soon his hands were once again cupping her, this time without layers of clothing in the way. Max shuddered as he began to play lightly. 

"Should I stop?" he said into her ear, his hot breath sending more shivers racing through her. Max could feel him, hard against her, and she felt a matching throbbing between her legs as his hands played. She shook her head in the negative, giving the bike more gas and letting the vibrations meld with the feel of Logan as he pulled her hard against him. She reached her limit when he dipped his head and began to kiss the back of her neck. She was about to give up and pull the bike to the side of the street, when she glanced up and realized they had reached Fogle Towers. The tires squealed on the pavement as she spun the bike hard to the left and into the parking garage tunnel. Within moments it was parked in their spot and Max cut the engine. 

Max let her head fall back against Logan, not even attempting to dismount from the bike. She was sure her legs wouldn't support her if she tried. Logan chuckled, well aware of her response to him, and he continued to lightly nip at her neck as his hands roamed downward.

When they reached the waistband of her jeans she shuddered and looked around. "Logan…"

"Mmmm?" he murmured completely absorbed with the snap of her jeans.

"We're in the parking garage." She managed to get out, as the snap opened and he slid her zipper down.

"And?" One hand slipped into her jeans. Then it stopped. "Commando?" he said sounding surprised.

"It's…the…only way…_ohh_…to go…_um_… with…_Logan_…jeans…" Max barely managed to choke out as his clever fingers worked their magic on her. "_Ohhh_…what if someone comes?" she made a supreme effort to get out the last.

Logan smiled, "I certainly hope someone does." His voice was hoarse. One hand continued to play under her tank as the other skillfully brought her closer and closer to the edge. His body was hard against her back as she gave up and let him have his way. Logan continued kissing her neck, interspersing the kisses with soft nips. Max pushed up against his hand as he brought her to the very verge. Then he paused. "No…don't stop…please…" she shifted against him.

Logan felt a surge of emotion as he looked at her. Her head rested back against his shoulder and her face was flushed, her eyes closed. Her hands rested on his knees as she moved restlessly against him. He reveled in the beauty of Max with her defenses completely down, as she surrendered herself to him totally.

He let one hand continue to tease her, keeping her at the edge as he reached behind her with the other and unzipped his own jeans. Before she could protest, he lifted her from the bike and spun her to face him, bringing her legs around to straddle his lap. Max's eyes flew open as she realized his intent and her hands quickly found and freed him. She lifted slightly to allow him to slide her jeans down. 

Their eyes locked and then he pulled her hard onto him. "Logan!" Max choked out as he filled her.

"Oh god…Max." He thought he would come just from the feel of her clenching tightly around him.

Max shuddered slightly and he could feel the tremors of her climax rippling through her and surrounding him. That was all he needed to join her. 

It seemed like an eternity before Logan came back to a sense of where they were. They were still seated on the bike. Max's legs were wrapped around him and she was collapsed against his chest. His arms were locked around her, holding her to him tightly. 

"Max?" he whispered. She didn't respond and he wondered if she was asleep. A wave of tenderness washed over him. "Max?" he tried once more, still with no response. He smiled and dropped a light kiss on her head. "I love you." he whispered under his breath, before he realized what he was going to say. Max sighed and curled closer to him as he froze. Logan let out the breath he was holding. 

He let her rest for a few more minutes as he held her close and let his emotions subside. Then he lightly shook her. "Max wake up. We should go upstairs."

"Mmm, comfortable." She protested. 

"You won't be if the security guard makes it here before we put ourselves back together." He chuckled.

Max sat up straight at that. "Damn Logan, what were you thinking?" She glanced around in a panic.

"It's fine. He won't be around for a few hours. Right about now he's napping in his office with his good friend Jack Daniels keeping him company." He reassured her.

Max pulled away from him and scrambled off of the bike. She turned away as she adjusted her jeans. 

Logan made his own adjustments and then swung off the bike himself. 

He held out a hand to her. Max looked at him struck by the look he was giving her. A nagging thought hit her. _Did he say what I thought he said before? No, you were dreaming. Had to be…_

"Logan what did you say to me?"

"About the security guard?"

"No before that …right after we…" she stopped.

Logan met her gaze. "Max wake up?"

"Oh right." 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The two stepped inside and the doors closed behind them.

****

End of Chapter Seventy-Nine…TBC…


	80. In the Mood

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**---------------------**

**Chapter Eighty: In the Mood**

_In which things become a bit clearer to our heroine even as new complications arise…_

Logan was silent on the way up to the penthouse, and Max found herself wondering what was on his mind. When they were inside, instead of heading straight to check his email as was his norm, he took her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

"Logan?" she started to question him, but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He led her straight through the bedroom into the master bath, where he finally dropped her hand. Max watched as he went to the oversized tub and turned on the water, letting it start to fill.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like a long hot soak." he finally said with a smile. "Join me?" He pulled off his sweater and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. 

Max smiled as she followed suit. "Sounds wonderful."

The tub filled quickly, and by the time both were undressed it was ready. Logan reached over and turned on the jets and the water began to softly foam as they kicked in. He stepped into the tub and settled himself back against the padded backrest. "Coming?"

He held out a hand and Max took it as she stepped into the hot, bubbling water. It felt like heaven to her tired muscles, and she sank into it gratefully. Logan tugged on her hand and pulled her over so that she was seated in front of him, his long legs stretched out on either side of her. 

Max sighed as she leaned back against his chest and let herself relax completely. "How did you know that I needed this?"

"Because I knew that I did." Logan answered simply.

Max didn't answer, content to rest against him and let the hot water work its magic. Logan's arms were looped loosely around her waist and she could hear his heart thumping softly in his chest as she rested her head back on his shoulder.  The two stayed that way for a long while, neither one feeling a need for words. 

Eventually Logan leaned over, and picked up a soft sponge from the shelf next to the tub. He soaked it in the water and then squeezed body wash onto it from a tube. Max inhaled the spicy fragrance with pleasure. "Sit forward," Logan instructed her and she obeyed. He began to run the sponge gently over her back and shoulders, using one hand to lift her long hair out of his way. After a moment, Max reached back and gathered her thick hair in her hands, then twisted it into a loose knot on top of her head, out of Logan's way.  Logan put down the sponge and gently massaged her back, working the tension out of her muscles with strong strokes. 

"That feels wonderful." Max sighed. 

When he finished her back, Logan picked up the sponge again and ran it gently over her arms, following it again with a gentle massage.  "Turn around and sit facing me," he instructed.

Max complied and now it was her legs turn for a wash, and then a massage, to work out the stiffness and tension. Finally, he gently washed from her neck down to her hips. His touch was sensual rather than sexual, designed to relax rather than arouse, and when he was finished she felt relaxed and boneless.

Max smiled at him in contentment as he sat back on his heels and she relaxed back against the side of the tub. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked him curiously.

"I dated a masseuse for a while. She taught me a few things," he said with a grin.

He put the sponge down and leaned back into the hot water once again. 

_He's giving you that look again. The one from the garage tonight. The one that makes your insides go all soft and mushy. What's going on?_

_She looks so beautiful all relaxed and content. I want to keep her that way. _

Suddenly Max sat up. "My turn." She reached for the sponge but Logan pulled it away.

"Nope. Tonight I get to take care of you. Duck your head under the water. Your hair needs to be washed."

Max hesitated and then complied. When she came back up, Logan nodded for her to sit back in front of him. When she was settled, he poured some of the shampoo she used into his hands and began to gently massage it through her hair. He could have sworn he heard her purring as he massaged her scalp.

"Okay rinse." He waited until she finished and then gave her a gentle push. "Why don't you dry off while I do a quick wash up?"

Max smiled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss before she climbed out of the tub. She wrapped herself in one of the thick towels Logan had put out for them before they climbed in, and went over to the vanity to comb the tangles out of her hair. She watched Logan in the mirror as she combed it out and used his blow dryer. By the time she was finished, Logan was out of the tub and had dried off and donned a terry robe. He held one out for her, and she dropped the towel and let him slip the thick soft robe on her. Then she turned to face him.

"What's next on the agenda?" 

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." he said.  He reached up to brush a piece of her hair out of her eyes, and she noticed a nasty scrape on his knuckles. 

Max frowned and grabbed his hand.   "Logan, you need to take care of this." Not giving him a chance to protest she pulled him over to the vanity. She opened a drawer and came up with a tube of ointment. "Give me your hand." Logan let her take his hand and gently smooth the ointment onto his scraped knuckles. "Let me see the other one," she demanded when she finished. 

"It's fine." But he let her take his hand and look. Satisfied that he had no other scrapes or bruises that needed doctoring, Max put down the tube and let him pull her along into the bedroom.  He pulled down the bed clothes and then stood back. Max dropped her robe and climbed into the bed.  Logan moved around the room lighting candles, and then turned off the light. He shed his own robe and climbed in next to her, pulling the covers up over the two of them.  Then he pulled Max into his arms and cuddled her close, relaxing back against the pillows. Max murmured contentedly as she rested against him.

The two dozed. When Max woke up the candles had gone out except for one lone one that flickered feebly in its glass. She glanced at Logan, and realized that he was awake as well.  Without a word he leaned in and kissed her, his lips moving leisurely over hers. Max relaxed into his kiss lacing her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like hours.  Without her realizing it, Logan segued from kissing into making slow, sensual love to her. It was the complete opposite of their earlier session on the bike which had been hot and fast and rough. This time it was slow and drawn out, but no less passionate or intense. If anything the intensity was heightened by the pace. Logan held back until Max finally came with a soft cry of his name, and then he let himself find his own release. Max curled into his arms when they finished and he stroked her hair gently as she lay there. When he was sure she was sleeping, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and unable to stop himself, he once more whispered, "I love you."

_Why don't you just say it to her when she's awake, already? _

_Because I'm not sure she's ready to hear it.  _

_You're afraid you mean. Coward. _

_Maybe. _

_You need to tell her. Soon. _

_I will. When the time is right. _

_Just be careful you don't let it go too long._

Logan clamped down on his inner debate and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and let sleep overtake him. Unknown to him, Max lay there with her eyes closed as if in sleep, smiling happily to herself. 

_He did say it before. _

_So what are you going to do? Let him know you heard it this time?_

_If he wanted me to know, he wouldn't have said it when he thought I was asleep._

_So you aren't going to let him know you heard._

_I don't know. I want him to say it to me knowing I'm listening. Is that too much to ask?_

_Men are funny that way. Sometimes a female has to take things in hand. Don't let it go too long._

Max forced herself to sleep, letting Logan's words wash over her as she replayed them over and over in her mind. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When she woke up in the morning, the bed was empty. She reached over and grabbed her robe and pulled it on when she climbed out.  After a quick trip to wash up, she wandered out into the apartment following the sound of Logan's keyboard to his computer room.

Logan was seated at his computer, wearing his robe. A grim look was on his face. 

"Logan? What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her. "The Colonel knows we're back in Seattle, and he says he's ready for me to start."

"That isn't enough to put that look on your face."

"He's tracked Zack. He sent me a location in Portland and he wants me to confirm it. Then he plans on moving in on him."

Max stared at him in consternation. 

**End of Chapter Eighty…TBC…**


	81. Love Hurts

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

---------------------------

Chapter Eighty-One: Love Hurts

__

In which our hero is faced with an impossible choice…

Max stared at Logan in consternation. "What do we do? Can you really find Zack based on the information that Lydecker sent to you?"

"Probably," Logan stated with calm confidence.

Max waited. When he didn't expand on his statement she said, "Logan, you can't give him up."

Logan gave her a sharp look. "Do you honestly think I would?" Max picked up on the tension in his voice and noticed his hands clenching.

"No." She smiled and reached over to take one of his hands. "I trust you, Logan." She watched the tension ease out of his shoulders.

"Thanks." He looked at the screen, back to his all-business mode. "The key is to make The Colonel believe that I've given him what he wants but to still leave a window open for Zack to get away. It's going to be tricky."

"What if you can't pull it off?"

"Either Zack gets caught or I do." Logan's calm voice belied the import of his words. 

"What do I do in this?" Max wanted to know.

Logan didn't hesitate before answering, "Nothing."

Max gave him an incredulous look. "Logan, I won't sit here and do nothing." 

"I won't let you expose yourself." Logan refused to yield an inch.

"But it's okay for you to expose yourself?" She challenged him.

The two stared at each other, caught in an impasse. Logan turned and closed down the screen he was in, and abruptly rose from the desk. Without a word he walked into the kitchen. Within moments cabinets started slamming and pots started banging.

Max followed him and watched as he threw ingredients into a bowl and began to beat them with a savage intensity.

"I think they're already dead," she observed.

Logan looked up at her briefly, but he didn't crack a smile. He continued with what he was doing. "Max, now isn't a good time to talk to me." 

Max refused to leave. "When is? After it's all over and either Zack is in a cage or you are?"

"You don't think I can pull it off." Logan's anger was evident in his voice.

"I think you need to let me help." Max felt the first stirrings of temper.

"I don't." Logan looked away from her in clear dismissal.

It was Max's turn to walk away. Her anger was evident in the set of her shoulders. Logan stared after her and then he took the wooden spoon he was holding and threw it against the wall, splattering batter where it hit and leaving a small dent in the paneling. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max sat on the roof of Fogle Towers looking out over Seattle. Her knees were bent and her arms were wrapped around them as she brooded. The day was cloudy and a light drizzle was falling so she couldn't see much of the city, but she didn't notice. She didn't notice the damp either, or the fact that her hair and clothing were getting wetter and wetter. Her internal struggle took all of her attention.

__

You knew this was going to get complicated sooner or later.

He's being ridiculous. It's all male ego. He knows I can help with this.

Ridiculous or scared? Maybe he really does want to protect you. He said he loves you.

Not so I could hear it.

He said it and you did hear it.

I don't care. I don't need protecting. And what about him? He doesn't understand who he's going up against. He could end up dead… or worse.

So? Without him your life would be simpler. Do what Zack said. Escape and evade. Get out of this town.

Go somewhere far away.

So…I can't.

Why?

Because I love him too. And I can't let him do this by himself.

What are you going to do?

I don't know…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the penthouse Logan had abandoned his cooking. He left the spoon lying on the floor where he had thrown it and the bowl of ingredients sitting on the island and went back to the computer room. He opened the windows he had been looking at earlier, but instead of working he sat and stared at them.

__

Why can't she understand that it's too dangerous for her to be involved? Lydecker knows where she is. If he ever guessed who she is, it would be all over. They'd be breaking down the door and she'd be gone.

Maybe it's time then.

Time?

You said you'd send her away when it got too dangerous for her here.

I love her. How can I give her up?

You'd risk her safety because of your own selfishness?

I can't do that either.

Good thing that you never told her you love her. Just tell her it was all a mistake and you've realized that the two of you aren't going to work out. 

She'll hate me for it. Think I've been just using her for the sex.

That's probably for the best. 

Yeah, probably.

When are you going to do it?

I don't know…

****

End of Chapter Eighty-One…TBC…

__


	82. GoodbyeOr is it?

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Eighty-Two: Goodbye or Is It?

__

In which our hero does what he believes he must…

Logan lost track of time as he sat at his computer and then finally set to work researching the information Lydecker had sent to him about Zack's whereabouts. When Max re-entered the penthouse several hours later, he was staring at his screen with a frown. 

She was soaked through from her sojourn on the roof, and her hair hung in stringy wet ropes around her face. She stood there watching Logan for several moments, before he became aware of her presence and turned to look at her. When he finally saw the state she was in, his look of grim concentration turned to one of concern.

"Max. What did you do to yourself?" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she dismissed his concern brusquely. Then she looked down at the floor where a small puddle had collected on the hardwood floor at her feet. "Or are you worried about the floors? Don't be. I'll clean them up." Before he could respond she strode briskly to the bedroom.

When Logan followed her he saw her wet clothes on the floor and the bathroom door closed. He picked up the clothes and brought them to the laundry room. He then returned to the bedroom just as Max emerged from the bathroom, wearing her terry robe and toweling her hair dry. She glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"We need to talk." Logan began.

"You didn't want to talk before. What's different now?" She asked him with a shrug.

"Max…I…" Logan stopped, at a loss. _You need to do this. The longer you wait the worse it will be for both of you._

"You what?"

"You need to leave Seattle." Logan said flatly.

"Why? Because it's not safe? News flash, Logan, it isn't safe anywhere for me. And what about you? The Colonel knows where you live. He has you in his sights. The minute you make a wrong move he'll kill you…or worse. You think I'm leaving you to that?"

Logan took a breath. "It isn't about the Colonel. It's about us."

Max stopped in the act of turning to the closet to pull out some dry clothes. "About us?" Her eyes narrowed. _What the hell is he doing now?_

"I've been thinking about things. I don't think we're really right for each other when it comes down to it."

"What in hell are you talking about?" Max had a dangerous look about her as she stared at him.

"Face it Max, the sex is great, hell it's even mind blowing, but it's sex. What else do we really have in common? I'm twelve years older than you are and in a different place in my life. I think it would be better for both of us if we called it quits now, while we still have good memories. Better to go out at the top has always been my motto. Ashley called before, wanting to know if there was any chance we could give things another try and I hate to say it, but I think I want to." _There that should do it. She'll hate me for sure now._

He's got to be the world's worst liar. And a complete idiot if he thinks I'm buying that story. Max just stared at him for a few minutes. "Okay." She finally said.

Logan was taken aback at her calm response. "That's it then?"

She shrugged. "What do you expect me to do? Fall down in hysterics at your feet? You said from the beginning no strings, that the sex was just sex. You were honest with me." _Now that's as big a lie as his. Yeah, well there's no point arguing with him right now. Let him think I'm leaving. Makes it easier for me to figure out his game I've got his back whether he wants it or not. Logan has no clue who he's dealing with here._

"I'll make arrangements for a new identity in a safe place for you. It'll take about a day but you should be able to be on your way tomorrow." _What the hell are you doing, you fool? She's the best thing that ever happened to you. There has to be another way._

"I'll be ready." Max still showed no signs of emotion.

Logan just looked at her. He felt like his insides were being torn into pieces. He turned to leave the room.

"Wait." Max stopped him with a word. He turned to see what she had to say. Her eyes met his as she let her robe slide off of her shoulders and drop to the floor. 

"Max? What…" Logan stammered.

"Since all it was, was sex, why not give it one last go? Who knows when either of us is going to find such a great bed partner again." There was a slight edge to her voice despite her iron control.

"Max…I…" Logan didn't move. _Damn. You knew she was going to be hurt and angry._

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that your little speech before was just trying to spare my feelings. We passed the top already didn't we? You've had your fill of the transgenic freak." _Stop it girl. No, he's a liar, but he's also an idiot and he deserves some payback for that. _She bent down to pick up her robe from the floor but a foot came down on it, holding it in place.

Logan grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. His lips met hers and she could taste the desperation in his kiss. Max didn't fight him; instead she leaned into him and yielded willingly to his lips and hands.

__

Don't do this, Logan. It's only going to make it worse. I don't care. I can't let her go without this one last time. 

He raised his head from hers. They were both out of breath. Without any more words, Logan scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and joined her on it, still with no words. Max held out her arms to him and he rolled onto her letting his emotions take over. Still wordlessly he made love to her throughout the ensuing night. There was no more discussion, no more words. Only his unspoken pain and her simmering anger fueling the passion. Finally, hours later, Logan rolled onto his side and fell into an exhausted sleep. When he woke the next morning, the bed was empty and he was alone. 

Without looking he knew that Max was gone not only from his bed but also from his life. 

****

End of Chapter Eight-Two…TBC…

__

PN winks…sorry about your nails Superblonde. But a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do. Or rather what her muse tells her to do. But have faith … has PN let you down before? 

__


	83. A Friend in Need

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

----------------------------

Chapter Eighty-Three: A Friend in Need

__

In which our heroine finds out who her friends are in her time of need…

Normal looked up at the young woman who had walked into Jam Pony. "No jobs, no jobs. Sorry. Bye."

With that quick dismissal, he was back to checking over his cash receipts ledger. Until a feminine hand came down over it covering the entries he was looking at. He looked up in annoyance. "I said we aren't hiring. Unless you have a package to drop off, this is an employee only establishment."

The striking young woman looked at him levelly. "I'm looking for one of your employees."

"Personal business is to be done on personal time." He tried to push her hand aside but her other hand came out of her pocket holding a folded bill. Normal reached for it but she pulled it back out of reach.

"Her name's Original Cindy and this not only pays for you telling me where she is, it pays for her break time to talk to me. Got it?" 

There was something in the girl's eyes that gave Normal pause. He glanced down at his watch. "She's on a run but she should be back within the half hour." When she continued to stand there holding the money, he nodded his head in the direction of what appeared to be a run down employee lounge. "You can wait for her over there," he said grudgingly.  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and handed him the bill then strolled over to the lounge. Normal quickly pocketed the money and went back to his books.

Twenty minutes later Original Cindy rode her bike into the entrance, disregarding Normal's rule about riding inside, as did all of his employees. As she passed the cage he inhabited he looked up. "You have a visitor. And you have fifteen minutes break to talk to her but then she better be out of here. I don't run a social club." 

Cindy glanced over to where Normal had indicated. She walked her bike to a wall and leaned it up against it, ignoring the dirty look Normal shot her, and then she strolled over to where the dark haired girl was seated watching the large screen TV suspended over the break area.

She tapped her on the shoulder and girl turned and then jumped up. "Original Cindy." 

"Max. What are you doing here?" Cindy looked her over with concern. Max looked drained. There was no other word for it. The energy that always seemed to be pulsing around her almost visibly, was missing. Her eyes were filled with pain. With a muttered curse, Cindy gathered Max into her arms and hugged her, stroking her back gently. Max stood there unresisting and after a moment Cindy pulled her down onto the battered couch next to her. "Spill it, Boo what happened?"

"I left Logan." A lone tear spilled out of Max's eyes and trailed down her cheek.

"What did he do?" Original Cindy knew about males. "You sure this isn't just a newly weds quarrel? You two stubborn mules'r gonna have a few of them or Original Cindy doesn't play for the all girls team."

"He was going to send me away." Now Max was crying harder. "He said he was going back to…Ashley."

"Who the hell is Ashley?"

"She's his old girlfriend and she wears pink…" Max said forlornly.

"Pink?" Original Cindy was losing the thread of the conversation.

"Lots of pink."

"Dayum girl. This ain't makin' no sense. Your man is crazy about you, least from what I saw last. No way he's gonna be runnin' off to some pink lady. He's crazy in love with you."

"He said he loved me." Max choked out.

"He said he loved you and then told you to leave cause he was hookin' up with his old flame? Boo, you sure you ain't runnin' a fever and hallucinatin?" Original Cindy reached over to feel Max's forehead.

Max shook her head. "He said he loved me when he thought I couldn't hear him. Then when he knew I could, he told me I had to leave and that he was going back to Ashley. That all we had was the sex."

Original Cindy suddenly stood up. "Come on." She strode over to her bike and lifted it up onto one of the overhead storage hooks. "Normal, Original Cindy is takin' some personal time."

"Hey…" Before the protest was out of Normal's mouth, Original Cindy had dragged Max out of Jam Pony.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max sat on a couch in Original Cindy's apartment. Cindy lived in a building that, had it been completed, would have been a luxury apartment complex in the days before the Pulse had hit. Instead it was half empty, with the floors that had been closed to the outside, occupied by squatters. Jury-rigged electricity and water supplied the needs of the residents, and the local sector cops made regular visits to collect "rent" which only meant that they refrained from throwing the residents out onto the streets.

Cindy walked over and handed Max a cup of hot tea liberally laced with brandy. Max sniffed the aroma and took a sip. 

Cindy sat across from her and studied her intently. "So now that's it just us girls, how about you tell me the real dealio with you and Logan. 'Cause what you told me so far makes no sense."

"It could be dangerous for you to know." Max hesitated.

"Girl, I can take care of myself. You are lookin' at a former special ops agent sittin' in front of you. So spill." 

"Logan's involved in something that's dangerous. He thinks if I'm around him I'm in danger as well. That's why he wanted me to leave." Max tried to keep the details vague.

"Well that don't sound like no three party tango goin' on then."

"I can help him. He didn't have to make me leave. Anyway what he's involved in is partly because of me and my family."

"Ah. One of those kidnappin' and extortin' the richies kind of things?" Cindy said.

"Yeah sort of. The bad guys are after one of my brothers. Only they don't know he's my brother. They're blackmailing Logan into helping them find him so they can kidnap him." That was close enough to the truth to work, Max decided. No need to clue OC into secret government black operations.

Cindy nodded wisely, "It's all about the cheddah. So your boo decided you oughta be out of the line of fire, and instead of just tellin' you that, he came up with his cockamamie story 'bout his old squeeze. Sugah, it's a fact of life that men can't think with their brains. Takes a female to do that."

"So what do I do? I left because if I stayed he would have tried to send me off somewhere. And I'm not going." Max's determination was clear in her voice. 

"Sugah, you sure you don't wanna leave this to your man? He seemed like the type who can take care of things to this girl." 

"No. I have some training of my own that could help him. He's just being stubborn. Anyway he doesn't know how dangerous these people are. If they catch him turning on them, they'll kill him. Or worse."

"So what you needin' from Original Cindy? 'Cause it seems like your mind's made up." Cindy asked curiosly.

"I need a place to crash. Logan can't know I'm still around Seattle." 

"Girl you welcome to stay here with Original Cindy. But it ain't the penthouse at the Steinlitz."

Max reached over and hugged OC. "I was hopin' you'd say that." 

"So what's your game plan?" 

"I'm makin' it up as I go."

Original Cindy laughed. "Boo I got your back. Somethin' tells me this is gonna be interesting. Not to mention what's gonna happen when your man finds out what you up to."

Max looked stubborn. "All I gotta say is that if I catch him with Miss Pretty in Pink I'm going to kick his ass. Not to mention hers."

"Come on let's get you settled. You got any rags with you?"

"In my pack on my bike." Max hesitated, "One more thing…my Ninja…would it be okay if I brought it up here? I'm kinda worried keepin' it down on the street."

"Original Cindy can live with a hot rice burner parked in her place. You might even say it makes for an interestin' conversation piece."   


"Cool."

"You ate anything today, boo?" 

"No."

"Let's go then. Original Cindy knows a place where the food is cheap but plentiful and the drinks are always flowin'. What you need now is a good ole girls night out. We gonna go bitch about the three legged gender and what fools they all be, and when we done you gonna feel a lot better. Than tomorrow you gonna get started on whatevah you plannin' on doin' to set your boy's head straight."

Max grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"Get that ass of yours in gear then and lets make tracks." 

The two girls left the apartment hand in hand, as OC began to tell Max a funny story about the male gender.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan sat at his desk in Fogle Towers. His day had been spent in tracking down the information Lydecker had sent to him and sending it over to Sebastian for a double check on the results. Now all he could do was wait. He pulled open his top desk drawer and stared down into it. Looking up at him was the newspaper front page screaming out the news of his wedding to Max. She stared at him from the page. He reached out and ran a finger over her face, imagining that she was still there with him and he was doing it in reality. But all he felt was the slightly crumpled roughness of the newspaper. He sighed and closed the drawer with a snap, and then went to his kitchen to fix himself a light meal.

****

End of Chapter Eighty-Three…TBC…  
  



	84. Red Herring

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-----------------------------

Chapter Eighty-Four: Red Herring

__

In which the noose begins to drop around our heroine…

The next morning found Logan still working at his computers. He had briefly tried for some sleep the night before, but his bed had been too empty for comfort. When he dozed off and then woke for the third time in an hour, with his hand groping to find Max, he had uttered a short curse and given it up. Instead, he had made himself a large pot of extremely strong coffee and had gone back to work on what Lydecker had supplied him.

He still had nothing concrete but his instincts told him that something was wrong about the information on Zack. So he went back to the beginning and started reviewing it all over again painstakingly. In any event, he figured he had nothing better to do and it helped keep him from brooding over Max.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Original Cindy had left for work and Max was alone in her apartment. Alone with too much time to think.

She was still angry with Logan over his deception, but mixed in with that was a real worry about Zack. Even if Logan didn't help Lydecker, she was sure the Colonel wouldn't wait forever before moving in on him. She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and sat staring at it. Before she had left the penthouse she had logged into Logan's computer and printed out the directions to Zack's location. She could always take a short trip to Portland to warn Zack. That done she could come back here. Maybe by then she'd have an idea on how to handle Logan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Colonel Donald Lydecker paced restlessly in the Manticore Operations Center located just outside of Seattle, Washington.

"Any signs of anyone approaching the location yet?" He asked a tech.

The tech leaned back from his banks of equipment. "So far none of the surveillance gear has picked up anyone at all approaching the location, sir. Other than some rats and a stray cat or two. Even the neighborhood bums don't seem to go into that building."

"We knew that. Why do you think we chose that particular location?" Lydecker's voice was icy. "Maintain surveillance." He turned and strode away from the technician to a young woman who was seated at a computer workstation. "Has Mr. Cale sent us anything yet?"

"Negative sir."

"Send him a reminder. Let him know I want his results within the next three hours." 

"Yes sir."   
  
Lydecker didn't wait to see her execute his order before leaving the center.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan's computer began beeping, an indication of incoming email. He punched some keys, and two email envelopes flashed on his screen. One was from Sebastian and the other was from the Colonel. He opened Sebastian's first. After he read it, he opened the second one. When he finished reading it he clicked on his messenger icon and selected Sebastian's code. Within seconds Sebastian's face came up on his screen.

"You can't find any indication that Zack is at that location?" Logan asked without preamble.

"My indications are that he is not." Sebastian's metallic voice responded. "In fact it now appears that rather than deserted, the location is housing at least 10 –15 troops. I can't be more exact since I'm basing it on 

satellite infra-red which is unreliable at the distance and magnitude we're talking."

"So it's a trap. That confirms what I've found out as well. If anyone shows up there to try to warn Zack they get picked up, and so do I for leaking the information."

"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to advise the Colonel of my findings of course. Then the next move is his."

"Good luck, Logan. You're playing a dangerous game."

"I don't have much choice, Seb." Logan closed the connection and sat back in thought. 

__

You should have waited. If you hadn't been in such a rush Max could have stayed. 

This time. 

__

Maybe for a long time. Don't you think you panicked for no reason? Or was it something else that panicked you besides Lydecker?

I panicked because she wanted to go after Zack and warn him. I could tell. 

Good thing you didn't tell her the location then. Otherwise she probably would have gone on her own. And walked right into Lydecker's trap.

"Oh my god." Logan sat up in his chair with a look of alarm on his face. He started to punch commands into his computer. A screen began to scroll in front of him. It was a listing of every command typed into the system in the last forty-eight hours. Logan leaned forward reading the list. Then he reached out and stopped it. There it was, right in front of him. A command to open and print the email Lydecker had sent detailing Zack's supposed whereabouts. It had been done the night Max had left. Just before dawn when Logan had been sleeping. 

Logan quickly opened Lydecker's most recent email, He hit the reply button and began typing, informing the Colonel that all of his searches indicated that the location given for Zack was a false lead. That done he sent the email on it's way.

Then he clicked back to talk to Sebastian. "Seb I need your help again. I have to make a trip to Portland. To the location."

"Logan, I would advise against that."

"I've already told the Colonel that I know it's a phony. But there may be someone else on their way there. I'm hoping my email will cause the Colonel to stand down his troops. I just don't know if it will be in time. I need you to monitor the location and hit me on my comm if anything at all appears to be going down there."

"I'm not going to ask who is heading there Logan, although I can hazard a guess. I'll do what I can. Link your frequency into my system and I'll stay on it for you."

"Thanks Sebastian." Logan didn't waste any time on pleasantries. He clicked off the monitor and signed off of his system as soon as he had the comm link set. Then he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his gun and several clips of ammunition, which he dropped into the pocket of the jacket he had pulled on. 

"Thank god they delivered the car yesterday," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a set of car keys. His laptop case was slung over his shoulder. With a quick glance around the apartment he headed out. The only thought going through his mind was a prayer that he would be in time to stop Max. He refused to think of the alternative if he arrived in Portland too late. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Max gunned the engine of the Ninja as she sped towards Portland. It felt good to be on the open road and good to be doing something to take her mind off of Logan. She figured she could make it to Portland in under three hours. She'd get a warning to Zack and then head back to Seattle. Given some luck she'd be back in time to meet Original Cindy and go to CRASH with her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Donald Lydecker read the email from Logan and then sat back at his desk. He turned to his assistant. "Well it appears that our friend Mr. Cale is as good a hacker as we thought he was. He's figured out that the X5 is not at the location."

"Shall we stand down the troops and surveillance, sir?"

The Colonel thought for a moment. "I'm a cautious man. We'll let them stay there a bit longer."

"Yes sir." The man saluted and left the Colonel sitting there deep in thought.

****

End of Chapter Eighty-Four…TBC


	85. All the World's A Stage

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter Eighty-Five: All the World's A Stage**

In which our hero and heroine decide on some play acting… 

As Max neared Portland she considered how best to approach Zack's location. If the Colonel thought he was there and was only waiting for Logan's confirmation he would have surveillance setup all around the area. She needed a way to get close without drawing any attention to herself. If Zacks's choice of neighborhood in Seattle was any indication, she figured this area of Portland would be a rough one.

 She was coming up on the Portland checkpoint and that was going to be a problem as well since she didn't have the paper work she needed to get through it.  Making a sudden decision, she swung her bike off of the main road into a dilapidated industrial park. She figured she was just a mile or two from the city proper.

The park she was in consisted of old warehouse buildings divided into small bays that had once housed a variety of businesses but were now deserted.  She found a bay in the back and forced open the drop down door, then wheeled the Ninja inside. Outside she pulled the door down and threw some debris in front of it to make it appear undisturbed. Satisfied she set off on foot into Portland.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan tapped his hand impatiently on the steering wheel as he sat in the line to be cleared through the Portland checkpoint. Finally it was his turn. The bored looking officer held out a hand for his papers and glanced through them quickly.

"You're here for business, Mr. Eastman?" he asked Logan making notes on a clipboard.

"That's what my papers say." Logan answered shortly.

The guard glanced up at him. "Surprised someone like you is driving himself. Thought all you corporate hotshots had drivers or planes." 

Logan met his look. "I felt like a drive by myself. Is there some problem with my papers, officer?"

The officer shrugged. "They're in order." He handed Logan back the papers. "You're free to go. Enjoy your stay." 

"Thanks, I'm sure I will."  

The officer stepped back and motioned for the gate to be raised. Logan drove through being careful not to appear too anxious or to look back behind him. He did glance in his rearview mirror to note that as the gate was dropped the officer didn't immediately move to the next car in line. Instead he stood there for a moment watching as Logan drove away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The block in Portland that supposedly housed Zack's location was a rough one.  There were several abandoned buildings interspersed with weed grown vacant lots.  Trash and debris littered the crumbling sidewalks and vagrants dozed in random heaps against building walls.  The blonde streetwalker looked around her idly as she leaned against a rusted streetlight pole.  Her tiny skirt looked like it had been poured onto her, revealing an expanse of shapely legs sheathed in torn fishnet stockings. Her feet were slipped into stiletto heels that looked sharp enough to skewer a man, and she wore a skimpy halter on top of the skirt. Her hair was matted and tangled and makeup caked her face.  

It was growing dark. The time when her clientele would be coming out. As she waited she let her eyes briefly roam through the neighborhood, scanning the empty buildings, then she looked back down, seemingly examining her chipped manicure. 

She hadn't been there more than ten minutes, when a black SUV pulled up next to her. The driver's window came down.

"How much?"  a male voice asked.

The streetwalker seemed to jump slightly but she didn't raise her face. "$500," she muttered.

There was a laugh from the SUV. "Bit pricey for this neighborhood don't you think?"

She shrugged but didn't answer and didn't look up. There was c lick as the SUV doors were unlocked.

"Get in the back. I'll give you $1,000."

"Changed my mind. I don't do kinky or pain." She straightened and started to walk away. Next thing she knew, the SUV door slammed and a tall man was blocking her path. A hand took her chin and yanked her face up.

"Max?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

She was looking into Logan's very blue and very angry eyes.  "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. This setup is a trap. Zack isn't here, and the Colonel has that building swarming with troops."

"How do you know?"

"Sebastian did a satellite infrared scan of the place. There are fifteen to twenty troops inside."

"So that gives body count. Doesn't say who. Maybe they have Zack prisoner in there with them." She tried to pull away.

"Maybe they do, but you aren't walking in there to find out." Logan was adamant.

"I'm not walking away either."

"Get in the car. We can't talk out here." 

Max shrugged and walked around to climb into the passenger seat. Logan got into the driver's seat and locked the doors.  Safely behind the tinted windows they sat and glared at each other.

"I'm not leaving until I know they don't have Zack." Max said.

"How do you propose to find that out? Walk up to the door and ask them nicely if they're holding your brother there?" 

"I'm not stupid, Logan."

"You wouldn't know that by this stunt." He shot at her.

"What do you care? You have Ashley, we were just about the sex, and it's over. Wouldn't it be easier for you if I ended up back in Manticore anyway?" Max challenged him.

Logan stared at her, caught without words.  

"It's been nice, but I have work to do, Logan." Max started to open the door. 

Logan's hand came down over hers and he spun her to face him.  "I lied about Ashley and the sex. Okay? You are not going out there. Its suicide, and I won't let you."

Max stared back at him. "You can't stop me."

"No. I can't. But I can ask you not to do it."

"I can't go knowing that Zack might be in that building. I can't let the Colonel have him."

Logan was silent a moment. "Fine. But we do this together. And we have some kind of a plan."

"What plan?" 

"Hang on."  Logan got busy on his laptop for a few minutes. Max waited impatiently. Finally he turned to her. "Sebastian says that it appears that the troops are concentrated on the first floor of the building in one area. There's camera surveillance set up outside, but he's going to hack into it and feed in tapes from the last few nights so whoever's watching thinks nothing is going on."

"How does that help us?"

"You're the hooker, I'm the customer. You're taking me into that building to provide me with your services.  When we get inside you do your thing. I back you up." He reached across her and opened the glove compartment and pulled out his gun. 

"I don't like it."

"You were going to go in on you own, pretending to be a hooker." Logan said flatly. "This way you have some backup.  Seb's also going to jam their comm frequencies so they can't call for help. I don't like it much either but if you insist on doing this, it's the only way I'll agree."

"If I don't agree?"

"Then Seb is going to send a warning to them about a possible attempted breach."

"Logan this is blackmail." Max was angry.

"Take it or leave it." He wasn't giving an inch.

"I'll take it.  But I don't like it."

"I don't either." 

Without warning he pulled her to him and his lips came down on hers.  She could taste the mix of emotions swirling around them, but she couldn't tell which were hers and which were his. When he lifted his lips from hers she just looked at him.

"After we finish this off, we're going to talk, Max." he warned. 

She shrugged. "Whatever."  

Logan started to say something more but his laptop beeped. He glanced down. "Seb has the surveillance set and he's going to start the jam in five minutes. Let's go." 

He opened his door and jumped out. Max followed suit on her side. Together they walked down the street toward the target building. To all intents and purposed they looked like a hooker and her customer. In less than five minutes they were at the entrance to the building.

"Showtime." Max whispered as she pushed open the rotting door.

**End of Chapter Eighty-Five…TBC…**


	86. Lights Camera Action

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: **_For those who don't know, fanfiction.net was not allowing the PN to update this week. The nerve!! Many thanks to Dark Angel Reflections for letting me post on their board while fanfiction.net was down. After all, PN has a responsibility to the mental health of her readers. Hmmm, that is if PN's readers have any mental health… That's an interesting question to ponder. PN will now get back to her regularly scheduled programming.   PN_****

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Lights, Camera, Action**

_In which our hero and heroine jump into the thick of things…_

  
Logan drew his gun and held it at the ready as he followed Max into the dark hallway. The building was without electricity, and dark had fallen outside. Fortunately the front doorways opening off of the hallway were missing doors, and an anemic light from the few dim streetlights outside filtered in. Max's night vision allowed her to see clearly, but it took Logan's eyes a few moments to adjust. When he did, he noticed a sliver of light seeping out from an intact door about ten feet in front of them. He started to tap Max on the shoulder, but she was already pointing towards the door in question. She turned to face Logan and with her hands signaled that she was going to go ahead past the door and that he should stop and take up position against the wall it was set in, but several feet before it. When they were set, flanking the door as Max had indicated, she looked at him and nodded to let him know she was going in. He nodded back and made sure the safety was off his gun.  
  


Max stepped back and with a swift hard kick the door flew open. She quickly dropped back into position on the side of the opening and the two waited. Light spilled out into the hallway from the opening, but both Max and Logan made sure they were outside of the narrow beam.  
  


"What the hell was that?" a voice swore from inside of the room.   
  


"Maybe the wind?" said a second voice.   
  


"Inside the building?" said the first.  
  


"This place is about to fall down around our heads. Why couldn't the wind do it?" said a third.  
  


"Jones, go check the hallway. Miller, see anything on the surveillance cams?"  
  


"Nothing since that john picked up the hooker down at the corner. They haven't come out of the SUV yet.   
  


He must be getting' his money's worth," a fourth voice leered.   
  


Max held up her fingers for the number four and Logan nodded to confirm that he hadn't picked up more than four different voices so far. Just then there were footsteps, and a soldier emerged from the doorway, gun held at the ready. He glanced first in Logan's direction. Their eyes locked but before he could cry out he slumped back into Max's arms. She dragged him back away from the door and gently laid him down, being careful not to make any noise. Moving so quickly that she was a blur to him, she came to Logan's side.   
  


"That's one. But if there are only four in there where are the other six or eight that Sebastian detected?" she whispered.   
  


"Keeping quiet? Sleeping?" Logan suggested.  
  


"Maybe, but we need to know how many are in there, and if there are others somewhere else. I'm going to take our friend out of sight and see if I can find any more."   
  


Logan started to protest, but Max was already gone, tossing the unconscious soldier over her shoulder and then slipping into an open doorway to the blackness beyond. In seconds she was back out and headed down the hallway. Logan couldn't see any other signs of light further down so he stifled his nerves and impatience until she returned, shaking her head that the rest of the floor was empty.  
  


"Now what?" he whispered to her.   
  


"Shhh." Max put her finger to his lips and they both flattened themselves to the wall as another soldier came to the door.  
  


He looked in the opposite direction of them as he said to someone inside the room, "Don't see him. Maybe he went out back to take a leak."  
  


"Not according to the cameras," came the voice that had been identified as Miller earlier.  
  


"Find him." This was a new voice. Max held up five and Logan nodded.   
  


The second soldier had started down the hallway in the opposite direction of Max and Logan. Once again moving as a blur, Max left Logan's side. This time there was a soft grunt as she took out the second man.  
  


"What was that? Ronson you okay out there?" A voice called from inside the room.   
  


Max and Logan stayed silent as she dragged the body into the same room she had taken the first one into. She signaled to Logan to drop back into the room a few feet behind him and he did so.   
  


This time two men came to the doorway and scanned both directions down the hallway. "Ronson? Jones?" one of them called. He was met by dead silence. "Man, I don't like this." He turned and spoke to someone in the room. "Dead as a morgue out here. You sure they didn't go outside?"  
  


"Not according to my cameras, "was the answer.  
  


"This place is givin' me the willies," said the second man as he scanned the empty hallway once again. "We need two more guys and we better do a sweep. There's someone in this building besides us." He called in.  
  


"Think it's one of the fugitives we're waiting for?" said his companion. "They're supposed to be some kind of super soldier or something."  
  


"Well if it is, it would make this operation less of a waste of time." Said a third man who came out of the doorway. He glanced around. "Keller and Boman, get out here and help with a building sweep. Miller, you and I and Wilson will stay at the command post. Bring the tasers. Orders are capture, not kill."  
  


Within seconds two more men joined the first two. They conferred briefly and split into two pairs. One was heading in Logan's direction and one toward the back of the building. Logan checked his gun once again and dropped back to the wall next to the door into his room. Then he waited. He heard footsteps coming closer and tensed in anticipation but before the men could enter the room he was in there was a commotion down the hallway. He heard running footsteps. There were several cries and thuds. Then there was silence again.   
  


He stepped to the doorway to the hallway and looked out just as two more men came out of the lighted room at a run, holding weapons at the ready. They ran straight to the room where Max had taken the first two. Logan followed them. When he reached the room and looked into it he gasped. Max was writhing on the floor as the two held tasers on her. Six unconscious bodies were scattered around the room.

"Got her," said one of the two in satisfaction.  
  


"She can't be alone. No way that little girl took out six of our guys."  
  


"Drop the weapons." Logan said to the two holding his gun on them. They hesitated and he took aim and carefully shot one of them in the leg. The man fell to the floor and his taser went flying. The other spun to face Logan, dropping his taser and pulling a gun as he did so. Logan didn't hesitate to fire and he fell to the floor beside his companion, with a bullet in his shoulder. Logan ran to Max and threw her over his shoulder. He heard footsteps behind him and ran to the window. Luckily there was no glass remaining. He dropped Max out of it and dove headfirst himself as he heard the sound of taser darts whistling past. When he it the ground he rolled over and grabbed Max, dragging her with him around the corner of the building.  
  


"Max." he shook her urgently. "We've got to get out of here."  
  


She stirred and then opened her eyes. "What…"  
  


Logan pulled her to her feet. "There's no time. Come on." He dragged her behind him around the building.  He could hear voices behind them. When they reached the side closest to his car he stopped. It was half a block away and there was no way they were going to make it. There was no cover at all. The voices were getting closer. 

Logan checked his gun and pushed Max behind him. 

Suddenly there was a shout from inside the building. "They're heading west. Down the block. Got 'em on the cams."   
  


"Thank you Sebastian." Logan breathed. "Max, come on." Max was steadier on her feet and he was able to pull her along with him to the SUV, keeping close to the shoulder high weeds in the vacant lot they were passing. After what seemed an eternity they reached the vehicle. He pulled Max around to the side shielded from the street and building, and slid open the back door, pushing her inside and following himself. He climbed into the front seat and started the engine and leaving the lights off, he silently backed the vehicle up and around the corner. Once they had made it safely, he swung it into a wide U-turn and quickly headed away from the neighborhood. Only when they had made it several blocks without any signs of pursuit, did he turn on the headlights. He glanced into the back where Max was still sitting on the floor, seemingly dazed, then headed to the center of the city.   
  


As they reached what appeared to be Portland's equivalent of Seattle's high rise district, he looked back at Max once again. "Max, you need to lose that wig. And the hose. There should be some tissues in the seat pocket and there are water bottles in the mini-fridge. Get rid of the makeup."  
  


"Why?" she managed as she pulled off the wig and wiggled out of the torn fishnets.  
  


"I can't bring a streetwalker into my hotel room. It'll attract too much attention." Logan had slowed the SUV as Max worked to make herself presentable. "Here." He tossed her a comb and she ran it through her hair. He pulled the SUV over into a parking spot and turned to look her over. Without the wig, makeup and torn fishnets, Max looked more presentable.   
  


"Well?" she demanded.  
  


"You can pass as a high class call girl. It'll have to do."  
  


Max frowned at him, but he ignored her as he pulled the SUV out and around the corner. He pulled up to a well-lighted hotel and a valet came around to open the door. Logan climbed out and took the ticket the boy was holding out.  
  


"Staying overnight, Mr. Eastman?"  
  


"Yes, thank you." Logan came around to where another valet was holding the door for Max. He held out his hand to her and she took it and climbed down with dignity befitting royalty. A doorman held open the entrance and they proceeded into the lobby of an expensive hotel.  
  


Logan waved to the front desk clerk. "Send up late dinner for two please."  
  


"Right away, Mr. Eastman." The clerk responded giving Max a once over. Logan frowned and when he looked up and met his eyes, the clerk flushed and quickly turned away. Another doorman held an open elevator for them and within moments they were safely inside and on their way up.  
  


Max let out a sigh and leaned against Logan. "I take it you keep rooms here."  
  


Logan shrugged. "It's useful to have a place under another name in the event." He dropped an arm around Max's shoulder, conscious of the slight tremors that were still running through her. When the elevator reached its destination he ushered her out and pulled out his wallet. He led her to a doorway and slipped a plastic card into the slot. When the door opened he led her into a luxurious suite. He steered Max to a plush sofa and she collapsed onto it.   
  


Logan walked to the windows and glanced out. "We're safe here. There's nothing to connect Michael Eastman with Logan Cale. Tomorrow we can head out of Portland once I get you papers."  
  


"That's tomorrow. What about tonight?" she asked.   
  


"First we eat and then we have that talk." Logan said grimly.

  
**End of Chapter Eight-Six…TBC…**


	87. So Near Yet So Far

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: **_For those who don't know, fanfiction.net has not been allowing the PN to update this week. The nerve!! Many thanks to Dark Angel Reflections for letting me post on their board while fanfiction.net was down.. After all, PN has a responsibility to the mental health of her readers. Hmmm, that is if PN's readers have any mental health… That's an interesting question to ponder. PN will now get back to her regularly scheduled programming.   PN_

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: So Near and Yet So Fa**r

_In which some difficult words are said and some truths are faced…_

Max was still feeling slightly shaky from the aftereffects of the tasers, so she settled down on the overstuffed sofa and tried to relax while they waited for the food to arrive. Logan stood and stared out of the windows, seemingly as reluctant as she was to begin their talk. It was a relief when there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it to admit a waiter who was pushing a cart full of covered dishes. The waiter silently set the food out on the small table that was placed near the windows. When he was finished, Logan escorted him to the door of the suite, handing him a tip before he left. 

"Dinner is served." Logan observed in a casual voice. The tension in his tall frame belied his words.

Max didn't answer as she joined him at the table. The food was delicious and they busied themselves eating. Conversation was minimal by mutual consent. They let more serious matters wait until they had finished their meal.

Finally, Max pushed back from the table. She rose and stretched. "I think I'm going to catch some sleep. Which bedroom do you prefer?"

Logan just looked at her. "Right now, I prefer that we do some talking."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," she snapped at him. "Maybe I've had enough of your talking lately."

He rose and stood facing her, forcing her to look up at him. "If I hadn't figured out what you were up to and got here in time, you'd be on your way to Manticore as a guest of the Colonel. We damn well better do some talking."

Max glared at him. "If you hadn't pulled your macho Neanderthal crap on me, we could have worked together on this from the beginning. When are you going to get that I'm not some fragile flower that needs to be protected?" She was clearly still angry with him.

"When I don't have to shoot two men and pick you up off the floor after you've been shot with tasers." Logan retorted, his own temper rising. "When I've gotten you to someplace that you'll be safe from the Colonel and Manticore."

"This is useless." Max declared angrily. "Why did you bother to come after me anyway? Why aren't you back in Seattle with Ashley?"

"Because I'm not in love with Ashley. I'm in love with you." Logan snapped. He stopped dead as he realized what he had said.

There was dead silence in the suite. Max stood there staring at him. She was speechless. Logan turned his back to her and stalked over to the windows.

Max found her voice. "Logan…what did you just say?"

"Forget what I just said. Its irrelevant to the situation." He refused to look at her.

Max frowned. She walked over to stand next to him. "You said you're in love with me. And you want me to forget it?"

"It doesn't matter. It can't matter. It isn't safe for you. Not with the Colonel having me in his sights." He continued to stare out of the window.

Max's voice was soft. "You're wrong. It does matter. It's the _only_ thing that matters."

Logan still wouldn't meet her eyes, "Damn it, Max, have you listened to a word I've said? The Colonel isn't going to magically go away. You can't be around me. If you are, sooner or later he's going to find out who you are. Your father trusted me to take care of you and that doesn't include exposing you to Lydecker. It _doesn't_ matter what I feel about you. I can't _let_ it matter." The last words were spoken so softly that a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear them.

"I can't _not_ let it matter." Max answered him. "Because I'm in love with you too."

When he heard her last words, Logan finally looked directly at her. His eyes reflected a myriad of emotions. Foremost among them was anguish. "Max…don't. Let it go. We can't. Do you think I haven't thought about this and wished things were different? That I could keep you with me? But I can't. You have to leave. The best thing for you is to forget me. It isn't safe for you to be with me."

Max stared back at him. "Where is it safe, Logan? Hidden away in some cabin on top of a mountain somewhere? Hiding in a hut in a jungle? Or on some island in the middle of the ocean?"

"Any one of those places would be safer than being with me."

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

"I do care. I want you alive and safe."

Max looked at him. "So what exactly do you plan on doing?" Her voice was dangerously soft.

" I plan on getting you to a safe place. Then I plan on dealing with the Colonel." His voice was as soft as hers.

"No." Her response was immediate and unequivocal.

"Max…" he began.

"I'm not going, Logan. And you can't make me." Max stood there, her very posture emphasizing her defiance and determination.

"Maybe I can." He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Try." She called his bluff. "Even if you and your friend Sebastian manage to send me off somewhere, I'll just come back. I refuse to let you face Lydecker alone."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up even more than it normally did. He began to pace. Max walked over and sat back on the sofa. She watched him with apparent calm. Despite her outward appearance, her insides felt like they were tangled in knots. Joy at Logan's admission warred with anger at his obstinacy and worry for his safety.

_I can't believe he admitted he's in love with me._

_Fat lot of good its going to do you. He's as stubborn as you are._

_I'm not leaving him._

_Good luck getting him to agree to that._

"Logan stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Besides, you're making me dizzy." She tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're making me crazy," he responded in all seriousness.

_Damn it you fool, how could you say what you did? She'll never agree to leave now._

_It was a slip._

_That's an understatement._

_Shut up. I have enough problems without this._

_Good luck getting her to do what you want her to._

_It's not what I want, its what's best for her._

_I don't think you're going to be able to convince her of that._

"Logan can we table this discussion until the morning?" Max broke the silence.

"Waiting until the morning isn't going to change anything."

Max just looked at him. He felt himself falling under the spell she seemed to be able to weave around him so effortlessly. Without conscious volition he found himself dropping down to sit next to her. This close he could smell the soft perfume that was so uniquely hers. Max reached up and gently pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met and he was lost. His arms went around her and he pulled her close as the passion they shared took over. When they broke apart he could feel himself shaking with the force of his emotions.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, unable to stop himself.

"I love you, too," she responded without any hesitation. Her eyes were shining as she stared up at him.

"What are we going to do?" The words were torn from him as caution warred with a primitive feeling of triumph at her words. Part of him wanted to shout from the rooftops and tell the world that she was his. He felt like the Neanderthal that she had compared him to earlier. She was his. His mate. His possession. Just as he was hers. He didn't want to ever let her go. Fuck Manticore and Fuck the Colonel. Max was his and no one was going to take her away from him.

"Love me, Logan. For tonight…just love me." Max was saying softly and confidently.

"Oh god, Max…" He threw caution to the wind as he rose and scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

**End of Chapter Eighty Seven…TBC…**


	88. Hot Sweet Lovin'

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**AN: **_Okay this chapter is not really much of a progression of the story. I'm afraid it's pretty much mindless sexy fluff. But hey, everyone needs a break now and then from the tension and it seems like our heroes are due for one. Anyway, that's what they keep telling me…I mean it's not like they could have any ulterior motives, right?  ;) Feel free to skip this one if you aren't into the fluff.  Things'll get back on track next chapter even if I have to beat those two into line… PN looks around for her whip…_

**--------------------------**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: Hot Sweet Lovin'**

_In which not a lot happens but our hero and heroine have a good time…_

Logan pushed open the door leading to the suite's master bedroom and proceeded to walk directly to the king sized bed that was the centerpiece of the room.  When he reached it he gently laid Max down on it, and then straightened so that he was standing there looking down at her.  Wordlessly she held out her arms, and he dropped onto the bed and pulled her close to him. 

They feverishly set to work undressing each other. Pieces of clothing went flying around the room, and not a few buttons were ripped off in their haste. "This can't change anything, Max." Logan warned even as he ran his hands over her silky skin.

Max just laughed softly, letting her hands roam over his heated skin and wrapping her legs around his. "Tomorrow, Logan," she said. "That's for tomorrow."

Conversation degenerated into soft exclamations and whispered directions to each other after that.  

"Touch me…"

"Ohh…yes…there…"

"Like that…"

"Logan…""Max…"

Finally, he rolled off of her, satiated and content and propped on one elbow, he looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she wore a satisfied smile. He had never seen her look more beautiful, despite the sheen of sweat on her skin and the tangles in her hair.  Reaching down with his free hand he brushed a string of damp hair off of her face. She opened her eyes.

"I love you," he said, needing to hear her response, to know that it hadn't been something he had imagined earlier.

"I love you," she answered softly. She reached up to him and pulled him down so he was lying on his back next to her. Then she curled onto her side up against his length.

"Do you want to wash up?" Logan asked her when she appeared to be settling in for the night.

"I'm fine." She answered sleepily. "Shower in the morning."

Logan smiled to himself as he watched her drift off into sleep. Worries about Lydecker, and about the events of the past day were knocking at the walls he had put up against them, but with an effort he banished them. Tonight was theirs. The morning would bring back the problems and complications of their lives but he decided he'd deal with them then. 

He dozed off for while, only to wake up to find that Max was already awake and she was happily exploring his body with both her hands and her mouth. 

She lifted her head when he stirred and whispered, "Shhh…" when he started to speak. Then she went back to her self appointed task, licking her way down his chest, almost he thought, like a cat grooming a companion.  When she reached her goal he couldn't suppress a moan as he felt the heat of her mouth surrounding him.

"Max…"he gasped reaching down blindly to stroke her back as she leaned over him.

She ignored him and soon he forgot everything except the sensations rocketing through his body. When she finished with him he lay there completely relaxed. Lazily he pulled her up to lie across his chest as he kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth.

They stayed that way for a long time, exchanging soft kisses that slowly grew more heated. Then it was Logan's turn to flip Max onto her stomach as he tasted his way down her back. When he had his fill of her from her neck to her toes and she was squirming delightfully under his expert ministrations, he flipped her over again and began on her neck once more. 

It was his turn to say "Shhh…" as she opened her mouth to speak. "It's my turn." He teased her relentlessly bringing her to the edge and then backing off multiple times, until finally he let her fly off of it with a soft scream of his name. 

Before she had quite come back to herself, he rolled onto her and they found their release together once more. Then they dozed off again, wrapped in each others arms.  Logan lost track of time as they alternated sleep with lovemaking, the last time as the dim light of dawn began to show through the sheer drapes that covered the suite's windows.

When he woke after that it was to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. He grinned and quickly made his way to the large bathroom. Max's silhouette was clearly outlined through the frosted glass of the shower door, her back to him. Pulling open the door he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

Max turned her head to look at him and he dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

"Mmm. Good morning Logan." 

Logan reached over for a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some onto his hands. As Max leaned against him he rubbed it gently into her hair, massaging her scalp until she was humming with pleasure. When he was finished he let her rinse out the shampoo under the steamy water.

Max took her cue from Logan and they spent a pleasurable but lazy half hour taking turns washing each other with the soft cloths and scented soap the hotel provided. When the water began to grow cold they stepped from the shower and wrapped themselves in the large fluffy towels hanging on the racks. Max rubbed her hair until the worst of the water was out of it, and quickly combed the tangles from it, leaving it loose to dry as she walked into the bedroom, dressed only in the towel. Logan had slipped into a clean pair of boxers taken from one of the drawers and she looked at the remnants of her outfit from the previous day with distaste. 

Next thing she knew something landed on her head. Untangling herself from the soft fabric she saw Logan laughing at her and she realized he had tossed her a clean T-Shirt. She slipped into it. It was short but it would cover the essentials if she was careful.

"I'll call down to the concierge and have some clothes sent up for you when the shops open," Logan was saying. "Unless you prefer your outfit from yesterday?"

Max shuddered in distaste. "No thanks. Jeans and a clean shirt will do just fine."

"Aw, I kind of liked what you were wearing," he teased her.

"You were in kind of a hurry for me to get out of it as I recall." She retorted. 

He just smiled and she found herself smiling in return. Somehow they had managed to slip into a comfort zone with each other. The tension that had marked their interactions from the very beginning was missing for once, as by mutual consent they enjoyed their new found relationship and let the realities of their situation wait. Max sighed to herself as she realized that it couldn't last. Lydecker and Manticore were still out there, a very real threat to Logan as well as to herself.  She didn't realize she was frowning until Logan reached out and smoothed a finger over her forehead.

"Let it wait, Max." He said softly to her. "For now."

She smiled at him, "I'm starving. Is there any chance of getting some food around this place?"

Even as she spoke there was a knock on the door. Logan grinned. "That should be breakfast." He glanced at her attire. "You better stay in here while I let in the waiter. Unless you plan on giving him a thrill." 

Max felt a flush of heat as his gaze ran over her but she suppressed it. "This is for your eyes only," she teased as she smoothed the T-shirt over her body, emphasizing the last two words.

Logan chuckled as he went to admit the waiter with their breakfast.

**End of Chapter Eight-Eight…TBC…**


	89. Back Down to Earth

**Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-------------------------**

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Back Down to Earth 

_With the morning comes the end of dreams and a return to the cold hard realities…_

The breakfast provided by the hotel was ample and the food was good, even if it wasn't quite in a class with Logan's cooking. By the time they finished eating, a package of clothing had been delivered and Max slipped into the bedroom to dress.

When she walked back out wearing a pair of tailored cream pants and a deep rose sweater; Logan was engrossed in a conversation on his cell phone. His laptop was open on the desk in front of him. She listened in unabashedly as he finished his call.

"…we'll be back in Seattle by tonight. If you could have that stuff waiting for me I'd appreciate it. Thanks, Sebastian. I owe you for this trip. That little diversion you engineered on the security cams saved our asses last night."  He listened a minute and then laughed. "Talk to you soon."

"What's going to be waiting for us?" Max asked curiously. 

Logan looked up at her. "More information Sebastian has on the escaped X5s. No current locations but some past sightings of a few of them. He's going to send the encrypted files over later today. I don't want to access them on this – the security isn't quite as good as it is on my main setup." He looked her over and smiled, "You clean up nice."

Max smiled back at him. "Only one problem – this isn't the best outfit for riding my bike."

"Where is your bike anyway?" 

"Stashed in a deserted office park outside of the city checkpoints. I came in on foot. Easier to find the holes that way."

Logan nodded. "I have your passes to get out with me today. Appropriately stamped to show you coming in with me yesterday."  He handed her the paperwork and she glanced over it.

"Logan…" she began and then stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked absently, looking at something on his laptop.

"When are we going to talk? About us?"

He looked up at her, the smile gone from his face. "We can do it now, or we can wait until tonight when we get home. It's up to you."

"Whose home?" Max got right to the point. "Yours or ours? When we get there are you going to try to send me away again? For my own good? "

Logan sighed.  "Max, I…"

"I meant what I said last night about not leaving." Her tone of voice left no doubt of her determination.

Logan reached up and pulled her onto his lap. For a moment he buried his face against her shoulder. When he raised his head she could see the pain reflected in his eyes. "Max, I meant what I said about being in love with you.  I want to keep you with me. More than anything.  But I also need you to be safe.  How can being with me be safe for you, when Colonel Lydecker has me on his radar? He isn't going to go away and I need to pretend to work with him. For now anyway."

"He has no idea who I am. He thinks I'm just your not-too-bright, spoiled, European heiress bride." Max argued.

"Don't underestimate the Colonel. One slip up could be fatal. For both of us." Logan warned her.

"I'm willing to take my chances," Max said calmly.

"The thing is, Max, I'm not sure I am. Not where you're concerned." Logan matched her calm, but his resolve was clear in his tone.

The stared at each other, once again at an impasse. One that was harder than ever because of the words that had been spoken. This time there was no pretending to themselves or to each other that it didn't hurt. 

"What are we going to do?" Max unconsciously echoed Logan's words of the night before.

"I don't know." Logan ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was nervous or worried.

Max shifted on his lap. "I love you. How can you expect me to leave you knowing that Lydecker is watching everything you do? Knowing that at any time he could decide you're no use to him and send in an assassin to kill you? I won't do it, Logan.  I can't."

"Damned if we do and damned if we don't," he muttered. "I think we need to let this wait until later, Max. Let's go home." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two made it out of Portland with no problems. Logan was careful to use a different checkpoint than the one he had used entering the city even though the risk of encountering the same guard was small.  Once past the checkpoint, Max directed him to the location where she had left her bike. 

Things went smoothly there as well. The debris she had piled in front of the door was in place and the Ninja was sitting safely inside where she had left it. She wheeled it outside to where Logan waited and then looked down ruefully at her clothing. 

"You really should have just gotten me some jeans and a T-Shirt," she told Logan.

He smiled and reached inside the SUV and pressed a button. The top of the back hatch opened outward and the bottom dropped down to form a ramp.  Max looked into the vehicle. There was more than enough room to roll her bike inside.

"Custom made. I thought it might come in handy sometime." Logan explained to her.

Max nodded in approval as she stowed the Ninja in the back of the vehicle. Logan waited in the driver seat until she had it safely inside and had come back around and climbed into the passenger seat. With another touch the back of the SUV closed and they were on their way.

The trip to Seattle was uneventful and they passed it with small talk. Both of them avoided the difficult topic that still lay unresolved between them.  Within three hours they had passed the city checkpoints and arrived at Fogle Towers.  Max rolled her bike out of the SUV and parked it in what she had come to think of as her space next to it and then the two of them entered the elevator.

When they entered the penthouse Max suddenly put out a hand to bring Logan to a halt. She stood frozen. He looked at her in alarm.  Before she could make a move a familiar voice broke the silence. 

"It's about time you got here." Zack stood there in front of them. His clothing was muddy and torn and blood streaked his face.  Before either of them could answer he staggered and would have fallen if Max hadn't jumped forward to catch him.

"Put him on the couch." Logan directed her.

"There's no time. Lydecker's about to grab two of our siblings. We've got to help them." Zack managed to get out as Max supported him.

Max and Logan stared at each other and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"Now what?" she said.

"It's time to get to work." Logan responded.

**End of Chapter Eighty Nine…TBC…**


	90. My Brother's Keeper

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Ninety: My Brother's Keeper

__

In which our heroes are called on for some fancy footwork in order to protect Max's siblings…

Max walked Zack over to the couch and despite his protests he collapsed onto it. A telltale bloodstain was seeping through his shirt at his left shoulder and Max started to take a look at it. 

Zack waved her off. "It's nothing. There's no time to waste on me. It's our siblings who need help."

He paused and then said grudgingly as he looked at Logan. "His help."

Max and Logan stared at Zack in surprise. Logan was the first to speak. "What kind of help do they need?"

"Somehow the Colonel tracked Syl and Krit to San Francisco. The Tac Team left to pick them up about an hour ago."  
  
""There's no time to get there before them." Logan stated the obvious. "So what, you want me to warn them somehow? Draw the Tac team off of them? What exactly are you thinking about doing?"

"I have comm frequencies I can contact them on but I'm afraid to use them with the Colonel closing in.

He's probably got the entire San Francisco area monitored and if I use the comm I risk bringing him down here. My stuff isn't all that sophisticated. I can't send a secure message to them."

"And you think I can?" Logan said.

"Logan, you have to try." Max protested thinking he was going to refuse.

Logan shot her an annoyed look. "I didn't say I wasn't going to try. But I need more information. Sending a message to their comms might not be the answer. Especially with heavy monitoring going on. What kind of code talk do you have set up?" The last was directed to Zack.

"Our own. We're not stupid enough to rely on the Manticore protocols." Zack snapped at Logan.

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the two men exchanged looks. It was clear that there was no love lost between them and that Zack was there only because he had no choice.

"Do you have the Manticore comm frequencies for the Tac Team?" Logan finally said.

"How do you think I happened to take a bullet?" Zack snapped. "I broke into one of their surveillance vans and took out the tecs in order to get them. Unfortunately a change of shifts was coming in, and they managed to wing me before I could get out. Here." His voice was cold as he held out a slip of paper to Logan.

Logan walked to him and took the paper wordlessly. He walked into his computer room and began to type commands into his system. 

Max looked at Zack as he sat on the couch. The coldness in his voice and the way he had spoken of "taking

out" the tecs had sent chills down her spine. "Let me take care of that shoulder. Logan's going to be busy for a few minutes." She reached down to Zack and he pulled back from her.

"I said I was fine. It's a flesh wound that's all. I'm a soldier, Max. I don't need coddling."

Max shrugged. "Have it your way. Far be it from me to infringe on your macho code. We wouldn't want to risk bringing you down to the level of an ordinary human being, would we?" With those last words she turned her back on him and walked away to join Logan, who was now speaking to Sebastian over a headset. Zack stared after her, open mouthed at her obvious anger.

"What's happening, Logan?" Max asked him.

He looked at her briefly. "I've managed to hack into the Manticore team's communications. They haven't arrived in San Francisco yet."

"Can you warn Syl and Krit on their comms?"

"Doubtful. They're jamming the comm frequencies they use."

"So what can you do?" Max said her fear for her siblings evident in her voice and eyes.

"I'm going to try to draw the Tac Team off. With Sebastian's help. At the same time, I've sent a message on a landline to an operative in San Francisco. He's going to try to get a warning to them by more low tech methods."

"When will we know if you're successful?" she asked,

"If I'm not they'll have them surrounded in the next couple of hours. So right now it's a waiting game."

He glanced into the other room. "How's he doing?" he asked sotto voce.

Max shrugged. "He could be bleeding to death for all I know or care."

Logan was surprised by the anger in her tone but decided to let it go. Max's dealings with her difficult sibling were not something he wanted to be involved in. "Do you remember the two who we're trying to help?" he asked instead.

Max smiled, "Yeah. I do." She was quiet for a moment. "I wish I could see them once this is all over and they're safe." Her voice was wistful.

"Maybe you can." Logan said under his breath. His computer beeped softly and he turned back to it. "I need to work with Sebastian. You can watch if you want to." He was quickly involved in his task. Max watched the screens for a moment, but decided there was really no good she could do. Instead she wandered out to the kitchen and idly looked through the refrigerator. She pulled out an apple and was about to close the refrigerator when she became aware of a presence behind her.

"Becoming domestic, Maxie?" Zack said and she stiffened at the sarcasm in his words and tone.

"I'm hungry." She said shortly, keeping her back to him.

He laughed. "Next time I come by, he'll have you barefoot and pregnant and stirring the soup while he fools around with his computers. Never thought I'd see one of us as an accessory to a spoiled rich bastard."

"You'd rather see us all constantly on the run? As fugitives for the rest of our lives?" Max flung back at him. "Why did you come here if you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him. He has his uses. I just hate what he's done to you." Zack retorted.

"He hasn't done anything to me except care about me and protect me and now he's trying to protect my family. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm happy with Logan, Zack. So if you'll excuse me." She slammed the refrigerator closed and stalked from the room into the master bedroom, leaving Zack to his own devices.

When she emerged an hour later Logan was just closing down his computers. Zack was nowhere to be seen. 

"It worked." Logan said to her with a smile.

"They're safe?"

"Safe and well on their way out of San Francisco." He assured her. "Sebastian was able to set up a decoy sighting on the opposite side of town to draw off the Tac Team and my guy got a message to them to get out of Dodge. It's going to look like they got the word and the team just barely missed them at the location Sebastian sent them to."

He rose from his chair and Max caught him in a hug. "Thank you, Logan."

His arms came around her. "I did it for you," he said softly.

"Now isn't this sweet?" Zack sneered as he emerged from the guest bedroom. He had cleaned up and he looked much improved from earlier. "Where are they heading?" He had obviously heard what Logan had said about Syl and Krit.

"North from San Francisco." Logan said briefly. "We sent the Tac Team south."

Zack nodded. He hesitated then said, "Thanks."

Max glared at him still annoyed at his earlier attitude.

Zack ignored her. "I'm going to see if I can hook up with them and get them to a new safe location.

See you around, Maxie. And think about what I said." Without waiting for a reply he walked out the door of the penthouse.

"Max?" Logan looked down at her, aware of her anger.

"Forget it, Logan. He's got a stick up his butt, but it's not my problem."

Logan shrugged. "We do have another slight problem though, Max."

She looked at him.

"Remember how the Colonel wanted us to come to dinner? Well he's renewed his invitation. To both of us.

And I don't think we can afford to say no right now. Not without arousing his suspicions. Especially after today." His tone was grim. "This is why I wanted you away from me."

"Too late for that now, Logan. When's the dinner party?" Max answered.

"Tonight."

****

End of Chapter Ninety…TBC…


	91. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

---------------------------

Chapter Ninety-One: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

__

In which dinner with the Colonel includes an unexpected guest…

The SUV pulled up outside of an up-scale building and a uniformed valet came around to the driver's side, while another one opened the passenger door. By the time Logan came around the car, Max was standing on the sidewalk under the awning that extended out from the building, waiting for him. He looked her over in approval, as he held out his arm for her to take. She was wearing a forest green fitted sheath that reached well above her knees, exposing long shapely legs with matching heels. Over the dress she wore a fitted bolero jacket, trimmed in black braid. Her hair was swept up on top of her head exposing her slender neck, which displayed no trace of a barcode.

When she had first walked out of the bathroom earlier, Logan had looked at her in concern. "Max? Are you sure you should be wearing your hair like that?"

Max had simply smiled and twirled to show him her barcode free neck. "Special makeup. Practically takes a blowtorch to get it off. I thought it might be a good thing to make sure the Colonel saw my neck tonight."

"Logan? Are we going in?" Max brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry." Together they strolled forward and into _Antonio's. _The interior of the restaurant was dimly lit and elegantly furnished. Stiff, spotless, white linen tablecloths covered the tables, which were set with expensive china and heavy silver. Sparkling crystal glasses reflected the candles that flickered in the middle of each table.

"Logan Cale." Logan said to the maitre'd.

"Ah yes, Mr. Cale. Your party is waiting for you. If you will follow me." The man turned and led them to a

secluded alcove that might have almost been a private room, set back from the rest of the dining area as it was. A man and woman were already seated there with their backs to them. As they came around the table, the maitre'd held out a chair for Max and the man rose to greet them.

"Mr. Cale." Colonel Lydecker said. "Mrs. Cale. Charmed to see you again. Let me introduce my companion to you." He gestured to the blonde woman seated next to him and Max suppressed a gasp.

"Ashley Bartlett, Logan and Maxine Cale."

"We're acquainted. How are you Ashley?" Logan said smoothly. Max glared daggers at the blonde. The waiter pushed in Max's chair as Logan brought the hand Ashley extended to his lips in the European manner before taking his own seat.

"Wonderful, Logan. It's so good to see you." Ashley answered in a low seductive voice, eating him up with her eyes.

The Colonel took his own seat and Logan thought he detected a look of satisfaction in his eyes as he watched Max's reaction to Ashley. "Seattle society does tend to be inbred doesn't it?" Lydecker observed idly.

"No more so than society anywhere I would think." Logan parried. Max and Ashley both remained silent.

Lydecker signaled to a waiter. "What will you have to drink?" he asked Max and Logan

"I'm partial to champagne," she said sweetly, shooting a look at Logan and then at Ashley.

"Max, are you sure? Champagne sometimes tends not to agree with you." Logan warned, with an inward sigh.

"I'm positive, sweetheart." Max purred making a point to reach over and caress Logan's hand as it lay on the table. "How did you meet Ashley, Colonel?" she asked turning to Lydecker.

"We were introduced at the Cale's house party." Ashley interjected, her voice oozing sweetness. She leaned forward, allowing both Logan and Lydecker a full view of her extremely low cut and well-filled bodice. "You and Logie were rather busy as I recall; falling into the pool wasn't it?"

Max glared at her but before she could reply the waiter was there, filling her glass with champagne.

Logan laughed to cover the silence, "Good thing it was warm that day."

The glasses were all filled, and Colonel Lydecker raised his, "I'd like to propose a toast. To the lovely ladies, and to a profitable partnership, Mr. Cale."

Ashley simpered as Logan raised his glass in her direction and then in Max's. "I certainly will have to second that. Please call me Logan, no sense in such formalities at this point."

Lydecker nodded. 

The waiter presented them with thick heavy menus and for a while they were engrossed in them.

"Logie, what do you think I would like here?" Ashley leaned towards Logan.

"I'd suggest the Pollo de Napoli. It's the chef's specialty." Logan suggested. 

"That sounds wonderful. You always did know exactly what would satisfy me." Ashley said suggestively.

The Colonel smiled slyly, observing the by-play and Max's silent reaction. "Do you like chicken, Mrs. Cale?" he asked her.

"No, it's a bit bland for me, kind of like the color pink. I prefer something stronger. And do call me Max. Mrs. Cale is much too formal for a friend." Max answered him, fully aware of Ashley's pale pink dress. She picked up her glass of champagne and finished it off. Logan kicked her under the table and she smiled sweetly at him. "Darling, it's a bit warm in here. Will you help me with my jacket?" She turned her back to him and Logan helped her slip out of the bolero. When she swiveled back to face the table, Ashley's eyes widened and she had a disgruntled look on her face. Max's sheath was strapless and the bodice was boned, effectively displaying an impressive cleavage. Logan felt a jolt of heat as he took in the display. Lydecker simply sat there observing, an enigmatic smile on his face. 

Salads and a basket of bruschetta were brought soon after, followed by their dinners, and their conversation was superficial as they enjoyed their food. Lydecker seemed to make a point of engaging Max in conversation, which left Ashley free to concentrate her attention on Logan. Ashley made the most of her opportunity, leaning in close to him and taking every available chance to lightly touch his hand or arm as she spoke with him. Max silently fumed even while she politely responded to the Colonel's questions about her supposed home in Europe.

After what seemed an interminable time to Logan, the desert plates were cleared and the waiter brought after dinner cordials. During the dinner several bottles of champagne had been consumed. Max was

laughing freely with the Colonel, even as she shot Logan looks promising later retaliation for his attention to Ashley. 

The effect of multiple glasses of champagne made itself felt on Max and she excused herself to visit the ladies room while the others sipped their drinks. Once she was out of sight of the table, the Colonel looked at his watch. 

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call." He rose and left Logan and Ashley alone at the table. 

"Logie, this has been such a wonderful evening." Ashley slid her chair next to Logan's and ran a long nail around his neck. "I've missed you." She crossed her legs causing her dress to ride up high above her knees.

"Ashley, I'm married..." Logan began.

"Pooh, to that child? I don't know why you married her, but you don't have to pretend for my sake. I don't care about that anyway. I care about you and about what we had. We can still have that. She doesn't need to know." Ashley leaned in and blew softly on his neck. 

Logan pulled back. "Ashley, you're an amazing woman and I'm flattered but I'm married. And I take that seriously."

Ashley pouted but refused to give up. She leaned forward once more catching Logan off guard. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. Neither or them was aware that Max had returned from the ladies room and was standing just a few feet away observing them. 

Max turned her back on Logan and Ashley and headed blindly toward the entrance of the restaurant. She didn't see Logan pull angrily away from Ashley. Lydecker was walking back to the table and he stopped to observe. A smile crossed his face as he lifted his cell phone to his mouth.

"Subject is on her way." He snapped the cell closed and proceeded to the table.

Logan was already standing when he arrived at the table. "Colonel. I'm afraid Max and I have to leave you. There's been a family emergency. Thank you for dinner, I'm sure we'll be speaking soon."

"Thank you, Logan. Is Max waiting for you outside? I saw her walking that way a few moments ago."

"She went on ahead. Good night Colonel, good night Ashley." Logan left as quickly as politeness allowed.

Ashley smiled up at Lydecker. "Did I do good, Uncle Donald?"

Lydecker slid into the chair next to her and patted her hand. "You were perfect."

"She's such a little nothing." Ashley said petulantly. " Do you think he'll get rid of her now? So I can have him back?"

"I'm sure he will. Finish your drink and I'll take you home." Lydecker said absently.

Logan emerged from the restaurant and looked around for Max. The sidewalk was empty except for the valet. He was not the same one who had been on shift when they had arrived.

"Did you see my wife?" Logan asked. "Dark haired, wearing a green dress."

The valet smiled. "Couldn't miss her."

"Where did she go?" Logan asked impatiently.

"She got into a black SUV. With a couple of men."

"What?" Logan demanded. "Did they force her?"

The valet looked at him in shock. "Oh no. She did seem to be a bit dizzy though. When I went over to see if I could help, one of them said she had too much to drink and they were taking her home."

Logan pulled his parking ticket from his pocket and shoved it at the valet with a wad of cash. "Get my car. Now." As the valet hurried away, he returned to the restaurant. One glance showed him that their table was empty. The Colonel and Ashley were nowhere to be seen. He snapped open his cell phone and punched in the number of Max's cell. There was a look of panic on his face.

When he walked back outside his car was waiting for him. He climbed into it even as he listened to Max's number ringing over and over with no answer…

****

End of Chapter Ninety-One…TBC…


	92. On The Waterfront

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

Chapter Ninety-Two: On the Waterfront

__

In which things don't look very good for our intrepid heroine…

As the black SUV sped through the deserted streets of Seattle, the man in the passenger seat turned to look back at their rear seat passenger. 

Max lay sprawled across the seat, her dress hiked up revealing the full expanse of her slender legs, hair straggling from its sophisticated updo, and one arm hanging down limply, touching the floor next to her small satin evening bag.

"How long's she gonna be out?" he turned to the driver.

"Long enough." The driver grunted uninformatively.

The first man let his admiring gaze wander over Max's unconscious form. "Nice piece. Wonder how those legs would feel wrapped around a guy?"

"Don't get any ideas. The Colonel wants her in one piece. No marks or bruises. That's why we used the spray. She'll have the mother of all headaches when she comes to, but nothing will show."

"What I have in mind won't show either." The first man leered.

"When the Colonel says hands off, it's hands off. Unless you want to lose a piece of your anatomy. You're new with us or you wouldn't even be thinkin' about it," the driver warned him. "No piece of ass is worth joinin' the soprano choir for."

"If you and me were to stop for a while and have a piece of her right now, the Colonel wouldn't even know about it. Hell, _she_ wouldn't even know about it." He indicated Max with a nod of his head. "That stuff is just a concentrated spray form of roofies, right? Take it from one who knows, she won't remember a thing."

The driver snorted and concentrated on the upcoming Sector checkpoint. "Pull the papers out from the glove box," he directed.

Max lay perfectly still on the back seat. Her head felt like it was encased in cotton, but she heard the words of the two men and her brain was sluggishly processing them. She tried to concentrate on where she was and what had happened. Her last clear thought was of standing and watching Logan and Ashley with their lips locked in what looked to be a passionate kiss. She had barely managed to keep from snapping the blonde's neck on the spot. Instead she had stalked outside to get some fresh air and control her emotions. 

Her fierce anger had distracted her so that she hadn't paid any attention to the black SUV at the curb or the two men until they had surrounded her. Before she could do anything, one had brought his hand up and sprayed her full in the face with a substance that had rendered her instantly dizzy. The other man had blocked the vision of the restaurant's valet and she had dimly heard him saying something about her having too much to drink and taking her home. She must have blacked out for a short period of time because the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the back seat of a moving vehicle, her skirt up around her waist, and her head spinning.

The SUV was cleared through the checkpoint and began to move once again. Her captors were silent and Max concentrated on overcoming the effects of whatever drug they had given her. She had a feeling that she was going to need to be in as much control as possible once they stopped.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan cursed as he disconnected from Max's cell phone. Whoever had her had either turned it off or taken it away from her. Either way she clearly wasn't able to answer. He kicked himself for letting Ashley distract him while Lydecker pulled off his kidnapping. He was several blocks from the restaurant on his way to Fogle Towers when he made a sudden decision and pulled his car to the curb. He punched in another number on his cell and waited.

"Sebastian? Thank god you're awake."

"What's up Logan?" Sebastian's metallic voice asked.

"Lydecker snatched Max about twenty minutes ago. I have to find her."

There was a silence. "Any idea of what kind of transport ?"

"The initial vehicle was a black SUV. In front of _Antonio's Ristorante_ in Sector 9."

"This time of night there shouldn't be too many vehicles going through the checkpoints. Let me see if I can find out anything." 

Logan waited impatiently for Sebastian to get back to him.

"A Black SUV went through Checkpoint Charlie ten minutes ago. They're in the waterfront district. The only way out of there is back through Charlie, on a ship, or by helicopter. Or they could have a set up in one of the abandoned warehouses down there." Sebastian informed him.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Logan said.

"Wait Logan, what are you going to do?"

"Go after her."

"Logan there are hundreds of buildings in that sector. You'll never find her. Not to mention she could already be on some kind of boat on her way somewhere else."

"I have to try, Seb."

"I'll try to do some satellite infra-reds on the area. The North American military command satellite will be in position in about another half an hour. I'm also monitoring the known Manticore comm frequencies. Maybe I'll pick something up."

"Or maybe they've been ordered to keep radio silence. Lydecker knows my hacking skills." Logan said grimly. "I'm going to boot up my laptop, Seb. Hit me on it if you come up with anything."

"Logan, did you ever think that Max could be the bait to lure you into a trap?"

"I have to take that chance, Seb. The Colonel wouldn't have her now if it weren't for my stupidity. The only redeeming factor is that he doesn't know who she really is."

"Be careful, Logan."

"Send me whatever you find out. I'm heading to the waterfront district now." Logan disconnected the cell phone and flipped open his laptop. He started it up and opened up his email and communications programs, letting them run so that Sebastian could contact him if he found anything out. He was about to pull the car away from the curb when his cell phone trilled.

"Yes?" he said shortly.

"Logan." The Colonel's voice said smoothly. "Did you find your wife?"

"You know damned well I didn't, you bastard. Where is she?" Logan snarled.

"She's perfectly safe. Right now she's just enjoying a little bit of a nap. When she wakes up she'll be treated with perfect care and consideration."

"Why did you take her?" Logan demanded. "She's nothing to you."

"Ah, but she is to you. Let's just call her my insurance policy. As long as you cooperate and complete the assignment I have for you, she'll be fine."

"And when I finish?" Logan's fingers were flying over his keyboard as he initiated a trace program on the call.

"She'll be returned to you in the same shape she was in when she left."

"What guarantee do I have of that?"

"Logan, you know there are no guarantees in life. You'll just have to depend on my word. I'll be in touch with your assignment. Good night." 

The phone went dead in Logan's hand. He swore and shut down the trace program. There was a grim look on his face as he headed the SUV towards Checkpoint Charlie.

****

End of Chapter Ninety-Two…TBC


	93. Running Out of Time

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

__

AN: Just a short word to my faithful readers. The Noodle will probably not be posting on weekends during the summer months due to Real Life commitments. So don't be concerned or fear that you have been abandoned. That possessed keyboard wouldn't allow it. Not to mention our hero and heroine! EEK!! And now back to our story…

---------------------------------------

****

Chapter Ninety-Three: Running Out of Time

__

In which things are closing in on our heroine as our hero desperately tries to find her…

The vehicle carrying Max slowed and made a turn. She felt it bumping over something, and then it came to a halt. The engine was turned off. Max braced herself for whatever was to come. Her brain was still encased in a fog and when she tried to lift her arm it felt like it was carrying one hundred pounds of weights. 

The front doors of the vehicle opened and it rocked slightly as the two men climbed out. 

"Get her and bring her along." The driver's voice said. 

Max heard the other man grunt something in response and then the back door of the vehicle opened. She kept her eyes closed as rough hands dragged her out of the SUV and she was tossed over a shoulder. Her captor's hand was roaming over her posterior in a familiar fashion, and she wanted nothing more than to give him a hard kick in the chest with her pointed shoes, but given her current physical state, she deemed it wiser to wait and let them think she was still unconscious. She promised herself that the man would regret his actions in due time.

Max was jolted along for several moments. She dared to open her eyes just a slit and she could see that they were in what appeared to be some type of warehouse. She heard a door being unlocked and opened and then they were proceeding down some kind of hallway. They entered a small room and she was roughly and unceremoniously dumped facedown onto a flat surface.

She could sense her two captors standing over her. 

"So what do you say we take our fun now? I tell you she won't remember a thing. No one will ever know but us," the man who had carried her said to his companion.

"And I tell you, it's hands off. The Colonel has a way of finding things out. You wanna be strung up buck naked for him to try out the latest tasers on various parts of your anatomy? That's the least of what he'd do to you. She ain't worth it. Let's go. She's gonna be out of it for at least the next three hours. By then the Colonel will let us know where we bring her."

"Lemme just make sure she's comfortable." The second man said.

"You got five minutes to join me. I ain't gonna be held responsible for you doin' something stupid." 

Max heard a set of footsteps walking away. Hands rolled her onto her back. She suppressed a gasp of anger as they briefly ran up her legs and over her bodice. 

"You and me are gonna have some fun tonight, baby. Just lemme take care of him and I'll be back."

She heard footsteps leaving the room and the sound of the door closing, followed by a click of the lock. She waited a few moments and then opened her eyes. She was lying on a small foldaway cot in a dingy room. There was no other furniture and no light, except for what leaked under the door. The walls were lined with empty shelves. The door itself was a solid wooden one. There was no latch on the inside for her to release, which meant that this room had been originally designed to keep things inside of it secure. It was not a real cell designed to hold an X5, but more likely an old storeroom, that had been converted into a crude prison. Max sighed in relief to know that the Colonel still had no clue who she really was. That meant this kidnapping had to have something to do with his plans for Logan. It also meant that she needed to be careful not to reveal her actual abilities. It would make getting out of here a bit trickier, but she was confident she could do it. If she could get rid of the fuzziness in her head and the weakness in her body. She refused to think about what would happen if she couldn't overcome the drug's effects before her captor returned. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan was passed through Checkpoint Charlie with ease, which was one of the benefits of having a Class Five, VIP sector pass. The pass and some bills slipped discreetly inside of the folder had the Sector Patrols on duty waving him through the checkpoint in complete disregard of the curfew. Once past he made sure to drive out of their sight before pulling the SUV over to the side. He pulled out his cell phone and tried Max's number once more on the off chance that she might be able to answer. Again he had no success. He punched in Sebastian's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Any information yet?" he asked without preamble when the call connected.

"The satellite just came up. Give me a few minutes to see what I can find."

Logan wanted to scream with impatience, but he restrained himself as he waited for Sebastian.

"Have you got your sector map up?" Sebastian asked.

"Hang on." Logan punched some keys on his laptop. "It's up now."

"Log in your GPS signal so I can coordinate with what I find."

"Got it." A red flashing light appeared on the on screen map, indicating Logan's position.

"I'm going to hook you into the infra-red satellite scan. Anything it picks up with a heat signature that corresponds to that of a human will show on your screen. That includes the neighborhood winos, I'm afraid." 

Nothing happened for a few moments but then the screen came alive with green dots. There were at least forty of them scattered through the sector. Logan groaned in frustration. "That's way too many for me to check out in time. Is there anything you can do to refine it down?"

"I'm trying, Logan. Give me a minute." 

Logan waited staring at the screen as if he could will it to show him Max's whereabouts with a flashing neon arrow. Suddenly two thirds of the green dots winked out.

"What did you do?"

"Narrowed the search parameters to require body heat signatures equal to at least two humans in close proximity."

"There are still too many. Can you narrow it to require three? There were two guys who grabbed Max according to the valet."

"They have to be in close proximity; within 25 feet of each other. If Max's captors are further away than that, her location will be eliminated."

"Try it. If no locations show we can go back to these parameters." 

"You could miss her location and waste time searching the wrong ones."

"Just try it." 

The next iteration of the search came up and this time only two green dots appeared. One was within several blocks of the SUV and the other was across the Sector. 

"Okay I'm going to try the one closest to me. Keep running the search, Seb, just in case her captors are further than the 25 feet but they move closer. I'll keep the display open on my laptop."

Logan reached into his glove compartment and pulled out his gun. He inserted a clip and slipped it into his suit pocket. Then he shifted the car into drive and headed for the location shown on the map. 

"Be careful, Logan."

"I intend to be. I also need you to do me another favor. I need to find something on the Colonel that I can use against him. There's got to be a way to even the odds and hold him off from this snatch and grab habit of his."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Logan." Sebastian warned.

"You think I don't know that? He's not going to go away so I need to neutralize him. It's either that or send Max away."

"Wouldn't that be easier?" Sebastian asked.

Logan laughed humorlessly. "You don't know Max very well or you wouldn't say that. I'm there so just wait to hear from me." 

"Logan wait. Wear your earpiece. I'm going to keep monitoring and that way if something new comes up, I can let you know."

"Gotcha." Logan slipped the phone's earpiece in and put his phone in his breast pocket. "OK I'm going in. Wish me luck." He had pulled the SUV into an alley next to the building indicated by one of the green dots on the map. Within seconds he had exited his vehicle and was slipping along the wall of the building as he headed towards the back, figuring that would be his best bet to enter undetected. He pulled his gun from his pocket and held it ready. The back of the warehouse fronted on a parking area and there were two loading docks. The door to one looked solid but the other looked like someone had broken an opening large enough to allow entrance. Logan scrambled to the top of the dock and leaned down to peer inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but then he thought he detected a faint glimmer of light off to the left. He squeezed through the opening and was about to head in the direction of the light when he heard a female scream.

****

End of Chapter Ninety-Three…TBC…


	94. My Hero

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

--------------------------

Chapter Ninety-Four: My Hero

__

In which our hero arrives in the nick of time…and our heroine does all right for herself 

Logan tensed at the sound of a woman's scream, His first impulse was to rush towards its source, but he forced himself to move slowly. If it were Max, no good would be done if he got himself captured or killed by being careless. Every nerve screamed at him as he made his way towards the light and the scream. There had been only that one and now all was eerily silent in the dark warehouse.

After a few moments, he reached a short hallway that bent off to the left. He eased around the turn and saw the source of the light. A door was open approximately 30 feet in front of him and light streamed out of it. A little past it, on the opposite side of the hall, there was another open door, but that room appeared to be black. 

He held his gun at the ready as he moved down the hallway toward the lighted door, hugging the wall as he did so. Finally he reached a point where he could peer into the room. He waited and listened but there were no sounds so he cautiously ducked his head around the doorway. At first glance the room appeared to be empty, but as his gaze swept it he spotted a pair of legs extending out from behind a decrepit desk. After one last glance behind him to be sure he was still alone, he swiftly crossed the room. The legs belonged to a burly man dressed in what looked like SWAT team type garments. He was very dead. A neat hole had been blown through the center of his forehead. Logan leaned in to check his pulse, but it only confirmed that the man was indeed dead. 

Logan looked around the room but there were no signs of a robbery, which had been his first thought when he saw the body. The other possibility was a drug deal gone bad. The woman screaming might have been a girlfriend or companion of the dead man. It would certainly be a natural reaction to witnessing a murder. He doubted that Max would be found in this place, but he figured he needed to finish checking it out. Leaving the body where it lay, he headed out to check the room across the hall, keeping his gun at the ready just in case the shooter was still around.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max concentrated hard on overcoming the effects of the drug she had been given. Her brain was functioning better, but her body was still sluggish and weak. Her captors had been gone for a while and she didn't think she had much time left before the second one returned. She had little hope that he wouldn't. The look in his eyes had been one of determination and lust. For a second she wondered where the Colonel had found him. The first man was military in his attitude and actions, but the second one seemed more like a street thug.

She was still struggling to force her limbs to obey her brain when there was the sound of a single gunshot. For a moment she froze but as she heard approaching footsteps she concentrated harder. 

There was the sound of a key being turned and the door to her prison swung open. The second man stood silhouetted in the light spilling from the room across the hallway. He held a gun loosely in one hand. 

"It's just you and me now, sweetheart," he crooned, crossing the room to stand over her. Max didn't try to pretend she was still unconscious this time. "So you're starting to wake up? Good. I like my women aware. Adds some spice if you know what I mean." He let the gun drop to the floor as he leaned over her. 

"What do you want?" Max played the frightened victim. "Is it money? My husband will pay you whatever you want if you bring me back safely. He's very rich."

The man laughed. "Oh no doubt he will. But first, you and me are gonna have some fun."

Max shivered for his benefit. "Please don't hurt me."

"I ain't gonna hurt you, baby. Not unless you fight me. Just relax and we'll have a good time together. Before Max realized what he was planning on, he reached down and ripped the front of her dress open, then quickly straightened, leering down at her. 

"Please…don't…" she protested pitiably, still playing her role. She needed him to get closer if what she planned was going to have a chance of working. She moved suggestively to encourage him on.

His eyes gleamed and he dropped down on the cot on top of her. His heavy weight crushed her into the thin mattress and his stale breath made her wrinkle her nose. Max tensed. It was almost time. She had one chance and she couldn't afford to let it pass. He lifted his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her. Max forced herself to lie there passively even as his hands began to roam down her sides. Then he did what she had been waiting for. He turned his head to bite her neck and his ear came within inches of her mouth. She screamed as loudly as she could, directly into his ear. At the same time she concentrated all of her strength and managed to bring her knee up into his crotch. The combination of her ear splitting scream and the blow had him rolling off of her onto the floor, moaning in pain. 

Max was working on pure adrenaline as she managed to roll off of the cot and grab the gun he had dropped. With one last effort she brought it up and hit him hard on the back of his head. He stopped moaning and slumped unconscious.

She tried to get to her feet but the drugs were still working on her body. All she was able to do was to drag herself across the room. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to black out again. Gritting her teeth she managed to get to the doorway, but as she started to crawl out into the hallway, blackness came up in a wave and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Logan almost tripped over Max as he started into the dark storeroom. With a muttered exclamation he bent down over her still form. He felt for a pulse and was felt a rush of relief when he found it. She stirred and mumbled as he lifted her into his arms.

"Logan?" she said, opening an eye.

"It's okay, I've got you. What did they do to you? Are you injured?" Even as he spoke he was striding rapidly to the exit from the warehouse.

"They sprayed me with a drug. I think one of them said it was a stronger version of roofies." Max muttered.

"I found one of them dead in the office. What happened to the other one?"

"Screamed in his ear, kicked him in the balls, and hit him over the head with his gun." Max managed a weak smile.

Logan grinned in spite of the seriousness of the situation. "All that, while you were doped up. Lucky for him you weren't your normal self."

"Girls kick ass you know." Max's words were soft as she fought the drug's lingering effects. Now that Logan was there she felt an urge to just give in and slip into the sleep that beckoned so invitingly.

They had reached the front door of the warehouse and Logan glanced out. The street was empty. Wasting no time, he almost ran to where he had left his vehicle. When he got there he settled Max in the passenger seat. Within moments they were on their way away from the warehouse. Instead of heading for the Sector checkpoint though he went deeper into the warehouse district, towards the docks.

"Sebastian I need transport from the dock area. I have Max but I don't want to risk going through the sector checkpoint again." He spoke into his throat mike.

"Head for Pier 66. I'll send some friends to pick you up."

"Thanks, Seb. Give us about ten minutes."

"Hurry, Logan. I think company is on its way."

"I hear you."

Max was quiet in the passenger seat, asleep or unconscious he didn't know. They passed under a streetlight and he gasped when he saw her dress gaping open in the front. Rage surged through him as he wished he could go back and deal with Max's assailant. Just as he reached the dock area he heard the sound of a helicopter. He killed the vehicle's lights and pulled to the side under the overhanging canopy of an old warehouse building. Moments later a military helicopter passed overhead, heading in the direction they had just come from.

"Sebastian are you there?" Logan whispered into his throat mike.

"I'm with you."

"Is the boat nearby?"

"They're at the dock in front of you."

Logan climbed out of his car and went around to the passenger side. "Max?"

"Ummm." she muttered.

With a smile he reached in and scooped her into his arms once more. He carried her out to the dock. Halfway down it he heard a voice whisper, "Here." 

He looked down and saw a small powerboat containing two men tied to one of the pier's pillars.

"Hand her down." The man reached up and took Max from Logan. Once she was safely in the boat, Logan jumped down into it himself. 

The second man turned to him and held out a hand. "Give me your car keys. Our friend asked me to take care of it."

"Right." Logan reached into his pocket and handed the man the keys. Without another word the man reached up and pulled himself onto the pier. 

"Get out of here," he said before he vanished into the night.

Logan settled down on the bench seat that the man had placed Max on. He lifter her so that her head was resting in his lap, and then he sat there gently stroking her hair. The second man started the engine and the boat pulled away from the pier.

****

End of Chapter Ninety-Four…TBC…


	95. Two if By Sea

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

------------------------------

Chapter Ninety-Five: Two if By Sea

__

What could be more romantic than a man and a woman alone on a yacht…

Jonas Cale's yacht rocked gently at anchor in the moonlit waters of the sheltered cove off of Orcas Island. Inside a man and woman slept peacefully in the master stateroom. The night was still, the earlier storms had passed, and nothing disturbed the quiet of the bay, except for the gentle slap of the water on the hull of the sleek ship.

Max came awake with a start. For a moment she lay there, letting her senses reach out and explore the situation in which she now found herself. She was lying between soft cotton sheets on a soft mattress in a dark room that was gently…rocking? She took in a gulp of air and there was definitely the smell of salt permeating it. She glanced down and saw that she was naked under the sheets. Someone was lying next to her, snoring softly. She frowned and focused her eyes and then sighed in relief to see that her companion was Logan. She decided that they were on a boat. A large and luxurious one at that, going by the room that she brought into focus.

That done, she concentrated on remembering how she had gotten to be where she was. Her head was crowded with images and it took her a few minutes to begin to sort through them. She remembered two men spraying her in the face and a car ride, a dark room, and an attempted rape. She remembered screaming and managing to knock out her assailant. Then she had vague memories of Logan carrying her … somewhere. A rush of anger hit her as she also remembered Logan kissing Ashley. She knew that one was a true picture even though she wasn't sure of some of the others.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Logan was in the middle of a dream where he and Max were on a blissful voyage to a remote tropical island. Their vessel was gently rocking them to sleep after a passionate love making session. Suddenly a storm hit. The bed rocked violently and he rolled off of it and hit the floor with a thud. He lay there for a moment with the breath knocked out of him. Then he cautiously opened his eyes. Maybe it hadn't been a storm after all. Maybe it had been a rogue wave. The rocking of the boat was gentle once again. Max was sitting on the bed, the sheets drawn up to her neck, looking down at him. But something was wrong with the picture. Instead of showing concern, her eyes were spitting fury at him. He slowly sat up and gathered his senses.

"Max?"

She sat there and continued to glare at him. The evening's events came back to him with a rush and he groaned to himself.

"Max, did you by any chance happen to push me out of bed?" He knew the answer even as he asked the question.

"Damn right I did."

"Max, it wasn't what you think…" he tried weakly knowing exactly what she was angry about.

"Oh no, Logan? Tell me exactly _what_ about you kissing Ashley wasn't what I think it was. Did she suffer a sudden lack of oxygen to the brain, assuming she has one that is, and you had to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation? Or maybe she just slipped and fell into you and your mouths just happened to touch. And then your mouth accidentally opened and her tongue accidentally slipped into it. Yes, I can see where that might have happened." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Ah I see. You're just the poor taken advantage of male. How remiss of me not to figure that out."

"Max…" Logan protested helplessly. 

"That _is_ my name. I guess I should be happy you still remember it."

"Can I get back into the bed? It's kind of drafty out here." Logan had gotten to his feet and stood looking down at Max. She tried hard to ignore his body and even harder not to think about how it felt next to her and inside of her. Logan didn't wait for her answer. He climbed back into the bed and propped a pillow behind him. He leaned back against the headboard with the sheets pulled up to his waist, leaving his sculpted chest exposed. He had noticed Max's look and wasn't averse to using whatever tools he had to assuage her anger at him.

"Isn't there somewhere else you can sleep?" Max demanded petulantly, aware that Logan had caught her looking him over.

"Probably." Logan answered, making no move to leave.

"Well then go sleep there."

"No."

"I don't want you here."

"Tough. I'm staying."

"Don't think you're going to touch me tonight." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, I don't think I am." Logan smiled smugly. "I know I am." As he spoke, he reached over and tugged at Max's arm. She was balanced precariously, leaning on her elbow, and her reflexes were still not completely up to par, which allowed him to catch her off guard. She overbalanced and fell onto his chest. A tremor ran through her at the contact with his hard body, and she gulped in a breath, which was a mistake. His familiar scent filled her nostrils and sent a bolt of heat through her.

She managed to bring her hands up to his chest and pushed herself up. Unfortunately all she accomplished was to bring her face even with his. His breath tickled her nose and she could feel the heat emanating from his skin. His eyes dropped to her lips and she caught her breath as he tangled his hands in her hair and slowly pulled her into a kiss. The moment their lips touched she felt a flame shoot through her body and she struggled to hold onto her anger. She kept her lips pressed closed, but Logan's clever tongue was dancing over them, and against her will she gave in and opened her mouth. The minute she did she was lost. She sighed and relaxed against him as he made expert love to her mouth. When he finally released her from the kiss she leaned back against his shoulder. Her body was relaxed but at the same time she could feel the anticipation of his next move. Despite herself she wanted him to make love to her. After the events of the night she needed him to make her feel cherished and cared for, not just some hot body to be used for pleasure. She shivered at the remembrance of the thug's hands and mouth touching her. 

"Max, are you okay?" Logan picked up on her mood, as he always seemed to be able to do. 

"That man… he wanted to…the drug… I almost couldn't stop him…" She shivered involuntarily.

Logan felt a surge of rage. "I know. I wanted to kill him for you when I realized. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry there was no time to go back. I didn't know until I saw your dress in the car." 

She could feel the anger and tension in his body. It made the hurt she felt over Ashley subside a little. 

"Why are guys like that?"

"Like what?"

"I mean how can you just make it about the physical?"

Logan looked at her askance. "This from the girl who almost got it on with Arnold at my Uncle's house party? You should know from your heat. Men are prisoners of their hormones and unfortunately, it's kind of a constant thing."

"Is that what _this _is about then?" Max put him on the spot. "What if I hadn't been there tonight? Would you be lying in some bed naked with Ashley right now?"

Logan didn't hesitate. "Two months ago the answer to that question would have been yes. But since I met you again, I haven't felt the faintest urge to be with anyone but you. Even when we were denying what was between us, I couldn't think about anyone but you. I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else but you." He gave her a wry look. "So ends the glorious career of Logan Cale, playboy extraordinaire. Brought down in flames by one extraordinary woman."

"For that pretty speech you are almost forgiven for kissing that skank tonight." 

"What will it take for complete forgiveness?"

Max sent him a seductive look. "Guess you're going to have to work hard at that. I'll let you know when you've succeeded."

Logan smiled back and started to lower his head to hers once more.

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Just remember one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I am going to kick Miss Pretty in Pink's ass all the way to San Francisco next time I see her. And you better not plan on stopping me." The look she gave him made it clear that she wasn't kidding. Logan made a mental note to suggest to Ashley that a long, long trip to Europe might be in order. He didn't want to have to bail Max out of jail for homicide, even though he supposed there would be a good argument to be made that it was justifiable.

"Point taken. Now can we get back to more important things? I need to convince a certain cat that I'm deserving of her forgiveness."

Max sighed as Logan set to work. "Mmmm… you're definitely off to a good start."

"Never let it be said that I don't take my work very seriously."

"I wouldn't… dream… of…oh…it…"

****

End of Chapter Ninety-Five…TBC…


	96. Meanwhile Back at The Ranch

**Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Ninety-Six: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch**

_In which the Colonel finds out that our heroine has slipped through his fingers…_

Colonel Lydecker stood looking down at the body of his lieutenant which was sprawled on the floor behind the desk with a neat bullet hole in his forehead. The expression on the Colonel's face was cold and forbidding.  Another man entered the office and stood waiting for the Colonel's attention.  The Colonel finally turned and looked at him.

"Did you locate our other operative?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dead as well?" Lydecker wanted to know.

"No sir. Unconscious. He's in a room down the hall."

"Let me know when he comes to. I'll want to speak to him. No sign of the girl I suppose?"

"No sir. We've searched the warehouse and I have a team scouring the surrounding blocks. This team's vehicle is still here, and she can't have gotten far on foot. We'll have her for you in no time."

Logan shot him a look. "Let's hope so. I don't like failures." He glanced down at the body. "Send someone to move the body out of here. Dismissed." 

The man saluted and left to carry out the Colonel's orders. Lydecker glanced around the room searchingly but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  He frowned as he stood there lost in thought, and then headed out to the warehouse to the abduction vehicle. 

A team of technicians was already working on the vehicle when he got there. 

"Anything of interest?" he asked.

"We found the girl's purse on the floor in the back of the vehicle but that's all. No signs of any kind of struggle. It appears they arrived here according to plan and left the vehicle with no problems," the tech advised.

"What's in the purse?" Lydecker asked. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A comb, lipstick, some cash, a cell phone. That's it." The tech handed him a small green evening purse. 

The Colonel opened it and pulled out the cell phone. He pressed the display and the list of calls came up. The last outgoing call had been made at 4:17 PM. He briefly glanced at the incoming call list before closing the phone and dropping it back into the purse.  "I'll hold onto this." He slipped the purse into his pocket and walked away.

Shortly thereafter he was standing looking down at the second operative who sat sullenly in a chair.

"So explain this to me one more time." Lydecker said coldly. "A little girl who was doped up on rohypnol managed to free herself from this room, knocked you out, and then took your gun and shot Fernandez without him making any move to defend himself."

"That's what I said."

"You weigh how much? 225 or thereabouts?"

"Something like that."

Lydecker looked at him with a glare that sent chills down the man's spine. Then he began to speak in a voice that was even more deadly for all its softness. "Let me tell you what I think really happened here. The team found a few scraps of green fabric on the cot in the storage room. They also found what appear to be the prints of a small female on the gun that was used to shoot Fernandez." He paused.

"I told you she took my gun and shot him."

"The prints were on the barrel of the gun." Lydecker stared him down. "Would you care to explain how you shoot someone while holding the gun barrel?"

The man was silent. 

"No, I think that you decided that you wanted to use the girl while she was under the influence.  Fernandez told you no, so you shot him. He wouldn't have expected that from you, hence the lack of defense on his part. You tried to force the girl. Somehow she managed to fight you off and then she hit you over the head with your own gun and left. That's what I think happened."

The man continued in his silence. 

Lydecker turned to his companion. "Bring in the tasers. Let see if a few jolts at maximum intensity will loosen his tongue."

The man looked at the Colonel in a panic. "No. No tasers. Please. You're right in what you said happened. But I didn't mean to shoot Fernandez. The gun went off by accident. I was only going to lock him in the room while I had the girl. I figured she'd never remember and once it was done, Fernandez would keep his mouth shut about it. That's all. I swear it was an accident."

"Doesn't it feel better to tell the truth son?" Lydecker said to him softly. "Let me get one thing clear. You're positive the girl did it herself? She didn't have any help?"

"The bitch kicked me in the balls. She didn't need any help for that. She like to broke my eardrum screaming into it too. Nah, she didn't have any help. But who woulda thought a society bitch like that would know street tricks?"

"She didn't display any unusual strength or speed?"

"Huh? She could barely move. I coulda swore she was too scared to try anything at all. I dunno how she managed to kick me. Guess it's true what they say about fear making you stronger."

"Very well." Lydecker turned as if to leave. The man in the chair slumped in relief. But then Lydecker turned back to him. His face was an emotionless mask.  There was the sound of a single gunshot and a look of surprise crossed the man's face as he looked down to see the bullet wound that had blossomed in his chest. He slowly toppled off of the chair. 

"Clean up this mess." The Colonel directed his companion. He left the room after slipping his gun back into his shoulder holster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Dawn broke over the yacht. It was a typical gray Seattle day that promised rain at some point. The water was still calm and the yacht rocked gently at its anchorage.

Max yawned and stretched, and sat up. She propped herself back against the headboard with her pillow cushioning her back. Logan was sprawled face down next to her with one of his arms draped across her waist. He murmured something when she moved but then settled back into sleep. She couldn't resist reaching out and running a hand through his spiky hair, never failing to be surprised at its softness which was in complete contrast to the way it looked.  The sheet was down around his waist and she enjoyed looking at the strong lines of his back. As she sat there gazing at him, her mouth curved into a smug smile.

She sat there for a long time, relaxing into the gentle motion of the yacht, and watching Logan sleep. But finally he muttered and began to stir. An eye opened and looked up at her. 

"It's about time you woke up," she said.

"Why?" Logan wasn't at his best in the mornings. 

"I was getting bored sitting here. Not to mention hungry."

The other eye opened and he rolled onto his back, stretching out his arms. Max smiled at the sight. 

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Logan said sleepily.

"Or who's about to." Max teased running her eyes over him.

"Oh yeah?" Logan managed to raise one eyebrow. "You know, there are various ways that comment could be taken. Which way did you mean it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Max's voice was low and the look in her eyes held a seductive promise.

Logan looked at her from under hooded eyes. "Yeah," he said huskily. "I think I do…"

**End of Chapter Ninety-Six…TBC…**


	97. Bon Voyage

****

Reaching for the Moon by ThePekingNoodle

****

AN: _Rabbits? Now where is your appreciation for romance? As if it's only about sex. They have even said the magic words to each other. And you still bring up rabbits. The Noodle gave you the ocean and a ship and all you can think of is rabbits. Huh. Just because those two can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Would you prefer they practice celibacy? Hmmm…the Noodle supposes that maybe that could be done…if this keyboard will cooperate that is…and if that's what her readers really want…rabbits…hmpf…_

----------------------------

****

Chapter Ninety-Seven: Bon Voyage

In which the Colonel surprises our hero and heroine…

Max came out of the luxurious shower wrapped in a thick terry robe that had been hanging on a hook in the huge bathroom. Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had donned his pants from the previous evening and his dress shirt hung open. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had showered first and his hair was almost dry.

"Nice to see that someone has something to wear." Max observed dryly.

"You do seem to have an ongoing problem with your clothing don't you?" Logan teased her. "I'm not sure I can afford what it's costing me to keep you dressed."

"Very funny."

"Of course, I _could_ just keep you naked and in my bed. It would certainly save some money."

Max just gave him a look. "And there's nothing in the least bit self serving in that scenario, is there?"

"Wait here, and I'll see what I can find for you." Logan rose and left the stateroom, choosing not to answer her comment with anything more than a smug smile.

Max went to one of the stateroom's portholes and stared out at the water. The sky had grown darker and a slight chop was evident, even in the sheltered bay that the yacht was anchored in. A storm was definitely brewing.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Logan's voice saying, "Try these. I think Kendra left them here." 

She turned around and saw that he had placed a pair of black denims and a red boat neck pullover on the bed. "Thanks." She searched for her undergarments and spotted them lying on a chaise lounge, along with the remnants of her dress. Gathering the clothes up, she headed into the bathroom to finish drying off and to dress. 

She had pulled on her bra and panties and was brushing her hair out, prior to putting on the rest of the clothes, when Logan walked into the bathroom. He swatted her butt lightly as he passed. "You look good enough to eat. You sure you want to get dressed? There was a bikini in Kendra's stateroom I could get for you. Maybe you want to catch some sun?" he teased her.

"Sure, if you want to take this thing somewhere that sun actually exists," she retorted.

Logan shrugged. "I could probably find a sun lamp that we could set up in the bedroom for you."

"Do you ever think of anything but…" Max started to say. "No, forget I even asked. You're a male."

She turned back to the mirror, ignoring his grin. Her hair was dry enough not to soak the shirt, so she pulled it on and then slipped into the jeans. They fit well enough, especially since both the jeans and shirt seemed to have their fair share of spandex. The shirt was cropped to just above Max's belly button and the jeans were low rise, giving Logan a view of several inches of smooth golden flesh when Max turned to face him.

"You'll do I guess."

"I'll do?" Max raised her eyebrows at him, not fooled for a moment by his offhand attitude. She had caught the look in his eyes as he ran them over her. 

Before Logan could reply, his cell phone shrilled. He reached down to the table that he had left it on the night before, and picked it up. It continued to ring as he looked to see who was calling. Then he snapped it open.

"Hello, Donald," he said smoothly.

Max looked at him intently as she realized it was the Colonel on the phone.

"Funny thing about that." Logan was saying. "She's with me now. It was the strangest thing. On my way home last night I just happened to find her. In the warehouse district." He paused and listened for a moment. "She said to tell you that she's afraid she might have hurt one of your guys. Of course I told her that if we'd had a bit more time, I'd have done more than hurt him." He allowed his anger over what had happened the night before to come through in his voice. "Lucky for you I got there, and she was okay."

There was a silence and then Logan spoke again in that same hard voice. "I told you I'd work with you.

Your snatching my wife wasn't part of the deal. I'm afraid that I'm seriously re-thinking things right now."

Another silence. "You do that. You know where to reach me. But Donald, no more funny business. I have my own resources and I won't hesitate to use them to protect what's mine. That includes Max." He closed the phone with a sharp snap. He had a frown on his face.

"What was that all about?" Max asked him.

"It was odd. He didn't appear too concerned that his little kidnapping plot had failed."  
  
"And?"  


"And he said he's been called away. He has to go out of the country. He's going to get in touch when he returns, to discuss how we can continue our association."

"Oh." Max frowned. "That sounds strange."

"Yeah. He sounded like he was more worried about whatever it is that's come up than he was about you or me."

"So what do we do about it?"

"We head back to Seattle once I verify that he actually has left the country. And then I do some digging to find out what's really going on with our friend the Colonel. But right now I think we need to do something even more important." He gave her another hot look.

"What might that be?" Max asked him taking note of it.

Logan grinned. "Why breakfast of course. What did you think I meant?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him out of the stateroom. "My uncle has the most wonderful chef on board. You're gonna love his French crepes…"

End of Chapter Ninety-Seven…TBC…

****


	98. Curiouser and Curiouser

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

----------------------------

Chapter Ninety-Eight: Curiouser and Curiouser

__

In which the mystery of Lydecker deepens and there are hints of a new player…

Logan was right, the crepes were delicious. Max delighted the chef by consuming three helpings of them. Logan sat and looked on in amusement as she did.

"What?" Max demanded, looking up to catch him smiling as she finished her final plate.

"I was just wondering how you manage to eat like that and still look like you do." He ran his eyes over her making his meaning clear.

"High metabolism rate. This design isn't exactly energy efficient." She shrugged, but a shadow crossed her face.

"Max?" Logan caught it. "Did what I said bother you? I was only teasing."

"Didn't you ever learn not to tease a girl about her weight?" Max deliberately misunderstood.

"Max, it doesn't matter to me. Where you were…born." Logan refused to let it pass.

She looked straight at him and into his eyes, as if measuring his sincerity. "I wouldn't think less of you if it did. I mean it's not exactly a normal situation."

"And I lead a normal life? I wouldn't think less of you if my family bothered you. They're not exactly easy to take. To say the least." He stared back at her letting her see everything he felt in his eyes.

For a moment they sat there, gazes locked, as unsaid feelings passed between them. A uniformed waiter coming to clear away their plates broke the spell. Logan rose and held out a hand to help Max from her chair, and she let him, enjoying the small attention.

The weather was still miserable outside and it was raining hard making a stroll on the deck unattractive. 

"Sure you don't want that sun lamp?" Logan teased Max as they entered their stateroom to wash up.

"You just have your mind fixated on that bikini." Max teased back. "Of course I could make you join me in a pair of trunks."

"I burn." Logan said smugly.

"Nice excuse." Max gave him a mock frown. "I'm gonna pass on the sunlamp. This girl isn't much for just lying around doing nothing."

"Damn." Logan shook his head. In a sudden change he became serious. "There's a full computer setup on board. I'm going to go see if I can track our friend the Colonel and see if he was on the level about leaving. You can come or not."

"Does this thing have any kind of exercise equipment on board?" Max wanted to know.

"Fully equipped mini-gym. I'll show you where it is on my way, if you want."

"Suits me better than watching you play hacker boy." Max smiled. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Max stood toweling the sweat off of her brow. The mini-gym was all that Logan had said and more, and Max had taken full advantage of it. After a weight training session she had run through her own routine and she felt pleasantly exhausted by the physical exertion. 

She stood and stretched her arms over her head, linking her hands and bringing them backwards as she arched her back, then she relaxed and let them drop. Her eyes were closed as she contemplated a hot soak in the tub located in the stateroom's large bathroom and a smile was on her face.

"Penny for them." Logan's voice broke into her thoughts just before his lips came down on hers, dropping a light kiss there. 

Her eyes flew open to look into his as he stood there in front of her, just inches away. "They're worth much more than that," she retorted. 

"Oh yeah?" The look in his eyes as they met hers, had her pulse racing. 

"Yeah." She licked her lips without realizing she was doing it and his eyes dropped to them.

"Logan…"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked absently not raising his eyes from her mouth.  
  
"Don't do that." Her voice was slightly breathless.

In answer, his arms came around her and he pulled her into a long kiss. He took his time exploring her lips and when he asked for entrance to her mouth she willingly granted it. When he finally raised his head from hers, both of them were short of breath.

Max sighed and relaxed against his chest. "I really need to clean up. I'm a sweaty mess." 

Logan made no move to let her go. Instead his arms tightened around her. They stood like that for another moment or two.

Finally Max raised her head and looked at him curiously. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed. "It seems like Lydecker was telling the truth about leaving the country."

"And that's bad how?"

"More like…strange."

"What is?"

"His destination."

"Which is?"

"South Africa."

Max looked at him in puzzlement. "Why would he be going to South Africa?"

"I don't have a clue. And that's not the only thing that's strange."

Max waited for him to continue.

"There seems to be another player in the game. Someone pulling his strings."

"Who?"

"I haven't found a name yet. Just some references to _her_ in some emails."

"So what's our next move? Is she in on the hunt for the X5s?"

"I think she's interested in it but I don't know how in the loop she is. My feeling is that there may be some kind of power struggle going on in Manticore." Logan was thoughtful.

"So she sent the Colonel to South Africa to get rid of him?" Max guessed.  
  
"No she didn't. It appears he went on his own."

"Logan, this is all too strange."

He came out of his abstraction and smiled down at her. "There isn't much more I can find out today and from here. But the good news is that we can probably go home tomorrow."

Max smiled back. "Good, 'cause I don't exactly have a wardrobe here."

Logan grinned, "Now that's a reason _not_ to go home."

Max shot him a look but he refused to back down. Instead he let his eyes run down her body, admiring the fit of the black leotard she had found to wear while working out. A surge of heat jolted Max as he lightly stroked her back.

"I need to wash up."   
  
"Okay." Logan released her and grabbed her hand. He tugged her along with him out of the gym. Instead of turning right to their stateroom he went to the left.

"Logan, our room is the other way." Max pointed out.

"I know." He continued to walk. After a few moments he opened a door and stood back to let Max enter first. She walked into the large room and took a breath at the luxurious decadence she saw in front of her. A large whirlpool was the centerpiece of the room. Steam rose in soft swirls from its surface and several steps led down into it. Cushioned headrests ringed it so that its occupants could lean back in comfort as they enjoyed the water. Several large double chaise lounges with soft terry cushions were scattered around the room and soft fluffy towels were heaped on a cart. 

The soft sound of the door closing and the lock being turned caught Max's attention. Logan stood there smiling at her. She smiled back. Wordlessly she slid the leotard down off of her shoulders and then stepped out of it. Logan took a breath at her golden beauty as she stood there in front of him.

He reached out for her but she avoided his hands and darted to the whirlpool. "Come and join me." She said teasingly from its depths.

Logan wasted no time shedding his own clothes and joining her in the swirling water. He pulled her into a hard kiss as he began to show her some of the delights of a whirlpool for two.

End of Chapter Ninety-Eight…TBC…


	99. Bunny Rabbits

****

Reaching for The Moon by ThePekingNoodle

-------------------------

Chapter Ninety-Nine: Bunny Rabbits

__

In which…oh, figure it out for yourselves this time,,,

Logan leaned his head against the headrest of the whirlpool and sighed in contentment. Max was leaning back against him, which left his hands free to roam gently over her. The heat of the water was soothing, and Logan let himself relax into it, forgetting the tensions of the past days as he concentrated on the woman who was lying in his arms. Her head was resting back against his shoulder and her long hair swirled gently in the water around them. 

For a long while Logan was content to cup her breasts in his hands, gently teasing her nipples and enjoying the feel of her lush flesh. But as his stresses washed away, his body began to clamor for more. He let his hands drop and gently traced her stomach. Max stirred slightly and turned her head to look up at him with a small smile as his hands roamed ever lower. Her hands were resting on his thighs and she began to gently stroke and squeeze his hard muscles. 

After a while she broke the silence, "Logan…" she said softly, a question in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get out now?" She shifted a bit as she spoke and he was suddenly painfully aware of his hard arousal. So was Max; he could tell by the look she gave him.

In answer he gently lifted her away from him and then stood, taking her hand and pulling her up. He led her out of the whirlpool and over to one of the chaise lounges. 

"Don't you want to dry off?" Max asked gesturing to the towels.

"I want you exactly the way you are right now. Dripping wet and warm from the hot tub." His voice was husky with desire and his eyes were hot as he pulled her down onto the chaise, next to him. 

There were no coherent words to be heard for the next while as the two lovers let themselves fall into the passion that had become so familiar to them. Afterwards, Logan dozed off and when he woke, Max was leaning over him propped on an elbow, looking down with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" he asked as he reached up and brushed a lock of stray hair away from her eyes.

"I was just wondering…" she stopped. He waited for her to finish her thought. "How long can this last?"

"What?" He felt like a broken record.

"This…whatever it is between us. How can I keep wanting you more and more? How can it continue at such an intensity?" Max was honestly puzzled, he could tell.

He started to give her an easy assurance that it was nothing to worry about, but instead heard himself saying, "I don't know. This is as new to me as it is to you." Then he stopped shocked at his own admission.

Max was looking at him skeptically. "With all your experience, you don't know?"

Logan stared at her caught in the realization that he didn't know, any more than she did. "This is as new to me as it is to you. This…need I have for you." Max waited for him to go on. "Every time I make love to you I think it can't get any better. But the next time it does. And in between I just keep wanting you. And the want keeps growing." 

"I know." Max said softly. "It's the same for me."

They were both silent, processing what had been said.

"Are we going to burn out? Are we just going to wake up one day and it'll all be gone?" Max asked him softly. Her eyes reflected her worry.

Logan stared at her, realizing that she was scared, realizing that he was scared as well. "I don't think so, Max."

"Why?" 

Logan started to speak slowly, feeling his way as the words came out. "I have to be honest, when this all started it was only about my wanting your body. I wanted to make love to you, wanted you in my bed. I thought you would be like all the others. That it was only about the physical. We'd have an affair, have a good time, and that after a while we'd get tired of each other and it would be over. But somewhere along the way everything changed. I fell in love with you. And now I want you in every way, all the time. Not just in my bed. I want the conversations and the laughter and even the working together as a team in dangerous situations, the way we have a few times now." He took a breath and continued, "The funny thing is that the more I'm with you in those other ways, the more I want to be with you physically as well."

Max sighed. "Where does that leave us? Lydecker isn't going away, you're not going to stop doing Eyes Only. What kind of life can we have together?"

"An exciting one?" Logan teased trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, but can we really _have_ a life together?" Max asked sadly.

Logan felt a surge of panic at her words. "Max, I can't even think about my life without you in it anymore. I want…" He stopped dead.

"You want what?" Max gave him a hard look.

"Nothing." Logan started to reach for her but she pulled back.

"What did you start to say?"

"Max let it go. It isn't the time or place." Logan demurred.

"Logan, I want to know what you were going to say." 

"I have no right to say it. I know that someday you might have to leave for your own safety. So forget it."

"No. Tell me." Max stared at him. "Please."

He remained silent. "It's selfish."  
  
"Please." She turned the full force of her eyes on him.

"I want…damn it Max, I can't say it." Logan closed his eyes and let it out with a rush. "I want to give you my child. I want to rest my head on your stomach and know that our child is growing there inside of you. I want to watch you give birth to that child, and I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of both of you." He turned his head away, still unable to meet her gaze. 

"Logan, look at me." Max insisted.

He reluctantly opened his eyes. Max was looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Damn it Max, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay that on you. Forget I ever said it." He was instantly contrite.

She shook her head. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Logan."

"So why are you crying?" He said, not believing her.

"Because I want that too. Because we can't have it now."

"I know." His words were low as he acknowledged the hard truth of their lives.

Max brushed a gentle finger over his face and began to speak. "When I was little I loved the moon. Sometimes when I was lying in my bed in the barracks, I could see it out of the window. Just hanging there like a silver ball, waiting for someone to claim it. It looked so perfect and peaceful and I wanted to reach out and take it, and keep it to look at whenever things got so bad that I couldn't stand them anymore. But I never could. When I was fifteen, you came to stay with my adopted family and me. And you were like the moon to me. You were beautiful and perfect and just as unreachable. But you left. So I tried to forget about you. Until you came for me in that cabin. So now you're my moon again. Hanging there in my sky. Making me forget about Lydecker and Manticore and the realities of what I am."

"There's one difference this time, Max."

Max tilted her head and looked at him for enlightenment.

"I'm not just hanging up in the sky for you to look at. I'm yours. You reached for the moon and this time around you got it."

Max smiled at the look in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I love you, Max."  
  
"I love you, Logan."

"And someday we're going to have those other things…" he began.

"…but for now we have each other." She finished for him.

They both moved at the same time, coming together in a soft kiss. And as they did, an errant ray of light broke through the clouds and made its way through one of the portholes, bathing them in silvery moonlight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

On deck two crewmen stood gazing out at the sea and the sky. "Full moon tonight," one of them said idly.

"Looks like the old man in it is smiling," observed the other. 

The first one shrugged, " Better get down below, before the captain has our asses for goofing off."

  
The two turned and headed below decks, leaving the silvery moon smiling down on the sleek yacht. Miles away The Space Needle gleamed in the same moonlight and silvery rays traced a path across the gleaming floors of a penthouse in Fogle Towers. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In a nondescript hotel room, somewhere in South Africa, Donald Lydecker stood looking down at a message he had received. There was a look of grim determination on his face.

****

The End…or is it the Beginning?

__

AN: Well this story has been a thrill ride. What was meant to be a quick and fun little romance ended up taking over my life! (With the aid of that infamous possessed keyboard.) But all good things must end. And Reaching for The Moon has reached its end. Besides, the Noodle lives in hourly fear that the fanfiction.net gods are going to strike her down with lightning bolts for burning out their servers with the sheer mass of this thing. Eek! 

But fear not, gentle readers. The possessed keyboard is still possessed (Despite your kind hints of how to exorcise it…hmm you'd think something would have worked…I mean its not like the readers would deceive the Noodle with phony exorcism tips…) and those pesky lovers don't seem to have any intention of leaving me alone. Anyway, it wouldn't be kind to leave the Colonel stuck in South Africa! Not to mention those other hanging threads…

Happy Fourth of July! And stay tuned to this channel…

ThePekingNoodle


End file.
